


The Midnight Sky

by RedSova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: 'Psychotic Papa Vindice', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bermuda is a Troll, Bermuda is a Trouble Magnet, Bermuda needs an exorcist, Bermuda should not be left alone, Bermuda tries to be a Good Parent, Bermuda wants to burn down a village, Bermuda's Luck, Bermuda's idea of making Friends, Brother Complex, Byakuran is a troll, Dimension Travel, Dying Will Flames, Gaara is an 'Adorable Blood-Thirsty Panda', It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Itachi believes Jager to be a Saint, Itachi wants a refund, Itachi's Brotherly Advice, Jack being Jack, Jack couldn't take care of a goldfish, Jack is a sneaky bastard, Jack is possibly a misplaced Uzumaki, Jack is rather Obvious, Jager has Issues, Jager's teachings, Kushina being Kushina, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Jager, Parental Jager, Pre-Canon, Protective Bermuda, Reborn's Antics, Skull and Verde are Teddy's Cloud and Lightning Gaurdains, Sky Teddy, Teddy takes after Bermuda in the worst of ways, Tsuna should start sleeping with one eye open, Vindice Logic, Vindice Style Parenting, boredom is Deadly, ghost - Freeform, yet still wants a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 121,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: Harry James Potter.Young. Brave. Hero.Loving. Trusting. Naïve.A Serious Saving People Complex.The Golden Boy.The Golden Pawn.It had been centuries since I last heard that name. It was the name of a child, a child I knew better than anyone. A child I had forsaken and by doing so had Killed."There is no Harry Potter in Vendicare. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Harry James Potter._

_Young. Brave. Hero._

_Loving. Trusting. Naïve._

_A Serious Saving People Complex._

_The Golden Boy._

_The Golden Pawn._

_It had been centuries since I last heard that name. It was the name of a child, a child I knew better than anyone. A child I had forsaken and by doing so had Killed._

_**"There is no Harry Potter in Vendicare. "** _

_It was the truth._

_Harry Potter no longer existed._

Harry Potter had died when he was a year old at the hands of a minor Dark Lord. He had died the moment he entered that Veil in exchange for his Godfather. Harry Potter had died upon the moment Jager had stumbled upon the then toddler in the middle of that destroyed field back in Seventeenth-Century England and brought him back to the recently widowed Lord he served.

I should know, after all, _I was the one who finalized his death._

It would appear Vongola Decimo's Guardians do not believe me. It matters not to me, they can deny the truth all they want but that won't change it.

_**"Inform your client they are wrong. We of the Vindice have never arrested one: Harry James Potter. He is not nor has ever been within the care of Vendicare."** _

Decimo, himself, didn't seem bothered by the words; No doubt his Hyper Intuition was informing the younger there was no lie in his words, but the brunette also held a consecrate look.

"Is he one of the Guards?"

_**"No."** _

It was the truth and no amount of threats, begging or pleading could change that.

After all, Bermuda von Veckenschtein was no Harry Potter.

_Nor was I a Guard._

  
**Chapter 1**

Most stories start at the beginning, Once Upon a Time, as most fairy tales would put it, but not mine.

My story started at _an end_ that wasn't quite _The End._

It started with a Veil of all things, but not just any Veil: _The Veil of Death_.

It wasn't anything fancy- _A stone archway in the middle of a dais located within the center of an empty room_ \- and if not for the whispers that came from the water like liquid that created the veil, it could have easily been ignored. The room itself was called _The Death Chamber- Looking back on it, battling the Death Eaters within a room with such a name was all but asking for trouble-_ as the Veil itself had once been used to execute countless of people.

Chaos was the only real way to describe what happened next. Everything just happened so fast.

The once empty chamber had turned into a war zone.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Ginny limping slightly with Neville at her side, one of his hand hanging uselessly at his side, as Luna keep her back to both of theirs. Hermione was by Ron, a fire in her eyes unlike any I had seen before, both looking banged up but as determined they had ever been.

They shouldn't be here, a part of my mind had whispered before Bellatrix had drawn my full attention.

The duel was short but seemed to draw on forever before The Order was suddenly flooding the chamber and with them Sirius.

Sirius who hadn't even hesitated to place himself between my being and the threat. It was strange in its own way until now I had always been expected to face the perils myself but now there was someone more than willing to do so in my stead, but for all his strength though, Sirius had _one major flaw._

He could _never_ live up to his Namesake.

Sirius Black could never be a serious man, not even in a life or death battle.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

A furious gleam had entered Bellatrix's eyes but the laughter never left Sirius' eyes. _Sometimes I doubt he ever saw the spell coming._

It was pure instinct that had me pushing the still laughing man out of the way of Bellatrix's spell only to be hit directly in the chest. There was a sharp crack as the impact alone threw me off my feet.

I never hit the ground again.

Instead, there was a numbing sense that had filled my body, taking away any pain the spell might have caused. I could hear voices whispering in my ear as I was lifted further away from the ground and deeper into the veil.

A silence had filled the chamber of horrified or stunned faces all turned to watch, even Sirius. The last thing I saw of the man was his laughter turning into indisputable horror. Darkness consumed my vision as his voice pierced through the silence.

**"Harry!"**

That should have been it. Everyone knew only Death awaited those who entered the veil and honestly, I supposed I deserved it.

My recklessness, my foolishness, had led those who trusted me into a trap. I had ignored every instinct I held in favor of believing dreams over reality. I should have done something different. Maybe use the two-way mirror Sirius had gifted me instead of listening to Kreacher- _who I knew hated Sirius and myself-_ and charging in headfirst without a proper thought let alone plan.

It didn't matter now.

I was at the end.

Harry James Potter's story was over.

Or rather it _should have been_.

One moment I was just floating within the darkness and the next there was a sharp tug at what felt to be my very being before a blinding light flooded my sight alongside the sensation of free falling.

I didn't even have time to scream as I plummeted towards the snow-covered earth below.

Honestly, I don't recall ever hitting the ground- _it was probably for the best_ \- most likely the impact had knocked me out instantly but what I do recall is waking to the feeling of being carried within someone's arms. I must have hit my head upon impact since I never once considered leaving those arms or at least screaming like most children would have done upon waking in such cases.

* * *

 

 

  
_Death._

_It was becoming a common factor in his Lord's life._

_His Lord's oldest son had died only a year ago._

_His Lord's second son had died six months ago._

_His Lady had died in childbirth but the child itself had been stillborn only a month ago._

_Now his Lord was dying and the Veckenschtein Family would surely perish with him as there were no more Heirs to inherit the Lordship._

_Times were grim, even the eight-year-old Jager could see that, and his Lord was becoming desperate. So desperate his Lord had thrown himself into Black Magic of all things in hopes it would supply him with an Heir. Though he didn't voice it aloud, Jager was certain his Lord was falling into madness. His Lord refused to eat, to sleep, or to even step out of his study and when he finally did, Jager half wished he didn't. His Lord had ranted and raved about some ritual and how they needed to go to England of all places, immediately._

_It was there his Lord had brought them to the countryside and drew out a ritual that covered a good quarter mile of the snow-filled land in blood of all things- Jager did his best not to think about where his Lord had gotten the blood and the sudden retirement of several of his Lord's other servants- before speaking in a language the dark-haired boy did not recognize. Was it even a language at all or just gibberish?_

_They must have stood out there for a good hour before his Lord fell silent. The silence stretched into the night yet nothing seemed to happen and the further it stretched the tighter his Lord's became upon that journal he recited the words from. He could see his Lord's other servants glancing at one another, silently prompting one to speak or step forward but when one- Gabriel, if he recalled correctly- opened his mouth the sky itself seemed to open. There were no other words he could think to describe it as the star-filled sky seemed to part showing a whirlpool of Crimson and purple with a hint of black before what seemed to be a star was falling out of the rift- maybe?- and towards the earth._

_His excitement was clear within his Lord's eyes as he commanded for them to follow. Even with his Lord's orders though many did not- would not- instead choosing to share glances with one another as though silently attempting to pressure another into doing it.  Eventually, it was Jager himself how carried out his lord's orders without hesitation. He wasn't sure why- maybe he should have run like some of the others- but something told him he needed to._

_The ground shuddered in the distance, the star no doubt having finally reached the earth._

 

The moment they had reached the crater none had dared to enter the smoking ruin that had once no doubt been a field, not even his Lord. When his Lord had order someone else to enter the other servants had all shared a look and took a step back, all but him. He couldn't step back- _he wouldn't._ The feeling was back all but screaming at him something important was awaiting him inside the ruin. So he had stepped forward instead and thrown caution to the wind as he entered the crater.

It was there at the bottom he found what he was looking for and the one thing Jager knew for certain was:

That was _not_ a star.

Instead, lying unconscious at the bottom of the crater was a child with disheveled black hair and pale skin, that looked quite similar to his Lord. The child itself looked no older than one maybe two years old. _Too small, too fragile. Was this the result of his Lord's Madness?_

In the end, it didn't matter, the child was what that feeling in the back of his wanted him to find so he could not leave the younger there- not to forget his Lord would be expecting him to return with something. The child didn't stir when he lifted the small- _he was too light_ \- up and half hide the younger inside his cloak to shelter it from the weather.

It was only when they were almost out of the crater that Jager felt the toddler show any signs of actual life and glanced down causing golden eyes to meet a stunning shade of emerald. There was something about that gaze- _something Jager couldn't quite explain even if his Lord was to demand him to_ \- it wasn't wrong though but rather it reminded the young boy of home.

The moment they left the crater his Lord was by him in an instant taking the young one from his arms with a wide smile in place.

"Welcome Home, Bermuda. Bermuda von Veckenschtein."

His Lord was most likely aiming for a look of excitement with that smile but considering his current blood splattered look...  His Lord looked more _insane_ then excited. The newly christened Bermuda seemed to agree for not a moment later the toddler started bawling his lungs out.

Jager didn't blame the Little One in the least.

  
_I have been kidnapped by a Mad Man._

_Those were my first thoughts upon meeting Volkmar von Veckenschtein, though in my defense the man was splattered in what I highly suspect was blood and grinning in a way that made Bellatrix seem sane. I tried to speak but words seemed impossible to form at the moment and I was too small to really kick the man so I did the only option I could in my situation:_

_I screamed bloody murder- for I was quite certain the man holding me at the time had committed a bloody murder rather recently- until I was passed along like a hot potato and back into the arms of the only one that felt safe enough not to. I could hear them speaking what seemed to be a rapid fire of German, though all I could really understand was a couple of words such as:_

_Rest...Checkup...Caretaker...and Jager._

_None of it really made much sense without the context, though seeing how the one holding me suddenly went at attention after the last bit, I had a feeling Jager had been his name. Well, the least I could do was remember that, after all, Jager seemed like the only sane person here besides myself._

* * *

 

  
His Little Lord wasn't even with them for a month before His Lord decided it was time for the other Nobles to meet his Heir. In Jager's own opinion, it was still too early _but what did he know about the dictatorship of Lords and their Progenies?_

He was but a servant- _even if he was favored due to His Little Lords attachment-_ of another class which might as well be another world. The only reason he was even allowed to glimpse into their world was that of His Little Lord, who Jager was certain was purposely throwing a temper every time he was more than ten feet from the young one's side.

After all, no one suddenly went from waterworks worthy of a waterfall into smirking like the devil if they truly meant the emotions they were showing, especially when said person was an infant. Yet Bermuda seemed to have made an _art form_ of it. It was one of the reasons Jager secretly suspected the infant had a higher intelligence then he let on, which was why he never spoke to the other as one would a regular infant: _There was no need to._

It was a shame no one else seemed to notice though, maybe if they did Bermuda could tolerate their presences a bit longer than he currently does. Lifting the smaller, Jager allowed his gaze to lock upon the emerald's the other called eyes.

"Tonight is your Introduction Party. How you behave tonight will reflect not only upon yourself but the House of Veckenschtein and those that call its walls home. So do try to behave My Lord. "

Those emeralds held his golden gaze a moment longer before His Little Lord slowly nodded his head.

The party drawled out well into midnight.

It was clear from the start many had come solely to challenge the right of the new fount Scion.

Many no doubt believed the Little One not to be the Lord's child- _after all, everyone knew his wife had died months before the child was announced_ -but some of those plans were cut short upon sight of a child at least a year old with his Lord's dark hair and his former Lady's eyes.

Had he not known the truth, Jager himself might have fallen for the ploy his Lord had created when he announced the child's birth had been kept a secret due to safety regards that his now deceased wife insisted upon. After all, she had already lost two sons to questionable deaths.

_What better way was there to ensure the youngest safety than to ensure no outsiders knew about him?_

Still, it didn't stop the calculating gleams or the sneering glances as some of the guests no doubt began to refine their schemes. There was no doubt in Jager's mind that many were daughters of acceptable ages would soon be coming to visit or other's wishing to use their sons to make connections would be darkening their doorsteps within the coming years- _if they even waited that long._

Throughout most of the party, Jager kept himself to the shadows, staying well out of sight of the Guests while keeping an eye on His Little Lord, who kept giving the guests evil looks behind their backs yet smiling innocently like an angel when they glanced his way. It was only when the grandfather clock struck two did Jager allow himself to step from the shadows and collect His Little Lord, who had a gleam in his eyes all but broadcasting the Little One's desire to commit murder upon the next person unfortunate enough to pinch his checks or attempt to baby talk him.

  
_Jager is an angel._

_I don't care what anyone else says, Jager is an angel sent from the Pearly Gates of Heaven itself._

_If I had to sit there and listen to that brain-dead speech or having women with nails that should be classified as claws pinch me one more time I would have committed genocide. I was actually in the middle of plotting how to commit such actions while within a toddlers body when the Heavenly Angel swooped in to save the both my sanity and the would be- yet unknowing- victims._

_I half listened to Jager speak in that soothing tone as the older carried me towards our room while trying to resist the urge to fall asleep then and there. It wasn't easy, Jager was always to warm and his tone was always calm and smooth to the point I was certain he could tame a furious dragon with it alone._

  
**Chapter 2**

_Age: 3_

I never thought the day would actually come that I would willingly sympathize with Malfoy of all people- _who knew all it would take was to be thrown into another world and a good couple of centuries in the past?-_ but if this is what he had to deal with growing up. Well, It was a miracle Malfoy was even capable of proper function.

There were rules for anything and everything, from Breathing to Crafting Royal Treaties for Foreign Lands _-exactly why does a three-year-old need to know that? What, do they expect a Foreign Land to kidnap a toddler to write their treaties for them?-_ and everything in-between. I wish I could ask them but apparently, everything taught in these lessons were supposed to be classified and known only to the those on the upper end of Society's Ladder. When I was informed this I had smiled and nodded my head like a good child while promising to keep it a secret from those blood made them _'Non-deserving'_.

_The moment I was alone, I started teaching Jager._

Jager, as it turned out, was a quick learner, he took to knowledge like a fish took to water. And though I would never voice it aloud, I was beginning to suspect there was _nothing_ Jager _couldn't_ do.

If you were to give him a months worth of work he would have it done within two hours tops. _Bored?_ No problem, Jager could sing, dance, practically play any instrument that he could touch and tell a story that would put the best of storytellers to shame. _Hungry?_ Who needs a five-star chief let alone a restaurant when Jager was there. Lost in a foreign land? No problem, Jager already has a map, has a path back to safety memorized and can speak the country's language. _Drove off a famous Mathematics Tutor?_ That perfectly okay, Jager can teach it better and in a language you actually understand.

All in all, Jager was the _Perfect Heir_ or would have been had he been born to the Wife and not the Mistress.

Yet as fate would have it Jager had been born a Bastard and Society would rather see the family demolished them allow a Bastard to inherit anything that could change the other's status in the caste system. As far as Bermuda was concerned they were all fools allowing their prejudice to reign supreme. Even Jager's, or rather our own father, would rather resort to murder and Black Magic than just name his only surviving son as Heir.

It was the height of stupidity and to think Malfoy of all people grew up experiencing this as a normal everyday function. No wonder he was lacking in the brain department if this was all the Malfoy Scion had to measure his own against.

And then there were the _Social Functions._

Countless hours wasted listening to the prattle of children- _in both toddler and adult forms alike-_ without a lick of common decency or sense between the lot of them. Honestly, If Bermuda wasn't aware of the golden eyes always on his back, the other might have been tempted to cause a bit of trouble especially when one of the dolled up daughters planted a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 

  
If Jager was honest he had no idea what had happened.

He would clearly remember watching over His Little Lord and helping the younger clear the lipstick off his cheeks when one of the Guest- a Lady Greidor- had made an offhand comment with a sneer clear on her face while glancing his way. Honestly, It wasn't the first time he had experienced discrimination due to the caramelized color of his skin nor would it be the last but it would be the last from Lady Greidor. Jager wasn't sure how it happened but only moments after the harsh words had left her lips had the stain glass window she was facing while talking to Lord Greidor had exploded.

Screaming had filled the hall and utter chaos as some people rushed from the room- while others attempted to force their way forward to help- in mindless panic.

He didn't know what happened but for a moment Jager had caught sight of glowing emerald eyes, that looked far more unnatural than normal before His Little Lord was running away himself. Jager didn't hesitate to follow.

An idea of what could have happened already forming within his mind.

Bermuda had not been born naturally but by his Lords attempt into accessing magic, _who was to say the magic did not stay?_ If his theory was correct, Bermuda had likely taken ill to the ladies words and had lashed out without meaning too. His Little Lord would need to calm down before any more accidents happened that night.

Though Jager never voices it, it's easy finding His Little Lord.

The warmth instead his being always guide him to the younger when he truly wishes to locate the other. He had used it many of times to cheat when having made bets with the other servants or to just outright now where the toddler was hiding. This time is no different. His Little Lord has hidden himself well within their bedroom's rafters but it takes Jager no time to locate the other and pluck him off the wooden beam. He cannot help but notice, those emerald eyes are still glowing yet he pays it no mind.

It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters at that moment but ensuring His Little Lord's safety and peace of mind... and maybe getting His Little Lord to stop trying to escape his hold before he drops the young one. _It wouldn't due to crack the younger's head open like an egg._ He cannot help but tighten his hold as the thought crosses his mind.

"Bermuda, please stop squirming or I might drop you."

It does not take much for Jager to calm His Little Lord down and though Bermuda does not voice it aloud Jager likes to believe it is a sign of how much trust His Little Lord has for him. After all, not even his Lord can calm Bermuda when the other was in a certain mood. When he is later confronted by his Lord, he does not mention Bermuda's glowing eyes let alone his theory. It would not due to draw attention to His Little Lord, not even if that attention is from his Lord.

* * *

 

  
The first time Bermuda hear about Flames it is from a would-be kidnapper.

It is his fourth birthday and the sickly Lord Veckenschtein had insisted they celebrate it at a private park. Jager had not even been gone from his side for five minutes before the young toddler now known as Bermuda notices them. A pair of men, dressed at the height of current day fashion. They speak lowly but constantly glance to where he sitting under a tree while waiting every now and then as though to make sure he's still there.

Maybe it's their constant action or something rather similar in their gazes but either way, it sets of mental alarms in an instant.

"..Sky... Famiglia..."

He does not understand what they mean by Sky or why they speak of it with such reverence but he recalls the word Famiglia from one of Jager's lessons. If he wasn't mistaken it was Italian for Family though Bermuda is quite certain the men are not his family. Matter of fact, if anything, he would swear they were straight out of one of the old mafia movies Dudley used to enjoy watching and mimicking. It was a ridiculous thought, in all honesty, he wasn't quite sure why the comparison had even appeared within his mind but once it did the idea seemed right- as though it was no longer as ridiculous as it should have been.

He observes the two men as they seem to argue over something before the dark haired man shoves the blonde forward slightly making a slight 'go on' gesture when the other glances back at his companion.

"Hello, Little One. Are you lost?"

_Defiantly Italian._

Now when one usually thought Italian they would most likely think of food such as Pasta, the accouchement of the mafia, art, love, carefree and beauty. Maybe in a modern time, that would be true but if there was one thing Jager had drilled into his skull it was that Italy of this day wasn't the Italy he knew in the future. Current day Italy was more of a cesspool of crime, violence, and murder. It was a _filthy and disgusting_ place with no law or order.

"Your father asked me to bring you home," the blonde man offered a smile and held out his hand as though he really expected him to fall for that lie, "We don't want to keep him waiting do we?"

_Obviously, this man thought him an imbecile._

Had he been a real child in mind as well as body, Bermuda might have fallen for it, but he was anything but. He knew Volker, the man would never send anyone but Jager to collect him after the first attempt was met with an unholy disaster. _What?_ He was well aware he was mentally too old to be throwing tempers but honestly who would go anywhere with a man covered in blood and holding a knife dripping the crimson liquid onto the hardwood floors- _it wasn't until later that Bermuda had discovered the man was actually the Head Chief and had come to check on him since Jager was running an errand for the man-_ it was a perfectly reasonable response.

Emerald eyes glanced from the man's hand to his bright blue eyes before slowly lifting a hand and pointing behind the blond.

"Jager."

There was something rather satisfying about watching the man's ocean blue eyes widen before he spun on heel to face the unknown, only to be thrown aside like a rag doll by a child who was at least twenty years younger than him. Jager, I had learned during the studies the older insisted I attend religiously, meant Hunter.

Jager himself, quite lived up to his name through the dark-haired toddler had at first assumed that it would only be for hunting itself, maybe even fishing, but now. Watching the twelve-year-old tear through grown man like paper Bermuda couldn't help but feel as though he had to refine his opinion.

Every move was quick and efficient, not a single gesture was wasted. It was beautiful in its own way, like a deadly dance upon a stage that none but Jager himself could see. Jager had always moved with the grace of a predator walking among sheep but it wasn't quite clear how much of a predator the older was until that moment.

Though Bermuda had to admit the purple fire was a bit new.

New _-as it was defiantly to a type of magic he was familiar with-_ and highly impressive but still a blazing inferno. It took Bermuda a moment for the reality of what he was seeing to register completely in his mind:

Jager was on _fire_.

His reaction was more out of reflex than anything. _After all, how could he allow the only other sane person he knew to burn to death before his eyes by mysterious purple flames?_

"Aguamenti!"

Jager looked very much like a drowned kitten as golden eyes pierced the younger from behind a saturated curtain of pitch black hair in a deadpanned expression before gaining a diabolical gleam. Bermuda didn't bother questioning it when every instinct he had suddenly screamed at him to run- _he still wasn't over the trauma from the last time he ignores the feeling-_ instead, the dark-haired child took off as fast as his small feet could take him.

He barely makes ten steps before he finds himself lifted within a firm hold as his feet kick uselessly at the air. Its only upon meeting the demonic gleam within the elder's golden eyes does Bermuda realize exactly how alone he truly is with Jager. The maniac smirk that slowly splits the other's face doesn't help matters in the least.

  
No one really questions it when Jager shows up later with a drenched Bermuda- who seemed to have replaced his hair with moss- tucked almost out of view within the elder child's cloak. After all, everyone knew their Little Lord was rather maladroit when Jager wasn't within the vicinity.

Though he didn't voice it aloud, Jager was satisfied. His Little Lord was drenched to the bone while giving him an evil- it was more adorable then evil though he would never tell His Little Lord that- look yet the older of the two did not mind.

Justice- coughRevengecough- was his.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 3**

His Little Lord is five when his Lord passes away in his sleep.

Its one of the few times in Jager's life that the teen finds he doesn't quite know what to do.

Bermuda was still so young, too young, for the pressure the elder knew would be crushing down upon the child. Yet society would not care. Volker von Veckenschtein is dead, leaving Bermuda to face the wolves alone. There is no doubt in Jager's mind that many who attend the funeral would be looking to influence if not outright extradite the newly orphaned Veckenschtein Scion.

Judging from the look upon His Lord's face, Bermuda was well aware of what was awaiting him outside the carriage's walls.

"Lord Bermuda, If you do not wish to do this you do not have to."

_It was a lie, they both knew that._ Many would challenge his Right to Inherit if he did not show. Yet a part of Jager could not help but wish Bermuda would take his up on his offer and turn around- go back to the safety of the Manor.

"No. Thank you, but this is something I must do Jager."

"Of course, Lord Bermuda. "

He says nothing at His Lord's expressionless face, the wolves outside the carriage's doors would tear His Lord apart if he showed even an ounce of emotions, as their carriage stills to a complete stop.

The funeral is a solemn affair, Jager spends it as he has many other events: _As Lord Bermuda's shadow_. As far as the wolves are concerned Lord Bermuda had arrived alone yet Jager is there observing the deplorable eyes that descry His Lord's every breath. If any had made a move forward with Ill intent, Jager would not hesitate to terminate the filth before their shadow could even grace His Lords being. _Still, Jager finds himself highly tempted to end this farce in a bloodbath the moment an overweight mid-aged man with thinning brown hair all but drags one of his daughters towards His Lord._

Perhaps making his such a happy occasion can help one overcome the recent tragedy, Indeed.

If not for the emerald eyes glancing his way with a perspicuous warning, Jager would have decimated the man for his boldness alone. After all, he wasn't supposed to be there; _it would be embarrassing if he was caught due to his inability to stifle his temper._ Still, he doubted anyone would question it if the man suffered an unfortunate accident during one of his midnight strolls.

* * *

 

  
He has discovered the _source of all evil._

Emerald eyes narrow at the dangerous foe across from the child as a scowl easily slips onto his face. Despite his best efforts he just couldn't seem to best the foe that sat less them five feet away, mocking him with its very existence.

"Lord Bermuda, glaring at the paperwork will not cause it lessen. "

Emerald eyes slowly- _cautiously as he was still certain the monster was breeding on his desk-_ glance away from the Devil Incarnated and onto his own personal angel, only to resist the urge to cry upon noticing a good two-foot-high stack of papers within his angel's arms. He's honestly tempted to burn it all, to use it as kindle for the fireplace keeping the study warm, but he knows better.

Personal experience had taught him better for no matter how many times he burned the Devil Jager- _a secret sadist angel who thought ahead on everything-_ would show up with extra copies he had made _'just in case'. Bermuda does his best to forget what he was certain was demonic chuckles that left the sadist angel when the younger had busted into tears after the twelfth failed attempt to free himself of the Devil Incarnated._

Yes, paperwork was the Source of all Evil and it had obviously hypostasized Jager's sadist side into using it as a form of torture.

_Nothing_ _anyone_ said would convince Bermuda otherwise.

"Jager," Bermuda lifted his head from it had slammed onto the desk as his pile tripled to meet the teen's golden gaze, "Whatever I did I would like to formally apologize now."

_Now if he knew what he had done to deserve Jager's subtle form of torture._

* * *

 

  
Despite Bermuda's higher intelligence, _or rather because of it,_ Jager finds it easy to forget His Lord is only a child. Other times reality decides to remind him first hand on how much of a child His Lord actually was, right now was one of such times.

"Lord Bermuda, Please slow down."

He couldn't help but call after the child as golden eyes watched the black blur rush about their hotel room. If he ever figured out who left the damn coffee and sugar where His Lord could reach, _Jager swore he would kill them._

**Crash!**

The mirror shattered as the blur impacted with it and Jager could feel his eye twitch as His Lord blinked slowly from where he had bounced back and into the bed.

It would be a slow and agonizing death, Jager would personally ensure that, as he watched His Lords smile grow at his newly fount trampoline that was once their bed. Unfortunately, murder would have to wait as the teenager currently had a bigger problem to deal with; such as getting His Lord unstuck from the bedroom's chandelier. It didn't help His Lord was still moving and with every moment, Jager could literally hear where the back of the other's coat was caught was slowly tearing.

No one was around to hear the loud crash that followed as Jager bodily threw himself across the room to catch his suddenly free-falling Lord in time.

_Oh yes, someone was defiantly going to suffer for this._

* * *

 

  
Though Bermuda would never confess it aloud, he was _desperate_.

Nervously emerald eyes glance towards the Grandfather clock: Four-fifty A.M.

_He needed more time._ He wasn't ready yet time was something, not even magic could spare him- _at least not without a time-turner which currently doesn't exist-_ as every tick of the clock is like a Death Sentence slowly creeping closer.

At exactly Four Fifty-five am all like in the room ceases as the floorboards creak from an upstairs bedroom. His wide eyes meet those of the servants around him and if asked Bermuda wouldn't quite know who had spoken the only word to pierce the silence:

**"Hide!"**

He feels as childish as he looks hiding in the lightless den under a table with several of the servants but he was willing to do practically anything not to be caught in the crossfire. At exactly Four Fifty-Nine the stairs creak softly underfoot as a dim candlelight manages to partially illuminate the room but not enough to reach their hiding spot. Its Five am and they are out of time as footsteps move closer towards them.

Nodding to the servants, Bermuda gives the signal.

**"Happy Birthday Jager!"**

If later asked, Jager would forever deny jumping a good five feet in the air or throwing the candle in his hand at the nearest figure that lunged out of nowhere. Bermuda would forever deny thanking any God willing to listen for his sudden _'Short'_ status as the candle embedded itself halfway into the wall only a good half inch above his head.

"Surprise?"

The word fell from his lips a bit weaker then he would have liked but considering how Jager had almost- _literally-_ taken off his head just moments before with an old-fashioned candlestick, Bermuda would like to think he could be forgiven for that.

When it came to gifts Bermuda knew his gift probably wasn't the best or the fanciest, but it was heartfelt. The first part of his gift had been to burn all of Jager's current _-coughRagscough-_ uniforms and clothes only to replace them with suits and everyday clothing made of the same material as his own.

_What?_ Jager went with him everywhere- _even if the other was never seen_ \- might as well dress him accordingly.

He made sure to firmly reject Jager's attempt to reject his gift since it wasn't _'proper for someone of his status'_. Like he honestly cared about the Caste System society seemed determined to rely upon here. Something Bermuda more than proved with the second part of his gift.

For the Second Part of his gift, Bermuda announced Jager to be his Vassal with all the appropriate papers and legal terms tied so neatly not even this twisted system would be capable of undoing it. Thus elevating Jager's own social status in society from a Fourth-class Servant to a Second Class Vassal for the House of Veckenschtein. It took a moment for the truth of what he had done to register in Jager's mind but when it did:

**Crash!**

For a moment, all Bermuda could do was stare blankly at Jager's prone form lying on the hardwood floor before glancing towards the other servants in confusion.

"What is something I said?"

* * *

 

  
Bermuda was _home._

Life was a cruel and harsh place but no matter what they faced, Bermuda had always been his home from the moment Jager had discovered the toddler in that crater. Bermuda was warmth, comfort, and safety. He was peace and acceptance, someone who had seen that side of Jager, not even Jager could bring himself to love, only to smile and accept even the darkest parts of him without a problem.

Bermuda was _Home_.

Bermuda was _missing_.

Jager could feel his nail pierce his skin drawing blood that slowly dripped down his palms and onto the wooden floors below but the sixteen-year-old couldn't find it within himself to care. _Someone had stolen his home._ Just the thought alone caused the fire in his veins to blaze into an inferno of rage and fury.

He wants to find the one who dares steal his home from him and rip them into pieces with his bare hands. He wants to watch as the life leaves their eyes as he through eradicates their unworthy existence from this word and the next, but it won't be a quick death.

_Oh no,_ they had stolen from him and for that, they would _suffer._

He wants to hear their screams as he breaks every bone in their bodies, as he tears their flesh from the skin and strips them down to the bare bones. He wants to tears them into pieces so small no one would ever be capable of locating them again. And he will but first, he had to find out who had stolen his home from him and where they were cowering.

Then and only then would he be capable of tearing apart this new threat to both His Lord and his home.

Then and only then would the raging inferno beneath his flesh be allowed to feast on the fools who dare steal from him.

* * *

 

  
Jager was going to _kill him_ , of that Bermuda was certain.

Attempted kidnapping wasn't anything new in his life- _many looked at him: a ten-year-old Lord to a very old fortune that only grew in years and saw an opportunity-_ but it was rather new for them to get this far. Usually they never even made it to his being before Jager was there to put them down with extreme prejudice. Unfortunately, this one seemed a bit clever than the last, as here he was; _sitting in a darkened bedroom and Jager nowhere to be seen_.

Of course, Bermuda- _while alone_ \- was far from defenseless.

Jager's _'Gift'_ when he turned eight had been tutoring _-complete and utter torture-_ on different forms of combat and self-defense. Bermuda was utterly convenience Jager had just used it as an excuse to hide his sadistic nature and to get away with beating him until he was literally black and blue all over. _He was practically a master of Jager's form of 'Self Defense'._

The shuffling of feet outside his door drew Bermuda's attention as a voice reached his ears.

"-nothing in the contract about the Hit being on a Sky-"

And there was that term again, it was one that seemed to follow the emerald-eyed boy just as the term 'cloud' followed Jager. Bermuda wasn't quite sure what it meant and Jager never asked before he permanently incapacitated his potential assassins- it wasn't like they could just sit down for a cup of tea and small talk after all.

"-worth more alive than dead-"

Well, that was nice to know. Though it wouldn't be helping the man's soul once Jager got his hands on him.

"-Triple or no deal-"

That was if there was anything left of the man for Jagger to get his hands on.

After all, while Jager makes a great knight; Bermuda is no Cinderella, he would much rather be the dragon.

* * *

 

  
By the time he manages to find the run-down house the kidnappers are holding His Lord in, the place is as silent as the grave with a strong metallic scent coming from within. Jager all but breaks the rotting door off its hinges due to the sudden urgency to get inside, only to freeze once he was.

His home, His Lord, is sitting at the head of an old table eating what appears to be cake- _of all things_ \- with a teen that could only be a few years younger then Jager himself. Honestly, the other teen looks as though he has seen better days; His clothes worn with age and torn, his dark crimson locks matters, his sunken earthly crimson eyes, and what appears to be rope burns around his wrists Malnourishment, neglect and outright abuse are rather obvious in both looks and actions as the noise of the door slamming into the wall has the rouge flinching slightly while attempting to shrink into Lord Bermuda's side at every chance available.

Next to the teen is Bermuda. His Lord does not look any worse for wear but there is blood splatter upon his clothes, under his nails and staining his childish face. Jager has no doubt the splatter has something to do with the broken corpses he had caught sights of within the corner of his eyes.

"Jager," Bermuda's voice cuts through the silence like a hot knife, "This is Jack. We're taking him home with us."

A part of Jager wants to say no but he knows His Lord well, if he said no now Bermuda would find a way of smuggling the teenager into their home and Jager wouldn't find out about it until the other almost tears out his throat in a misguided attempt at protecting His Lord- _he had learned that the hard way with the last stray; a wolf pup, he refused to allow His Lord to keep._ His Lord had been most upset when Jager had killed the thing _-he outright refused to call it Snuffles_ \- in self-defense.

_Maybe letting Bermuda keep the other teen could be his way of apologizing?_

"Of course, Lord Bermuda. "

If the other turned out to be feral, Jager could always put him down and claim he ran away when Bermuda would eventually get around to asking. For now, though, Jager needed to see what injury His Lord was attempting to hide from him.

"Lord Bermuda, what's wrong with your arm?"

Jager couldn't help but narrow his eyes as His Lord froze with a fork of cake halfway to his mouth.

"Wrong?" The younger's eyes seemed to dart around the room as though already plotting an escape. It wouldn't really surprise Jager if the younger actually was. "There's nothing wrong with my arm Jager. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Then you won't mind if I look it over with my own eyes, now would you?"

The fork fell from His Lord's hand. By the time it clattered upon the table top, His Lord was already up and running.

  
_Never attempt to run from Jager._

_It never ends well._

_Ever._

_Unfortunately, that would be one lesson Bermuda would never quite learn no matter how many lifetimes he lived through._

_Jack, on the other hand, seemed to have learned his lesson rather quickly and developed a rather strange phobia of Jager every time the elder came within ten feet of bandages or a medical unit. Jager would forever claim he honestly had no idea how the younger teen's strange phobia came about._

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 4**

"So this organization-"

"The Mafia."

"Right, the Mafia is hoping to form itself as a secret society with people capable of -"

"Dying Will Flames. "

"-Dying Will Flames by kidnapping people capable of achieving such feats?"

It sounded ridiculous when Jager put it like that and Jack obviously thought the same yet the older gave a stiff nod.

"And they actually expect that to work?"

"Yes."

Honestly, Bermuda felt he should be surprised but seeing his track record with Secret Society's willingly reviling themselves to him upon his eleventh Birthday, but to be honest; he wasn't.

The Founding of the Mafia, Multiple attempts at Kidnapping or outright murder, supposedly secret magic powers and a whole society that knew long before he did- _why the hell not? It was just his sort of luck. At least Jack had finally decided to willingly come clean instead of water for some Dark Lord and his minions to show up on their doorstep._

"-And Lord Bermuda is a Sky?"

"A Cloudy Sky actually."

"There's a difference?"

"A major one."

Well, at least Jager was taking this well, even if he did seem a bit skeptical he wasn't outright attempting to lock him inside a vault yet so Bermuda would consider that a win.

* * *

 

  
If Jager was honest, he thought Jack was insane.

_Secret Societies, Mafia, Superpowers, Cloudy Skies, Rainy Clouds, Storm, Harmonization._

It all seemed like something out of an action novel or a fairytale. Yet His Lord seemed to take the other's talk seriously and Jager himself couldn't sense any lies in the red head's words, only a warning of a rapidly building threat towards him and him. _After all, if he understood Jack correctly this new organization targeted Skies and Cloudy or not His Lord was a Sky and a powerful one at that._ They had already attempted to acquire the younger multiple times; _there was no telling when they would bore of their constant failures and finally up their game so to speak._

If he understood Jack's words, the only thing that could even save His Lord was some mythical, magical _'Harmonization'_ which would supply His Lord with Guardians. Apparently the more Guardians he had the safer His Lord would be, yet he could not force Bermuda to Harmonize with anyone and at the moment he was His Lord's only Guardian.

_Maybe he could just lock Bermuda safety away in a padded vault?_

There would be no need for Guardians then- _it's not like Bermuda needed anyone else_ \- as His Lord would be safe and well out of anyone's reach. Still, Jager knew it would only upset His Lord if he actually did so, even if he had the best of intentions in mind. His Lord never did like the idea of confinement and he utterly hated it when one used the reasoning of _Greater Good._

A heavy sigh left the dark haired teen as his eyes moved from Jack's form and onto His Lord's thoughtful expression. He knew that look- _Jager still had nightmares that evolved around that look alone-_ nothing but trouble ever followed it. Slowly his gaze locked onto Jack's crimson orbs, the younger was a Storm, so maybe he could recruit the other into helping to keep His Lord alive and Whole.

Share the insanity and all that.

"Congratulations on your new occupation, Jack."

"Thank yo-Wait...What?!"

For not the first time, Jager wondered how this had actually become his life. After all, the golden-eyed teen was certain no one else had to put up with the madness he dealt with on a daily basic.

* * *

 

  
"The Storm is always the right hand!"

"Not in this Household!"

Bermuda couldn't help but wince as a loud crash followed by a colorful array of words filled his ears.

Jack, it would appear was a secret masochist, since there was no other logical reason for the redhead to constantly be challenging Jager over what position they belonged to. Honestly, one would think after being beaten through a wall _-for the sixteenth time in the last half hour alone-_ the crimson eyed teen would have given up or at least figured out Jager was a sadist who was getting far too much pleasure out of torturing- _or sorry, he meant teaching-_ the other his place.

_Maybe he could leave? It wasn't too late, was it?_ Emerald eyes glanced toward the window- _two stories couldn't be that far of a drop....Right?-_ as the sound of destruction moved closer to his bedroom. Slowly the eleven-year-old stood and began to make his way silently towards the window and in turn free.

"Bermuda, If you set one more foot towards that window I will break it!"

Only to freeze as Jager's voice rang irrefutably from the floor below.

"Ha! Threating the sky just proves you're not worthy of being the Right Hand!"

**Crash!** Bermuda could hear something shatter below followed by Jager's voice.

"Bowing to his every wish is spoiling him, not proving one's position Mutt. I am Bermuda's right hand- everything I do is for his sake- not you."

For not the first time Bermuda wondered how this had become his life. Well, that and wither or not he was willing to risk a his limbs in an attempt to escape the madness slowly moving closer to his position. **Slam**! His bedroom door embossed itself into the wall as Jack rushed towards him.

"Lord Bermuda tell Jager I'm the Right Hand."

Only he never quite made contact as a chain darted from the hallway and wrapped around Jack's lower legs, unbalancing the redhead until he crashed onto the floor. For some reason Bermuda was reminded eerily of one of those horror movie Dudley always seemed to watch- _despite how terrified him-_ as the rouge was slowly dragged out of the room- _leaving rather impressive nail marks and maybe a couple of fingernails in the wood-_ and into the darkness where a pair of glowing eyes waiting.

"My apologies for allowing him to disturb you," Jager's voice rang from the darkness, "Please continue on with your paperwork Lord Bermuda."

Bermuda couldn't help but shiver as his door slammed shut followed by a high pitched scream.

He didn't see Jack for a week after that and when Bermuda finally did the other would have a hunted look in his eyes while flinching every time Jager casually mentioned the words: _Right Hand_. Bermuda would never gain the courage to ask where exactly Jager had gotten the chains from, instead, he would mentally place the question in a _'Do Not Want to Know'_ file while attempting to Obliviate himself.

He only tried once and would forever deny the scream that left his lips when chains managed to block the spell by covering him from head to toe.

* * *

 

  
His Lord was miserable, it was painfully clear in Jager's eyes as he watched the small form attempt to bury itself further within the depths of silk and quilts. Jager couldn't fault the other though, he had left Jack to care for the younger after all. It was a mistake on his part. He should have known Jack _couldn't take care of a goldfish_ let alone an actual child.

"You are not feeding that abomination to Lord Bermuda."

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at the purplish glob that was the redhead's attempt at _'Cooking'_ though the last time Jager had looked cooking wasn't supposed to emit a foul smoke that literally killed the nearby plants; _let alone move_. Matter of fact, it wasn't supposed to be blinking up at him either. Thank God he had returned before his monstrosity had left the kitchen or Jager feared he might have returned home to a dead Lord.

Crimson eyes blinked at the dark haired teen in confusion.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. It happens to be one of my best attempts to date."

Forget caring for a goldfish. Jack obviously couldn't care for himself.

"Jack," Jager kept his voice calm as he met the other's gaze, speaking slowly as one would a toddler, "Its literally crawling off the plate."

"Wait, what? God damn it, I told you to stay dead!"

Jager slowly edged his way out of the room as Jack attempted to brain- _if that was even possible_ \- the food(?) with a wooden cutting board. The sound of destruction and curses followed the teenager as he turned to the nearest maid.

"Imelda, please head into town and buy Lord Bermuda some soup. I believe the kitchen shall be out of order today and possibly longer depending on how bad the contamination truly is."

Jager did not wait for a response as he quickly made his way back towards His Lord's bedroom and locked himself inside. He chose to pointy ignore the screams- _that sounded rather suspiciously like Jack's voice_ \- of _'Jager, Help me! It's mutated_!' and _'Oh God, its trying to eat me!_ ' coming from the kitchen in favor of sitting at His Lord's bedside.

It was Jack's dilemma, _not his._

* * *

 

  
If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Bermuda was certain he would keel over at any given moment.

"Jager, have I ever told you how much I hated you?"

Amused golden eyes locked upon the child with what many would assume to be innocent naivety but Bermuda knew better, he could see the demonic satisfaction within those orbs.

"Its just a painting Lord Bermuda. Every family does one."

It wasn't the painting that would be the cause of Bermuda's death but rather what Jager had forced him into.

"Then why am I in a dress?"

A pink, frilly- _straight out of his worst nightmares_ \- dress with cute little bows and ribbons here and there, enough ruffles and laces to fuel his nightmares for centuries, mountains of glitter he knew would stick around for months, rosebud stockings and probably worst of all: _high heels_. If not for Jager's constant hand upon his shoulder, Bermuda had no doubt he would have been introduced to the floor multiple times while wearing the Devil's product.

_Of course if not for Jager's hand upon his shoulder, Bermuda also would have kicked off the shoes and ran for it._

"Because you stained your suit in a fit of childish rebellion, Lord Bermuda. The dress was all that was left."

While Jager may have sounded apologetic, Bermuda knew the older teen was anything but. Jager's words were filthy lies as the younger's closet- _completely full of fresh, clean suits_ \- was just up the stairway. It wouldn't even take him five minutes to change but Jager would not have it.

"I'm sure you will try to be more careful in the future. "

Bermuda cannot help but shiver at the sharp smile on the other's face alongside the sadistic gleam within those golden eyes. The silent threat is so clear, Bermuda is certain even a dead man could understand it.

"Not to worry My Lord. The dress suits you so well, no one will ever even know you're not an adorable little girl. "

Bermuda swears he can hear the tattered remains of his pride shatter like broken glass at Jack's well-meaning but completely obvious words. Jager attempts to muffle his snickering but Bermuda hears it echoing within his head alongside Jack's words as clear as day.

"Well then Jack," He drawls out the other's name as glowing emerald eyes lock upon the redhead,"If you seem to like it so much, why don't we get you one as well. I'm sure Jager can find one well within your size."

"T-There's no need my Lord. I wouldn't want to trouble Jager-"

"Oh its no trouble, Jack." There's something terrifying about the growing smirk upon Jager's voice and the smooth tone he spoke in, "Matter of fact, I already have one set aside for you."

The rouge quickly turns on heel- _no doubt with the full intentions to make a run for it-_ but he doesn't even make a step before Bermuda's voice rings within the silence.

"Stupefy."

When the artist finally arrive Jager is the only person still within their previously assigned outfits. The man doesn't bother questioning where the two daughters had come from. After all- _nothing a Noble did ever made sense-_ he was paid to paint the family portrait not to choose now of all times to start asking questions.

When the portrait is finally done, Bermuda would hide his copy within a chained up chest in the attic. Jack burned his copy at the first opportunity. As for Jager, Jager hung his copy of the portrait above his bedroom's fireplace mantle for all who entered to see. No amount of begging, pleading, bribing, or threatening would convince him to remove it.

If anything it only had Jager inviting more people into his room- _for the smallest of things even_ \- to show it off.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 5**

Bermuda is twelve the first time he gets involved with the new and still forming mafia.

If he's honest, it's not something he had planned- _his plans had involved avoiding the whole organization-_ but when has his luck ever allowed anything to go according to plan? _The newly formed Ombra Famiglia was all but begging for it anyway._ He wasn't sure how they had managed to capture Jager and if Bermuda was honest, he didn't care. They had hurt Jager, they still had Jager. Had he been a normal child he might have to obey the ransom letter but normal was overrated anyway.

_Especially for a wizard that was more than willingly to temporally overlook his morals._

The Ombra Family had never quite expected a small dark-haired child with glowing emerald eyes to show up on their front doorstep. By time they had learned of this miscalculation, Bermuda was already storming down their hallways throwing Avada Kedavras left and right like the spell was spare change. When they had finally figured out their miscalculation it was far too late to do them any good, the halls were flooded with corpses and The Ombra Primo fount himself staring within the unnatural eyes of a twelve-year-old.

"If you hand over Jager now, I will ensure your death is quick. If you do not comply you suffer to the point you beg me for death."

A quick Protego manages to stop the bullet before it ever reaches him, but Bermuda pays it no mind, his gaze solely focused on the man before him.

"Very well then. If that is how you want it. Crucio."

If he had still been Harry Potter maybe he would have been horrified by the screams, maybe he would have played along with the ransom, but he wasn't. He was Bermuda von Veckenschtein and they had foolishly _stolen_ _from him_. He doesn't even blink as the screams rang out into the silence of the once hopeful Famiglia Headquarters.

He doesn't care, they have something important of his and Bermuda will see it returned _one way or another_.

Bermuda accidentally ends up breaking the man's mind _\- How was he to know you weren't supposed to hold the curse so long? It was his first time_ \- but that is only a little road bump which is easily solved with a Legilimens. It only takes a few moments to sort through the chaos of the shattered remains that is the man's mind before the emerald-eyed boy finds what he's looking for.

He leaves the drooling mess on the floor surrounded by corpses that had once been his _'Guardians'_ in favor of heading towards the Dungeon Cells.

It's painfully clear the moment he finds Jager that something is wrong. He has an expression _\- almost as though he wasn't mentally there-_ that Bermuda doesn't like. Still, it matters little to the dark haired child. He'll get Jager back home and then he would tear apart whatever- _Drugs, Flames, Psion, or Magic_ \- was affecting the elder's mind.

His only regret was there was no one left for him to take that raging fury burning in his veins out on.

Taking a breath, Bermuda forced the fury down in favor of focusing his whole being on the dark haired teen staring blankly into thin air.

"Let's get you home, Jager."

_Silence is his only answer._

_It took Bermuda two weeks to fully nullify the Mist Flames from Jager's mind. It took Jager a solid month to convince Bermuda to even allow him outside the Veckenschtein mansion's walls and even then it was only under a compromise that took four hours to negotiate._

_As far as Jager was concerned nothing really changed; He was already Bermuda's shadow. Why shouldn't he allow Bermuda to be his?_

* * *

 

  
**_Age: 13_ **

"Jager?"

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"Marry Me."

He choked.

_What?_ It was a perfectly reasonable response. It wasn't due to the fact, a thirteen-year-old boy had just asked him to marry him _\- People married younger than that these days since few lived to see thirty and only the lucky saw forty-_ but rather for the fact those words had slipped past Bermuda's lips.

"Lord Bermuda? I'm sorry I don't think I quite caught that."

"Marry Me."

"No."

"Jag-"

"No."

"But-"

"Lord Bermuda the answer is still No."

Jager kept his voice firm as he crossed his arms beneath his cloak. _What had brought this about? Why now? Was His Lord sick? Dying? Had someone replaced him with a clone?_ Bermuda had always made it crystal clear he had no intention of marrying him since they were technically half-brothers. _What had changed?_

"Jager, please allow me to finish before interrupting me. "

His jaw clicked shut with a clear snap of teeth before Jager allowed himself to slowly give a nod.

"Very well, Lord Bermuda. I am listening."

"Thank you. Jager, I want you to help me stage a wedding."

A chocking noise seemed to come from where Jack had only moments before been eating his breakfast at their Lord's words. For once Jager couldn't find it within himself to blame the younger teen, he had already chocked on thin air; at least rouge had the excuse of food. Emerald eyes locked onto Gold as the other continued explaining himself.

"I am a Lord, Jager. I am expected by society to be married by fourteen or they will pick my 'Partner' for me. I need you to pretend to marry me so I can stop receiving Notices of my upcoming deadline and Bridal Contracts. "

"Lord Bermuda, you have a Duty-"

"Jager," a heavy sigh left the teen, "Let's be honest. Out of everyone I know you're the only person I can tolerate enough to marry."

It was flattering really, to know he held such a high position with His Lord, but...

"I'm sorry Lord Bermuda-"

"It's you or Jack, Jager."

Well, when he put it that way.

"So when's the wedding and what should I wear?"

_There was no way in Hell he was allowing that Mutt to marry His Lord- even if it was only a staged event._

* * *

 

  
Despite being ' _Married'_ in the eyes of Society nothing really changed.

Jager was still the same sadist angel Bermuda always knew him to be. Jack was still an overgrown- _if not rather feral_ \- puppy. The- _still trying to build itself from the ground up_ \- Mafia still popped up every now and then. It never did end well for them but Bermuda would grant them prompts for stubbornness if nothing else.

Bermuda is fourteen when Jager attempts to teach him combat with chains. It's rather impressive really, in the whole _'Oops I accidentally knocked out everyone within ten feet of my being and left a bruise the size of a baseball on my own forehead'_ way. Jager doesn't seem to agree as he kicks Jack's unconscious form out of the walkway.

"Lord Bermuda, I have to request that you slowly put down the chain."

Emerald eyes glance towards the man before nervously darting down to the chain that seemed to all but materializes within the other's hands. Bermuda would swear he could hear an alarm bell shrinking in the back of his head as his eyes moved from the man's hands towards his bruised face.

"Jager?"

"Put down the chain now, Lord Bermuda, and I promise there will be no permanent damage. "

Bermuda would forever swear he saw literal Hellfire ignited within those golden orbs.

* * *

 

  
Though Jack had kindly informed him countless times before of how _'Creepily Disturbing'_ it was, Jager liked to watch His Lord sleep.

His Lord was always so busy throughout the day- _What with Paperwork, Jack's Antics, Nobles, Society, Mafia, Jack, Lessons, Would be Kidnappers, Flame Users trying to force themselves onto His Lord and did he mention Jack?_ \- Bermuda never really had time to truly relax. Sure there were sometimes His Lord seemed relaxed but Jager could see the gleam in those emerald eyes that all but scream His Lord just waiting for something to happen.

The only time His Lord was truly relaxed was when the younger was asleep.

The stress and anxiety would just melt away like butter left out in the sun leaving His Lord with calm, peaceful expression instead. In all honesty, that expression reminded Jager of when His Lord had been but a toddler looking up at him with those wide emerald eyes and a hand still inside the cookie jar- _he still couldn't get the bloodstains out of that shirt._ Bermuda was adorable, far too adorable for his own good, so Jager had taken up standing Guard of His slumbering Lord.

There was _absolutely nothing_ creepy about that at all. Jager was just accomplishing his duties to a higher level by protecting His Lord from any possible enemies- _coughJackcough-_ that might strike while the younger slept.

"Jager, stop being a creep for five minutes and tell me where the Hell is the-"

**Crash!**

Jack's form went sailing out of the room only moments after the rouge had busted inside.

_See?_ His Lord was not even asleep with ten minutes and an enemy had already busted into the younger's room. Golden eyes glanced towards the dark haired teen- _sleeping within the too big bed-_ who hadn't even stirred once. Thankfully he was there to keep His Lord safe or heaven only knew what would have happened to the younger.

Bermuda never did figure out how Jack managed to break both his legs within the four hours he was asleep. When he had finally asked Jager in hopes of getting an answer, the golden-eyed man had just smiled with open satisfaction before continuing in his valiant endeavor at straightening the bird's nest that was His Lords hair into something presentable.

* * *

 

  
Bermuda is fifteen when he finally sets foot within Magical London again and to be honest, it's absolutely nothing like he remembers.

In his memories, Diagon Alley had been an overcrowded cobblestone street with far too many shops all but piled on top of one another. While the streets are still cobblestoned, the alley itself is the bare bones of what it will one day be- _though the place was cleaner then what it had been in his memories so maybe it wasn't that bad-_ and far less crowded. There are a few shops here and there, some of which he actually recognizes such as Ollivander's, Gringotts, The Apothecary and Flourish  & Blott's.

"Jager?"

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"Where is Jack?"

A heavy sigh left the dark haired man as his cloak billowed around his ankles with a slight moment Bermuda had long ago learned meant the other was exasperated.

"He's eloped with the Shrunken Heads, Lord Bermuda."

Bermuda opened his mouth for a moment before closing it when his voice failed him. He blinked slowly as the golden-eyed man's words registered within his mind.

"Eloped?"

_With a shrunken head?_

"Yes, Lord Bermuda, " The corner of Jager's lips twisted upwards as the other began to explain the situation, "When we passed the shop one of the Heads started screaming at Jack so being Jack started screaming back. One thing led to another and well." Jager shrugged his shoulder while placing on his best smile. "Jack has decided he does not wish to part with his one true love nor does he wish to remove the Head from the rest of its family. As Jack's family we should support him and his choices- no matter how strange and unusual they are."

If Bermuda is honest, he might have believed Jager had he not caught sight of that diabolical gleam- _which was becoming all too familiar in his opinion_ \- hidden within those golden eyes. It takes the emerald eyed teen an hour to find Jack sealed inside a golden sarcophagus accompanied by serval shrunken heads- _someone having used the Heads' hair to confine and gag the redhead man-_ that all but deafening him the moment the lid is removed.

Strangely enough, neither Jack nor the Heads will speak a word concerning how such a situation could have transpired. Bermuda pretends not to see the disappointment in Jager's eyes when Jack is finally free from his confinements.

* * *

 

  
His Lord was turning sixteen today.

"Jack is you so much as breathe near that cake, I will kill you. "

Sixteenth birthdays were _important._

"I'm only trying to help."

It was proof of growing from boy to man and only even came around once.

"Then find something else to help with and stay away from the food."

His Lord would only ever be sixteen once, he would not allow that redhead to ruin it.

"And what the hell am I supposed to help with?! You won't let me wrap the presents-"

Jager had let him at first only to come back five minutes later _\- due to screaming profanities_ \- to find the man himself wrapped perfectly instead of the presents. Apparently, he had tripped which caused him to roll across the room and accidentally wrap himself.

"-You won't help me help decorate-"

Jager had only turned his back for a second- _literally-_ before the curtains and half of the dining room was on fire. The redhead had just stood there frozen, staring at the flames rapidly consuming everything around them before giving a sheepish _'I meant to do that'_ excuse. The golden-eyed man was not amused.

"-won't let me help cook-"

Everything the man cooked- _or attempted to_ \- came to life before striving to eat them. His Lord still couldn't look at pudding the same way. Nor could Jager for that matter.

"-and you absolutely refuse to let me distract Bermuda-"

Like Hell would Jager leave Jack alone with His Lord.

"-So what am I supposed to do?!"

"Go to town and buy the strongest liquor you can."

"I thought so. You never let me- wait, what?"

Sometimes Jager wondered if there was anything within the crimson eyed man's head or if it was just as hollow as he always suspected. Taking a breath, the golden eye man spoke slowly.

"You. Go to town. Buy liquor. Which is alcohol that you drink-"

"I know what Liquor is!"

"-Do not come back without it."

Hopefully, that would keep the younger man out of the house long enough for him and the servants to finish setting everything up for His Lord's Party.

* * *

 

  
"Jager?"

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"Why are there Inferi in the living room?"

"Jack."

"Jack?'

"Jack."

"How exactly did Jack cause this?"

A heavy sigh left the golden-eyed man as he glanced down at the war zone that was once a living room.

"I sent him to get liquor. While he was out though he met and I quote _'Shady as hell looking man'_ who offered to sell him a potion vial under the pretense of _'Just one drop of this onto the earth and the party will be one to die for'._ According to Jack he _'Couldn't resist the temptation'_ and actually bought the thing."

Honestly, if he wasn't trapped on a rafter with Jager- _and there wasn't a hoard of Inferi below_ \- Bermuda would have banged his head against the nearest wall until he gave himself a concussion thanks to the Gryffindor stupidity of his Storm Guardian.

"Are the servants safe?"

"They locked themselves into the steel Panic Room you had built. "

Well at least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about- they could survive for years in there- but still there was one other thing bothering him.

"...And where is Jack?"

"..."

"Jager, where is Jack."

"Live bait, Lord Bermuda."

"...I see..."

Though he was tempted to ask, Bermuda wasn't really sure if he wanted to know if Jack had willingly chosen to be such bait or had Jager thrown the man into the hoard. Instead, the dark-haired teen chose to distract himself by taking another bite of his Death by Chocolate Birthday cake. A soft moan left the emerald eyed teen as the cake all but melted in his mouth while the divine flavors caused his taste buds to sing. Gods he loved Jager's cooking.

"Thank you for the cake, Jager. You did wonderful."

"Thank You, Lord Bermuda. "

Flames, they learned that day, were rather effective upon Inferi- _as in 'turn to dust' effective_ \- and though Jager and Bermuda were willing to help put down the Inferi both outright refused to aid in the necessary clean up afterward. Jack had caused the mini-apocalypse not them. The servants, it would seem, was of similar minds as they were more than happy to shove a broom and mop into the rouge's hands before retiring early in the day.

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 6**

Bermuda eighteen the first time he ever meets the man- _no **abomination**_ \- known as **_Checkerface_**.

The day had started like any other in all honesty: he could hear Jager in the kitchen making breakfast- _no doubt hoping to have everything done before Jack finished his bath and attempted to 'help'._ He could hear his storm's screeching- _he absolutely refused to call it singing. Rock music currently didn't exist after all and until it did that singing would forever be screeching_ \- from the baths.

Bermuda had only just set a foot onto the cold wooden floor, the fire having died sometime during the night when Jager seemed to materialize by his side only to manhandle the younger into the washroom. The teenager could recall the feeling of tepid water against his skin as Jager went about his daily valiant battle with the nest Bermuda called hair. Emerald eyes had closed as he allowed Jager to jerk his head this way and that until the elder man had managed to do something most had considered impossible- _so many people had tried and failed that most of the magical communities believed it to be apart of a curse_ \- for centuries:

Jager had _tamed_ his hair.

If he was honest, Bermuda though he looked ridiculous with his hair parted and smoothed down like that though a single glance to Jager's smiling face was enough to silence the teen. He had dressed within one of the multiple matching suits he had before heading downstairs, Jager following at his heels. Jack had apparently finished his bath and had already been at the table, his crimson lock dripping like they did every morning, and just like every other morning, Jager had scowled before crossing the room while yanking the towel from his shoulder.

The dark haired teen could remember smiling softly in amusement at Jack's colorful protest as Jager strived to either dry the rouge's hair or set alight using friction from the towel. It was just another morning, just another day.

And then It had materialized- _literally_ \- within the middle of the dining room table.

It had appeared to be a blond-haired man wearing a strange helmet- _really Bermuda suspected it was more mask then helmet seeing how much of his face it hid_ \- part of it covered in a checker pattern, a dull grey suit, checkered gloves and the era traditional cloak. Then there was the cane- _that reminded him a bit of Lucius Malfoy's future wand_ \- which briefly led Bermuda to wonder if the other was a wizard that had accidentally Apparated into the wrong area.

The thought dies a quick death as Jager's chain moves through the creature as though it is not even there.

"I am in search of the strongest and you are three of the seven I seek."

He had allowed the humanoid speak- _as was polite-_ but every word that left the man's mouth had made something within the back of Bermuda's mind stand on edge.

"The Storm-" He could all but feel those eyes had moved to Jack.

"-The Rain-" Then to Jager.

"-and The Cloud." Before finally settling upon his own being.

He refuses the offer at first. Something about it doesn't sit right with him but the humanoid just smiles.

"All you have to do it meet the others. Then you may part ways whenever you see fit."

The Humanoid vanishes as quickly as he arrives, leaving no sign he had ever truly been there.

When the day comes for the meeting of the Strongest, Bermuda's instincts all but scream at him not to go, that there was something wrong with the whole thing. He voices his concern to Jager who smiles at him.

"Its just a simple meeting, Lord Bermuda. What's the worst that can happen?"

_The first time Bermuda took the time to think back on those words, he had laughed until he had cried before he had screamed until his throat bleed and no sound would leave him._

* * *

 

  
_He should have kept his mouth shut._

The other four of the Arcobaleno turn out to be apart of the would-be mafia: _A freelance hitman, A scientist with questionable morals, a black widow of a woman and a Healer that also serves as a Mafia Don._ Jager doesn't bother to remember their names as he doesn't truly get a chance to. The meeting place Checkerface is on top of a mountain, Jager hears rumors and whispers about the place being cursed but he brushes it off as superstition.

It was a mistake on his part, one he would openly admit to.

He should have taken His Lords concern as more than just nervousness, he should have listened to the whispers and dragged His Lord elsewhere- Jack _, on the other hand, was more than welcome to go up there-_ but he didn't. The golden-eyed man couldn't quite explain it but he felt like he had to go there.

Everything goes to _Hell_ the moment all seven of them reach the peak.

Jager could remember staring at the glowing light before his eyes had managed to drift towards His Lord. Every instinct in his mind is screaming at him to leave, to grab the younger and run but he can't. His body does not move no matter how much his mind screams for him too. _He has to stay here. He has to see things through. He has to accept, you cannot run from a trail. He has to do this._ Jager doesn't know why but he _has to._

The light overtakes him and the world fades to black. When he wakes again it's to a worried face he has not seen in sixteen years hovering within his vision. In all honestly, Jager had never woken up so quickly in his life as he did that day. It does not take the dark-haired vassal long to discover His Lord is not the only one who seemed to have rapidly de-aged into a toddler.

The Seven Arcobaleno, The Seven Strongest in the World, are now toddlers.

_Worse,_ in Jager's opinion, _they cannot take off those damn pacifiers._

Checkerface had deceived them, cursed them and now wanted them to live together with people they didn't know let alone trust. It's no surprise when four of the seven attempt to attack the humanoid creature. Jager, on the other hand, gathers His Lord- _he looked more like a one-year-old than two-_ into his arm before gesturing for the menace to follow.

No one bothers to stop them from leaving, Jager doubts the Mafioso even noticed they were gone.

The Veckenschtein Staff- _having lived through the previous Lords Madness and Dark Magic_ \- never questions it when Lord Bermuda, Jager, and Jack return as toddlers instead of the grown, or in Bermuda's case: growing men they had once been. Jager thanks every deity he knows for the small miracle. Later he curses them all into damnation when he finds he can no longer go about his usual routine of caring for His Lord. Jack laughs that annoying laughter of his calling it _'Karmatic Retribution'_ until one of the maids take the bottle of whiskey from the infant sized man citing it was improper for toddlers to drink liquor.

Jager cannot help but laugh at the horrified look upon the menace's face.

_Karmatic Retribution_ , _Indeed._

* * *

 

  
He tears apart his Private Study attempting to locate a cure for their curse but no matter where he looks or how many books- _on both Light and Dark Arts_ \- he buys; there is not so much as a whisper of an _'Arcobaleno Curse'_ or anything similar.

Bermuda cannot help but find that difficult to believe.

The curse feels _ancient_ , far too old for someone _not_ to have noticed by now. The thought leaves an uneasy feeling in his gut as his mind whispers to him: _What if someone had noticed? What if someone had studied the Cruse before? What if someone erased all evidence it ever existed? What if someone made anyone connected to it disappear?_

There are far too many _'What ifs'_ for Bermuda's liking but he cannot deny all of them are realistic possibilities.

A strangled noise of protest left the chibified teens lips as a pair of arms plucked his small form from the ground he had previously been residing on.

"Jager, I'm trying to work."

"It can wait till after you eat, Lord Bermuda." Glancing up, the emerald-eyed boy froze at the _'challenge me on this and you will suffer'_ gleam to the chibified man's golden eyes," You have already missed Breakfast and lunch, I refuse to allow you to miss dinner as well."

"Ah," It was ironic really, he could face Dark Lord and their minions, mythical creatures that could easily tear him limb from limb, Mafioso armed to the teeth without batting an eye; yet here he was unable to shake off the chill that raced down his spine at the look a toddlerized Jager was granting him, "My apologies. I had not realized it was so late."

"I figured as much," a sigh left the taller of the two as he tightened his hold and began to make his way towards the Dining Room, "Honestly Bermuda what would you do without me?"

* * *

 

  
'The Mafia needs Law.'

Jager was more than aware the first time those words had ever been spoken was in jest.

Lord Bermuda had been annoyed after having to throw a certain Mafia Don, who thought he was entitled everything due to being the Sky Arcobaleno, out of their home. How they ever fount them was beyond Jager but he strongly suspected Checkerface- _After all, the wards surrounding the property were anything but weak and more than capable of deceiving those of both Mist Flames and Non-Magical origins-_ to be involved. The creature was rather determined to ensure they all lived together under the same Sky, it was a shame- not- that the humanoid didn't seem aware His Lord was a Sky.

_Maybe then the Sky Arcobaleno would stop trying to force his Flames down their throat?_

His Lord had not taken well to the trespasser within his Sky and had proceeded to make his point in a rather bloody fashion- _Jager could not stop the swell of pride in his chest upon watching His Lord 'work'_ \- before throwing the other outside the property line once more. Jager had carried the other back, watching how the frown twisted upon the other's lips at emerald eyes seemed to spark with annoyance before His Lord had uttered those words onto him.

It was a ridiculous thought, in all honesty.

No criminal organization despite how new and underfunded it was would willingly obey any Law yet the idea seemed to stick in Jager's mind. It wasn't a bad idea _\- just without anyone with the strength and means to enforce the Law-_ it was impossible. Despite knowing that fact, Jager gathered an inkwell, quill, and parchment before dragging the Menace and His Lord towards his study.

They may never be able to enforce the idea but it wouldn't hurt to at least write the Laws.

_...Now, what type of Laws did one grant the Mafia?_

"No wearing white."

_Of course, the menace was no aid in the matter. Why had he even brought Jack along anyways?_

"No."

Jager spoke firmly giving the rouge a stern look. _Could he not take anything seriously?_

"What if we created an Omerta?"

Golden eyes quickly moved from where they were trying to burn a hole through the redhead on towards Bermuda.

"Omerta?"

* * *

 

  
If he wasn't a cursed infant, Bermuda would have been twenty when the Sky Arcobaleno dies.

The Sky Pacifier seemed to just disappear into thin air for a time being before reappearing two years later in the hold of an eight-year-old. Her name is Olivia Atticus, the child had platinum blond hair and silver eyes that always seem to see everything at once yet nothing at all. Though he doesn't voice it aloud, Bermuda secretly suspects the child is a Seer and somehow related to the _'yet to be born'_ Luna Lovegood. _It would explain oh so much if that turned out to be the case_.

Olivia wants to be an Inventor when she grows up. She'll never get the chance to though.

Olivia is the Sky Arcobaleno for eight months before the pacifier begins to kill her.

Despite his best efforts, nothing works and Bermuda can only watch as that cursed artifact slowly steals the child's Flames and her life. She lasts for all of three weeks. The Sky Pacifier disappears without a trace.

Bermuda would have been twenty-five when it shows up again in the hands of an egotistic Mafioso Heir that could barely be twenty at the most. When the dark-haired man shows up and attempts to force his flames upon His Storm, Bermuda personally throws the man out after a mild warning- _who cared if he broke a couple bones; the bastard was begging for it._

Later Bermuda would learn he wasn't the only Arcobaleno to throw the new Sky out with a warning.

On what should have been his twenty-six birthday, Bermuda opens his door and finds himself vastly unimpressed at the sight of a shiver five-year-old dressed in rags and wearing an all too familiar orange pacifier. For not the first time, he curses Checkerface into the darkest pits of Hell.

"Jack, go grab a blanket from the closet. Jager, we're going to need hot chocolate."

He wants to pick up the child but his small stature will not permit it, so Bermuda guides the other towards the kitchen instead.

Elias is a five-year-old orphan with dark chocolate hair and earthy brown eyes. He used to live at the orphanage before it had been condemned when he was three. When the other children where relocated, Elias had hidden due to older children telling him it was a game of Hide and Seek. He's been a street kid since.

The child likes listening to storytellers and hates blueberries. He wants a large family when he grows up.

Bermuda does not have the heart to inform the other he likely isn't going to grow up. Though he knows Checkerface is behind it, he allows Elias to stay. The Staff take a shine to the newest Sky Arcobaleno and all but adopt him into the fold. Elias lasts ten months and dies three days before New Years.

Jager no longer allows Bermuda to answer the door on the off chance there will be another child having been chosen to be the Sky Arcobaleno waiting on the doorstep. He refuses to watch His Lord get invested into any more child Skies only to be torn apart when they die prematurely. It takes three years for another Child Sky to show up on their doorstep, this one is even younger than the last at the age of three. Jager instantly hands it over to a maid with firm orders for it to never cross Bermuda's path.

For once, Jack agrees. Both are certain they are doing the right thing and their belief only solidifies when the child dies less than a year later.

Once more the Sky Pacifier disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 7**

By the time His Lord would have been thirty, there have been more Child Skies then Jager cares to remember.

It seemed for every two Mafioso Skies there where four Child Skies chosen and somehow- _Jager was more than certain that Checkerface bastard was behind it_ \- every single Child Sky Arcobaleno had found their way onto his Lord's Doorstep. It pains him every time he opens that door to a childish face and that cursed pacifier around the young one's neck like a noose that's slowly tightening so none will notice until its too late.

Jager makes it his duty to remember the children's names and bits of information about them, but he can no longer bring himself to actively attempt growing closer to them- _none last longer than ten months no matter what anyone tries_ \- so he leaves their care to the maids and household staff.

The town graveyard is filled with _more children than elderly_ these days.

Speculation spreads around the town of a plague that only targets children and soon it's near impossible to catch sight of any children out on the streets as worried parents began to lock their offspring within the sanctuary of their home- _even the street kids had been picked up by Pastors willing to house the young._

His Lord is or rather would be thirty-two when Checkerface shows his face again.

The humanoid speaks of gathering the rainbow again- _all seven united once more_ \- to break the curse. For some reason, the creatures words- _his promise_ \- sends a chill of dread down Bermuda's spine. Despite the creature's previous deceptions, Jager cannot stop himself from feeling a faint sense of hope- _and judging from the look in Jack's eyes nor could the rouge._ Still, neither of them had forgotten and taken measures to ensure this time they would not be caught off guard.

* * *

 

  
_He's dying._

His Cloud Flames had been torn from his very being and it was only through Jager's intervention the emerald eyed teen still had the pacifier.

Still, even with his Sky Flames, something important is missing and he can only watch in silent horror as his skin peels itself off his bones. If he's honest, Bermuda never thought he would live long- _Fate just seemed out to get him from day one_ \- and he wouldn't have minded had it not been for the prone forms not to fall from where he, himself, had fallen.

Jager and Jack _\- His Cloud and His Storm_ \- are right there, just within the corner of his eyes, yet he cannot feel them. Where their Bonds usually stood within His Sky is a _blank endless void_ that all but _screams_ at him.

Bermuda had never been so terrified in both his lives.

Emerald eyes slowly move away from the two and onto the creature that had caused this: _**Checkerface**._

That **abomination** just stands there, staring down at him in confusion.

"You should be dead by now."

For the first time in his life, Bermuda could feel something burning deep within his gut; _something he had only tasted yet never truly felt before:_ **Hatred**.

This abomination had killed them: had stolen Jager from him, stolen Jack from him, and was now telling him he wasn't dying quick enough for the other's taste?!

Glowing emerald eyes met the creature's mask as the teenager forced his falling apart body to lunge forward.

_**"I'll kill you!"** _

He's blinded by fury and grief to the point Bermuda doesn't quite remember what happened- _it was nothing more than a blinding blur of Mist Flames and the utter desire to rip the humanoid's head from its shoulders._ When he comes to, Checkerface is gone, the only beautiful field has been eradicated and he sits- _cursed once more-_ in the ruin by two corpses with Black Flames blazing around him. Though the two corpses are falling apart, Bermuda easily recognizes them.

_'Its just a simple meeting, Lord Bermuda. What's the worst that can happen?'_

The worst, it appears, was their Deaths.

No one hears his screams and no one is there to stop him as he rips into his own Flames- _tearing off pieces of them alongside slivers of his magic and very soul-_ before shoving them inside the corpses.

* * *

 

  
Jager honestly didn't expect to wake again.

He shouldn't have woken again, the dark-haired man could clearly remember dying- _an agony of having his flames torn from his being as the Creature stole both them and the pacifier-_ while attempting to kill the **Traitor** known as **Checkerface**. The last thing Jager recalls was seeing His Lord- _emerald eyes wide in horror as flesh peeled off the other's bones, yet the horror had been for his sake and not the teens own_ \- before the golden-eyed man had hit the ground.

Jager was certain he had been dead upon impact _so how was it he was currently staring at his bedroom's ceiling?_

_Had it all been a dream, a nightmare, of what could come?_

Slowly the golden-eyed man sat up, a hand reaching upwards to brush his long hair out of his face, only to freeze at the sight of bandages covering not only all his hand but his arm as well. Make that both his hands, quickly the dark haired man pushed back the covers only to find all his skin was covered by the bandages. It does not take Jager long to lunge out of bed and to the nearest mirror- _which strangely enough had been covered by a thick quilt._

His reflection is that of a mummy with hair in loose-fitting clothe and only one golden eye visible.

_E _xactly what had happened?_ _ It doesn't take Jager long to loosen the bandages and figure out exactly why he had been so tightly wrapped. Seconds past before a shrill scream _\- that sounds suspiciously like Jack-_ pierces the air from the other side of the house.

Within his bedroom, Bermuda listens to the two run around in panic yet makes not a sound as he waits for them to come seeking answers. When the two finally appear before him, Bermuda has then sat down before proceeding to tell them the Truth. He tells them everything from the strange Black Flames to what he has done to them, why he has done it and what it means.

The harsh silence all but crushes him as he waits for the yelling and cursing, the screaming and shouting, the righteous fury. Instead, he is greeted by a large smile as Jack speaks up.

"Does this mean we can use my _'Mummy Gentlemen'_ idea for creating the Vindice?"

**"If we do I'm still the Right Head."**

**"Absolutely not! The Storm is always the right hand!"**

**"Not on your life!"**

**"Good things we're already dead then, huh?!"**

**"Then maybe I should put you back into the ground!"**

Bermuda cannot help the tearful laughter on his lips as the Arcobaleno watched the two descend into another brawl over who should be the right hand. He wonders why he ever worried.

* * *

 

  
Creating the Vindice and in turn, Vendicare is easy.

Bermuda has plenty of money- _gold, jewels, and priceless artifacts lying inside vault he never knew he had before then_ \- to fund the project. They sneak into Mafia Headquarters during the dead of night, using rifts formed from the Black Flames, to leave behind heavy novels which contain _'the Laws'_ on the current Dons desk.

In Bermuda's opinion, the hardest part of forming the Vindice is the uniform- _he had stared upon the different uniforms both Jager and Jack had brought back onto to find them lacking-_ so he takes matters into his own toddler-sized hands. The basilisk hide and Acromantula silk suits may be expressive but the feeling in the back of Bermuda's head tells the emerald-eyed Lord it will be worth it.

The Cloaks Bermuda made by hand- _carefully entwining his Black Flames into the material_ \- Leaving his fingers a bloody mess by the time he's done. Its well worth the pain though: Flames do not work on the cloak, bullets and weaponry go through them as though they are ghosts and not even magic will affect the wearer. It's almost as though the Black Flames- _The Flames of Night. The Flames of Hatred for they were born of his Hate-_ cancels out everything that touches them.

The original outline for the Vindice uniform did not have chains in their designs- _Though he and Jack had skill using the chains they weren't professionals. Jack was more likely to knock out is own team than the enemy_ \- Jager soon corrected that. Jack's screams of a _'Sadist Spartan Tutor from the Darkest Depths of Hell'_ still ring in Bermuda's ears.

Vendicare is built within a frozen wasteland to ensure those that can escape will sooner die then by reach freedom.

For a week it stays empty, with only the three mummified Night Flame users to roam its vast halls. Once the week is up though, the Mafioso have decided to either crawl out from under their rocks or that they were above the Law. As Jager would later be famous for saying: ' _No one is above the Law'_ and the Vindice are there to prove it.

Soon the whole of the Mafia learns to fear mentions of _'their personal Shinigami'-whispering fearfully of devils, monsters, and demons that lurk within the shadows._

Checkerface, on the other hand, has vanished without a trace, despite their best efforts they never seem able to find so much as a whisper of the creature. If not for their current states of being, the three likely would have believed him to be but the faint echoes of a Nightmare.

* * *

 

  
Jager will not lie.

He _hates_ Checkerface. He _loathes_ the creature who had chosen **children** to be the Sky. He loathes the creature that had stolen his flames- _and is life-_ with that pacifier, leaving only a stone mockery behind. _His Lords Black Flames are more then enough testimony for that fact._ Yet it is not for himself, that Jager sought _revenge_.

He sought revenge for the children that showed up on their doorstep with that cursed pacifier around their necks.

  _Always so hopeful. Always to naïve and innocent._

He sought revenge for the menace, who while he was always attempting to get rid of, did not deserve to die like that.

_Jack stood in front of the shattered mirror, a wild hysterical gleam within his eyes as the other attempted to deny reality._

He sought revenge for the betrayal which leads to the permeant deaths of the other Arcobaleno.

_A Mist of a Hitman who just wanted freedom, A Sun of a Scientists with questionable morals who just wanted to forget, and a Lightning Black Widow that was always running from her past._

He sought revenge for Bermuda; His Lord who he had sworn his life to protect from the moment they met and failed when it mattered most.

_The dark haired teen lying on the ground, emerald eyes wide with horror that was not for the flesh peeling off his own bones but rather for Jager and Jack. 'Run!' It was the first time either of them had directly disobeyed an order because they could not- would not- leave him behind and at that creatures mercy. It was because of their loyalty Their Lord had been forced to watch them be cut down without a moment's hesitation. 'Jager! Jack!'_

Jager would not lie; He _despised_ Checkerface for the lives the humanoid had ruined. For the needless deaths that lied upon the creature's hands. For the state of His Lord, who was still cursed and full of hatred he should never have felt. When the time came, Jager would kill him: _He would bring Justice for those who had already perished and revenge for those who still lived- even in their own twisted way._

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 8**

Seasons came and seasons went.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and years into centuries. When you were dead- _or as close to death as one could be while still living-_ time really had no true meaning. _Go to take a five- **minute** nap and you would wake five **years** later. 'You do not rest enough as it is Lord Bermuda. We didn't want to disturb you now that you finally were, my arse.'_ Still no matter how much time passed one thing never really changed:

_Paperwork._

If Bermuda had been any less composed he likely would have started screaming and pulling at his own hair upon noticing the devilry that sat innocently- _openly mocking him-_ upon his desk and floor. _Did he even have a floor? Who knew_? All Bermuda could see was a sea of paper and ink.

"Jager?"

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"Why is the paper moving?"

"Ah... Well, you see Lord Bermuda. We originally stacked the papers but they fell after a minor issue and no one has been able to find Jack since. We're half certain he's still buried in this room somewhere."

_Half certain?_

"And the other half?"

Honestly, Bermuda wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Some speculate the paper has become sentient and is constantly attempting to escape the room."

"And what do you think, Jager?"

A lone golden eye glanced down at the Night Arcobaleno before focusing back on the sea before them.

"Considering its Jack we lost in here and how long he's been here... I wouldn't be surprised if it was a mixture of both."

Bermuda took one look at the solemn look in Jager's eyes and body language before allowing his hands to alight in Night Flames. He would deal with Jack's sentient food that always tried to eat them but Bermuda drew the line at sentient paperwork. He already had enough Nightmare Fuel, thank you very much.

* * *

 

  
It's hard to care for the lives of others when they pass by so quickly.

One moment you would be standing there, helping a lost child finds its way home, and the next you would be watching a coffin be lowered into the earth. Lives were flicker- _all one had to do was blink and they would be gone_ \- to the point that getting attached was all begging for the pain and heartache that followed.

Jager had learned this lesson quickly. His Lord and the redhead menace, on the other hand, did not.

 Oh, how it pained the golden-eyed man to watch the two _-especially Lord Bermuda, who gave pieces of himself out to anyone willing to hold onto them-_ invest so much of themselves into living creature, to willingly set themselves up for so much agony and suffering. It hurt, even more, to watch as the small temporary happiness crashed down around the two.

He couldn't keep watching them do this to themselves so he steps in.

Jack takes it as one would exact- _with his fiery temper blazing alongside his Flames-_ while His Lord sits quietly upon his throne. Lord Bermuda says not a word as he watched Jager tear into the redhead, his hands all the while holding onto a scarf _that looks as though someone has taken a piece of the night sky and made it into a wearable material-_ a gift from the recently deceased Angelica Lovegood, if Jager's memory serves him well. It only strengthens Jager's resolve.

He would not allow **anything** to hurt His Lord, not even His Lord himself.

* * *

 

  
Sometimes Bermuda thinks he lives in a Mad House, other times he's certain of it.

_**"Jager, where did the child come from?"** _

The emerald-eyed Arcobaleno kept his voice light as he watched confusion dance within Jager's one visible eye.

**"Lord Bermuda? What child?"**

_Had he honestly not noticed?_ It wasn't like the golden-eyed man to overlook something so obvious.

_**"The one clinging to the hem of your cloak, Jager."** _

Glancing downwards, the first thing Jager noticed was the truffle of blond hair and wide orange eyes staring up at him with open wonder. For a moment, silence filled the throne room as three sets of eyes stared at the small toddler before:

**"What the Fuck?! Jager, you hypocrite!"**

For some reason, Bermuda got the feeling it was less of Jager being a hypocrite and more of the fact the dark haired man honestly didn't know he had a tag along. The thought alone had a frown forming beneath Bermuda's bandages, not many people could hide their presence from- _let alone get close enough to touch_ \- Jager after all.

The child's name it turned out was Giotto, a street orphan from Italy, who had grabbed ahold of Jager because _'a voice in the back of my head told me I needed to'_. Wasn't that a concerning thought. Bermuda resolved to check the child over to see if he was being possessed by a wayward spirit or was unknowingly hosting another soul.

Both tests came back negative.

Later there would be a battle between Jack and Jager on wither to keep the child _'since the voice obviously wants us to fucking keep him'_ or send him to an orphanage. It would be the first time out of many that Bermuda would have to locate and reattach all of Jack's limbs.

* * *

 

  
For the first time since having his flames torn from his being, Jager thanked every deity he knew that his nerves had long since died.

"I'm almost done, Jager."

Small gentle hands braced the bottom of his chin as glowing emerald eyes focused slowly on their task. Though he couldn't feel it, he can see the black thread being weaved in and out of his skin as His Lord worked on sewing his lips shut to keep the bottom half of his face from falling off.

Some lucky Mafioso- _well as lucky as a now blood spatter could be lying forgotten within the ruins that had once been a Famiglia Headquarters-_ have almost taken half his face off when the other's prototype weaponry had slipped his guard.

His Lord had not taken kindly to it in the least. Until that moment, Jager had never been aware it was possible to blow someone up with one's glare alone. It was terrifying to watch as His Lord's temper reined supreme.

"Done."

His Lord's voice was soft as the other slowly let go of his chin- _those eyes watching him like a hawk_ \- yet kept his fingers close in case the Acromantula silk thread was not enough. It feels strange, in all honesty, he's half tempted to attempt speaking- _if only to see if he still could-_ but it must show in his eyes for His Lord grants him a stern look- _Maybe he had rubbed off on Bermuda after all? -_ which is all too familiar.

"Don't. If you must try, wait until morning. "

Since he cannot speak, Jager gives His Lord a nod of acceptance.

Bermuda does not bother reapplying the bandages onto Jager's face- _No matter how he looks, corpse or not, Jager would always be Jager-_ electing instead to make himself comfortable in the other's hold. Jack, wisely, keeps his silence instead of making a jab like he usually would have done.

* * *

 

  
Bermuda could feel his ears bleeding- _literally_ \- at the loud screeching noise echoing throughout the halls.

"What is that damnable noise?"

"Jack," The _'Oh God someone kill me now'_ tone accused causing emerald eyes to glanced over to where Jager was attempting to suffocate himself with the couch's cushions. Unfortunately for Jager, the dark-haired man no longer needed oxygen so Bermuda didn't see it happening anytime soon.

"Jack?"

A lone golden eye- _full of an intensity that had the hairs on Bermuda's neck stand at attention_ \- glanced up from the pillows to meet emerald.

"The menace has decided he wants to create a new type of music."

"..I see..." _Well, that wouldn't do. It was still too soon for the creation of Rock music_. "Jager."

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"Obliterate whatever he's using to make that ruckus."

Bermuda was certain the Devil himself would have fled from the smile- _if it could even be classified as that seeing how many teeth it showed_ \- which spread across the other's face.

"With pleasure."

Unfortunately for Jack, Bermuda hearing was _'damaged'_ during the rouge's attempt at creating a new style of music so the Vindice Leader could not hear the redhead's screams echoed around Vendicare.

* * *

 

  
"I would like to form an Alliance between Vongola and The Vindice-"

**"We refuse."**

"Wait I-"

**"We, of The Vindice, are a Neutral Party. We side with none; We favor none."**

Vongola wasn't the first Famiglia to attempt to alley themselves with them but Jager had to admit; _Vongola Primo was a stubborn young man_. The blond haired man had written them weekly for months until Bermuda had lost his tolerance and order Jager to deal with the problem.

"Bu-"

**"Continuing to peruse this issue and Vongola Famiglia will be relocated to Vendicare; permanently."**

Though he was technically a walking corpse, Jager was quite certain no one- _not even he_ \- was meant to be as pale as the Vongola Primo had been during that moment.

"You can't.. They haven't-"

**"They have willingly laid their Fates within your hands the moment they became a part of your Famiglia, Vongola Primo. Your fate is their own. Though they may not be amongst us now, they are aware of your plans. They can and will be tried as accomplices. For their sakes and your own, We suggest you chose your next actions carefully."**

Vongola Primo, he might be, but it was obvious the man still had a lot to learn. A look crossed the blonde's face as he opened his mouth before closing it before opening it again.

"I would like to offer my sincerest apologies but I fear We of the Vongola will have to withdraw our offer of an alliance."

Huh, it would appear this one actually did see his Famiglia as more than just throwaway pawns. Had things been different, Jager had the feel he- _and Lord Bermuda-_ would have liked this man.

**"We of The Vindice accept Vongola's apologies but grant fair warning: Shall this happen again, none of Vongola will be left standing."**

The blond haired man nodded his head.

"We understand."

* * *

 

  
When living in Vendicare there were two things one had to become used to:

The First where _the Screams._

No matter what happened or the time they never seemed to stop. It had taken the emerald-eyed Chibi awhile but he eventually learned to ignore them... and maybe sometimes use them to set a tempo when practicing a new dance style. _What? It's not like they were good for much else._

The Second was _Escape Attempts_.

Few of these attempts ever got far, but every now and then there was some lucky soul who managed to slip past the Vendicare staff, Jack and Jager. Though these events were rare Bermuda fount he enjoyed them the most- _No, it wasn't an excuse to escape his paperwork. Why ever would one think that?-_ as they allowed him to become involved.

He loved the thrill of the chase, the scent of their fear as he stalked them from the shadows- _twisting their minds into believing he was the shadows_ \- how they screamed about demons lurking within the darkness as Jager or Jack would finally locate his prey and drag them deeper into the prison.

Human minds were fragile- _if you twisted them too much they would break and shatter into millions of piece_ \- so maybe that was why Bermuda enjoyed playing with them. Or maybe Jack had been onto something when the rouge accused him of being a _'sadistic adrenaline junkie'..._

_Nah, that couldn't possibly be it. After all, he was both a **Savior** and **The Golden Boy.**_

Elsewhere, Jager and Jack shared a glance as unholy crackles- _dripping with a tone so dark it sent shivers of dread down their spines-_ echoed throughout the halls of Vendicare.

"Jack, you did put away the coffee this morning, didn't you?"

"...Fuck..."

* * *

 

  
There was one Law within Vendicare that even the prisoners knew:

_Bermuda was not allowed within ten feet of coffee._

While His Lord loved the caffeine drink- _going so far as to proclaim it the Gods gift to Mankind_ \- the emerald-eyed Arcobaleno always had a strange reaction to it. Even though he was a corpse, Jager could not stop himself from shivering as he recalled the past phenomenon that still haunted his Nightmares.

"Well then... Since you're going to be busy, I'll deal with the prisoners-"

"Like Hell you are. You left out the coffee you deal with it."

"But Bermuda likes you better Jager. Everyone knows that."

"Bullshit."

"You're also his right hand-"

"I thought the Storm was always the right hand."

"Good thing I'm no longer a Strom then."

"Maybe you don't have the Flames anymore but you're still Harmonized as His Storm Guardian."

The two men glowered at one another, neither willing to back down as neither wished to Deal with the Chaos and Destruction they knew were awaiting them, before simultaneously allowing their chains to fall upon the marble floor.

Later, Bermuda would stumble across the two and wonder how they managed to accidentally dismember themselves into so many little pieces. Despite being capable of speech, neither of the severed heads were willing to answer when questioned. It would take the Night Arcobaleno three days to figure out which pieces belonged to who and another four to restore both bodies into working order.

* * *

 

  
There are _New Arcobaleno_.

The first time Bermuda meets one, he's accompanying Jager and Jack in collecting a Famiglia that has broken Omerta, though it would appear this Famiglia has not only broken Omerta but had gotten greedy as well. They originally arrive expecting to be collecting hundreds of souls but by the time they arrive, there is less than a dozen still alive. It doesn't take them long to stumble across the culprit behind a sea of bodies in the form of a toddler-sized infant with dark blue hair and a green pacifier around their neck.

_It would appear Checkerface has finally decided to crawl out whatever rock he was hiding beneath once more._ Bermuda is too distracted trying to keep his ire- _and in turn his Flames-_ from making an unexpected appearance to feel the slight click as His Lightning finds its way into His Sky. Jager and Jack- _able to sense Their Lords Flames blazing beneath his skin_ \- act quickly as chains ensnare their prey.

The three Vindice are gone as quickly as they appear leaving a rather baffled Alejandro behind.

If not for the fresh Bond to a Sky- _he knows wasn't there five minutes ago_ \- within his mind, the cursed Lightning Arcobaleno would have thought he imaged the rather brief meeting. As it is, the spy/part-time information broker stares at the space the Vindice- _the fucking Shinigami's of the Mafia and what he was certain had been an Arcobaleno he had never meet before_ \- had disappeared from in open confusion.

Slowly his head turns towards his closet Gingerbread Dolls.

"Did The Vindice just steal My Sky?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9**

_The Arcobaleno consisted of the seven strongest- The I Prescelti Setteof- of an era._

_The chosen Arcobaleno each possess a pacifier that represents the different colors of the rainbow, each pacifier was a different color representing a different Dying Will Flame type: Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. They were only ever supposed to be Seven Arcobaleno- it was a common fact anyone involved within the Mafia knew- there had only even been Seven known Arcobaleno._

_Or was there? Alejandro frowned softly at the soft whisper of his mind. There were only Seven Arcobaleno, everyone knew that... Yet who did everyone know? There was no records, no rulebook or guides for the Arcobaleno Curse. Who was to say there wasn't an Eight Arcobaleno- after all, he had seen the small Vindice standing upon a taller Vindice's shoulder with a clear pacifier around their neck- hidden from the rest of them?_

_Taking a breath, Alejandro closes his eyes and allows his mind to wonder over everything he has noticed concerning the Arcobaleno._

_At their original meeting, there had only been seven chairs at the table. Checkerface had never mentioned or clued in there could be another- then again he didn't say much of anything besides trying to ensure they would know each other- Arcobaleno somewhere out there. Yet at the house for the Arcobaleno, there had been eight chairs at the table, eight bedrooms, eight separate wings- one for each Flame and then an empty one that had been sealed off. Then there was that feeling- the subtle, never spoken and easily overlooked feeling- that all but screamed something was missing. Something important._

_Was this it? Were they missing a part of their Rainbow and never even realized it?_

_To be honest, Alejandro didn't know, but he knew how to find out._

_After all, he needed to rescue His Sky; so why not make a side trip while he was there?_

  
Bermuda cannot help but stare at Jager as the golden-eyed man's words register within his mind.

_**"I'm sorry Jager, I think I misheard. Can you please repeat it once more?"** _

After all, Bermuda would swear Jager had just informed him someone had broken into Vendicare. Maybe his hearing was going out on him? Maybe Jager had meant to say someone had broken out- _while that would have been difficult it wasn't impossible_ \- instead but misspoken? After all, who would be _insane_ enough to break into Vendicare?

**"Lord Bermuda, its either we have an intruder or Jack has attempted his hand at holiday cooking again- which I highly doubt seeing how he's still looking for that Famiglia within the Amazon Rainforest- and its secretly plotting to overthrow us,** " Jager couldn't help but deadpan as his eyes darted towards the shadows- _those gingerbread men had already attempted to ambush him once-_ as his finger curled around the chain in his hand.

Well, when Jager put it that way. A heavy sigh leaves the emerald-eyed Chibi, it would appear there was some idiot lurking around his prison.

_**"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it Jager?"** _

**"Twelve, Lord Bermuda. The Gingerbread seems to have formed their own Private Militia." Of course, they did. God forbid something ever be simple around here.**

_**"Have they started recruiting prisoners?"** _

**"Not yet, though I believe that has more to do with the fact they can't open the cell doors than anything."**

_**"Very well then,"** _ Bermuda stood from his place upon his throne before jumping onto Jager's shoulder, _**"I shall aid you in dealing with this... Disturbance."**_

The moment the two left his office, there's the sound of a strangled battle cry followed by a hoard of toddler sized creatures descending upon them. There's a quick flash of silver before assorted body parts clutter to the floor. Bermuda cannot help but watch in twisted fascination as hands attempt to pull themselves across the marble floor and towards Jager's feet- _there's something strangely familiar about this scene. As though he has seen it before_ \- before there's a flash of Black Fire leaving only ashes within the hall.

_**"Jager."** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

_**"I believe these Gingerbread are dolls."** _

Just the thought alone sends a shiver of dread down Bermuda's spine, Killer Dolls. _Why the hell not?_ A strangled noise leaves the golden-eyed Vindice sounding suspiciously like _'Not Again'._ Bermuda cannot help but agree, cursed dolls were near the top of his _'Things I never want to deal with again'_ list, so it only made sense his luck would all but throw them at them.

_**"I'll book you a vacation once this is dealt with Jager."** _

Jager was obviously going to need it. Maybe he would even tag along- _he was well overdue a vacation anyways_ \- and leave Jack to deal with any stragglers and the cleanup. After all, the redhead just loved Killer Dolls; seeing how nine times out of ten the rouge was the reason they were dealing with them in the first place.

_**"Thank you, Lord Bermuda."** _

_A week later, Jack would arrive back at Vendicare- dragging hundreds of Mafioso within his chain- in time for 'the Devil in Human Skin' to inform the redhead of his new provisional position as both the Warden and Keeper, neither Jager nor Bermuda stayed around long enough for the crimson eyed man to ask questions. It was the best two weeks of his existence- he even fount this creepy little doll that attempted to attack him to add to his collection- the prisoners on the other hand where all but thanking every God they knew when the other Vindices' finally returned to Vendicare._

_Alejandro, on the other hand, would find himself worried and confused when none of his dolls made their way back with either His Sky or their report. Maybe he should have gone in person after all? A frown flickered onto his childish face as the Lightning Arcobaleno began to plot anew._

* * *

 

  
_Jack existed solely to torment him- well either that or the Gods were attempting to make him a Saint by constantly testing his resolve- of that Jager was certain. The Vindice's lone visible eye moved from the dancing doll- who in their sane mind teaches a Killer Doll to Hulu dance?- and onto exasperated His Lord._

**"Are you sure I can't kill him?"**

**_"Only if you want to do his portion of the paperwork."_ **

_For a moment, Jager allowed himself to consider the option. He could finally be rid of the menace but was he willing to deal with that Nightmare- for what else would you call sentient paperwork that tried to slit your throat every time you walked into whatever room Jack was attempting to hide it within- on a daily basis?_

_"Kekeke!"_

_The rouge's laughter echoed in his ear, tempting Jager more then he would care to admit._

_Paperwork or Jack, Paperwork or Jack. Jack or Paperwork, Jack vs Paperwork. Paperwork and Jack._

_Damn it. Even if he killed Jack would the redhead even stay dead or would he be adding upon his workload for a momentary pleasure?_

**"Lord Bermuda, you are the Devil."**

_**"So I've heard,"** The Night Arcobaleno all but deadpanned as the bandaged wrapped face seemed to glance up from his own paperwork, " **You have your options, Jager. I suggest you pick your poison carefully."**_

  
It was strange for packages to arrive at Vendicare- _who would ever deliver to the middle of a frozen wasteland after all_ \- so why was there labeled to him, or rather the Vendicare Warden, just outside the gate? Tilting his head slightly in thought, Bermuda could feel his eyes narrow as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for the strange phenomenon.

_Was this another of Jack's Pranks?_ It made sense if that was the case, the rouge was always looking to cause Mischief. The package likely had some type of _'surprise'_ just waiting for him. If Jack thought he was falling for that same trick twice, the redhead had another thing coming.

Scowling, Bermuda allowed his chains to slither into the air before wrapping securely around the five-foot box. The moment the box was firmly in the air the emerald-eyed Chibi allowed his chains to violently shake the package- _that should set off whatever was inside_ \- prior to flinging it out of sight. Satisfied, he turned on heel and back into the halls of Vendicare.

The moment Bermuda set a foot within the dull grey halls, he was plucked off the ground by a pair of strong arms.

_**"Jager."** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

**" _Ensure Jack has sewer duty for a month."_**

**"It will be my pleasure. "**

Elsewhere within the frozen wasteland, a certain Lightning Arcobaleno couldn't help but groan in misery as he crawled halfway out the box he had previously used in an attempt to infiltrate Vendicare. Though his main goal had failed, Alejandro was certain he had learned something crucial about his adversaries:

_The Vindice where either crafty bastards- who easily saw through his disguise for why else would they shake a box labeled 'Fragile' like that- or they thoroughly abhorred Courier Delivery._

Nevertheless, Alejandro liked to believe he was a crafty bastard himself. If The Vindice thought they could get rid of him that easily they had another thing coming. He would infiltrate that prison- _the literal Hell on Earth-_ and rescues His Sky from their clutches. Determined, the blue-haired Arcobaleno forced his way to his feet and took a step forward, only to wobble dangerously and fall back into the snow with a groan of misery.

He would defeat The Vindice. He would rescue His Sky... _Just as soon as the world stopped spinning._

 

  
**"Lord Bermuda, there's an army of snowmen attempting to eradicate the Northern Gate."**

_The scratching of a quill onto parchment pauses as the small bandaged covered face glances towards the golden-eyed man in bewilderment. Honestly, had anyone else spoken those words in his presence Bermuda would have thought them insane, but Jager had always been one of sanest people he knew. Still, if nothing else, he had to make sure._

**_"Snowmen?"_ **

_Disbelief colors his tone as the taller Vindice give a solemn nod._

**"Snowmen."**

_A heavy sigh leaves the Night Arcobaleno's lips as he stares down mournfully at the now ink splattered paperwork._

_**"I see, "** Throwing the quill onto his desk, Bermuda glared down at the wasted effort that had been the last hour and a half hour of his life, **"Melt them. Oh and Jager, please inform Jack I would like to have a word with him. "**_

_Though he couldn't see it, Bermuda was certain a smirk was gracing Jager's voice by the elder's silky tone alone._

**"Consider it done."**

* * *

 

  
_Vongola._

_What was it with that Famiglia and being in the middle of everything?_ A nervous laughter fills the air as The Vongola Primo sheepishly rubs the back of his head, eyes darting everywhere else but towards The Vindice. To be honest, Jager finds himself half tempted to reach other and strangle the man but manages to keep the urge in check.

Yanking on his chain, the golden-eyed Vindice dragged the Weapon Turner closer towards himself and in turn the portal back to Vendicare.

"Wait! Surely we can talk about this. Talbot hasn't done anything wrong. "

**"Vongola Weapon Turner, Talbot, has broken Omerta. "**

"He was trying to save their lives!"

**"The Law is the Law. None of above it no matter what excuse they supply."**

It was nothing personal against the inventor- _the man had done what he believed right_ \- had done it to save lives, but Jager had sworn to uphold the Law. Wither or not it was right or wrong didn't matter, Talbot had broken Omerta and therefore sentenced to Vendicare.

"What if we strike a deal?"

**"There will be no deals. Only justice. "**

"Just hear me out, please!"

_Why was it Vongola had to overcomplicate everything?_ Surely they could last five years without their Weapon Turner and if not... Well, that was their problem, not his. Jager is about to voice just that when His Lord's finally speaks.

_**"We are listening."** _

Bermuda originally had no intentions of speaking- _there was no real reason to do so when Jager was more than capable of doing so_ \- yet the moment Primo makes his offer there's a whisper in the back of his head. It all but deafens him with its screams as it informs him that if he listens now it shall be well worth it later. So he speaks, his words cutting through the tense silence like a hot knife through butter, and he listens. Once the other finishes his offer, Bermuda allows the silence to stretch before finally making his decision.

_**"Release him, Jager."** _

The feeling in the back of his mind all but purrs with his final decision.

_**"Be warned now, Vongola Primo, we shall be watching closely. If he sets one toe out of line Vongola will share his Fate."** _

It will take centuries before Bermuda will ever see the results of his indulgence but in the end, the Night Arcobaleno believes it was well worth the wait.

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 10**

**_"Jager, I think there's something wrong."_ **

_Golden eyes glanced upward just in time to watch the small form crash to the marble floors, laying there eerily like a puppet who's strings had suddenly been severed._

**"Bermuda!"**

Personally, he does not wish to be there.

He should be at His Lord's bedside- _he desires nothing more to be there_ \- but His Lord is ill with a sickness he does not recognize and he knows Jack well enough to know the redhead couldn't manage a subtle mission- _coughKidnappingcough-_ to save his life; Let alone Lord Bermuda's. So, with no other option available, Jager had been forced to leave his sickly Lord within the menace's care in favor of hunting down a Magical that not only was capable of Flames.

It was a difficult task, Magic and Flames didn't seem to mix well- _once both were activated the Magical in question seemed to either be torn apart by their own magic or slowly lose their minds_ \- yet every now and then there was a Magical or two with an aptitude for wielding both gifts while retaining their sanity. Already these individuals were rare but finding one that knew about the Mafia- _it wouldn't do to break their own Laws after all_ \- is even rarer.

Yet Jager is nothing if not _stubborn_.

It is because of this stubbornness that the golden-eyed man finds himself chasing a fleeing figure down the darkened streets of Paris.

Samuel Longbottom- _in Paris on vacation, though it's only now that he truly begins to regret his decision_ \- is a seasoned Med-wizard and a Sun who has held past experience with the Mafia as a whole. He liked to consider himself a good man; he was kind and well mannered, he saved lives- _both Magical and Mundane_ \- without expecting or asking for anything in return, and he was always willing to lend a hand when it was needed.

So why was it, he was running from a Vindice during the dead of night in Paris- _The City of Love_ \- of all places?

There's a flash of steel from the corner of the man's blue eyes only moments before a chain wraps itself around his legs, Samuel doesn't even have a chance to let out a startled cry before the chain is yanked and he suddenly finds himself toppling into a black abyss that he was certain hadn't been there moments before.

If asked, Samuel would never be able to explain how it was possible but one moment he had been within the icy streets of Paris and the next he found himself landing _\- face first-_ onto the floorboard of a darkened bedroom. A moment later, the same Vindice that had been previously chasing seems to materialize by his side.

**"Samuel Longbottom, You're aid is required. Should you speak a word of anything you witness within these walls you shall find them becoming your permeant home."**

If this is how they ask for help, Samuel dreads to think of what should happen should they feel the need to demand it.

The room, as he first suspected, is a bedroom. Its rather bare in a personal sense- _a chair by the fireplace, a nightstand, and an oversized bed are the only things within the room-_ but from what he would tell it was more for a practical sense than a personal one anyways. The Vindice ignores him as it makes its way towards the oversize bed and pushes back a silk curtain so blue eyes could see inside.

**"Heal him."**

His first thought upon seeing the occupant within the bed is: _Oh God, they're breeding._

There's a baby- _no older than two at most_ \- tucked beneath the silk blankets. Though more importantly then that: There's a _Vindice Baby_ occupying the bed. Slowly horrified blue eyes dart to the being- _he can feel all but see glowering at him from beneath those bandages_ \- standing beside him. _This was the Father, wasn't it?_

**"Heal Him."**

The Vindice repeats but only this time, Samuel can hear the silent: _Or die trying_ that is left unspoken. Gulping audibly, blue eyes darted back towards the small figure within the bed. _He's going to die here, isn't he?_

It doesn't help Samuel's already shot nerves in the least when another Vindice slips out of the bedside shadows.

"I'm going to need to remove the bandages-"

**"No."**

"Look, I need to take them off to treat him-" _Was it even him? Did the Vindice even have a gender_? "-Otherwise I won't be capable of seeing the damage to its full extent-"

**"The bandages will not be removed. Find another way."**

There was no way in Hell, would Jager allow anyone to discover His Lord's identity. If they did so, it would only be a matter of time before word spread and Chaos followed.

They were watching him- _always watching to the point Samuel was certain they never slept_ \- silent invisible eyes upon his back as he worked diligently from dusk to dawn, never quite willing to stop least their patients with his work dwindles into ire. He felt as though he was walking on thin ice, barely skating past the dangers that would all too happily plunge him into the icy waters below.

It was obvious from the beginning they didn't trust him but they still needed him and for now, that appeared to be enough.

  
_He feels as though he's suffocating, there's an intense heat filling his lungs and snuffling out necessary oxygen that should have been there instead. Its as though his lungs are made of burning clothes and every -agonizing- breath he breathes slowly expands them further then what should be allowed which in turn slowly tears them to pieces. So he sleeps, forcing his mind into a slumber so deep he cannot feel anything yet every now and then he awakes._

_Bermuda is certain he's hallucinating during those brief moments of consciousness. After all, Neville Longbottom should not be born- let alone older than him- and was leaning more towards being a professor than a Doctor the last time The Night Arcobaleno saw the shy Gryffindor._

_It's tempting to reach out and grab the other- to ensure he's actually there and not an illusion- but he lacks even the strength to left his arms to complete the action. So he watches the other for the brief moment's he can before darkness overtakes him once more._

_'Has he ever had a vaccine in his life?!'_

_Even as his mind fades, Bermuda can hear Jager's voice whispering too softly for him to understand. Whatever he says didn't seem to please the Healer- Healer Neville(?)- in the least._

_'Forget The Vindice being full of Shinigami, it's obviously full of idiots instead!'_

_When Bermuda woke again, he was all but imprisoned by his two traitorous Guardians under the pretense of 'it's for your own good, Lord Bermuda'._

_Bed Rest, Indeed._

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

_Giotto was a walking trouble magnet._

_It seemed every time The Vindice turned their back The Vongola Primo was at the Heart of some sort of mischief or disaster- Bermuda would swear the blond was doing it on purpose- and if he wasn't the man was sure to be within the midst of causing one._

_So when the brat went and made the vow with The Shimon Primo; Cozart, The Vindice Arcobaleno just knew the vow would be the cause of countless headaches one day. So it's with little patients left that the emerald-eyed Chibi has Jager take him to where the two are and makes it bluntly clear: Whoever breaks the vow- which will be judged by whoever loses the battle should one occur- will spend the rest of their lives in Vendicare._

_Giotto, that cheeky brat, just smiles at them as though they have done him the world's greatest honor before the two part ways. For a moment the two Vindice stand there in the silence before Jager speaks._

**"I give them a century until they forget their vows and are at each other's throats."**

_Its a century more then Bermuda would have granted them._

_After all, Vongola Primo lived to drive them up the metaphorical wall; a part of the Vindice Arcobaleno briefly wonders if this is how Snape once felt. If so, Bermuda owed the man a Gift Basket full of high-quality liquor- and maybe first class tickets for a cruise vacation- for having the patients not to strangle him with his bare hands._

_Later, when the two return to Vendicare both are assaulted by an over-energetic Jack who swears there's some blue-haired swamp monster in their Sewer System. As one Jager and Bermuda shares a look before the smaller sighs from his place on the golden-eyed man's shoulder._

**_"There's quality liquor in my office."_ **

_Jager doesn't need any more motivation to open a wormhole straight there; he's far too sober to deal with Jack's antics only moments after dealing with The Vongola Primo's. Bermuda- for all that he cares for Jack- cannot help but agree._

  
_**"We're keeping him."** _

For not the first time that week, Jager resisted the urge to bang his head through the nearest wall.

His Lord, His Beloved and Gentle Lord, had somehow managed to find another stray- _despite the fact he only went for a walk within a frozen wasteland_ \- to bring home. Jager's visible golden eye moved from The Lightning Arcobaleno- _who despite the covers was almost as blue as his hair_ \- and onto His Lord.

**"No."**

Why was it Bermuda could never bring home a normal stray- A cat, a dog, hell even a wolf- instead of every maniac he crossed paths with that caught his fancy.

_**"Jager, we're-"** _

**"Absolutely not."**

They didn't need another Jack as one was more than enough in Jager's opinion.

_**"But-"** _

**"No."**

_**"Please-"** _

**"I am sorry, Lord Bermuda but my answer will not change."**

_**"Jag-"** _

**"Bermuda, you cannot keep it."**

Ignoring the Lightning Arcobaleno's bristling at being referred to as an _'it'_ , Jager forced himself to keep his resolve firm. The golden-eyed man was still suffering- _endless nightmares haunting him wither he was awake or asleep_ \- from the last time he allowed leniency.

_**"I formed a Guardian Bond with him."** _

Silence filled the room before a Killing Intent crushed down upon the blue haired man, attempting to snuff the life out of him before an icy voice spoke.

" **Oh is that all? Worry not, Lord Bermuda, I know how to free you of his confinement,"** Alejandro could not stop a sense of dread from filling him as a chain seemed to materialized within the tallest Vindice's bandaged hands. It was only pure instinct that had the blue-haired Chibi hitting the floor in time to avoid the chain which collided with the wall- _reducing it to rubble upon impact_ \- instead of his neck.

Slowly dark eyes glanced upwards- _if asked Alejandro would forever swear he saw a crimson glow coming from beneath those bandages_ \- before the Vindice took a step closer to him; already swinging his chain once more. Now Alejandro wasn't a coward, he always believed it was best to face one's fear head on, but he wasn't an idiot either. Therefore the Lightning Arcobaleno did the only thing he could: _He bolted as though the Hounds of Hades were on his heels._

Jager didn't hesitate to bolt after the fleeing Arcobaleno leaving Bermuda standing alone within the wrecked room. It took the Night Arcobaleno a moment to register exactly what had happened and relocate his voice.

_**"Jager! Don't kill my Guardian!"** _

Bermuda doesn't hesitate to chase after the two, hoping to stop Jager from slaughtering his newly discovered Lightning Guardian, before he ever has a chance to actually get to know the other. The echoing of Jack's laughter really didn't help matters.

* * *

 

  
Alejandro is certain if any of the other Arcobaleno had witnessed him at that moment- cowering in the darkness of a small closet- they would never take him seriously again. That is if they didn't outright _\- laugh him right out of the Mafia-_ disown him.

It's not his proudest moment- _the blue-haired man would admit that though considering there was a Vindice inclined to tear him limb from bloody limb prowling the halls of Vendicare_ \- it's not like the Arcobaleno had many options. There was no shame in acknowledging when one was outclassed and needed to make a tactical retreat, even if it was inside a closet. He still had his Pride and his Life- the Lightning Arcobaleno doubted he would have either left if this 'Jager' caught him- so he had not lost anything of importance.

Just as long as no one ever discovered this moment- _and therefore could never speak of it-_ he would be fine.

"Kekeke, I see you meet Jager."

The blue haired Chibi would forever deny the started scream that left his lips as his head snapped towards the source of the voice only to spot what was obviously a redhead Vindice.

_The Gods hated him, didn't they?_

"Peace, Little Arcobaleno, I don't bite... Often."

The bandages on the Vindice's face seemed to shift slight- _just enough so that Alejandro was certain there was a Slasher Smile hiding beneath them_ \- as the Lightning Arcobaleno could feel all the life drain from his face.

"Kekekeke," The Vindice's laughter sounded as though it belonged to a madman causing the hairs on the back of the Lightning Arcobaleno's neck to stand at attention upon hearing it, "Welcome to Vendicare, Little Arcobaleno. I entrust you'll enjoy your stay. After all," the Slasher smile seemed to grow into terrifying portions as the redhead Vindice's voice seemed to darken, "You'll never be leaving. "

Jack could not help but crackle as he suddenly found himself standing alone in a closet, the door swinging violently from where the Little Arcobaleno had fled through it at what could only be called _'the speed of light'._

"Kekeke!"

Alejandro- _hearing the laughter booming down the empty halls from behind him-_ cannot help but shiver as he flees for his life; there are no doubts in his mind that he has willingly entered Hell itself but know he has to liberate both Himself and His Sky as quickly as possible, lest they end up trapped for all eternity.

It would take Bermuda some effort- _and a lot of liquor-_ to calm the other Arcobaleno long enough for him to explain matters in a way the blue-haired Chibi can both understand and accept. Still, Alejandro warily eyes Jager and Jack from the corner of his eyes- _and refuses to reside within ten feet of-_ for months to come.

The Night Arcobaleno wishes he could inform Alejandro that he has nothing to worry about but... _'I must not tell lies'_ and to speak those words would be nothing but a boldface lie.

It takes time, but Jager eventually stops attempting to assassinate Alejandro every time the other's back was turned- _only for a shield of Lord Bermuda's Night Flames to defend the other-_ and with a bit more time the golden-eyed man found he actually enjoyed the Lightning Guardian's company. After all, he finally has someone around who was not only intelligent but knew how to properly care for His Lord.

Though it would take a bit longer for Jager to grow used to- _let alone began to accept-_ those _'Gingerbread Dolls'._

* * *

 

  
They're _too late._

Despite all their caution and careful planning, Checkerface had beaten them- _choosing to strike the moment their backs were turned_ \- to the End Game. Slowly Bermuda forces his feet forward as he moves through the charred corpses that had once been this era _'I Prescelti Setteof'_. Jager doesn't make a sound- _through his mind realizes with horror this is not the first time His Lord had an up-close and personal view seat at this scene-_ as he followed towards one specific corpse with dark blue hair.

Its a horrifying sight to see- _flesh stripped off the bones leaving everything from muscles to organs visible for the world to see and wide unseeing eyes staring up at them_ \- yet despite the disfiguration, Jager recognizes Alejandro with a startling ease. _How could he not?_

Bermuda is as silent as the grave when he kneels down next to the corpse, a small hand coming to rest upon what remains of the other's chest, before the Night Arcobaleno once more tears into his Flames, Magic, and Soul.

Jager cannot help but stare infixation as a raging inferno seems to appear within those dead eyes.

_So this was how His Lord brought them back._

_**"Jager, carry him. We shall apply the bandages back at Vendicare."** _

The rift just closes only moments before hikers stumble across six of the seven charred bodies that once created this era's I Prescelti Setteof. Despite best efforts, none of the corpses were capable of being properly identified. The Mafia spends years searching high and low for their missing Arcobaleno but are never able to find a solid trace- _though there are plenty of whispered conspiracies-_ of what has become of the Seven Strongest.

Within the darkened halls of Vendicare, Alejandro sleeps for a week before a sudden scream announces the blue-haired man's awakening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 11**

If his heart was still beating, Alejandro was certain he would currently be in the midst of a heart attack as wide black eyes- _full of terror and disbelief_ \- stare at his reflection. Slowly bandaged hands reached up tracing the grotesque skin- _if it could even count as skin seeing as it was mostly muscle_ \- that had once been his cheek only for a finger to pierce through the skin.

For a moment, the blue-haired man just stood there frozen as That was not supposed to happen and _Oh Gods, what if he ended up stuck with a finger through his cheek for the rest of his life?_ Surely the Gods would not be so cruel? Surely they knew he needed that had to make his dolls!

It took the blue-haired man a moment to register he was panicking, _Breathe. Its just a finger, Alejandro, all you have to do is slowly remove it._ It wouldn't even be that hard- it wasn't as though it was his whole hand. Now that would have been a Nightmare- all he had to do was pull back and then it would all be over.

Gulping audibly, the dark-eyed ex-Arcobaleno decided to treat it like one would a bandage- _take a breathe and count to three before yanking it off as quick as possible. It was so easy an infant could do it. What could possibly go wrong? -_ only to meet resistance.

_Oh God, it's stuck!_

Alejandro wasn't proud of his next course of action but seeing as he had been murdered, woken up a zombie and now had the possibility of spending the rest of his Afterlife with a hand stuck through his cheek; the blue-haired man liked to think he would be forgiven for the shrill scream that left his throat.

Despite what Jack would later claim, Alejandro would like to make it impeccably clear: he _did not_ faint.

* * *

 

  
Jack eventually wins the honor of explaining the Ex-Arcobaleno's situation. For the most part, Alejandro takes it well enough yet one thing still bothers the former Lightning. "There's just one thing I don't understand; I thought the storm was always the Right Hand-"

Jack couldn't stop himself from flinching at those accursed words as his eyes darted around the shadows clinging to the room. So far Jager hadn't materialized but the rouge knew it was only a matter of time before the devil incarnated made an appearance, "Not within this Sky."

Confusion fills dark eyes as brows furrow, "Why?"

An amused snort left the rouge haired Vindice as he flashed an unseen- _and rather shaky_ \- smile.

"Jager."

_Jager? What did Jager have to do with the natural order of the Sky?_

"I don't think I understand."

"Jager likes having control over everything," The rogue states causally as though he was talking about the weather, "When we first met I tried to explain the Natural Order to him and Lord Bermuda. Unfortunately, Jager didn't appreciate my effort," A rather visible shiver rushed through the rouge as he forced himself to continue onwards despite the horrifying memories attempting to resurface, "He tends to resort toward his sadist tendencies should someone attempt to usurp his position as Bermuda's right hand."

"...So Jager has a dominatrix kink?"

"Kekeke!"

The blue haired Vindice couldn't help but shiver as heavy killing intent fell upon his being causing the bones within his body to creak beneath the suffocating pressure. Alejandro could feel the blood leave his face as terrified dark eyes meet amused crimson.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

His only answer was the sound of a chain cutting through the air followed by the taunting laughter of a redhead Vindice.

It would take Bermuda six months to find the majority- _the blue-haired man seems to have both his legs and his left arm_ \- of Alejandro within the lowest level of Vendicare. Though the man claimed an accident with his wormhole, Bermuda knows the difference between an _'I'm experimenting with my wormhole to test my limitation'_ accident and a _'some suicidal fool set off Jager'_ accident.

* * *

 

  
_**"Jager?"** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

_**"Please tell me The Vongola Primo is not streaking outside our front gate."** _

**"The Vongola Primo is not streaking outside our front gate."**

_**"Really?"** _

**"No."**

A soft groan of misery left Bermuda _-It was far too early to deal with that cheeky brat and his antics-_ as his Guardians continued to observe the commotion from his office's window before the Night Arcobaleno forced his way to his feet, crossed the room and forced the curtains shut. He saw nothing, Vongola Primo was back in Italy- _where he should be-_ with his Guardians not streaking outside the Gates of Vendicare in the middle of a blizzard.

"Bermuda," The Vindice Warden could all but hear the disapproval in Alejandro's voice, "We can't leave him out there or he'll freeze to death."

_**"Leave who?"** _

"Vongola Primo."

_**"Alejandro the Vongola Primo is back in Italy with his Guardians."** _

"Oh? Then who's streaking outside our Gate?"

_**"No one. It's an optical illusion caused by the blizzard's harsh conditions."** _

"Very well. Then you won't mind if I bring the optical illusion inside."

_**"..."**_ _Damn it._

Bermuda could all but see the smirk filtering beneath the blue-haired man's bandages only moment before the other disappeared into his own wormhole; no doubt going to collect the cheeky brat outside.

"Kekeke!"

Jager couldn't help but shake his head as he listened to Jack's laughter while gathering his sulking Lord into his arms. Only moments after he ensured his grip was secured upon His Lord another wormhole opened within the room before depositing Alejandro and the Vongola Primo- _wearing what Jager was certain was his Housecoat_ \- into the office. Immediately those orange eyes had locked upon the golden-eyed man's form as a wide smile stretched across the blond haired man's face,

"Bermuda~ I told G you wouldn't leave me out there!"

Though he couldn't see it, Jager could all but feel the _'I'm going to kill you slowly for this'_ scowl beneath His Lord's bandages directed towards both Alejandro and the blond-haired menace next to him. For a moment, there's a slight blur before the Vongola Primo is sudden in front of Jager, reaching for the small bundle in the golden-eyed man's arm- **Crash!-** only for a foot to collide with the other's stomach forcing the man away.

Still, the blond doesn't seem affected by the harsh treatment as he all but bounces on the balls of his feet before lunging forward once more with a determined gleam in his eyes.

If he's honest, Alejandro had long since come to the conclusion he now resided within a Mad House- _no one here seemed to have a shred of sanity between the lot of them_ \- so its no real surprise to the blue haired man that the Vongola Primo seems to fit in so well.

So he's not all that surprised when the Vongola Primo decides to peruse Jager- _in an attempt to reach Lord Bermuda for a necessary 'cuddle sessions' since as The Vongola Primo so kindly put it 'Bermuda's always grouchy so a considerable amount of cuddle therapy should make him happy'_ \- only for the golden-eyed man to twist and spin as he keeps the Night Arcobaleno well out of the other's reach.

Unfortunately for The Vongola Primo _neither_ Bermuda nor Jager agreed with him on the matter. Still, Alejandro found it rather _hilarious_ to watch.

* * *

 

  
If one was to ever question the Vindice on how they believed Giotto Vongola would go... well most would claim it would be by their own chains after the brat finally stepped over that last straw. So to hear, Giotto was planning to leave Vongola to retire- _was that even allowed?-_ for a civilian life was rather difficult for the group to wrap their heads around.

_'I do not believe Vongola would advance any further underneath my care'_ while the words sounded sincere, that voice in the back of Bermuda's mind refused to allow him to believe them.

_**"Alright,"**_ Bermuda finally allowed himself to speak; breaking the silence that had befallen the man's claim, **_"Now that you've gotten all that bullshit out of your system, why don't you tell us what's really going on?"_**

There was something more going on here. Something the cheeky brat was keeping to himself for whatever reason.

"Nothings going on-"

_**"Do not lie to me, Vongola."** _

For a Mafia Don, the brat was a horrible lair once one knew what to look for- _thankfully due to plenty of past experience, Bermuda knew exactly what to look for_ \- as he opened and shut his mouth so quickly The Vindice could hear the blonde's teeth clanking together.

_**"Now start from the beginning and this time; speak nothing but the truth."** _

The truth, as the Vindice suspected, wasn't nearly as pretty as the lie Primo had attempted to sail them. _Death, Sabotage, destruction, lies and betrayal and all by the hands of the brats own Mist Guardian._ Bermuda honestly couldn't understand why Vongola Primo still wished to protect the purple haired traitor but looking into their glowing orange eyes the Vindice Arcobaleno knew Primo would not leave until he promised.

_**"Very Well. I will not touch your Mist Guardian, Primo. You have my word."** _

The cheeky smile the brat granted him was so warm it almost made Bermuda feel guilty; almost, but not quite enough.

_**"Alejandro, take him back to G. Oh and Vongola, the next time you decide to streak outside my prison I shall personally see to it that you never leave."** _

It was only when he was certain the two were gone did Bermuda turn to Jager with a solemn nod. No words were spoken as none were needed; the golden-eyed Vindice knew exactly what to do as he entered his own wormhole. Bermuda- _though he wanted to accompany Jager_ \- stayed at his desk listening to the grandfather clock tick as he worked on the dreaded paperwork.

After all, he had given the cheeky brat his word: _**He** would never lay a finger on Daemon Spade._ And if an accident did befall the traitorous Mist, Bermuda would honestly be capable of informing the cheeky brat that had no idea how it happened.

Not even a week later, Bermuda would find himself highly tempted to hunt down and murder said cheeky brat with his bare hands when a package from one _'Sawada Ieyasu'_ seems to materialize outside his office door containing a hand-written book Titled:

_An Idiots Guide to Maintaining a Healthy Growing Harem_

_By: Giotto Vongola._

_**"Vongola!"** _

 

_A good century and a couple of decades later, the book would somehow find its way into the hands of a young brunette by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. When questioned about it by Jager, Bermuda would slowly glide his emerald eyes over the current eras Arcobaleno to the Sawada's Guardians then towards the brunettes allies and finally his 'civilian' friends- the brunette probably didn't even realize what he was doing._

_Allowing a rare smile to appear on his face, Bermuda meets the Vindice's golden eyes._

_"I already have you, Jager. What would I need a Harem for?"_

_"..."_

_" Jager, what are you doing with those chains?"_

_"..."_

_"Jager?" The Night Arcobaleno couldn't stop the worry from creeping in his voice as the other took a step forwards, a Slasher smile clear on the elder's face._

"Don't worry, Bermuda," _Those golden eyes are all but shining with sadist intent- that set off every mental alarm within the younger's head- as his name is all but purred off the other's tongue, "It only hurts once."_

**_"!"_ **

* * *

 

  
Without their Primo, Vongola falls in Bermuda's eyes- _sometimes grazing against the Laws he defends but never quite crosses them_ \- yet raises within the Mafias. Eventually, the emerald-eyed Chibi loses interest in the Famiglia that had once been vigilant group meant to protect others.

As expected, Life moves on. Days turn into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Yet no matter how much time passes the Cheeky Brat still seems to have time to sneak packages into his prison- _Bermuda is all but certain Alejandro is aiding the brat._

Then comes the day where the letters- _the writing while more elegant is also shakier than normal_ \- from Sawada Ieyasu starts slows and eventually stops. So Bermuda does something he has not done in three long years; _he leaves Vendicare and makes his way towards Namimori with the full intention of figuring out what was wrong with the brat._

When he finds Vongola Primo, he's no longer a cheeky brat but rather an old man lying on his Deathbed.

"Bermuda," Despite being shrouded in the darkness the other still manages to see him before offering the Night Arcobaleno a familiar cheeky smile, "Finally come to attend your Cuddle Session."

For a moment silence is the dying man's only answer before the Vindice Warden allows himself to float down onto the covers, the moment he's sitting arms are wrapped around him and that smile turns warm.

"I told G you wouldn't leave me here alone."

_**"You're dying."** _

A soft chuckle leaves the aged man yet that smile never lessons, "Not all of us can be toddlers forever."

_**"I suppose you're right or else humanity would have to find a new way to persist. Still, even if you are a cheeky brat it seems like such a waste to allow you to perish."** _

"Maybe it is," Ieyasu's smile is soft, "But it's still what I desire. I have been waiting for this for a long time Bermuda. I'm just glad you came to see me before I have to head off. "

_**"Oh?"** _

"I need one last favor from you. " There's a serious gleam in the man's eyes as he speaks catching Bermuda's full attention.

_**"And that is?"** _

"Stay with me. At least, just until I go to sleep," It obvious to both of them if he drifts into sleep now, Sawada Ieyasu will not wake again, "G ran to get a healer but I don't think he'll make it back in time and honestly, I'd rather not be alone."

_**"... Very well, Giotto."** _

Its two fifty-three in the morning when the man is once known as Giotto Vongola- _now Sawada Ieyasu_ \- finally drifts to sleep. His heart stops exactly thirty-three seconds later. Bermuda does not leave until Four when G finally returns with a healer. The redhead rushes up the stairs but the Night Arcobaleno is gone before either reaches the bedroom.

Sawada Ieyasu's Burial is held on a bright Sunday with not a cloud in the sky. Hundreds attended by only three- _hidden within the shadows of a nearby tree_ \- are completely unnoticed.

If later asked, G would wear he heard the soft rattling of chains and clothes only just as he was about to leave yet when he looked back no one appeared to be there; he would have dismissed it as hearing things had he not turned back to the grave only to find white lilies and black tulips resting innocently between freshly burning incenses.

* * *

 

  
Since the first time since its founding, Vendicare had been _overrun_.

Normally this would have been a rather memorial moment- _the prisoners likely would have been exceptionally proud_ \- had Vendicare been overrun by a human or at least humanoid being and not a legion of eight-legged menaces.

A cowering prisoner screams as he cowers within a corner of a web filled hallway, an arachnid the size of a house, only feet away from his being; its pinchers openly widely to take that venomous bite only for it to become a splatter on both the prisoner and the wall behind him as a chain lashes out from the darkness. Moments later the bandaged form of a Vindice with steps into the light.

The Vendicare Record Books would soon gain a new entry- _two in one day now wasn't that astonishing_ \- as instead of fleeing the prisoner runs towards the dark-haired guard with what appeared to be a Vindice baby on its shoulder.

Jager needed a vacation- _a long vacation preferably on the other side of the world with only himself and Lord Bermuda_ \- least he ends up murder His Lord's other two Guardians... Well, that is if the colony of giant spiders- _Acromantula if he recalled correctly_ \- that had now made Vendicare their second home doesn't beat him to it.

_What were those two idiots thinking to smuggle an egg into here?_

_Did they just think just one little spider was going to pop out and they could keep it hidden?_

Knowing Jack, that was exactly what had happened, but that didn't explain why Alejandro had gone along with the redhead's madness. Mentally shaking his head, Jager dismisses the thoughts- _for now_ \- and focuses instead of the prisoner as His Lord quickly burns away the spider webs.

**"Once this level is secure you shall be returned to your cell. Should you chose to leave it before the infestation has been dealt with, your Fate will be your own. We shall not save you twice."**

It must be a day for miracles, Jager decides as for the first time since Vendicare was built a prisoner actually listened without having to be persuaded- _coughBeatenHalfToDeathcough_ -beforehand.

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 12**

**_"There are things worse than death."_ **

_"Oh, and what's that?"_

**_"Try being a hormonal eighteen-year-old trapped within the body of an infant for hundreds of years."_ **

_"Kakaka! That's a good one."_

**_"..."_ **

_"You're serious. What do the Gods have against you?"_

**_"I wish I knew."_ **

Bermuda could all but feel the dark calculating eyes upon his being as the Vindice Warden slowly ate from his place in Jager's lap. He knew Alejandro had something on his mind- _one didn't need to be a Legilimens to see that-_ something that was obviously bothering the blue-haired man though Bermuda couldn't quite place a finger on what.

Jack had been rather well behaved- _or as well behaved as Jack could be_ \- recently and he had allowed Alejandro to keep one of the Acromantula- _he couldn't be upset about the massacre of the rest of the colony, right?-_ so that couldn't be it. Bermuda supposed he could take a peek inside the other's mind to figure out what was bothering him but to be honest that always left the emerald-eyed Chibi feeling as though he cheating- _of course when it came to weekly poker such thoughts didn't exist_ \- on some personal test.

After all, they were _His_ Guardians they should feel comfortable telling him _anything_.

Noticing the fork moving closer to his mouth _\- Jager insisted on hand feeding him for whatever reason. Bermuda was half certain it was to keep the other distracted from murdering Jack and Alejandro for their last stunt_ \- The Night Arcobaleno opened his mouth and easily accepted the food.

"...Lord Bermuda, you are Jager seem rather close-"

_Oh, was that it?_

_Honestly, did they think he would bite the other's head off for questioning their strange relationship?_ Swallowing his food- _since Jager would personally beat the manners into him otherwise_ \- the emerald-eyed Vindice Warden opened his mouth to explain another voice cut him off.

**"We're married."**

Jager couldn't help but feel a sense of sadist pleasure upon watching the blue-haired man choke upon his drink- _He hoped the bastard choked for the amount of trouble he and the menace caused_ \- as emerald eyes meet gold. _Honestly, could Jager not have waited until after he was done eating?_ Now there was whiskey all in his food.

* * *

 

  
"We should hide Bermuda in the cake. "

**"What?"** Two sets of voices spoke together as both Alejandro and Bermuda finally looked up from where they had been working out the surprise party's plans.

"What? It's not like we could put a woman in there and since he's technically married to him, I doubt Jager would mind."

_**"You are not baking me inside a cake, Jack."**_ Bermuda allowed his voice to slip to deepen as the Night Arcobaleno placed down his quill and turned his head so it would appear he was looking at the redhead Vindice. One had to be firm when dealing with Jack's antics least the other find opportunities within _'accidental misunderstandings'_.

"Why not?" Crimson eyes blinked innocently at the Vindice Warden, "Jager already wants to eat you."

"And he wants to kill you but you don't see me helping him along with it."

"Ah, but he won't want to kill me if you're waiting for him inside the cake."

"No, but I will."

After all, Cannibalism was against the Law. It would be a shame to have to lock Jager up- _because apparently, Sadism had not been enough for the loyal man-_ because Jack decided he wished to aid the other in fulfilling unlawful desires. As for Jack....

Well there wouldn't be enough of the redhead to lock up should he actually attempt to cook him.

Later when word finds its way back to Jager, the emerald-eyed Chibi the least bit startled to find Jack has gone missing, though he does find it awkward- _yet relieving_ \- when the golden-eyed man does his best to prove he's not secretly a cannibal plotting to devour Bermuda every time he turns his back. At least now The Night Arcobaleno knew he didn't have to sleep with both eyes open anymore, though he still kept one:

_Just in Case._

* * *

 

  
_Time has no meaning in Vindice care, if Bermuda is honest he can't quite recall the last time he set foot outside the darkened halls- ten maybe twenty years- then again it really didn't matter. Jager was more than capable of dealing with any Famiglia that set a toe out of line, though few were brave enough to do so-_

**"Lord Bermuda, there's been a change within Magical England. "**

_-unfortunately, the stupidly of Wizards far outweighed their survival instincts and was incurable._

_**"Speak, Jager."** _

The Mafia and the Wizarding should never mix as both suffered a superiority complex due to the belief that their _'gift'_ was the best. Just like it was rare to be born with both Flames and Magic it was even rarer for the two worlds to willingly mix and when they did, nothing but backstabbing, destruction, and death followed. Though he didn't voice it aloud, Bermuda was at the verge of making it a Law that the two worlds wouldn't be allowed to mix unless through the means of a being born with both Flames and Magic _\- he still owed Samuel Longbottom after all._

**"The Magical called 'Unspeakables' have been kidnapping Flame Active children for experimentation. One of the children managed to escape and bring us solid proof.** " And this here was a prime example why: _If it wasn't the Estraneo Famiglia it was the Unspeakables._ Bermuda and his Guardians took great pleasure in massacring and burning down both organizations every time he was given enough proper reason to.

_**"Jager, I believe I shall accompany you. There is a new Law that needs to be spread. "** _

And plenty of _'pure'_ blood just waiting to be spilled.

The bandages on Jager's face shift slightly as a Slasher Smile- _matching the one the Night Arcobaleno himself is wearing-_ appears beneath them.

In a movement too quick for most human eyes to follow, Bermuda had usurped himself from his throne and onto his perch upon Jager's shoulder. The golden eye man doesn't so much as bat an eye as he opens a wormhole and though they have yet to enter both Vindice can hear the twisted lullaby of screams that fill the night air. It would appear the other Vindice have started without them.

_That would not due._

Bermuda moves swiftly- _disappearing from Jager's shoulder as the taller Vindice's chain finds its way around the nearest Unspeakable's throat_ \- only to reappear a moment later, his hand piercing through an Unspeakable's chest. The bandages concealing his hands are crimson but the Night Arcobaleno pays its no mind as he rips his hand from the Unspeakable's chest and moves onto another victim.

Decades later, the night will be remembered as one of the bloodiest wizard massacres to take place in wizarding history.

Had anyone actually looked into their own history and studied the olden books, they would have discovered a recording of the night detailing the lack of survivors and a bloody message- _a warning_ \- left on the wall in the form of what would become a famous, unspoken Law. Despite their differences, the Magical World and the Mafia developed one similarity: Both feared the creatures that lurked within the darkness- _that was always there, always watching, always waiting-_ dubbed _The Vindice._

* * *

 

  
_**"Jag*** **Hic** ***er"** _

A soft sigh left the golden-eyed man as he stared down at his drunken Lord- _Whoever gave His Lord the alcohol will die a slow agonizing death-_ who had hidden within the lower levels of Vendicare. Thankfully His Lord had chosen an empty cell to hide in, but the cell block itself wasn't empty causing a multitude of eyes to watch the Vindice Jailor and the drunk Vindice Baby- _Jager could feel the disapproval in serval of the horrified eyes as they attempted to burn a hole in his back._

**"Lord Bermuda, what have I said about drinking anything Jack offers you?"**

_**"*Hic* Dunno. wasn't listening. *Hic* Too busy watching Jack *Hic* mock you behind your *Hic* back."** _

_Oh, was that so?_ Taking a breath, Jager forced down the urge to grab his chain and have it aid him in drilling the information into His Lord's head. It wouldn't do much good right now anyway. Still, he would be scheduling a Lesson the moment Lord Bermuda was sober and Jack was buried six feet under; preferably in a _million microscopic pieces._

**"That's alright, Lord Bermuda. I can teach you tomorrow."**

The bandaged face seemed to glance up at him before His Lord's hopeful voice reached his ears, " _ **Really?"**_

Well if he wasn't certain before that his Lord was drunk out of his mind, Jager was more then certain of it now. Still, he couldn't stop one of his famous smiles that Bermuda once claimed could _'send the Devil running back to hell'_ from forming.

**"Really, Lord Bermuda. It'll be a nice _long_ lesson."**

Jager would swear he could see a smile forming beneath his Lord's bandages.

**"Now, why don't I help you to bed? This cell surely can't be all that comfortable."**

Stepping into the filthy cell, the golden-eyed man carefully lifted His Lord off the floor and cradled the toddler size Arcobaleno to his chest- _to which the other instantly curled against_ with a slurred mumble of, " _ **Night Jager."**_

" **Goodnight Bermuda."** Now, to get His Lord into a nice warm bed- _After all, the sooner His Lord slept off the liquor the sooner he would be ready to attend his Lesson_ \- so he could murder Jack.

Silently turning on heel, Jager opened a wormhole that would lead him straight towards His Lord's bedroom. The moment the Vindice was gone a whisper of utter horror filled the otherwise deathly silent Cell Block. "Gods have mercy, they're breeding."

Most of the prisoners would feel the urge to warm someone- _anyone_ \- yet it would never happen as none would ever leave the lower levels of Vendicare alive as every soul within that Cell Block held a Life Sentence.

The moment Jack sees Jager heading his way- _a blazing inferno within that lone visible eye_ \- the fiery Vindice attempts to make a run for it. He barely manages three steps before a chain as cutting through his legs, like a hot knife through butter, sending him crashing onto the marble floors.

_Maybe spiking Bermuda's drink hadn't been the best idea_ , even if the other obviously needed help unwinding.

"N-now Jager, surely we can talk about this like reasonable people."

**"We could,"** The Dark haired Vindice acknowledges and for a moment Jack could feel a sense of hope building in his chest, " **But I'd much rather hear you scream."**

_Help._

Within the warmth of his blankets, Bermuda slept on obviously to the shrill screams that filled the halls of Vendicare and the dangers that awaited him when he finally woke. By time the Night Arcobaleno became aware of the danger, it would be too late.


	7. Chapter 7

 

  
**Chapter 13**

The first time Bermuda meets the imminent Arcobaleno's known as Small Gia, it's during a tavern brawl that has somehow turned into a deadly dance of death. The platinum-haired Rain is crackling like a psychopath as he darts through the crowds- _the glint of steel coming from his knife as he rapidly guts over patrons_ \- and further colors himself crimson with blood.

He should intervene, Bermuda is aware of that, yet he cannot help but watch as those silver eyes alight with fiery fanaticism as the Rain eviscerates another man before spinning on heel to face another while extracting his previous victim's viscera.

_Beautiful._

A part of the Vindice Warden wonders if the man is another stay- _after all, he has to keep Jager on his toes somehow-_ yet he never quite gets the chance to ask. The dance is over and the performer has taken his bow before making his way to exit the stage. The Night Arcobaleno follows but by time he turns the corner the Rain has gone missing.

The second time Bermuda meets Small Gia the platinum haired man is The Rain Arcobaleno and with the current eras Lightning Arcobaleno; Big Pino. Regrettably, they do not meet for pleasantries but rather the Vindice are there on business. The Vindice understand anger- _especially at Checkerface_ \- but the Law is the Law and they will uphold it till their bodies turn to dust in the wind.

**"Rain Arcobaleno Small Gia and Lightning Arcobaleno Big Pino, For breaking Omerta, Killing sixty-eight civilians- "**

The Night Arcobaleno half listens to Jager speak while the other half is busy observing the two Arcobaleno- _who's fear and rage was saturating the night air surrounding them_ \- in thought. The two are rather impatient, the emerald-eyed Chibi decides as both Arcobaleno share a look before charging forwards in a vain hope to catch The Vindice off guard.

Its the wrong move on their behalf, Jager has been in a horrendous mood as of late- _no thanks to Jack_ \- and was ecstatic to have willing volunteers to take his frustrations out upon. A one-sided bloodbath wouldn't even _begin_ to describe the results of Jager's temper.

Bermuda wisely decides to keep the fact The Rain was his Guardian to himself for the time being.

* * *

 

  
When one thinks of Vendicare they likely think of a literal Hell on Earth: _Fiery pits, unspoken horror, sadistic torture, devils disguised as bandaged Gentleman, agonizing unbearable pain and bloodstained walls._

Growing up, Small Gia had heard whispers warning- _as Malfoys do not gossip_ \- of the creatures that lurked within the darkness and it had only gotten worse once he joined the Mafia _-His parents had stared in open horror when they discovered he was a squib with Flames instead of magic, there eyes darting nervously to and fro as though expecting something to appear and slaughter them all-_ and learned his childhood boogeymen were quite real.

In a way, Small Gia wasn't disappointed; Vendicare was everything he ever imaged though apparently someone had forgotten to mention it was an asylum as well and they were allowing the _craziest_ patients to run the prison.

**" _Catch that Basilisk!" A blue-haired Vindice screamed as he chased after a twenty-foot look, newly hatched King of the Serpents, followed moments behind by a furious dark haired Vindice with a lone goldeneye. "Alejandro, I told you not to steal that egg!" A sheepish look crossed the other Vindice's face but he didn't bother slowly down- wither he was actually chasing the basilisk or fleeing the other Vindice was the real question. "Sorry Jager, It was just so adorable I couldn't help myself!"_**

**_There was a baby watching him, a rather creepy Vindice Baby, it didn't say a word instead just staring silently from the other side of the bars. For a moment Small Gia allowed himself to wonder how exactly the Vindice had managed to produce said baby before wishing- not for the first time he arrived- for enough magic to Obliterate himself. He really could have done without the mental image of two of the Vindice going at it._ **

**_"Has anyone seen my legs?!" A redhead dismembered Vindice guard questioned while dragging himself across the floors by his chain- a set of arm that was likely his own clutched between gritted teeth by their bandages- only to be answered by a pink-haired Vindice, who if not for the golden eye, Small Gia would never have recognized. "Yeah, drag that sorry corpse you call a body over here an I'll shove them up your ass!"_ **

**_The golden eye Vindice was glowering at him, what he had done to deserve such a thing Small Gia would never know, but it was rather unnerving none the less. "Can I help you with something?" "Stay away from Lord Bermuda." Lord Bermuda? His confusion must have shown- or the other was aware of some private joke known only to the two- for the redhead Vindice behind the golden eye one started laughing._ **

The platinum-haired Arcobaleno could only watch as his sanity slowly slipped further from his grasp with every passing day. Silver eyes slowly moved onto his cellmate and fellow Arcobaleno, "We need to get out of here. Now."

If they stayed much longer, both Arcobaleno were certain they would lose what remained of their already fragile sanity.

Later, the two would eternally regret ever setting a foot outside of the safety of their cell- _ignoring the whispers and begging of the others-_ as they finally understood why the older prisoners insisted the cells weren't there to keep them in but rather keep the Guards- _and their shenanigans_ \- out.

* * *

 

  
His Lord was purposely picking out the craziest person he could find of every era and welcoming them into his sky, of that Jager was certain.

The first menace might have been a coincidence- _an unlucky one at that_ \- The second might have been a twist of Fate, but _three times_? Surely even His Lord's luck couldn't be that bad...then again it was His Lord but Jager refused to believe it was all a fickle of fate.

 _Oh no_ , Bermuda was somehow behind this as well; the younger was likely doing it to get under his skin and if Jager was honest, it was working. Taking a breath, the golden-eyed Vindice forced his annoyance down. _What did he care if His Lord fount another stray?_

The Stray was a prisoner and therefore would stay within their underwater level- _due to the recent escape attempt that had set off a multitude of semi-threatening pranks_ \- and be well out of Jager's sight. _Out of sight, Out of mind_. As long as the Stray stayed down there, Jager would do utmost best to pretend this new nuisance didn't exist.

Of course, he was still going to have to have a firm talk with his Lord about his choices of Elements; _they needed someone else with a bit of sanity in their Sky after all_.

Within the confinements of his office, Bermuda shudders softly as an icy shiver of _'He's going to kill me'_ dread races down his spine followed by the fierce urge to hide away for all eternity.

* * *

  
For the first time in millenniums, a humanoid creature known as Checkerface fount himself stuck within an impasse.

It was almost time for the current eras Arcobaleno's reign to end yet he could not collect the flames nor pacifiers unless all where there; unfortunately the Rain and the Lightning were currently imprisoned within the lowest level of Vendicare.

Vendicare _-What the hell had those idiots done to get themselves locked within that hellhole?-_ the source of countless of migraines for The _'Last True Earthling'_ and the current obstacle prolonging the invertible. Originally the humanoid known as Checkerface had been confident that he could sneak into the Hell on Earth, grab the two Arcobaleno and get out within being noticed in the slightest only...

_Well, reality had a rather cruel way of beating down one's expectations._

Acromantula, Basilisk, so-called pranks that almost removed his head, Mothering Dragons who had not been pleased when he appeared in the midst of their nest, a furious- _and terrifying though he would never voice it_ \- Night Arcobaleno that had almost removed both his heads while making Checkerface wish he was back with the angry dragons. Bermuda von Veckenschtein, it would seem, held quite a grudge.

Checkerface had only just escaped that confrontation with his life by their skin of his teeth.

And no, no matter what anyone said he was not afraid of one of his victims _-he had almost killed the other once before, he had no reason to fear a lower lifeform_ \- he just decided he didn't want that pacifier back. It's not like he needed it anymore anyways. Yet none of that mattered, he had to figure out how to retrieve the Rain and Lightning from the darkened halls without setting a foot within them.

Maybe he could- _be merciful and allow the other Arcobaleno to hold onto the pacifiers a bit longer_ \- wait until the end of their sentences?

The Vindice could not hold them forever _, right?_

...Who was he kidding? They would merrily hold the two Arcobaleno for all eternity if only to spite him. No, he could not retrieve them- _It wasn't because of he afraid of the emerald-eyed baby waiting to tear him limb from bloody limb. He was just too busy that's all_ \- so maybe someone else could if supplied them with the right assistance.

He had collected plenty of Flame artifacts over the millenniums- _surely he could spare five for a short amount of time_ \- and it wasn't as if the current Arcobaleno had much to do anyway.

In the end, Checkerface ended up having to rescue all seven Arcobaleno as the Vindice didn't take too kindly another suicidal idiot who shall not be named - _coughAlejandrocough-_ breaking into Vendicare; the Arcobaleno couldn't help but notice how the blue-haired Vindice glared at the other three or how Checkerface kept them firmly between himself and a rather creepy Vindice Baby.

They never quite get a chance to question it before the world seemed to shift before their eyes from the halls of Vendicare and to an open field. Checkerface doesn't bother drawing the retrieval of the pacifiers out- _he knows the Vindice are already upon his trail like starving wolves upon a carcass-_ and strikes the moment they solidify upon the ground.

When Bermuda and Jager finally return it is in a sour mood- _Checkerface having slipped through their fingers once more-_ and two new Vindice held by the elder's chains. After all, Small Gia had once claimed he and Big Pino were a package deal and Bermuda refuses to hurt his Element by permitting death to take the Ex-Rain's companion.

_**"Jack, Alejandro. Go back to the clearing and grab the other five. We're going to have a lot of work to do if we want them all bandaged before they wake again."** _

Bermuda is aware of the looks of disbelief as the redhead and Blue haired Vindice grant him as they realize exactly what he is applying- _what he has done_ \- but he ignores it. He had offered them an opportunity to continue on living- _Jager was always at his throat about finding saner company and it would be nice to have more aid on tending to the lower levels of Vendicare-_ and they had accepted. The Night Arcobaleno is not sure why the two are surprised; Jager had just shaken his head when the loyal man had discovered what the emerald eye Chibi was determined to do.

After all, he is a Sky- _even if it is a Night Sky, therefore, Guardian or not-_ he'll welcome and accept them all.

* * *

  
_He's tempted to murder them all._

A heavy sigh leaves Jager as he enters His Lord's office unannounced.

 **"Celina is going to need her arm reattached."** Celina, the last generations Mist Arcobaleno. A rather quiet and dedicated brunette who bravely- _or rather stupidly, in the golden-eyed man's opinion_ \- attempted to help Jack with his Paperwork, only for the monstrosity to bite her arm off at the shoulder; _literally_. Jager had stumbled across the two locked in combat with the creature, taken one look, then walked away.

The soft scratching of a quill on parchment ceased as a soft sigh left his Lord, _ **"She tried helping Jack with the paperwork again, didn't she?"** _

_One would think after the tenth time she would have learned how hopeless it truly was._

**"I'm afraid so, Lord Bermuda."** Jager allowed a brief moment of silence before continuing onwards, determined to plow through his report as quickly as possible.

  **"Vincentius managed to accidental lose his lower half in a wormhole. Thankfully Alejandro discovered where Vincentius' other half went before his pet spider could devour it. "** Vincentius- _a man with hair as dark as the starless sky yet clear white eyes-_ was the last generations Storm. He was rather determined man and capable of one hell of a shot- _as long it was from a handgun. For some reason he seemed incapable of using any other weapon_ \- yet had a sanity rate as low as Jack's own. He had lost his lower half while attempting to see if he had enough Night Flames to make it to the surface of the moon.

 **"Small Gia and Big Pino decided to open therapy sessions for the prisoners,"** It was going as well as one would suspect when a Torture Expert and a Mad Inventor team up for anything, **"I've caught them dragging Prisoners into 'mandatory' sessions."**

_Maybe they should look into therapy as a new form of torture seeing as so many of their prisoners seem to be utterly terrified of it._

The golden eyed Vindice could all but see the misery waffling off His Lord and he wasn't even a third of the way done with his report.

**"A brawl has broken out in the kitchen over who gets to eat the last piece of your birthday cake-"**

_**"WHAT?!"** _

Jager could feel his bones creaking dangerously under the pressure of His Lord's Night Flames as the quill snapped within that toddler-sized hand.

 _Huh, it would seem he wouldn't get a chance to kill them after all._ It was nice to see Lord Bermuda still appreciated his cooking though.

A moment later, Jager found himself standing alone in His Lords office; the echoes of screams that followed would have fueled his Patronus for years had the golden-eyed man known the spell. A new rule was added to the Vendicare Rules and Regulations that night:

_Never touch Lord Bermuda's cake least one wishes to suffer a fate worse than death._

* * *

  
Talbot has left Vongola.

To be honest, Bermuda's not surprised in the least, though he wonders what took the weathered Weapon Turner/Inventor to do so.

Everyone who had been alive during The Cheeky Brats Reign- _not that there were many besides the Vindice and Talbot himself_ \- could see had far the Famiglia had fallen from their original purpose which had drawn the other in. What does surprise Bermuda though, is finding the craftsman outside the Gate of Vendicare requesting sanctuary from them.

Originally, The Vindice Warden had gone out into the snow to rebuff the elder man's request- _they were a neutral party after all_ \- but fount his words dying on his lips at the sight of Talbot's dark blue eyes; or rather what should have been them but instead of dark hollow pits in the man's skull- _there's still fresh blood running down the other's face now that Bermuda was close enough to see it._ Taking a breath, Bermuda speaks words he knows Jager will tear into him for later.

_**"We accept your request, Talbot. Come in before I change my mind. "** _

Jager's not at that pleased but he doesn't say anything as Bermuda orders him to guide Talbot to the Medical Wing.

Talbot is with them for all of a month before Vongola is overstepping their boundaries, their status as _'Most Powerful Mafia Family'_ inflating their egos past the point of sheer ignorance. Bermuda finds himself highly unimpressed as he stares upon the threatening letter- _for that was no request no matter what the Famiglia insisted_ \- all but demanding they return Talbot into their care. He's more inclined to kiss Checkerface then actually comply with their demands.

_**"Jager, I think its time we send Vongola a message."** _

While Vongola may be the strongest Mafia Famiglia, but they are Vindice. Their word is Law, they are the nightmares that lurk within the shadows, the horrors untold. They are demons and devils alike. Vongola wasn't even in their league and it was time the Famiglia was reminded what happened when one overstepped their boundaries and into The Vindice's Domain.

The Night Arcobaleno could feel the shift in the air as bloodlust filled the room's atmosphere.

Yes, they are The Vindice and they **do not tolerate threats**.

Later, the Mafia would recall just why they feared the Vindice when one of their Greatest Famiglia: The Vongola is all but reduced to rubble and ash in a matter of minutes.

Though it tarnishes their Pride; the Vongola their lives are worth more than their pride and cancels all Hits and Retrieval Mission concerning Talbot. Talbot stays in Vendicare for another six months just to be safe before finally leaving Vendicare; at this point in time, the craftsman is certain the prison is actually a bedlam but keeps such thoughts to himself. He owed them that much- _and oh so much more_ \- for all that they have done for him.

* * *

  
Sometimes Bermuda feels like a collector of rare, exotic antiques that had been broken and diminished by reckless one could call Ex-Arcobaleno _'rare, exotic antiques'_ that is. Though if that was the case, Checkerface is a _horrid collector_. The humanoid toys with the _'antiques'_ until he breaks them- leaving those he used and betrayed within the filth to die- _only for Bermuda to pick up the pieces and place them back together._

He's not the best collector, Bermuda would acknowledge that.

Antiques were supposed to be shelved within the confinements of glass and steel- _to ensure their safety-_ only to be allowed out when dusted or being shown off to friends and family- yet the emerald-eyed Chibi does the exact opposite. He bandages his Collection to keep it hidden from the sights of other before allowing them to wander into the unspeakable dangers of the world. He encourages their anger, their violence and their special brand of chaos that constantly ensures his life is interesting.

The Night Arcobaleno watches as his collection tears themselves apart- _and sometimes he tears them apart himself-_ for slightest of offenses yet never intervenes.

Yes, Bermuda considers himself a collector- _he knows he's not the best owner_ \- but he doesn't want to be an owner. He doesn't want to be Lorded above them, not when he can walk beside them and be apart of the chaos that inaugurated this abnormal family.

Though none could see it, the Vindice Warden allows a soft smile to twist onto his lips as strong arms extract him from where he had been residing upon his throne, only to deposit him onto his favorite perch- _coughJagercough_ \- as the air is saturated with the usage of numerous Night Flames and unspoken excitement.

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 14**

**Nothing is quite as terrifying as a woman scorned.**

_**"Jager,"**_ Bermuda cannot help but fidget slightly as he speaks into the phone- it had been so long since he had last seen one he had completely forgotten how to use it _ **, "I think I've been kidnapped."**_

**"WHAT?"**

_Too loud, too loud!_ Cringing, the Night Arcobaleno holds the device away from his ear as a sharp ringing pierces his head.

Obvious to what is going on within her living room, a young woman _'Please call me Nana'_ is smiling as bright as the sun itself as she prepares a feast for her newfound child, while daydreaming of the life that lied before them. Never did it once cross the brunette woman's mind that she couldn't keep the toddler she had encountered outside the local café.

" _ **What Famiglia dares?!"** _ The golden eyed Vindice is all but snarling, " **Tell us and we'll retrieve you now, Lord Bermuda."**

**"About that Jager, you see-"**

Within the halls of Vendicare, Jager cannot help but stare in open disbelief at the device called a phone wondering whether or not he had heard correctly.

Bermuda von Veckenschtein: the Founder and Warden of The Vindice and Vendicare, The Night Arcobaleno, the shadow that the Mafia feared, The strongest person Jager knew had been kidnapped by a civilian woman- _who was barely old enough to be considered that_ \- with no training what-so-ever. A heavy resigned sigh left the golden-eyed man as he voiced the only reason he could think for such an impossibility to have to happen.

**"She offered you cake, didn't she?"**

_**"..."** _

"Kekeke!"

_**"...Jager, please slap Jack for me..."** _

" **It will be my pleasure, Lord Bermuda."**

 **Smack! Crash!** Though he couldn't see it, Bermuda was certain Jager had just knocked the redhead through another wall that he would no doubt go to have to replace later.

* * *

  
If anyone had ever told Jager that Lord Bermuda would one day be held hostage by a well-meaning civilian woman he would have thought them insane. Yet here he was, staring down at the various pieces that had once been a certain Redhead menace and no Lord Bermuda in sight.

"Are we certain that woman is a civilian?" There was concern in Alejandro's tone as the blue-haired man picked up the severed head that continued to divulge profanities at the world in general.

 **"Unfortunately."** Jager, himself, had tripled check just to be sure. Though it was a terrifying thought the young- _and rather dangerously obvious_ \- woman was just another civilian who didn't even have an arrest record and likely would have been just another face on the Vindice's radar had she not managed to accomplish what many considered impossible by kidnapping their Lord before proceeding to tear Jack into iota sized pieces with a dull kitchen knife.

If the Mafia heard of this their reputation would be no more than dust in the wind.

_Maybe they could recruit the woman?_

If this _'Nana'_ worked for them so word would never be capable of spreading and Lord Bermuda could have another qualified caretaker to help Jager- _as it was rather painfully obvious the brunette wouldn't hand over Their Lord without a rather violent skirmish_ \- take care of the emerald-eyed Chibi.

Taking a breath, the golden-eyed Vindice began the track towards his office- _leaving Alejandro to properly organize the complicated puzzle that was currently Jack_ \- while wondering on exactly he was going to word this Treaty in a way that wouldn't have him going the redhead menace.

Somewhere in Namimori, a young brunette woman couldn't help but smile as she watched her child manage to eat his chocolate cake without dirtying the bandages that hid the young one's face. _Such a tidy child. Now if only she could convince the Little One to call her _'Mama'_. _

Bermuda, though aware, chose to ignore the woman's star-eyed stare in favor of savoring his cake, he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing any for some time to come once Jager finally managed to collect him.

* * *

  
_He was not jealous. Nope, not him._

Bermuda could feel the scowl forming beneath his bandages as he watched Jager interact with Nana, his silky words having the woman all but swooning other the bandaged man. The Night Arcobaleno could see the allure within the woman's eyes as she flushed darkly, soft giggles leaving her plump lips in response to something Jager had spoken.

Taking a breath, the emerald-eyed Chibi glared at his slice of cake, finding the usual delicacy tasting rather sour for a change.

He wasn't sure why, but Bermuda didn't like how well Jager and Nana were getting along. It made something in his chest twist with a harsh bitterness and a strange desire to throw the rather naïve woman into the darkest pit he could find. He couldn't understand why though. Bermuda had seen Jager flirt with plenty of people in his lifetime- _the golden-eyed man had been a rather well known Casanova before Checkerface's deception and betrayal_ \- and not once had it ever bothered the younger. _Yet now..._

He loathed every time the brunette would _'accidentally'_ brush her hand against Jager's while serving tea, how her beauteous face would flush when the dark hair Vindice managed to slip in a rather smooth comment followed by a delicate smile that would lighten up the whole room. Nana was a beautiful woman- _Bermuda would acknowledge that-_ in both looks and personality, she had a sense of air around here that naturally attracted others around here alongside a kind heart that openly accepted anyone and everyone. If she had Flames, Bermuda was willing to bet she would be a Sunny Sky.

Bermuda felt _threatened_.

It was ridiculous, the Night Arcobaleno knew Jager was loyal to him and him alone yet he could not help the traitorous whispers in the darkest corners of his mind. _After all, who would choose a cursed baby with questionable sanity and a heart full of vengeance over a bright, cheerful young woman who was obviously interested- with a heart full of love and kindness?_

Just the thought alone had the Vindice Warden's small hands clenching tightly into fists; his nails managing to pierce through his bandages and deep enough into his palms to draw blood.

_Honestly, no sane person would choose him over a woman like that._

Bermuda could feel the Night Flames flickering beneath his skin as he takes a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves before he explodes. The Vindice Warden doesn't hear the faint rustle of cloth behind him- _far too focused on keeping his Flames inside-_ but he does take notice when a pair of arms lift him from his spot at the table and hold him against a firm chest.

**"Lord Bermuda, breathe."**

From her place in the Living Room, Nana cannot help but smile as she watches Jager-kun slowly calm the little one with soft whispers and a gentle yet firm grip. There's no doubt in her mind that the bandaged man would be a great father once granted the opportunity. In her mind she could already imagine the three of them forming her ideal family; though they would eventually have to grants Bermuda-kun a sibling or two so the Little One wouldn't get too lonely.

* * *

  
If Jager's honest, he _enjoys_ the raw look of jealousy within His Lord's body language.

Originally, the golden-eyed man had allowed his flirtatious side to the surface in hopes of charming the woman enough he wouldn't have to suffer Jack's fate- _he rather liked being in one solid piece after all-_ at least until he noticed the covetousness in His Lord's posture. From there, his purpose had shifted from survival into stirring up Bermuda- _who thoroughly deserved it for the number of headaches he had caused by staying around this woman instead of warping home_ \- just to witness more of that green-eyed monster lurking beneath the younger's skin.

If nothing else the younger had patients, having sat just in hearing distance for a good hour before Jager had finally caught sight of clenched fists and a brief surge of Night Flames. He had acted instantly- _he knew better than to allow those flames to fester unless he desired Namimori to become nothing more than a pile of burning rubble-_ swiftly crossing the room and gathering the Night Arcobaleno within the safety of his arms.

**"Lord Bermuda, Breathe. "**

The golden eyed Vindice has just calmed- _the truth has come out causing Night Flames to stop pulsing with the desire to eradicate everything in their path_ \- His Lord when a shiver of dread rushes down his spine. For the strangest of reasons, Jager has the sudden urge to gather His Lord and run as though his undead life depended upon it. It's only when he turns his head slightly to see where they feeling originated from and meets a set of chocolate brown eyes- _looking at him with a distant yet rather familiar gleam to them_ \- that the elder man realizes maybe it actually does.

By time Nana snaps out of her daydream, both Bermuda and Jager are gone.

She takes a look outside, at the sun setting on the horizon, before putting it off to the obvious Father-Son duo not wanting to burden her and heading home for the night. A soft giggle leaves her at the thought, _Silly men_ , she would have happily put up with them for the Night. _After all, they had to get to know each other properly before the wedding._ Within the darkened halls of Vendicare, Jager cannot help the shiver that rushes down his spine as he tightens his grip on His Lord, who was no doubt already plotting revenge.

Maybe if he didn't take the other's cake away they could call it even?

_Years later, Sawada Tsunayoshi would find himself baffled as to why The Vindice's Strongest Warrior would go through unimaginable pains to avoid his Civilian Mother like a plague. When he finally learns the truth, the brunette would be incapable of hiding the pure horror in his eyes upon learning that Jager could have been his Father and Bermuda his Brother had his Mother's original plans ever left the metaphoric drawing board. Nana, obvious to the utter horror of both her son and husband, places a hand on her cheek as her face flushed and her eyes gain a distant gleam._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 15**

He's not supposed to be there.

Everyone who had heard the Legend knew it was only supposed to be the family and the mockery of a Dark Lord. Yet there he was, standing in the shadows of the nursery listening as footsteps rushed up the stairs and a wandless man attempted to stall a mass murder. He could save them. He could stop the mockery from tearing apart this little family, yet even as glowing emerald eyes watched the redhead woman rush into the room with a small toddler with matching eyes; Bermuda knew he wouldn't.

He wanted to, he wanted nothing more than to smite Riddle into a million little pieces but...To alter the past was to alter the future.

The Potter's could live Happily Ever After; They could have a miracle delivered to them this night. Young Harry Potter could grow up with his Loving Parents and their friends. He would never have to experience the Dursley's abuse. He would never have to be consumed loneliness and the awkward feeling of never belonging. He would know of the Wizarding World all his life, never having to suffer eleven years before bein throwing head first and completely unprepared into a world that he should have known all his life.

If the Potter's lived; Peter would be caught and Sirius would never have to suffer Azkaban. Harry wouldn't have to spend every year at _'The Safest Place in the World'_ with something new always attempting to murder him. The Battle in the Department of Mysteries would never have happened for he would have had people who were willing to fight for him. He would never have died young by falling through the Veil.

And there was the reason why The Night Arcobaleno would not save the Potters.

He was a horrible son, putting his own happiness over his parent's lives, but they had to die so Harry would do the same. Harry Potter had to fall through the Veil for Bermuda von Veckenschtein to exist. _To Alter the Past was to Alter the Future._

He's selfish, oh so selfish.

He wants to exist, he wants Jager to find him that day, he wants to meet and grow with his twisted family, he wants to feel the loneliness slowly fade away with every Guardian he locates. He wants to experience the daily chaos and destruction that is his life. So the Vindice Warden does nothing as the redhead woman _\- Lilly_ \- who was his mother whispered softly to his counterpart in the crib before spinning to face her killer as the door is blown off its hinges.

Its harder to be a spectator then he thought.

He listens with a firsthand experience as the woman offers her own life and begs for his, forcing himself to watch as his hands shake at his side with pure, undulated rage. Yet he does not intervene even as the flash of brilliant emerald hit the woman and her body falls to the ground in front of his toddler self's crib.

Bermuda could feel his Night Flames surging beneath his skin as that wand, which had just aid in the murder of his Mother and Father, turns towards his infant self. he could see the sneer on the aristocratic-looking face as crimson eyes glowed with victory.

"Avada Kedavra."

He's not supposed to intervene, he's just a Spector, a silent ghost in the night. Yet the moment the emerald light is upon his infant self, Bermuda Flames act; springing forward with a viciousness the Night Arcobaleno had rarely seen before unless Checkerface was involved. The Vindice Warden watches in silent surprise as his Night Flames tear into the curse the moment it glazes the child; devouring a vast majority of it, before both them and what remains of the curse if flying back towards the so-called _'Dark Lord'._

It happens so quickly, Bermuda would have thought he imagined it all if not for the robe in a pile of dust where riddle had once stood, a familiar lightning scar upon infant Harry Potter's face, and the Black Flames mixed with crimson ones eating at the ceiling. He's only just diminished His Flames when the Night Arcobaleno hears a cry of 'Lilly' followed by someone rushing up the stairway. By time Severus Snape enters the room, Bermuda von Veckenschtein is gone.

The Legend of Harry Potter, who defeated The Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of one, spreads overnight. Though many of Magical would speculate, none ever quite figured out how the toddler managed it.

In the Darkened halls of Vendicare, Emerald eyes move over the assorted Vindice- _dragging in new prisoners into the Throne Room-_ before they rest upon the obvious leader with a lone visible goldeneye. Yes, Bermuda could have saved the Potters but in doing so he would have lost _this_.

So- _wither it was right or wrong-_ Bermuda cannot find it within himself to regret his decision.

* * *

  
Namimori was a beautiful town, full of life and a comfortable homely feeling, to the point the golden-eyed Vindice could easily see why the cheeky brat knew as Vongola Primo- _still a countless source of Nightmares_ \- would choose this place to spend the last years of his life. Unfortunately, the Scum of the Mafia seemed to have the same opinion since they always attempted to flee towards the usually peaceful town in a vain hope that its _'neutrality'_ stance would keep The Vindice away.

It doesn't.

Which was why Jager found himself standing within the streets of Namimori, darting from one darkened alleyway towards another, as he hunted down Gonzaga De Angelo; a rouge Mafioso that had betrayed his Famiglia by selling its secrets and attempting to help aid within its massacre. He was losing on it the traitorous man when a gentle voice all but had the blood freezing in his veins.

"Jager-kun?"

_Fuck._

Moments later a brunette stuck her head in the alleyway, warm chocolate eyes searching for the man Nana had sworn she had witnessed dart inside only moments before. Yet the alley was bare to the bone, with only a faint breeze uplifting the dirt, the dark-haired man nowhere to be seen.

_Strange._ "I could have sworn I saw him." _Had it just been another fantasy?_ It wouldn't be the first time she had mistaken fantasy for reality while searching the streets of Namimori for her future husband; that had all but vanished into thin air after that day. Sighing regretfully, Nana turned on hell; heading for the main streets once more to continue her vain search.

For a moment, the alleyway remained silent- _almost as though ensuring the brunette woman was gone_ \- before the lid of a nearby trashcan slowly lifted showing a bandaged face with dark hair with a banana peeling somehow replacing the man's top hat. A soft relieved sigh left the man as a lone golden eye watched the alley entrance just in case. That had been a close one.

* * *

  
Jager was going to kill them- _scratch that he was going to eradicate from existence_ \- for this.

Jack couldn't help but groan as he lunged at Alejandro's newest _'adorable'_ pet only to miss- _one of the strong jaws snapping around his forearm before being shaken around like a ragdoll and thrown into a nearby wall;_ _leaving a small crater upon impact. Blinking slowly the rouge eyed could only watch as the dark brown blur_ \- that was Alejandro's newest pet- darted pass him followed by a blue and silver one.

**"Catch it!"**

**"Cocoa, come back! That's not a toy!"**

**"Shit, Jager's back!"** Vincentius' voice all but echoed through the hall like an execution order it might as well have been.

It was official: _They were going to be so instinct even dinosaurs would be more common than them_ and for one Jack could see he was innocent of all happenings. With a soft groan, the redhead forced himself off the floor as his eyes darted around in search of where his other arm had been thrown.

When Jager arrived back in Vendicare the first thing he noticed was to pools of slobber on the floor and the destruction of most of the hallways. The golden-eyed man could feel his eye twitch as he walked down the empty hall and towards the throne room where he knew Lord Bermuda would be waiting for a report. Yet the Vindice's Strongest Warrior never quite made it there as three steps into the large greeting room, a brown blur almost managed to turn him into roadkill.

It took the Vindice a moment to register exactly what he was seeing as his lone, visible golden eye locked upon the large three-headed dog wearing a bright pink collar. Followed only moments later by Alejandro and Small Gia, who judging from the looks of it had been chasing the creature for some time. The menace was only moments behind the two, holding his severed- _and drooled covered_ \- arm with his good hand.

**"Is that a Cerberus?"**

"..."

The uncomfortable silence stretched on as the three Vindices shared a look, none of them wishing to inform their Strongest Warrior exactly what was going on. Unfortunately for them- _and their continual survival_ \- someone else was more than willing to.

_**"Jager. "** _ The muffled voice was coming from the third head drawing the golden-eyed man's attention. _Had that thing just spoke?_ The last time Jager had checked Cerberus couldn't talk. Narrowing his eye, the golden-eyed Vindice allowed his chain to appear in his hands causing the creature to drawl back its lips; baring its teeth at the obvious threat before it. Regrettably, baring its teeth had made the sight of a small bandaged hand hanging out of the middle head's jaw visible.

**"Is it chewing on Lord Bermuda?!"**

"..."

The silence stretched on as the three Vindice shifted uneasily under Jager's fierce glare mentally- _wondering if they ran for it now would they actually make it out of the doorway before the bloody massacre could occur_ \- as pure unadulterated bloodlust filled the air.

_**"Yes,"**_ Bermuda voice drawled out, obviously as unamused as Jager himself about his current predicament.

**"I wasn't even gone for five minutes-"**

"Alejandro did it!"

Of course, he did, but they were still guilty by association. After all, what were they doing when that creature was using His Lord for _a chew toy?_ If they had been doing their job instead of slacking off it should have never reached the throne room. A flash of silver filled the air followed by haunted screams and a feral howl of agony.

* * *

  
If Jager's honest, it had been a long time- _hundreds of years even_ \- since he had seen his Lord without bandages. _He had forgotten how fragile the other looked._

Large emerald eyes stare up at him from behind a curtain of ebony in- _well hidden but never well enough to hide from him_ \- confusion as his hands briefly pause upon removing the last drool covered bandage from his childish face.

"Jager?"

Bermuda had been his life for so long- _everything he did was and would forever be solely for the younger's sake_ \- Jager honestly didn't think he would survive those inhumane eyes every gazed upon him in repulsion and horror. It was a look Jager would never know though. Those unnatural eyes were searching his own face, not once flinching or battling a lash, at the horror Jager knew he's body currently was.

He never could understand how his Lord would so willingly accept him- _let alone look at him with that unfaltering veneration_ \- after what had happened that day but at the same time he was thankful for it.

"Nothing, Lord Bermuda. "

The dark haired man drops the bandages into the trash before focusing on helping the cursed infant free himself from the imprisonment of slobbered cover bandages. His Lord would defiantly need a bath after this- _the smell of dog breath and raw meat was all but sickening even to Jager's senses_ \- if they ever wished to remove the crusted blood and drool from Bermuda's hair.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"I would be worried if it was. "

Bermuda wasn't all there at times but Jager liked to think the other would have enough survival instincts not to be eaten by an overgrown fluff ball. Knowing His Lords luck, The emerald eyed Chibi had likely been sleeping on his throne when that creature decided he wished to play with the Night Arcobaleno.

That was one wake up call, Jager decided he never wanted to experience firsthand.

* * *

  
The first time Bermuda meets Reborn-kun he's not quite Reborn just yet, instead, the World's Greatest Hitman is known as _Renato Sinclair._

He's an arrogant man- _though one might argue it wasn't arrogance when he had power and abilities to back it_ \- yet the raven-haired man doesn't seem to realize when to pick his battles and when to accept his loses. Bermuda recalls the day with a sense of clarity; the Hitman had been in the midst of a mission unknowing that The Vindice had their eyes on his target as well.

Ziyi Taio appeared to be a rather popular Mafioso at that time and neither The Vindice or Renato had been willing to just hand over their target when both had their own reasons- _neither of which would be healthy or friendly for the Mafioso continual health_ \- for seeking him.

The Night Arcobaleno cannot help the amusement that fills him upon recalling the hitman's attempt to threaten them with a gun only for a shellshock expression when the bullet vanishes into their cloaks. It must have been strange for him. To always have gotten his way, to always be at the top, only for someone stronger- _someone untouchable_ \- to appear.

Their first meeting is short, no more than a minute or two at most but it's later when the Vindice has returned to Vendicare victorious that Bermuda allows himself to explore the new connection in the back of his mind. _So this was what a Sun Guardian felt like._

Jager takes one look at His Lord's relax form and recognizes the signs instantly.

Lord Bermuda's Sun is Renato Sinclair, the World's Greatest Hitman and if Checkerface continued his pattern; likely the future Sun Arcobaleno. _Of Course, why the Hell not?_ Jager couldn't help but give a resigned sigh. Why was it His Lord kept attracting the most dangerous and insane people he stumbles across for Guardians?

**"Do you want me to collect him?"**

_**"No."** _

Renato Sinclair wasn't the sort of man who wanted a Sky- _The Raven-haired man's Flames all but screamed that he didn't desire one and that he didn't need one. Renato Sinclair was free of all ties and Bonds and would kill to stay that way-_ Bermuda could respect that. So he says not a word, continuing on as though nothing has changed.

Later it becomes clear Renato never discovered the Bond; not even when he vanished and Reborn stole the title of World's Greatest Hitman.

The fact is all but proven when Reborn attempt to forge a Guardian Bond with the Giglio Nero Famiglia Head: Luce despite the woman already having a full set of Guardians. Just as Jager suspected: Reborn ends up another pawn in Checkerface's twisted grasp serving as the current era's Sun Arcobaleno -though _it's only for sheer strength that the golden-eyed Vindice stops His Lord from murdering the pregnant woman for setting up one of his._

After all, there was no reason for His Lord to dirty his hands when she would be dead soon enough _\- none who inherited the Sky Pacifier Curse ever lasted long._

* * *

  
He's running, always running.

His victims follow him like shadows waiting for a moment of weakness so they could devour him whole. Though he fled, He was not afraid. _'You cannot hide from them forever.'_ No matter what Luce would claim.

It's his fault, he supposes.

He should have been more through instead of trying to figure out what made that one prey hangs to last threads of life. He should have put the one and future Arcobaleno to rest; instead of watching how the fleshed slowly stripped itself away and those unnatural eyes- _even by his own standards_ \- glowed with grief and rage. Sepira had always warned him his curiosity would get the best of him one day. _'When the end comes do not draw it out least your regrets chase you towards the ends of the Earth'_

Now it was too late, Bermuda von Veckenschtein had gone from being another sacrificial prey into a Monster willing to defy even Death for a chance at Revenge.

_'Despite the flesh stripping from his very bones, the dark-haired lunges for him; emerald eyes glowering with a power- and so much grief it was painful- that his mind registers as Kin in his mind.' A monster the humanoid knew as Checkerface, knew would never stop chasing him. He is not afraid, he does not eye every shadow he passed with a barely concealed wariness'_

And then his running had brought him to Namimori. _They_ were waiting for him; Checkerface could feel them rushing through the darkened alleyway shadows. Moving closer and closer to his position. They were right on top of him. He expected the worst in all honestly, they had finally caught him only for the dark blur he barely recognized as Bermuda and the ever-loyal Jager to flee past him as though the Hounds of Hades were chasing them.

_**"Hurry Jager, she's catching up!"** _

He could only watch in pure bafflement as the two disappeared into a wormhole only moments before a beautiful brunette rounded the corner.

"Jager-kun! Bermuda!" Chocolate eyes had glanced around the alleyway- searching but not locating what they sought- before settling on him. "Excuse me, Sir. Have you seen my fiancée and son?"

_Fiancée?" Son?_ Surely it must be another Bermuda and Jager, he was well aware the two had already married- _though to who he didn't know-_ before he cursed them.

"Ah," The woman face flushed as her eyes shined with delight, "Jager-Kun's not my fiancée yet but I know he will be. He's just always busy and away from home so long-"

This woman was _delusional_. Yet she had sent that Monster and its loyal companion fleeing without even noticing him in the slightest. Checkerface allows a warm, polite smile to slip onto his face, "He must be nervous then. I hear many men tend to get a bit shy in the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself."

He's going to enjoy living in the small peaceful town of Namimori. Until the woman dies that is, then he will flee once more.

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 16**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was four years old the first time Bermuda laid eyes upon the child.

For most, the child might have been adorable with his ruffled hair and wide brown eyes but for the Vindice Warden, he was _a living nightmare_. Though that may have had something to do with similarities the youth shared with his ancestor or maybe the way the younger had clung to him like a leech- _all but cuddling the small Arcobaleno-_ with terror-filled eyes.

So its only natural Bermuda, having been taken by surprised and unspoken horror- _Oh, Gods Giotto is right there. That cheeky brat has found his way out of hell just to torment me-_ that the Vindice Warden acts upon a well-trained reflex.

**Crash!**

The child sails across the room and fortunately for him, lands upon a worn mattress that had been apart of the room his kidnappers was holding him in. Though startled the toddler doesn't appear to be harmed as he immediately sits up, blinking at Bermuda with wide innocent brown eyes. _Wait, wasn't his eyes supposed to be orange?_ And for that matter, hadn't the cheeky brat been a blond the last time Bermuda saw him?

Beneath the bandages emerald eyes slowly glide over the child once more; _Fluffy brown hair and wide innocent brown eyes_. Unless he's managed reincarnation, that was not Giotto, but knowing the cheeky brat there was still a slim possibility that the fluff ball actually was Giotto incarnated. Though none can see it, Bermuda warily eyes the child before mentally sighing. Giotto or not, he couldn't leave the child here as a captive.

Especially seeing as someone- _that most defiantly was not him-_ had already set half the building aflame.

And thus goes the first meeting of Bermuda von Veckenschtein and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Personally, Bermuda likes to think he reacted well; _especially when one takes into the chaos caused by the other Vindices once the Night Arcobaleno bought the possible Brunette Giotto incarnation back with him to Vendicare._

Its the obvious horror that soon fills Jager's golden eyes upon seeing the toddler fiddling with the fur collar of His Lord's cloak- _carrying Bermuda as though he was a porcelain doll-_ alongside the harsh curses that slip past Jack's lips that informs the Vindice Warden he is not the only one of _'Giotto Incarnated'_ speculation.

"Fuck! I told you we should have burned the corpse!"

The young one, the Vindice would learn, was not, in fact, Giotto _\- who found a way to drag himself out of the oblivion that was Death to make their lives Hell once more-_ but rather the blonde's last living descendant. For a moment, silence would consume the room as countless bandaged faces turned towards one another in silent agreement.

The child, Tsunayoshi, had to go.

After all, anyone with that Cheeky Brat's blood was likely to attract the daily madness the Primo had been famous for. Though Alejandro wouldn't voice it aloud- _as he was rather fond of being on one solid piece-_ the blue-haired Vindice thought the adorable brunette would fit right in with their Family.

Later, Nana would find herself curious about why her son developed a strange attachment towards wearing bandages to hide his skin, tattered cloaks, and top hats though in all honesty she didn't mind. Her little Tsuna was so adorable and reminded her of her once hopeful husband- _before she finally decided to settle for second best-_ and her other missing son who was likely still with Jager-kun; Bermuda.

If only her two children had a chance to meet. Ietsmu, when he finally managed the time to arrange a visit, would take one look at his son and almost suffer a massive heart attack at seeing his adorable Tuna-fish dressed as the Mafia's worst nightmare.

* * *

  
The second time Bermuda meets Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Night Arcobaleno was furious and for good reason: _Someone had sealed the Sky._

_Someone had sealed a Baby Sky._

Sealing, in general, was a dangerous art. The sealing of Flames required sealing away a portion of another's soul- _therefore damaging both their minds and bodies in a way that if not done correctly could ensure the one being sealed suffered a slow agonizing death_ \- which was why it was usually only meant for the worst of prisoners located within the lowest level of Vendicare.

Sealing Flames, especially those of Five Year Old, was _illegal for all but the Vindice._

It's with narrowed eyes, the Vindice Warden places a flame lite finger to the little one's head, searching and testing the seal. Its well made- _by another elder sky, that thought alone has the bandaged toddler bristling in silent anger-_ but if it stayed the way it was Young Tsunayoshi's flames would shatter, likely destroying his mind if it didn't outright kill him before the brunette reached sixteen.

Yet the shattering the Seal now would cause a backlash that would kill the boy in an instant.

So the Night Arcobaleno does the only thing he can, carefully his shifts his own Flames into the cracks in the seal- _a sign whoever had done this had not fully understood let alone had the power to complete a proper seal-_ filling them as though one would a mold before pushing slightly to expand them by a couple of centimeters.

While he cannot remove the seal without disastrous effects, Bermuda can slowly expand the cracks- _using his own flames to support the younger's mind, body and Sky Flames so that he's not violently torn to pieces_ \- until the cracks turn into fractures. Though it could take years, these fractures would slowly crumble causing the Seal to loosen while keeping the younger stabilized- _though he might have a few issues with learning within harsh environments and clumsiness for some time-_ until such a time it would completely perish; freeing the sky that never should have been imprisoned.

Pulling his bandaged hand away, Bermuda stared down at the dozing child sleeping against a tree within the park- _where were his parents?-_ before turning on heel and back towards his two companions.

_**"Jack, watch the child. Jager, it would seem a Mafioso has purposely attacked a civilian child with a Seal. I believe they are overdue a stay in Vendicare."** _

"Kekeke, of course."

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

* * *

  
_She's dead._ Cold emerald eyes so dark they're almost black stares blankly at the gravestone before him.

_Lilly Potter_

_1960-1981_

His beloved little Lilly-flower- _A gentle laugh in the soft summer breeze as he teaches delicate fingers how to make a flower crown with her namesakes. She offers him a brilliant smile and places her finished, though messy with inexperience, work onto his snowy hair._

_-_ the child of his flesh and blood- _A beautiful red-haired child with bright emerald eyes spinning in her flannel gown while begging him to teach her to dance._ -

The child he had raised while spending eighteen years in hiding as _'Mr. Nigel Evans'. An agitated yet passionate teenager ranting for the heavens to hear about the spoiled prat dubbed James Potter and her utter hatred for the Pureblood Scion._

She's **dead.**

**Crack!** The white-haired man's gaze drifts down to his broken cane. _Damn it all to the deepest pit of Hell_. His child, his daughter, is dead. Her life had already been short in his eyes but to know it had been severed so quickly hurt. Next to his Lilly's grave lies another:

_James Potter_

_1960-1981_

It would seem his daughter's prat had followed her in Death as he once did in Life.

Despite knowing there should be another, he does not see the third grave.

A frown forms onto the man's face as his glasses flash in the moonlight. _Where was His Grandson? Where was His Lilly-flower's child? Where is Harry Potter?_

Honestly, Checkerface doesn't know he doesn't have the slightest of clues seeing as no one- _not even the bastard daughter he adopted, tried to inform him his Lilly was dead-_ but he plans to find out. _One way or another._ After all, though not a pure _'Last Earthling'_ the child was purer than any other's on this planet- _including Luce and her recently born daughter; Aria_ \- but more importantly then that, Harry Potter was His Lilly's child and therefore _His_ to guard, to shelter, to teach and protect.

All he had to do was locate his missing Kin first.

_In the darkness of a spider-infested cupboard, a young Harry Potter shivered in his sleep._

_In the darkened Throne Room of Vendicare, Bermuda von Veckenschtein sneezed as the sudden feeling of someone walking over his grave filled the Vindice Warden._


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Chapter 17**

　

_**The first sign something was wrong within the halls of Vongola was the darkening of the Meeting Room the Vongola Nono and the CDEF Leader holding their annual meeting.** _

_**The second sign was the shadows as they stretched across the room, releasing a dense fog that made a chill travel down both men's backs but not quite as much as the soft jingling of chains.** _

_**The darkening of the room despite the sunroof over overheard, the shadows reaching to devour them, the soft rattle of chains in a non-existent wind. Neither man dared to breathe as they simultaneously reached the same conclusion:** _

_**Vindice.** _

　

 **"Vongola Nono; Timoteo Vongola "** A taller bandaged creature emerges from the darkness, shadows clinging to its cloak and melding into the one's upon the floor as though he was apart of them- _knowing those abominations for they could not possibly be for they could not be human-_ as its unnatural voice filled the deathly silence, **"You have been fount guilty of two separate charges of Assault Upon a Child, there counts of Neglect upon three separate children and one count of Abuse upon a child within your care, alongside the practicing of Sealing a Child Sky."**

 _What?! Assault, Neglect, Abuse? Sealing..._ No, they couldn't know, what reason would the Vindice have to enter Namimori? Yet one of the Shinigami was standing before them, charging him of all people! _Did it not realize who he was?!_

　

" CDEF Head; Sawada Ietsmu. You have been found guilty of Neglect and assault upon a child alongside Abetting with the Sealing a Child Sky."

For a brief moment, the memory of his beloved Tuna-fish dressed in bandages, tattered cloak and a top hat filled Ietsmu's mind. He had put it off as a harmless coincidence but now.....

The Vindice knew _\- they knew he and Nono had sealed his son's Flames_ \- the only way the Head of CDEF could think of them knowing was the possibility the creatures were watching- _and likely had been for some time-_ his little Tuna-fish. The CDEF Leader clenched his fist, allowing his Sky Flames to fill him while keeping them from bursting just yet, as the thought of thought of those Monsters being anywhere near his civilian filled his head.

　

"To resist would only be to prove your guilt and lengthen your sentence but please, by all means, Try It."

　

"Ietsmu," Timoteo's sharp voice barked out a silent order _\- he could already feel the suffocating killing intent that made Intuition scream for him to run radiating from the creature before them-_ before focusing on the Vindice, "Do you not know who I am? I am The Vongola Nono; Head of the Most Influential and Power Mafia Famiglia-"

　

**"No one is above the Law."**

　

"If you take either Myself of Ietsmu it will be an outcry of War towards The Vongola and Our Allies. They will come-"

　

"Let them come, they shall share your Fate."

　

Neither man gets a chance to speak further as they find themselves yanked forwards by a chained collar around their necks- _when had the creature even moved?-_ that was slowly dragging them into the shadows the creature was disappearing into.

　

Later, Sawada Ietsmu would be relieved to know he could at least write a letter to his wife once every six months. For some reason one of the Guards had shuddered at the idea of allowing his wife to visit him in Vendicare- _Being around such purity as his beloved Nana must be agonizing for these creatures of the darkness_ \- before all but shoving the parchment and quill into this hands yet the blond Mafioso fount himself with a dilemma.

　

"And what exactly am I supposed to tell her?" It not like he could- _let alone would-_ tell his precious Nana the truth of who he really was and what he had done to their child."

　

 **"You can tell her you're working for penguins in the South Pole for all I care"** The Vindice with the lone goldeneye all but growled, **"She will not be making a visitation. Ever."**

_Penguins... Huh, there was an idea._

 

* * *

* * *

 

　

_Though the Dursley's would never realize it, they owed their lives to Harry Potter via The Modified Blood Wards surrounding Number Four Private Drive._

If not for the ancient magic, Bermuda would have already stormed the properly and murdered the lot of them in cold blood. As it is, the murderous Night Arcobaleno stands just outside the property line; cold emerald eyes watching the child- _who could be no more than nine-_ sleeping in the heavy snow just outside of his reach.

　

It a rather familiar child with messy black hair and old wire glasses held together by tape almost completely covered in snow _. If he stays here, he will **die**. _ Of that Bermuda has no doubts, he could already feel the younger's Life slipping away like water through a cracked glass. Yet he cannot reach the younger to wake him or ensure he finds somewhere safe to sleep.

　

The Blood Wards kept out anyone with ill intent towards the family and the Vindice Warden is all too aware his intent is well beyond Ill. Closing his bandaged eyes, the emerald-eyed Chibi took a deep calming breathe- _If he cannot reach the child, Bermuda would just have to find a neutral party to do it for him-_ before speaking.

　

_**"Jager."** _

　

Jager has been his silent shadow for so long, the Vindice Warden doesn't so much as bat an eye when the other's presence seems to materialize behind him, despite the fact Bermuda knew Jager should be on the other side of the world at the moment.

　

**"Lord Bermuda."**

__

_**"Collect the child, Jager. Then bring me the Runestone for these Blood Wards. "** _

It obviously would need some altering as whoever created these Wards didn't care in the least what happened to the child as long as he was kept there. Bermuda, on the other hand, happened to have an investment in the child and he refused to permit someone else's plots to ruin his own.

　

" **Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

　

Harry Potter would spend the next week within the darkened halls of Vendicare trapped within a Medical Induced Coma. If one was to enter his room at the dead of night, they would find Jager standing there giving the small child a considerable look before he would materialize wherever His Lord Happened to be and grant him the same look. Though he never voices it, the golden-eyed man cannot help but notice that _Harry Potter's Cloudy Sky Flames were an exact match to the one's Bermuda once held._

　

It would take the Dursley's leave the safety of their home, upon doing so they would find their _freak of a nephew_ alive and well, sleeping by the back door. The two elder Dursley's were rather displeased having expected the Freak to have died within the _'coldest blizzard of the century'_ they had left him out in.

　

Elsewhere, the humanoid known as Checkerface would give an enraged scream as the artifact he was using to track down **His** Grandson stopped functioning. There was no doubt in the creature's mind, _someone was purposely hiding Harry Potter from him_. Once he figured out who, Checkerface swore, _they would pay with their interference with their lives._

　

In the Vendicare Throne Room, Bermuda suddenly sneezed only to be almost suffocated by a pile of fluffy blanket that was suddenly piled upon him by his Guardians. _Damn Jager and his Sadist Tendencies;_ How he ever convinced them Bermuda was _'Deathly Silk- to the point a sneeze could cause his heart to explode'-_ was beyond the emerald-eyed Chibi.

　

_After all, one technically had to be Alive to be capable of being deathly sick. Something Bermuda was not, as it was solely His Night Flames that kept him- and all of them- living; not the rapid beating of a heart._

　

* * *

 

　

_Tsunayoshi, as the Vindice suspected, turned out to be just as much as a trouble magnet as Giotto himself._

　

It seemed as though every time the Vindice turned their back the eight-year-old seemed to be at the eye of a hurricane marshaled by trouble _, Assassins, headaches, Hitman, sleepless nights, and enough paperwork to literally **drown** The Night Arcobaleno_. Jager had been ready to commit cold-blooded murder the first time Jack had accidentally lost Bermuda in the sea of papers. It took them a week to locate the Vindice Warden, who looked as though he had just crawled out of an active warzone after having a bomb dropped on top of him.

　

Still, the Vindice tried to look on the bright side, after all, Tsunayoshi wasn't associated with the Mafia and therefore his messes could be contained to a certain degree and not planetary disasters like a certain cheeky brat they once knew. _They were still cleaning up some of Giotto's 'situations'._

Bermuda would later swear to kill whoever thought it was a _'brilliant'_ idea to introduce _'Are we absolutely certain he's not Giotto?'_ Tsunayoshi to Reborn- _who was a known Chaos Magnet._

　

Then there was _Nana_.

Bermuda would swear that woman had a mental radar solely indicated to when they entered the town _\- for they always seemed to end up hiding in the strangest places or just outright fleeing the town with the brunette woman sharply on their heels. It was only thanks to their Night Flames she had yet to catch the two-_ to the point Jager had outright refused to set a foot onto anything that could be considered Namimori Territory.

　

Which was why Bermuda was here, having to clean up another ' _Tsunayoshi_ ' disaster- _honestly, the quality of Hitman must have diminished from his days as for how else could a child who scored straight zeros manage to trick a Professional Hitman into accidentally knocking himself out? Oh well, that just made his job easier_ \- alone.

　

"Bermuda?" _Speak, let alone think, of the Devil and they shall appear._

The Night Arcobaleno felt his back stiffen at the gentle voice coming from behind him. Titling his head slightly he could see the brunette woman with warm chocolate eyes and a delicate smile. Reflexively he began to call out a warning.

　

**"Ja-"** _Oh right he was alone._

　

**"I knew you would come back to Mama!"**

　

A soft snort left the white-haired man next to the gleeful woman, but Bermuda couldn't bring himself to care as he slowly took a step back in preparation to run. The Night Arcobaleno didn't even manage a step before strong arms were crushing him to the housewife's bosom.

　

_Can't...Breathe..._

　

Later, Jager would gain a solemn expression upon learning the Fate of His Lord, bowing his head in a clear sign of mourning and respect. Bermuda was rather unimpressed when he finally escaped- _after a long week and a heavy hit to his pride and dignity_ \- only to return to his own Obsequies. Night Flames swiftly devastated everything in a matter of seconds.

_The screamed of the damn souls- unfortunate enough to cross his path; be they prisoner or guard- echoed through the Majestic Halls of Vendicare for weeks._

　

* * *

 

　

**"Sirius Black has escaped."**

"Leave him."

　

"Lord Bermuda?"

　

"He's innocent...to a degree."

　

_Well as innocent as a man who tried feeding another child to a werewolf in his youth could be._

　

As much as Bermuda knew Jager wanted to go after the escaped convict, The Night Arcobaleno couldn't allow it. Sirius Black, while innocent of Mass Murder and betrayal of the Potters had an assorted number of other crimes under his name. Still, He needed Black to have a certain degree of freedom to play his part in the Upcoming Acts.

　

"You have something planned for him _ **."** Ah, Jager knew him so well. **Too** well at times._

Tilting his head slightly, Bermuda glanced up at the golden-eyed man; enjoying the ability to see the other's face without all those bandages obstructing it. "Yes."

　

"And what of when his use runs out?" _Yes, Jager defiantly knew him too well._ Had it been anyone other than Jager, the Night Arcobaleno might have been worried but as it was; Jager's ability to read him like an open book was just another aspect of the elder's natural charm.

　

For a brief moment, Bermuda allowed his eyes to close- _Laughter much like a dog barking, A wide smile as stormy eyes shines with mirth. 'Good one, James'-_ before glowing emerald meet molten gold head on.

　

"Ensures he finds his way to the securest magical mental intuition there is."

　

The man obviously needed help _-instead the cold walls of a prison cell-_ seeing as he couldn't tell the dead from the living. It was the least Bermuda could do for the man that had offered Harry Potter a chance at happiness, even if he didn't see the child but a long-dead man instead.

　

**"I will see to it _personally_. "**

　

* * *

 

Christmas in Vendicare was always a... _Unique occurrence._

_**"Jager, we have a problem."** _

**"Lord Bermuda?"**

_**"The Christmas Tree ate Alejandro."** _

**"Jack touched the Christmas Tree, didn't he?**

**"Yes."**

And it would appear this year would be no different.

　

A heavy sigh left the golden-eyed man as he swiftly swooped His Lord from where he was watching the oncoming disaster that had once been their tree. To be honest, Jager currently had no idea what he was staring at seeing as the last time he checked Christmas trees didn't have ominous glowing red eyes let alone let alone dagger-like teeth.

　

**"Let me guess Alejandro wanted to keep it."**

　

His Lord doesn't bother with a response. Knowing the blue haired man, he had likely attempted to hug it during _a 'Cuteness Overload_ ' only for it to eat him in turn. Jager had warned the younger Vindice before that his attraction to questionable species would come back to bite him _. Literally in this case._

**"Jack?"**

　

A heavy sigh left His Lord as a small finger pointed up. Following the other's unspoken signal, Jager glanced upwards only to feel his eyebrow raises at the sight of hissing, multicolored Christmas lights attempting to strange the redhead menace as though they were a serpentine with a mouse. _Of course. Was it too much to ask for one holiday where they didn't have to suffer through Jack's special blend of Madness?_

**"Is there anything else I should know about?"**

　

His Lord shifted slightly from the younger's place upon his shoulder, gentle brushing a bandages cheek against his own in a reassuring gesture.

　

_"Small Gia switched out the berries in the mistletoe with camouflaged motion sensor bombs. As long as you don't walk beneath them you should be fine."_

　

It was a good thing they could warp then, Jager decided, seeing as _every square inch_ of the hallway ceilings within _all_ of Vendicare had been covered in mistletoe.

　

　

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 18**

_It was like watching a bad comedy._

Bermuda is there when Harry Potter dies, residing upon Jager's shoulder as the two Vindice observe the occurrence as a spectral from the shadows. It's saddening really, to think this had once been the hardest complication he ever encounters- _that he had once been afraid of these cowards for what else would one call grown men and woman who targeted School Children?_ \- in his life. It doesn't matter now though.

Emerald eyes watched as the Order rushed into the battle. _Harry Potter is nearing the end of his final act._

Bermuda watched Sirius instantly made his way towards Harry, batting aside any who dared stand in his way, before placing himself between the child and Bellatrix.

_Harry Potter would go through the Veil._

_Even if Bermuda had to **push him** through it **himself.**_

It never comes to that though, everything plays out perfectly accordance to his memories. Sirius, who _could never live up to his namesake_ not even in battle, couldn't help but taunt Bellatrix.

"Come on, you can do better than that. " And better she does.

Bermuda tips his hat slightly as he watches the Veil devour the child he had once been. Next, to him, Jager finally speaks his words whispers in the Chaos around them.

"Do you ever regret leaving this?"

He's not the least bit surprised Jager already knows why he was so invested in Harry Potter's continual survival until this point in their Little the other can't see it, Bermuda allows a soft smile to drift onto his face.

"Never."

Its nothing but the truth, Bermuda doesn't regret- _abandoning those that had called him savior and friend alike without a second thought_ \- leaving this. He would gladly do it again if Fate granted him the option.

"Good. Had you hesitated I would have thrown the child through that Veil myself. "

And Jager honestly would have done just that because Bermuda is not the only selfish Vindice within the room.

Then entered Dumbledore, a whirlpool of blinding colors and agitated magic, likely hoping to save his Golden Boy Protégé. Once more, he's too little too late. Bermuda doesn't need to see anymore-

"Let's go, Jager."

-After all, now that Harry Potter was _'dead'_ and his Future/Past secure, Bermuda can finally wash his hands of this Magical Community.

* * *

  
Bermuda could almost hear that cheeky brat laughing at him as the Vindice Warden stares in horror at the report before him. He had wondered why Jager had just dropped the pamphlet onto his desk instead of living a verbal report as was normal for the elder, but now....

Now though Bermuda knew.

The Vongola Nono's three sons were dead at the hands of a rival- _and rather cliché_ \- Famiglia. Xanxus couldn't inherit due to the Blood Magic upon the Vongola Ring's- _done by Bermuda's own hand after a minor conflict that sunk several islands_ \- which meant...

Sawada Tsunayoshi would become The Vongola Decimo, seeing as he was the cheeky brat's last blood relative available. _Worse_ , in the Night Arcobaleno's opinion, _Vongola had hired Reborn to tutor the brunette. Bermuda would swear he could see the ghostly image of that cheeky brat laughing at him. Maybe they could colonize the moon?_ After all, now that those two had met it was only a matter of time before they no longer had an Earth to call home.

Groaning softly in misery, Bermuda allowed the papers to fall onto his desk.

He was far too sober to even think of dealing with this. Maybe Jager wouldn't mind a drinking buddy- _it was quite obvious where his loyal companion had fled to after reading that report-_ for the night?

If not, the golden-eyed man would just have to get over it as Bermuda refused to continue on with that report unless he was completely smashed.

* * *

 

  
Though rare, it wasn't uncommon for Bermuda to enter a state of _'hibernation'_ every other century.

It was during those time that the Halls of Vendicare would fall into an eerie silence as the usually _unpredictable_ Guards would turn solemn and cautious. Those who had been trapped within the prison walls long enough knew the signs and did their utmost best to keep their heads down until the _'Morto di Notte' -as one of the oldest prisoners had dubbed it-_ would pass. The new prisoners, who never experienced the occurrence, learned quickly to do the same.

While Bermuda would sleep, Jager would be in control of both the Vindice and everything that happened within the walls of Vendicare. How long he stayed in such position would depend solely on how long The Night Arcobaleno would sleep. Sometimes it was no more than a couple of years while other times the Vindice Warden would sleep for decades.

_If Jager was honest, these were the loneliest times of his undead life. No matter what happened His Lord had always been with him- the younger ridding on his shoulder as his feet carried them further into their future- and for the familiar weight to not to be there... It was agonizing. Yet all he- all any of them- could do was wait and keep their guards up in case someone attempted to use this period of calm against them._

A year passed, then a second. _They caught the fugitive; Rokudo Mukuro and his accomplish after the brawl between the future Vongola Deminco, whose body the purple haired teen was planning to steal. Tsunayoshi once more proved himself to be remarkably like Giotto by vainly attempting to save his attackers from their halls. A third was gone in the blink of an eye. Rokudo Mukuro attempted to escape Vendicare with his accomplishes. Since it was the most entertaining thing to happen since Bermuda fell into his slumber they allowed them to reach a nearby field before becoming serious in their attempts to capture the ringleader. As long as they had Mukuro they knew the boyfriends would eventually come back in an attempt to rescue him_.

 _Then came the **Future That Never Was**._ The Golden-eyed Vindice doesn't quite know how they were capable of remembering that timeline - _though he suspects it has something to do with their position as Ex-Arcobaleno, the Night Flames that kept them alive, and the utter terror that flooded them-_ yet remember they did.

_After all, the Vindice fount it was impossible to forget the terror that flooded their veins upon realizing Bermuda's sleep was no longer natural and that an **outside source** was attempting to **kill** their Sky without even being there._

Jager himself could remember spending countless of Nights at His Lords side as The Night Arcobaleno's health waned. He could recall countless nights building an anti-radiation chamber Big Pino designed and placing their sleeping Lord inside to keep him safe. It was just another day- _trying to keep an eye on their lord least the Night Flames failed-_ when word had reached them, the Arcobaleno were dying. Something was killing them off, quickly at that. Eventually, His Lord was the only one left- _Bermuda's sun was gone and Jager could only be thankful for the other's unnatural slumber shielding him from the backlash-_ the Vindice dared not to leave his side. Instead Alejandro sent one of his favored Gingerbread Dolls to spy on the source of the problem.

Then out of nowhere Tsunayoshi and Reborn were alive one more but younger; their past selves having been forced into their future.

Tsunayoshi, it appeared, really was like Giotto. _Jager just knew he was going to have nightmares, especially when discovering a part of Giotto was sleeping inside that ring and had been awoken. In his mind, the golden-eyed Vindice could already see a sheepish Tsunayoshi and Giotto trying to explain their newest Global disaster._ In the end, the Mare Rings were sealed- and stolen in the middle of the night only to be replaced with fakes. While the originals were locked into a safe that was chained shut and thrown into the deepest into the portions of their underwater level- _while Byakuran was placed under constant watch. It was only because of that Byakuran didn't join his precious rings for had the Vindice caught him alone, there would be no mercy._

The Future that never was had been forgotten by all but a handful.

Lord Bermuda continued to sleep.

Jager had been with Jack and Small Gia, explaining the vow Giotto and Crozat had made to one another to their descendants- _he knew it would come back to bite them-_ when he had felt it. Honestly, had the golden-eyed man not been waiting so long for it; he would never have felt the slight shift in the back of his mind that informed him of something he had been waiting so long for:

Bermuda had _finally_ woken.

* * *

  
There is no doubt in Bermuda's mind, Sawada Tsunayoshi is that _cheeky brat's clone_. _No one else could cause him this much of a headache._

The Vow had been broken- _for the second time. He knew it would come back to bite them one day_ \- thanks to the manipulations of the walking pineapple ghost: _Daemon Spade. At least this time, the spirit had finally moved on_. Bermuda was becoming quite annoyed with having to smite him every other century since Jager killed- err... He meant since the other suffered an unfortunate accident.

Though in the end, the Vindice didn't keep any of the losing party. For some reason, his Guardians had literally thrown them through a wormhole when Bermuda had stood to head for his office to file the necessary paperwork for the new prisoners before pulling him back into their pile of bodies. _Honestly, they were never this affectionate when he woke from his usual hibernation. Had something happened?_

Giotto and his Guardians had turned their rings into Soul Containers- _apparently, it was only a Horcrux if he killed someone beforehand_ \- and now their spirits were showing up left and right. He always knew that cheeky brat would find a way to continue terrorizing him from beyond the grave. _Maybe it was time to look into learning how to perform exorcisms?_

Then there was Jager, who outright refused to permit Bermuda to leave his shoulder for any reason... Not that the emerald-eyed Chibi minded, Jager's shoulder was his favorite perch as it was both comfortable and safe. Still, it was hard to do Paperwork up there instead of at his desk. Still, all his Guardians seemed happier when he was up there, so Bermuda supposed he could learn to adjust. Though he really wished they would stop looking at him as though they expected him to suddenly keel over at any given minute.

* * *

  
"I feel ridiculous." _And probably looked it too._

If Bermuda was honest, he wasn't all that big of a fan on dancing, he always felt out of place and clumsy. The only reason he bothered to learn was that Jager happened to be and was constantly harassing him with that _'Practice makes Perfect'_ at all hour. Though since becoming the Night Arcobaleno, Bermuda had done his utmost best to avoid such _'sessions'_ and for good reason.

Jager was a good seven feet and here he was barely reaching two. He had always been taller than Bermuda but this was just ridiculous.

"Nonsense," The smooth voice catches his attention, "you're doing amazing. " _Right_.

They were probably a laughing stock, a seven-foot man crouched down low so he can hold the bandaged hands with a barely two foot _'child'_ that's standing on his shoes in a mockery of a dance.

"I'm not even doing anything."

It was the truth, the most he was doing was holding Jager's hands while the other did all the work and glided about to the soft waltz music filling the otherwise empty room. The golden-eyed man just gives a soft chuckle, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You're trying. That's more than most do and more than enough for me."

Though Jager couldn't see it beneath the bandages, Bermuda could feel his face flush. Squeezing the other's hands slight, the emerald-eyed Chibi huffed.

"Just, Tell me what step is next. "

Bermuda outright pretended not to hear the other's chuckle.

* * *

* * *

 

  
Sometimes its easy to forget Jager is a Sadist of the highest degree and other times...Well, it was so obvious it was painful. _Usually for whoever held his attention at the time._

Though for the life of him, Bermuda couldn't figure out what had set the golden-eyed man off. The Night Arcobaleno hadn't been doing much, just visiting a new cake shop and enjoy the moment of calm when this white-haired teen with eyes that like moonlight and a tattoo under the right had shown up. Instantly Bermuda knew who he was. It was his job to know everyone in the mafia after all.

_Byakuran, Head of the Millefiore Famiglia. Liked marshmallows but hated cake, usually ordering it only to eat the marshmallows off of it._

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He hadn't. There was plenty of space at the table and Jager had been on his case recently.

 _ **"The seats available. "**_ The silverette's smile reminded the Night Arcobaleno much of a Cheshire Cat.

Surprisingly, the two of them actually got along splendidly once they formed a silent pact: _Bermuda wouldn't touch the marshmallows as long as Byakuran didn't touch the cake_. It was a win-win for both of them. Eventually, they started to talk- _Bermuda could recall discussing the possibility of making a cake out of nothing but assorted marshmallows_ \- then Jager had shown up.

At first, the other had been clam- _if not pleased Bermuda was finally taking an effort to get to know someone outside the halls of Vendicare-_ until he looked at exactly who the Night Arcobaleno was with. _One look._

One look, that was all it took for Jager's famed calm to explode like shattered glass.

Bermuda wasn't quite sure how it happened, one moment he had been sitting at a table in a cake shop and the next, he was outside in a too tight grip as the shop burned within vicious Night Flames.

"Jager, what just happened?"

Later, Bermuda would find himself wishing he kept his mouth shut as the Vindice watched their battered Lord flee from a furious Jager. None dared to speak in fear of drawing the golden-eyed man's ire and getting extra combat _'lessons' -coughCompleteAndUtterBeatDownscough_ \- themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 19_ **

"That's a joke, right?" The Vindice Warden couldn't help but ask even as he knew from the determined gleam within those golden eyes it very much wasn't. "Jager, you do realize I'm technically a two-year-old, right?"

　

"Yes, Lord Bermuda," The golden-eyed man confirmed with a slight shift of his posture, "Therefore I already have an excuse for you to use."

　

"Oh?"

　

"You're a dwarf."

　

"A dwarf..." For not the first time since Jager had stared the conversation, Bermuda worried for the elder's sanity. While a Magical might consider a dwarf _\- though any who actually seen a dwarf would know he wasn't-_ the ' _Normal_ ' World would never even humor the though.

　

"Jager, I want an honest answer. Have you been stealing Small Gia's plants again?"

　

A frown twisted onto the other's snitched lips, "Lord Bermuda, I'm being serious."

　

"I was afraid of that." _At least with the plants he could have blamed this whole idea on a poison-induced hallucination, but apparently not._

To be honest, The Night Arcobaleno didn't mind the idea of an anniversary - _They never really had a proper honeymoon-_ but there was a reason they stopped taking cruises. _Shrill screams and a heavy black smoke filling the air as the fire spread upon the ship, passengers and crewmates banding together armed with whatever they found a suitable weapon as they attempted to rescue the 'baby' from the 'living dead' that held the toddler 'hostage', never allowing it to leave the creatures shoulder._

"Jager, if I humored this idea, exactly where would we go?"

　

Normal humans always assumed the worst of things and couldn't follow the simple order of ' _Do not Disturb_ ' so things in the Civilian side of the world always ended up a complete disaster. _Personally, Bermuda blamed the Zombie Apocalypse phase Civilian's seemed stuck upon._

　

The Mafia World wasn't an option _\- The one time they set foot on the Island the whole place had become deserted in a matter of seconds- no place in the Mafia was. The Cheeky brat had invited them to a Christmas Party once,and since there was nothing better to do at the moment they had shown up. The moment they arrived there was screaming, gunshots, explosions and utter chaos that left the once Grand Ballroom nothing but a pile of rubble with only themselves and Giotto still there. The cheeky brat had laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, before granting them a large smile. 'I guess that means we get all the presents.'_

　

Then there was the wizarding world, whose reaction to them was just as bad as the Mafias. _Spells lighting up the air as a few brave souls stood their ground while other ran around screaming like headless chickens_.

　

"I brought us a Private Island."

　

_...What?_

　

* * *

 

　

If Jager was honest, he thought he did well on planning their anniversary- _Considering the fact he was a living corpse and Bermuda was trapped as a two-year-old- thought it wasn't romantic in a sense most woman- and some men-_ would desire but it was good enough for them.

　

It was a tropical island, covered mostly in a dense forest with just a small cottage a good quarter mile in. Nothing much in all honesty but it was quiet and secluded to the point he could walk around without a single bandage and never once have to hear a scream at his appearance. _It was nice to feel the sun on his skin once more._

They didn't hold hands and walk upon the beach with only the moonlight to guide them, he didn't recite poetry of endless love, instead the moment they were upon the island he carried Bermuda a cliff- taking a _moment to enter the beauty of the waterfall flowing into the lake, the ivy and flowers that grew up the side the of the waterfall_ \- before throwing his Lord into the glistening blue waters of Lake below.

　

The golden-eyed man could see those inhumane emerald eyes widen as the motion caused His Lord to snap out of his thoughts.

　

_**"Jager!"** _

__

_**Splash!** _

He couldn't help but laugh.

　

It didn't help matter when His Lord's finally broke surface- _Somehow the younger had replaced his hair with moss covered seaweed and gained a starfish tattoo_ \- again. That childish face scrunched up as the emerald-eyed Chibi spat out a fish before glaring his way.

　

"Aguamenti!" The glistening water of the waterfall seemed to defy gravity as it rose in the form of twin dragons before rushing at him.

　

 _Shit_. Bermuda would forever accuse him of cheating as the dark haired man used his burrowed Night Flames to warp away before he was hit.

　

While the two did enjoy their anniversary they encounter one problem upon returning home-

　

_Emerald eyes slowly blinked once then twice- as though reality would suddenly shift and undo what laid before them- unfortunately, no such kindness existed._

_"Can we go back?"_

_Bermuda couldn't help but question as he stared at the burning inferno before him that was once the Vendicare Prison. Jager didn't even hesitate to form a wormhole back to their Island. Surely Vendicare could run without them for another six months._

 

* * *

* * *

 

　

_The Representative Battle of the Rainbow._

　

A battle royale between the representatives of all the Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno whose representatives win the tournament is granted release from their Arcobaleno curse or in the Sky Arcobaleno's case, the removal of the curse which drastically shortens their lifespan.

　

_The Ultimate Deception._

　

While Checkerface might call it freedom, the Vindice knew better. The Tournament was nothing more than another way to gather the Arcobaleno so the creature could steal their Flames, the pacifiers and the lives of the current eras Arcobaleno. _So the humanoid was finally crawled out from beneath his rock so to making his move._

Usually, the coward always managed to escape them but this time, Bermuda would not allow him to slip away. Despite their best efforts they had never made it in time- _always too little too late-_ but this time wouldn't be. For this time they would already be there participating as an eighth- _unannounced and unplanned_ \- team _. This time he would gamble his Night Flames and his very life for should the Monster win, Bermuda knew he would not survive twice_.

　

Though for The Night Arcobaleno's plan to work, they were first going to have to acquire several Boss Watches _\- And maybe a miracle to actually convenience the Vindice, Jager especially, to go along with his suicidal plan-_ from one of the already participating teams. After looking over the score, Bermuda eventually settled on Team Skull _\- the Cloud Arcobaleno was said to be immortal_ \- who somehow had all his members despite the strongest of them being The Simon Decimo.

　

It would take Bermuda three days of countless arguments, assurance, and compromises before The Night Arcobaleno's Guardians would clam down- _and stop attempting to lock him into a well warded, padded vault with a nice white jacke_ t- enough to actually permit the Vindice Warden to explain his plan in detail.

　

Several details were violently torn to shreds before being formulated by Jager including Bermuda's original plan to collect the watches by himself. For that matter, Bermuda was firmly restricted from being alone no matter what he attempted to reason _\- countless eyes kept watch over him as though they expected him to vanish should they so much as blink_ \- to the point Jack had actually attempted to tackle the Night Arcobaleno when he caught him wondering the halls of Vendicare without Jager.

　

_Bermuda knew he knew he had the devil's luck but he wasn't that bad, right?_

_Apparently, he was._

Skull-Kun's brain matter hadn't even dried on his bandages hand- _While he wishes it hadn't come to that, Bermuda knew Skull's type well, seeing as Harry Potter had been cut from the same cloth, The Cloud would have fought no matter how grim the odds and sooner smashed his own watch then lose it._ \- Before Jager had warped them into a warded room within the Arcobaleno Cave with only a throne, a table and a small mirror in sight.

　

_Safety Precaution, indeed._

　

* * *

 

　

 

　

Rejection hurt- _especially when it came from One's Guardians_ \- but if he's honest, Bermuda had expected it.

　

Reborn had an emotional attachment to Tsunayoshi and nothing binding him to Bermuda besides a bond the other still didn't know exist. _The Hitman's Flames all but screamed the other still didn't want a sky. Though they were close to desiring a Bond with young Tsunayoshi's own Sky Flames cocooning them._

Jager didn't take it the rejection as well especially once the elder realized what the younger Sky's was unknowingly attempting to do and attempted to eliminate the threat. Though Bermuda attempted to save the situation _\- and Cheeky Brat 2.0's life_ \- by calling off the golden-eyed Vindice and apologizing, the Night Arcobaleno knew it was pointless. He could see it in his Sun's eyes, Reborn **would not** side with them.

　

_Jack. Alejandro. Small Gia. Big Pino. Vincentius. Celina._

　

Defeated by teenagers hundreds of years younger than them. Though Bermuda couldn't fault them, each had done their best- _give it they're all without hesitation_ \- and that was he would ever ask of them. Still, he had Jager, who was more than willing to cut down anyone who got in their way, though the elder was holding back on outright killing the children- _Permanently handicapping them was another matter entirely-_ besides Superbia Squalo who was an adult; _a child one but still an adult, who should know better than attempting to sneak up on a Vindice._

　

* * *

* * *

 

　

Hyper Intuition existed _solely_ to cause him unnecessary headaches.

　

Though Tsunayoshi wasn't completely correct, Bermuda stayed on Jager's shoulder because it was his spot and a part of his compromise. He didn't need to touch the Strongest Vindice Warrior's to refuel the Night Flames, though now that the brunette had screamed the truth for the world to hear, Bermuda knew they would be keeping a close eye on him.

　

Jager would just have to finish this battle with what he had stored.

　

At first, it was easy to just float around watching as the golden-eyed man cut through anyone in his way until he fell headfirst into the Mist and Cloud's trap. If his heart still needed to beat, Bermuda was certain it would have stopped when the X-Burner pierced through Jager's chest. Though he had heard of time slowing down for people, The Night Arcobaleno had never quite experienced it until he was watching the golden-eyed man fall to the ground.

　

"Tsuna, Finish it."

　

And that's exactly what the brunette tended to do, no doubt furious about Jager's handiwork. Bermuda could feel the ill intent in the flames building within the young's hand and he knew the other full intended to disintegrate Jager. Not even he would be capable of saving the other should that hit.

　

He broke one of his Compromises -' _No matter what happens promise me you won't get involved in the battles, Bermuda'-_ floating so the was between Tsunayoshi's attack and the paralyzed man.

　

_**"I won't allow you to. Present Please."** _

It was strange, no longer being a toddler after spending almost a millennium as one, but this wasn't really the time to reminisce. Five minutes wasn't long, but if he took matters seriously it should be more then enough. He wouldn't even need that long if he used magic but... the voice in the back of his head, his _intuition_ was telling him not to.

　

Though he didn't know why Bermuda had learned to trust his intuition. _It had never led him astray before._ So he doesn't, instead, he ignites his flames allowing them to pour off him.

　

* * *

 

He takes it back.

　

Between his intuition, Reborn's Dying Will Bullet, and an _'I'm almost certain that's really Giotto'_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bermuda doubts he'll live to see daybreak.

　

He could have dodged or counteracted easily, all Tsunayoshi had done was raise a fist blanketed within intense Sky Flames yet Bermuda's Intuition whispered softly in the back of his head. Telling him not to. That everything would be okay if he just took this attack head-on. _It was strange really, his intuition usually helped him avoid attacks not run headfirst into them._

　

So he took a chance and listened.

　

Pain explodes instantly on contact _-of course, what else could one expect when hitting a fist of sky flames at the speed of light?-_ as the flames tear into his flesh before he finds himself flung into the air.

　

 **"Lord Bermuda!"** Jager sounds furious and though a part of Bermuda wishes to inform the other he's okay _. He's intuition all by scream at him not to. To take the fall._ **"How could you?!"**

　

For a brief moment, emerald eyes opened upon feeling a burst of Sky Falls were the golden-eyed man had fallen but Tsunayoshi only destroyed the Boss Watch, so he closes his eyes once more. Moments later he's hitting the ground.

　

And then came Checkerface.

　

* * *

 

Bermuda von Veckenschtein wasn't what Tsuna expected.

　

If the brunette's honest he had expected someone older- _not the emerald-eyed teenager that stood before him, who was only slightly older then himself_ \- and maybe scarier _. What? All the other Vindice looked like the living dead yet if not for his unnatural eyes and the darkness pouring off of him this one could almost pass as almost human._

From the start of their battle, something had been _off_. While the Arcobaleno of the Vindice was powerful, _terrifyingly so_ , something about the way he fought seemed... lacking. Yet the other was completely slaughtering him until Reborn had interfered and shot that Dying Will Bullet. He's not quite sure how to explain but if he had to, Tsuna would say he had blind until that bullet hit. Then he found he could see everything in an alarming detail.

　

 _'I only need revenge_.'

　

He knows its a lie the moment it leaves the other's lips. Bermuda might have been doing this revenge but it wasn't his own revenge. The fact the Vindice Warden had purposely all but thrown himself in-between Jager and The brunette's own attack was proof of that. Despite his insistence, Bermuda didn't need revenge. _He needed the family he had built was his own two hands who sought revenge._

　

Then came the end game, even as his fist collided with the other's face; The feeling of _'something is wrong'_ returned. Yet there was Bermuda, lying defeated in the ground. He was victorious, he had won the Representative Battle yet...

　

Even as he argued with Checkerface, Tsuna can't bring himself to turn his back on Bermuda von Veckenschtein. The brunette's not sure why but there's a whisper into him back of his head- _his intuition maybe_?- that's all but screaming at him that the other is still as dangerous as he had been the moment he arrived. Still, Bermuda stays down.

　

So its no surprise when all is said in done _\- the Vindice having agreed to aid them_ \- Tsuna finds Bermuda is no longer upon the ground where he left the dark-haired teen but rather crouched next to Jager with Night Flames stretched across the park. He's the only one not surprised as the black flames focused on Bermuda's palm slowly seal the hole in Jager's chest while the rest carry the defeated Vindice towards their Master... _No, that doesn't sit well with his Intuition._

　

Bermuda is not the Slave Master- _like Skull and the other Arcobaleno insisted_ \- but rather their ally, their companion, their friend, and if Tsuna's theory is correct; _Their Sky._

 

 

**Chapter 20**

**_"I'm sorry Jager. I don't think I heard you correctly."_ **

****

**_"We've been invited to witness The Vongola Inheritance by The Decimo."_ **

****

**_"...It's not going to be invaded again is it?"_ **

****

**_"Not unless Giotto made another vow we don't know about that started an unnecessary feud."_ **

 

_It had almost been a year since the Representative Battles occurred and the passing of the Control of the New Arcobaleno System from Checkerface- who was discovered to be Kawahira- to the Vindice. Though not much had changed outside the walls of Vendicare- The Former Arcobaleno were still toddlers but growing fast- inside had been a whole another matter._

　

Bermuda had been sleeping upon his Throne when a commotion had woken him, instantly emerald eyes had darted towards the source only to almost choke on thin air as he found himself staring at the smooth caramelized skin _\- no decay, missing skin or bones in sight_ \- as Jager continued to yank off bandages staring with wide golden eyes.

　

"Jager?"

　

Though he recognized the other it had been so long since he had seen the dark-haired man like that and had to be sure this wasn't a rather cruel dream.

　

Molten Gold met Inhumane Emerald before the other seemed to choke on the very air around him.

　

"Lord Bermuda?"

　

"Of course," Confusion had entered the Vindice Warden's voice, "Who else would I be?"

　

For not the first time, Bermuda fount himself thankful he didn't need oxygen as he would have surely been suffocated against the elder's solid- _whole. One solid piece and not falling apart_ \- chest otherwise.

　

As it turned out, Jager wasn't the only one who had changed. Though the Vindice looked alive, as whole and solid as when they once were alive, they were still dead though. None of them had a beating heart, no of them needed oxygen, nor water, sleep or food. Yet they seemed happy and that was enough for Bermuda.

　

Bermuda, on the other hand, had changed as well. When Jager had shoved him before a mirror, Bermuda had expected the same face he had seen for the last millennium. Instead, he was greeted by a slender teenager with messy ebony black hair, pale skin, and inhumane emerald eyes.

　

_The emerald eyed teen had instantly assumed the mirror to be glass and broken it thinking there was an intruder behind it._

　

Though the Vindice Warden soon discovered it he concentrated enough his magic would actually help him take his cursed form once more _. What? He rather liked riding on Jager's shoulder and while the elderly could still easily carry him around, Bermuda felt more comfortable when carried in that form._

* * *

 

 

**"Heeeiii!"**

　

Tsuna couldn't stop the shrill scream from leaving his throat as he stared at the smoking rubble that had once been the Vongola's Majestic Ballroom. Honestly, everything had started out so well- _that probably should have been the first sign everything that could go wrong would as nothing ever goes as he plans_ \- the guest had arrived according to plan; including the Vindice. _Though none were willing to go within ten feet of the Mafia Law Enforcers and every time one of the bandaged covered shadows moved a hand would twitch towards hidden weapons._

　

Still, Tsuna couldn't help but feel pleased that had even shown. After all, They were not the eternal guardians of the pacifiers outside of their usual duties so he doubted they had much free time. So he had tried to be a good host and include them into events. Everything was perfect, the ceremony when without a hitch yet it was during the after party that everything began to go wrong.

　

It started with Bermuda.

　

Apparently, the ex-Night Arcobaleno had a love of cakes and had all but gravitated towards the table were he soon joins by Byakuran, who got along like a house on fire, as they worked together to ensure none of the deserts survived the hour. _It was frightening seeing two of the strongest enemies he once faced getting along so well._

Alejandro and Jack were in the middle of a drinking competition, which quickly descended into an outright brawl when Hibari attempted to _'Bite them to Death'- was that even possible when the victim was already dead_ \- for Public Intoxication.

　

Big Pino and Small Gia were talking with Verde animatedly, every now and then their eyes would drift towards Bermuda when a small exclamation of: _'What do you mean he's no longer cursed?!'_ which drew the rest of the Former Arcobaleno's attention, who shared a look before descending upon the small group like vultures.

　

Finally, Jager had noticed was his Lord had gotten off too. The golden eyed Warrior had taken one look at Byakuran before busting into vicious Night Flames and charging for the white-haired teen, who must have sensed the threat to his continual well being as he suddenly flying in the air like an acrobat to avoid the golden-eyed Vindice's chains.

　

Tsunayoshi is unsure how it happened but one moment he was standing in the Majestic Vongola Ballroom and the next there was nothing but a pile of smoking rubble with a dense smoke clouding his vision- _though he could make out Bermuda's small bandaged form sitting on a broken post with a plate of chocolate cake continuing on as though this was normal._

　

**"Heeii!"**

　

_**"If you wanted a piece of cake that badly Tsunayoshi-Kun all you had to do was say so."** _

　

 _Maybe inviting the Vindice to his Inheritance Ceremony hadn't been his best idea_. Though Tsunayoshi couldn't help but think Reborn would love to spend some quality time with the Undead Protectors, they all seemed to be cut from the same chaotic cloth anyways.

　

 _For the sake of his lasting sanity, Tsunayoshi pretended he didn't see the blond ghost next to him, laughing at the Chaos that surrounded_ them.

　

* * *

 

　

"Jager?"

　

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

　

"What are the Former Arcobaleno doing camping outside our Gate?"

　

Golden eyes blinked down at His Lord sprawled out on his lap then towards the window- _Huh, so they were_ \- before allowing a frown to appear.

　

"I'm not sure, but I think they're Striking."

　

Well, either that or they had a strange hobby of waving picket signs outside prisons located in the middle of a freezing wasteland. His Lord titled his head, emerald eyes blinking in subtle confusion.

　

"But they don't even work for us. What reason would they have to Strike?"

　

"I don't know, Lord Bermuda. Just ignore them, they'll have to go away eventually."

　

A month later, all seven Former Arcobaleno were still there and appeared to have been joined by several other people including a pink-haired woman with questionable cooking that killed everything it touches. _The Poison Scorpion_ , if Jager recalled correctly.

* * *

 

　

**_The-Boy-Who-Lived Dead!_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter_

　

Kawahira could feel the scowl stretching upon his voice as Cold emerald eyes stared down at the old, worn down article in his hands- _Either the Magical world was full of fools or they thought him a fool. How could anyone believe this nonsense_ \- before allowing his Mist flames to the newspaper aflame.

　

The Veil wasn't meant to kill but ensnare and imprison.

　

If anyone knew about that artifact it would be Kawahira; After all, he helped create it with the aid of nine other _'True Earthlings'_. Though he hadn't been aware it still existed- _having thought it sunk with the island it was originally located upon-_ but it would appear someone had relocated it to the darkened depths of the Ministry of Magic instead.

　

Silently crossing the empty chamber, the creature usually known as Checkerface closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to trail over the liquid-like substance that served as the Veil. A moment later, cold eyes shot open as the creatures scowl shifted into a silent snarl.

　

 _Harry Potter was not amongst the lost souls trapped within the Veil._ Which could only mean someone had beaten him here and already removed **his** Grandson from Artifact. _So where is he? Who was hiding His Grandson from him?_

　

Later, Sawada Tsunayoshi would find himself in for a surprise when he entered his office only to find Kawahira waiting inside for him. The white-haired humanoid glanced up at him from above the rim of his glasses before offering that small smile the other was all but trademarked for, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a request to make of you."

　

* * *

 

　

_The Ritual had failed._

_Silence filled the room as every soul eyed the crystal that was now glowing a startling shade of shade of inhumane emerald with specks of Midnight Black and a bright white- almost like stars in the night sky- swirling inside._

_"Headmaster," A brunette woman spoke as her hand tightened around the redhead's next to her, "what does that color mean?"_

_"It means," Dumbledore spoke solemnly, his blue eyes meeting the faces of the Order members around him, "Harry Potter is Alive."_

_At his words, the room descended into Chaos but Albus Dumbledore couldn't hear any of it. Instead, he was solely focused on the crystal as though it held all the answers in the world. The Inhumane emerald should represent Harry's magic so what was the Midnight Black and Bright White? Better yet, if Harry was still alive, why_ had he not returned?

　

* * *

 

　

The moment Bermuda entered the Throne Room he knew something was wrong. _It was hard to miss it seeing as the Vindice Warden was certain he had never owned a polka-dotted tea set, let alone the bright yellow ivy table it was sitting on_. Bermuda could feel the Night Flames shift under his skin as he made his way closer to their figure reclining in his throne, Humming of all things as small delicate hands reached from beneath the- _rainbow-colored_ \- hooded cloak for a cracked puke green glass.

　

The Vindice Warden could feel his Flames building within the palm of his hands, prepared to incinerate the intruder when they turned their head his direction and smiled at him.

　

_There was something strangely familiar about the figure, something in the back of his head that reminded the emerald eyed teen of his connect with Jack, Alejandro, Small Gia and Jager. It couldn't be possible... Right? He had made sure to keep all his Guardians near him, he had to, seeing as Checkerface loved targeting them to be Arcobaleno._

"Hello, Harry or do you prefer Bermuda now?"

　

It was impossible, but he knew that voice and could never mistake it for another.

　

" _Bermuda,"_ His flames settled down instantly, not even capable of seeing the other as a threat.

　

"Bermuda then," The other's smile grew, "I hope you don't mind how long it took me to come home."

　

_**"Of course not, you can't have the Night Sky without its ever Shinning Moon,"** The Vindice Warden could feel his lips twitch slightly into a gentle smile, **"We've been waiting for you."** Even if he hadn't realized he had been waiting till now._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 21**

_**"For the Last time, we're not renaming Vendicare Wonderland."** _

__

_**"Why not? It's fitting."** _

__

_**"Oh, how's that?"** _

__

_**"Everyone's Mad here."** _

"I give up," Jager couldn't help but deadpan as he stared at the teenager- _How had they even gotten this far into the Heart of Vendicare without anyone noticing?_ \- having tea with His Lord. _Where exactly did they get that eyesore of a Tea Set and table?_

At one, two separate sets of eyes- _one a familiar Inhumane emerald and the other a startling silver, as though someone had trapped moonlight within them-_ locked upon the Vindice Strongest Warrior.

　

"So is this Your Mad Hatter?"

　

A soft feminine voice questioned from beneath the cloaked figure sitting upon his Lord's Throne _. Mad Hatter?_ The corner of His Lord's lips twitched as emerald eyes gained a thoughtful glint, "Yes, I suppose you can say that."

　

The woman's silver eyes seemed to shine as she gave him a small smile, "Thank you for keeping Bermuda from getting lost. I fear the path is a bit mischievous, it likes to constantly change beneath his feet."

　

_Golden eyes stared down at the teenager in concealed confused and defeat -Why could his Lord never have a sane Guardian?- before his Lord cleared his throat._

_"Jager, I would like to formally introduce to my Mist Guardian; Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Jager Veckenschtein."_

* * *

 

 

If Bermuda is honest, he's not the least bit surprised how well Luna seemed to settle into the halls of Vendicare. _Though the Vindice Warden still couldn't figure out how she had gotten into Vendicare without anyone noticing_. _He had asked her once but all she did was smile and claimed a Cheshire Cat had shown her the way. Seeing as Luna was a Mist- who were only limited by their imaginations- it very well could have happened._

　

The blonde Mist shared Alejandro's love for strange creatures and both could spend days talking about them. _They once spent a week discussing the Crumple-Horned Snorkack before taking a wormhole to Sweden for a month. When they returned it was with one of the strangest creatures the Vindice Warden had ever seen which apparently held the ability to turn invisible._

　

When she wasn't with Alejandro, Luna could either be found with Jack attempting to test Jager's Saint like patients or Small Gia and Big Pino 'helping' with The Prisoner's ' _Mandatory_ ' therapy. For some strange reason, the prisoners would burst into tears every time Luna came within five feet of one of them _. On the other hand, Small Gia and Big Pino were now Vendicare Prisoners' favorite Therapists._

Jager, on the other hand, wasn't as close to Luna but- _they seemed to get along when left alone together-_ it was a work in process. For the first time in what felt like forever, everything was perfect.

　

BOOM! Bermuda could feel the very walls of Vendicare shaking due to the impact of the explosion before Jager's voice pierced the air **, "Jack!"**

　

_Well as perfect as things could be in Vendicare._

　

The Vindice Warden didn't bother to suppress the smile on his lips as the screams and sound of running- _swift feet slapping on marble as their owner darts down the hallways praying to escape before he's caught_ \- reached him, it's not like anyone would see it through the bandages anyway.

　

**"Are those candy cane trees?"**

　

Turning his head slightly, the emerald-eyed toddler glanced out the window catching sight of a rainbow themed forest _\- the Vindice Warden was certain hadn't been there an hour ago-_ stretching for miles outside the gate. _Was that a Gingerbread Doll walking out of it with a licorice axe?_

　

Mentally sighing, Bermuda allowed his cheek to brush against Jager before a small bandaged hand gently patted the shoulder beneath him, **_"I'm afraid so, Jager. Just ignore it."_**

* * *

 

 **"No."** The stern voice spoke without hesitation as golden eyes glared into silver.

　

"But-"

　

**"Never."**

　

Though never could see it, emerald eyes darted between the two as Bermuda would swear he saw lightning shooting between their glares. Honestly, one would the two were discussing an open war with how serious they were taking this matter not-

　

_"Just for an hour," The blond pleaded only to be met with a merciless glare from Jager tightened his grip and held His Lord well out of the Mist's reach._

　

**"No one carries Lord Bermuda but me."**

　

-that. Really, Bermuda didn't care who carried him at this point as long as they stopped swinging him like a ragdoll. _Their only forewarning was a low growl seconds before a blond blur that had one been Luna Lovegood lunged towards the Vindice's Strongest Warrior._

　

_Later, Bermuda would only shake his head as he stared at the sulking mummy that had once been his Mist. "Maybe that wasn't my smartest idea..." The muffled voice of the blond would reach the emerald-eyed toddler's ear causing him to raise a brow._

**_"What gave that away?"_ **

_It couldn't possibly be the fact she was teen witch- who only recently graduated a C Ranked School like Hogwarts. He was going to have to see about getting her a proper education in magic- that attempted to attack a man who was Strongest Warrior to emerge from the darkened halls of Vendicare, now could it?_

 

* * *

**"Lord Bermuda!"**

　

Though he would forever deny it, Bermuda couldn't help but jump as Jager busted into his office _\- it was going to be a hassle to remove the door from the wall-_ with a frantic tone of voice. A frown found its way to the emerald eyed toddler's face as he turned his bandaged face the other's direction to show he was paying attention _. After all, Jager wasn't usually the sort to panic so something terrible must be happening._

_**"Yes, Jager?"** _

**"Sawada Nana is outside the Gate with the Former Arcobaleno and the Vongola Decimo!"**

Oh the Former Arcobaleno- _what was it with them and their new found hobby of camping outside the gate?-_ why was Jager worried about the- _Wait..._ The Vindice Warden's head snapped up in alarm and though none would ever see it, emerald eyes widen in horror.

_**"Did you say, Sawada Nana?!"** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

Knocking everything off his desk in a blind panic, the Ex-Night Arcobaleno slammed his small fist onto a button causing the Alarm System to activate.

　

_**"Seal Vendicare! Now!"** _

　

Sawada Nana was a living legend _-coughHorrorStorycough_ \- in Vendicare. Ever member of the Vindice had heard of _the -Mad, Insane, psychopathic_ \- woman that had managed to kidnap Lord Bermuda, turn Jack into Mincemeat and sent the ever Fearsome Jager running. So it was no surprise when Vendicare broke another record by Sealing the literal _'Hell on Earth_ ' only milliseconds after retrieving the order and reason _\- seeing as none of the prisoners had attempted to escape-_ for such an order.

　

Outside the Vendicare Prison Gates, Tsunayoshi couldn't help but blink as the whole prison vanished before their eyes.

　

"Reborn, What just happened? "The small hitman hummed softly, "Vendicare is known to relocate itself into what many call a 'Pocket Dimension' when Sealed, Dame-Tsuna. Most likely someone attempted a Prison Break."

　

The young Decimo couldn't help but groan.

　

_Of course, this would happen the one time he finally gathered the nerve to introduce His Mother to the Vindice and here he had finally found a good argument to convince the Eternal Protectors to allow the kind- though obvious- woman visitation rights to her husband._

 

* * *

 

_"Is he one of the Guards?"_

**_"No."_ **

　

_It was the truth and no amount of threats, begging or pleading could change that._

　

A frown made its way to the young Brunette's face as his glowing orange eyes narrowed in consideration, "You're not lying, but I feel as though you're not saying everything either."

　

_**"Are you calling me a liar, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"** _

　

The Vindice Warden's voice had darkened as the killing intent seemed to flood the room- _even when he was in his toddler form Bermuda was terrifying._ From the corner of the eyes, the Brunette could see the shadows shifting as what appeared to be all the Vindice in Vendicare seemed to materialize yet remained out of sight.

　

Though his Hyper Intuition was screaming, Tsuna didn't need it to sense the danger in the room and know he wouldn't be leaving it alone and whole unless he backtracked quickly. "No! Of course not! I just... I think _you know where_ Harry Potter is."

　

Now that he had said it, the Vongola Decimo was certain of it- _it just felt so right-_ Bermuda knew where Harry Potter was.

　

 _ **"I told you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Harry Potter is dead,"**_ He wasn't lying, but there was something more to this. Something the brunette just couldn't quite put his finger on. _How could Harry Potter be dead, yet still live and not be one of the Vindice? **"If you wish to waste your time by talking yourself in circles that is your business, Decimo, but you will not waste mine. "**_

　

It was as good and subtle as any dismissal the brunette had ever hear and judging from the bristling of his Guardians they realized it as well. Still, he couldn't leave not without a proper answer.

　

"Bermuda," His he kept his voice firm and serious- his 'Boss' voice as Reborn had dubbed it- as he meets the bandaged face of the infant before him, "You owe me. Without my help, you never would have gotten your revenge on Checkerface-" _Lie. Lie. Lie_. His Hyper Intuition was but deafening him the moment those words left his lips but he pressed on. "-So please, tell me, What happened to Harry Potter?"

　

 _ **"Very well, Tsunayoshi, but once you have your answer. I will owe you no more."** _ Though he couldn't see it, Tsuna was certain the other was glancing him over with those inhumane eyes. _ **"I killed Harry Potter."**_

　

An eerie silence filled the room as everyone waited to see the verdict. Glowing orange eyes stared down the Vindice Warden before Tsuna finally spoke.

　

"He... He's not lying."

　

A moment later, shouts were filling the air as his Guardians were reaching for their weapons _\- from the corner of his eye, Tsuna could already see Gokudera had his trademark dynamite within his grip_ \- as Leon shifted into the gun that had started it all. The soft jingling of chains soon followed as both sides prepared to tear each other apart.

　

"Enough!" Tsuna glared at his Guardians and Reborn before turning towards Bermuda, who had held up a hand to signal a cease from his own side. "I apologize for My Guardians actions, Bermuda. Thank you for your time."

　

He dared not speak until they were safely outside the Gates of Vendicare.

　

"What was that about Dame-Tsuna? Did you not just hear him admit to **killing a child?"**

　

Golden orange eyes locked onto pitch black.

　

"I heard him, but I think you're all forgetting something," Seeing their open confusion the brunette couldn't help but sigh- _To think he was supposed to be the Dame one-_ before continuing onwards, "There's more than one way to kill a person and not all of them involve Death."

　

Reborn caught on quickly as understand filled those pitch black eyes and a smirk formed onto the toddler sized man's face.

　

Unknown to the group, a pair of icy inhumane emerald and molten gold eyes watched them as the treaded further from the Gates of Vendicare. **"They'll be back,"** Jager spoke softy able to see his breath from the icy chill that had overtaken the room, **"Vongola's too stubborn not to continue pursuing this."**

　

 _ **"Let them come,"**_ His Lord's voice had darkened and though he couldn't see it, Jager was certain a Slasher smile was beginning to form beneath the bandages, _**"They can't prove anything."**_ _There was no evidence, no trace or record. And if they happened to accomplish the impossible.._

　

_Then Jager would all too happily dip his hand into the crimson river to keep His Lord's secret. Any of the Vindice would as Bermuda was theirs and they would sooner turn to dust in the wind then surrender him to anyone._

* * *

 

_'We believe the Vindice knows where Harry Potter is.'_

_Vindice._

_Of course. Those monsters would do anything to spite him. Why not figure out how to break an Atlantean Artifact and kidnap his Grandson as well?_

　

The white-haired humanoid known as Kawahira couldn't help but twitch at the thought of **His** innocent Grandson trapped within the care of such Creatures. His beloved Lilly's son was probably terrified, cowering in some darkened cell or cave just wishing someone would be brave enough to save him.

　

Bermuda _\- and no, he did not shiver at just the thought of the other's name. There was just a bit of a draft in the office. Honest-_ was likely torturing; or worse, brainwashing His Grandson at this very moment. That abomination was no doubt filling the child's mind with lies- _that were not actually lies but harsh truths-_ and distrust towards him.

　

"Are you certain?"

　

Please say no. Please say no.

　

"Well, Bermuda did claim he killed him-" _Please say yes. Please say yes_. For sadly enough, Checkerface could see Bermuda von Veckenschtein murdering a child in cold blood to get back at white-haired man bluntly chose to ignore the amount of time he had chosen a child sky knowing it would lead to their deaths and in turn all but murdering them with his bare hands. "-Though we not think he meant literally but rather figuratively."

　

"So he's likely hidden away somewhere in the walls of Vendicare."

　

"Exactly."

　

No doubt the Devil- _for Bermuda could be nothing but Satan himself_ \- was drawing out his torment. Slowly driving **His** Grandson into the same Madness that consumed the Vindice. They were probably trying to make Lilly's son one of them at this very moment.

　

Cold emerald eyes narrowed as the humanoid learned forward slightly, "So how do you plan on rescuing him?"

　

"Well, first of all, we're going to need to break into Vendicare."

　

Tsunayoshi, His Guardians, and Reborn couldn't help but notice how Kawahira seemed to shiver despite it being almost ninety degrees in the office. _Must be a 'Last True Earthling' thing._

 

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**"Intruders? Who would be stupid enough to break in here?"**

_**As one every head in the room turned towards a blue-haired Vindice, though Luna didn't seem to notice.** _

**"There must be a Nargle infection Nearby."**

　

Vendicare.

　

Home of the Vindice, the Eternal Nightmares of the Mafia, and a prison for the worst Mafioso known to mankind- _It was said to be a literal Hell on Earth, an eternal damnation that only the lucky few ever left_ \- which not even the bravest and courageous of souls would dare to enter.

　

Yet here they were, covered in sewage as they silently- _slowly, for none dared to light a flame to see least they draw the Jailors' attention-_ making their way down a darkened hallway. It was freezing here, to the point Tsuna could hear the soft crackling of frost beneath his feet with every step he took.

　

It was unnerving if the brunette was honest, he kept expect some monster to jump out at him at any given moment. _Maybe splitting up hadn't been their best idea but the Vongola Decimo couldn't deny the logic in Reborn's reasoning._ The more ground they covered the sooner they could find Harry Potter, whoever he was now, and get the hell out of Hell.

　

_He could only hope the others would stay safe for only the Devil knew what awaited them within these halls._

_Creeaakk._

　

The brunette could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention as the soft- _almost unbearable_ \- sound of something dragging itself across the floor reached his ears. Gulping softly as his Hyper Intuition started to scream, Tsunayoshi allow a small bit of Sky Flames to appear on the palm of his hand- _just enough to dimly light the hall-_ and turned around

　

**"HHEEEII!"**

　

The scream left his lips before the brunette could even consider stopping it as glowing orange watched in horror as a corpse slowly began to pull itself out of the ground while others slowly made their way closer to him. Turning on heel, the teenager fled as fast as his feet could carry him, _completely forgetting he could fly due to his utter panic._

　

_Exit. Exit. Exit. Where's the God Damn Exit?!_

　

To be honest, Tsuna didn't care where his feet took him as long as he was far away from those zombies- _that were most likely the Vindice's past victims_ \- so they couldn't eat his brains. _Door!_ Without so much as a thought, the brunette flung open the door and rushed inside, slamming it shut before him- _managing to serve several fingers that had been reaching for him-_ before attempting to catch his breath.

　

_Gggggrrrr._

_Stiffening, wide orange eyes slowly opened and lifted from the floor towards the source of the noise. Only to feel his heart stop as he was meet with a large serpentine creature the color of the night sky with wings, a spiked tail, and silted crimson eyes._

**"HHEEEIII, Dragon!"**

* * *

 

Papers.

　

An endless sea of white and black for as far as the naked eye could see.

　

Hayato couldn't help but frown as he slowly made his way into the hallway- _Who in there sign mind filled a hallway with paperwork? Surely that had an organization system for this mess-_ with the Stupid Cow. _Oh, all the people he could have gotten stuck with._

　

"G-g-g-Gokudera, I...I th-think the p-papers **g-glaring at us!"**

　

"Stupid Cow, **papers can't glare!"**

　

_Honestly, what did he do to deserve this?_

　

"Tell that to them," The panicked child pointed a finger which the silverette's followed on instantly onto to feel his heart stop as he meets glowing crimson eyes and sharp teeth as several separate stacks of paperwork seemed to form into some type of monster.

　

_No way. It couldn't be..._

　

**"I knew it! The Vindice are hiding the UMAs from the rest of the world!"**

　

Lambo gulped softly seeing as the paperwork monster was now growling and slowly closing in on them. "G-Gokudera..."

　

Unfortunately, the other didn't seem to hear the young Lightning as he continued on with his rank while writing in a small journal, completely obvious to approaching danger the danger.

　

**"-I told that Pineapple there was a Conspiracy!"**

　

* * *

 

　

"Hello, would you like to join me for some tea?"

　

There was a blond haired teen that was floating in the air as a teapot- _that couldn't decide wither to be striped or polka-dotted_ -poured itself into a rather blinding yellow cracked glass which was upside down yet not a drop of tea spilled.

　

Usually, when one stumbled across a scene they would have stared and gawked. Maybe even how the silver eyed girl was breaking all the rules of gravity yet all Takeshi Yamamoto did was smile.

　

"Sure!"

　

A moment later, laughter left the _-Baseball Obsessed_ \- Swordsman's lips as he found himself floating alongside the blond.

_Vendicare surely was a strange place, but it didn't seem that bad._

　

* * *

 

_"Chrome?"_

_"Yes, Mukuro-Sama."_

_"I think the Christmas Tree is alive..."_

　

The purple haired teen started from the tree with ominous crimson eyes and dagger-like teeth- _was that blood on the edges?-_ that was purposely making its way towards them before her lone violet eye glanced upwards only to see the light above slowly making their way towards the two.

　

"Mukuro-Sama, it would appear the Christmas Lights are alive as well.."

　

"My Dearest Chrome, I believe it's time we take our leave."

　

"Yes, Mukuro-Sama."

　

The two barely took three steps before only just stepping beneath a piece of mistletoe. Neither of them saw the small berries fall onto the ground at their feet.

　

**BOOM!**

　

* * *

 

Three large heads snarled at him, showing off large teeth that were more swords than anything, as the creature's conjoined body crouched lowly in anticipation to pounce. A Cerberus, a real-life Cerberus. _Weren't those supposed to be myth?_

　

_Then again, they were said to guard the gates of Hell so it only made sense to find one here._

　

Myth or not, though there was a real-life _-fluffy as Hell_ \- Cerberus wearing a neon pink collar before him.

　

Kyoya Hibari could feel his lips twitch as his dark eyes gained a determined gleam.

　

_He wanted it but first, he would have to prove his dominance as Alpha to it._

　

* * *

 

　

Though he couldn't see anyone, Reborn was certain he was being followed. _One didn't survive as long as he did in his line of business without learning to trust their instincts and he was all but screaming he was in danger. That there was something following him with ill intent._

　

A slight shifting of the shadows had the hitman spinning on heel, his trademark Leon Gun in hand as he shot into the darkness only for the bullet to ricochet off the wall. _Had he just imaged it? It wouldn't be all that surprising, this place seemed determined to screw with his mind._

　

A moment later a chain shot out of the darkness from the other side of the room. It was only pure reflex that hands the Chibified Hitman hitting the floor as it said overhead and into the wall, reducing it into rubble upon impact. Had that attack hit him, Reborn had no doubt he would have died. A sharp flare of warning within his mind had the Hitman quick pushing himself away as a hand pierced through the ground where his chest had been moments before.

　

Using his role to his moment to his advantage the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno pushes off the wall behind him and towards the straightening figure, firing several shots as he neared.

　

Only once he pierced through the smoke caused by the rubble, _no one was there._

　

Besides himself, there was no sign of life within the room. Yet it was impossible for them to leave seeing as he felt no Flames activate and the door behind him was still sealed shut.

　

_What the Hell?_

　

There was something Disturbing _-unnatural, erroneous, frightening_ \- going on within the darkened halls of Vendicare.

　

Keeping his gun firmly in hand, Reborn headed for the door. Unknown to the _'World's Greatest Hitman'_ a shadow on the wall slowly allowed a Slasher Smile to appear on it's _'face'_ as it watched the Hitman walk away before disappearing into the darkness around it.

　

_Finally, it had been so long since someone had come down to play with it._

　

* * *

 

　

The first thing the Brunette notices upon waking is he's no longer in the darkness with cold stone walls slowly closing in around him. Rather he's in a beautiful white room with pure gold trimming and a crystal chandelier hanging from a majestic dome ceiling as light enters through the Memorial Stained Glass ceiling. Beautiful.

　

He's lying in a bed with the soft silk sheets he's ever felt and a pillow under his head that might as well be made from the clouds themselves.

　

_He's dead. He had died, eaten by the Dragon. He had died and he was now in Heaven._

　

Its the only explanation Tsuna could think of to explain where he was.

　

_**"Good Morning, Tsunayoshi-Kun."** _

　

He knows that voice, slowly the brunette tilts his head, brown eyes meeting bandages faces of Jager and upon his shoulder; Bermuda. _Had they died as well?_

　

 _ **"You are not dead, Tsunayoshi-Kun,"** _ Bermuda speaks _-Huh, was he a mind reader like Reborn-_ bluntly, _**"Though not from lack of effort. You're lucky Jager makes his daily rounds early in the morning. He found you amongst Fyfe's eggs and brought you here."**_

　

_Did he? Where was here? And who's Fyfe?_

　

_**"This is the Vendicare Medical Wing. As for Fyfe, she happens to be the dragon that was planning to feed you to her young once they hatched."** _

　

Its official, Bermuda's a mind reader.

　

**_"I am not reading your mind, Tsunayoshi-kun."_ **

_Right...Of course, he isn't... Wait..._

　

**"You named a dragon Fyfe?!"**

　

Though he couldn't see it, the Vongola Decimo was willing to bet the Vongola Rings that Ex-Night Arcobaleno was granting him a pointed look as the Vindice Warden spoke.

　

_**"I think the better question is, what You, Your Guardians and Reborn-Kun were doing in My Prison, Tsunayoshi-Kun."** _

　

"I.. We... You see..."

　

_**"I assure you Tsunayoshi-Kun, if you all wished to stay that bad we have plenty of empty cells which we can accommodate to fit your needs."** _

**"HEEII! N-No, thank you, Bermuda. We wouldn't want to intrude upon-"**

　

 _ **"Oh, no Tsunayoshi-kun, it's no problem. We have plenty of space and you're more than welcome to stay. Matter of fact,"** _ The brunette couldn't help but gulp upon seeing the unnatural emerald glow- _that could only be the other's eyes-_ coming from beneath the bandages. _ **"I insist."**_

　

_For the next six months, the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians alongside the 'World's Greatest Hitman' Reborn all but vanished into thin air. None of them would say a word as to where they had been or what had happened to them but several of their close associations quickly noticed they gained new, strange phobias that included but was not limited to Zombie movies and games, anything that resembled a dragon, Large Masses of Paper, Christmas trees and lights, Mistletoes, and their own shadows._

_Finally, they would gather once more with 'Uncle' Kawahira to give the humanoid their report._

_"Vendicare is an Insane Asylum. Despite our best efforts, we couldn't locate how resembled the description of Harry Potter within its walls. Therefore, we're going need a new plan and therapy... **Lots and lots of therapy. "**_

　

* * *

 

　

"Bermuda?"

　

"Yes, Luna?"

　

"Where's your Sun? Everyone's here but him."

　

Sighing softly, the emerald-eyed Chibi placed down his quill _\- One day he was going to convenience Jager into allowing them to use pens. While Bermuda understood the need for everything to look formal and important it was an endless hassle- inkblots, blockage, dripping, exploding, snapping in half-_ _when it stained his papers and ruined hours worth of work-_ before granting his Mist his whole attention.

　

"My Sun doesn't want a Sky just yet."

　

"Are you certain?"

　

 _It was a lie_ , Reborn wanted a Sky just he only wanted Tsunayoshi, but the Vindice Warden wouldn't tell Luna that. He had already seen Jager's reaction to the Rejection- _To think that the golden-eyed man was the calmest of the whole Vindice. Bermuda could already image the horror awaiting the Sun should Jager decided to tell the other's the truth-_ that was constantly tearing at the back of the Ex-Night Arcobaleno's mind, Bermuda would rather not have Creative Luna attempting to aid Jager in the golden-eyed man's effort. If those two joined forces, Bermuda highly doubted he would have a living- _alive, healthy, and whole-_ Sun anymore. Reborn-kun wouldn't last a day.

　

"I set up the Bond so that the time in which he Desires and is willing to accept _His_ Sky, Reborn-kun will be capable of feeling the Bond and should he chose; follow it here. "

　

"When he sees the doors of Vendicare he will assume the worst."

　

Confusion entered Inhumane Emerald eyes as the Vindice Warden's brow furrowed.

　

"What would Checkerface be doing hiding behind our doors?"

　

A frown found its way onto the blonde's face, "Who's Checkerface?"

　

"The Devil."

　

Bermuda answered bluntly without an ounce of hesitation.

　

"Oh, so you met the Red Queen?" A look of excitement and curiosity entered the blonde's silver eyes as she leaned forward, eager to hear the tale.

　

_Well, that was one way of putting it and seeing as it would likely piss off Checkerface if he ever heard it..._

　

_**"Yes."** _

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 23**

_"So when can I join the Undead Parade?"_

_" **When you're dead."**_

_"Oh, is that it?"_

_**"Luna put down that knife!"** _

"Jager."

　

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

　

"I order you to shoot me," The Vindice Warden spoke firmly unable to pry his eyes away from the scene unfolding before him. It was almost like watching a train wreck, you knew you should just look away but you just couldn't. It was just that horrifying and _oh God he was going to have to Obliterate the last hour just to be capable of closing his eyes ever again without being haunted by the images._

　

"Apologizes Lord Bermuda but if I must endure then so must you." _Traitor_.

　

Taking a deep breath, the Ex-Night Arcobaleno eyes the scantily clad- _they probably would have been beautiful to others-_ women smiling at him before speaking in firm _'I'm considering gutting you if I don't like your answer'_ tone.

　

_**"Tsunayoshi-kun, would you kindly inform me on why you and your Guardians are dressed as Hookers?"** _

　

"How did-" The brunette began startled before clearing her _-His? What does one call his abomination?-_ throat, "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I don't' know a Tsunayoshi-kun. Why don't you come with me and I'll help you relax, Handsome."

　

_Really? He was in currently a two-year-old covered in his Vindice Uniform. There wasn't a single speck of skin to be seen! Though the other couldn't see it, Bermuda granted who he was certain was the Vongola Decimo a deadpanned look._

**_"Pedophilia is against the law-"_ **

　

"I'm sure you're older then you look."

　

 _Did that brat just interrupt him?_ The Vindice warden could feel his eye began to develop a twitch as a hand gently _-probably meant to be seductively_ \- brushed against his bandaged cheek. Bermuda could taste the throw up in the back of his throat _-the gesture was wrong, wrong, wrong. The hand was too small, too soft, too gentle_.- as he felt Jager's shoulder stiffen beneath him.

　

 _ **"Tsunayoshi-kun,"**_ The emerald eyed Chibi allowed his voice to ice over as it deepened, _**"I'm married."**_

　

**"HHHEEEIII!"**

　

_Was it natural for someone's tone to reach that pitch? Maybe one of that Cheeky Brats descendants married a banshee? If so it would explain a lot about Decimo's 'I can shatter glass and eardrums alike' scream._

　

Still, the raining of his ears was well worth it. Bermuda couldn't help but smirk at the passed at, foaming at the mouth forms of Decimo's Storm and Lightning. The rain was laughing, that ever cheerful smile growing as he congratulated the Vindice Warden, while the two Mist seemed to have devolved a permeant twitch of the brow. The only sign of Reborn's alarm was the slight lowering of the jaw and inch widening of his eyes, which was quickly hidden. Only the Cloud looked as though he couldn't care less _-He probably didn't-_ yet it was Decimo's reaction itself that made it all worth it.

　

_Tsunayoshi's brown eyes seemed to have become dinner plates as his jaw attempted to meet the earth below. The brunette had his hands fisted into his hair tugging on it as he ran in circles like a chicken without a head while screaming for the whole world to hear._

　

**"HHHHHEEEEIIII!"**

_**"Jager, please tell me your recording this."** _

　

_After all, it's not every day Blackmail like this fell into one's lap._

　

**"It's been recording from the start Lord Bermuda."**

　

" **HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEIIIIII!"** The only suddenly skidded to a stop, pointing a shaking finger at the two Vindice, "Who would marry you?!"

_Was the idea of him being married that to him bad?... Nah, it couldn't be._

　

Before the Vindice Warden could answer, the golden-eyed man spoke first with a slight offense in his tone.

　

**"I did."**

　

**"HHHHHHEEEEEEEIIIIIII!" Thump!**

　

_Slowly, Inhumane emerald and molten gold glanced down at the unconscious Decimo who had just passed out due to a brain overload and a million mental images within his mind that he never wanted to see._

_When Tsunayoshi woke it would only to find himself, his Guardians, and Reborn locked within a cell in Vendicare under the charges of attempted prostitution, trespassing alongside breaking and entering. Once more the Mafia World was puzzled as the Vongola Decimo, His Guardians and The Worlds Best Hitman disappeared without a trace for a whole year._

　

* * *

 

　

He was hallucinating.

　

It was the only thing that made sense.

　

When Jager had heard his Lord scream _-in pure unadulterated terror. When was the last time he had heard Bermuda so terrified?-_ for him, the golden-eyed man had assumed the worst.

　

He had also broken six walls and three-door in blind panic before finally tearing his way into his Lords office, ready to fight to the Death against whatever was attempting to harm the younger. The Vindice Warrior expected many things:

　

Enemy Mafioso that somehow penetrated Vendicare. _It could happen, though the golden-eyed man highly doubted they would be enough to conquer His Lord._

　

The Ex-Arcobaleno seeking piety revenge. _For some reason, they seemed to believe Bermuda had a Cure for their current forms and was hoarding it from them. No doubt Checkerface was somehow behind that, trying to stir up trouble once more._

　

The Vongola Decimo who seemed to have recently gained a fondness for breaking into their prison and harassing His Lord. _It had gotten to the point their names had been engraved in a plaque above their Cells._

　

Hell, Jager had even been prepared to face off against Checkerface, himself. _It wouldn't be the first time the Creature broke into Vendicare to attack His Lord. Maybe this time he had found some way of neutralizing Bermuda._

　

Yes, the golden-eyed Vindice had been ready for anything, or so he thought. Yet the moment he throws open His Lord's office door, Jager could all but feel his brain freeze. _Maybe- after all this time- something was wrong with his eyes?_

　

For in the office was His Lord, running around his desk in circles with the bandages on the right side of his face torn while being chased by a beautiful snowy white owl _-who Jager would swear was glaring death at His Lord's back as she swooped down only for the Vindice Warden to barely throw himself out of the way of harm_ \- with blood on her talons.

　

"-going to retrieve you, Hedwig, I swear!"

　

If Jager didn't know better he would swear the owl granted His Lord a disbelieving _'Oh Really?'_ look.

　

_What in the Nine Realms of Hell had he just walked into?_

　

He must have made some noise of confusion _-or His Lord's 'Jager' radar went off-_ for hopeful Inhumane emerald eyes looked his way in utter relief.

　

"Jager, _ **Help!"**_

　

Bermuda would forever be grateful towards Jager's Casanova Skills that apparently worked just as well on angry Owls as it did on the countless Men and Women, who had fallen for the elder's charms. It would take months before Hedwig was willing to forgive Bermuda for taking so long in retrieving her until then Hedwig could usually be found riding on the Jager's free shoulder preening Jager's hair or with Luna.

　

_It would take Bermuda a month to find the letter Hedwig had been carrying which had been lost in his ceiling-high stacks of paperwork. Upon reading it, an icy chill would fill the office as livid Night Flames could be throughout the Halls of Vendicare._

　

**_"Jager, bring me, Neville Longbottom. Now."_ **

　

* * *

 

　

Neville Longbottom knew he was inviting trouble into his house the moment he wrote that letter. He was all but begging for it to be honest. After all, _No one_ wrote to the Vindice.

　

They were the darkest of creatures- _the sole reason people feared the darkness of the Night-_ that belongs only to one's Worst Nightmares. Yet he had requested an audience with one of them. _He must have lost his mind_.

　

There was no other reason to explain the madness he was all but inviting into his life and home. Still, Madness or not he has to do it. He has to bring _**This** _ to their attention, it was his _**Duty** _ as not only a _**Gryffindor** _ but as a _**Friend**_.

　

So even as a dark abyss form before him- _a bandaged hand grabbing ahold to the edge as the rattle of chains fill the room as the Creature, covered in bandages and dressed as an old-fashioned gentleman pulls itself out_ \- the Gryffindor swallows his nerves and steadies his courage.

　

Slowly - _or maybe it was just his mind making every slow down due to his barely restrained terror_ \- the creature standing, towering over the blond before speaking in a dark emotionless tone.

　

_**"Neville Longbottom. You are to accompany me into the Halls of Vendicare."** _

　

It sounds like a Death Sentence but if Neville is honest, this is what he wanted so he reached for the bandaged hand offered out to him. _Better to take the hand then be dragged into Hell by the chains._ The abyss should be terrifying, Neville would acknowledge that, yet the moment he enters all the blonde could think was: _Beautiful._

　

The expected darkness was there, but there was something else as well. A Mist a red, orange, purple and pink mixed together- _it reminds him a bit of watching the sun rise in the early morning hours-_ with millions of smalls lights all around them. He seems this before, somewhere in a book. Yet before he could figure out where it's gone and he's suddenly standing before a throne within a darkened room.

　

There's a baby sitting upon the throne, a rather creepy baby at that. Immediately upon arrival, Vindice lets go of his hand to kneel upon the ground. Deciding it would be best for his health, Neville follows his lead.

　

 _ **"Neville Longbottom,"**_ the being upon the throne- _for such a voice could never come from a true baby-_ spoke with a deep voice that sent chills down the blonde's spine while making the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention, _**"You have quite the nerve attempting to Blackmail me."**_

　

_**"The Vindice took Neville!"** _

__Instantly all sound stopped as a horror filed silence filled the air and wide terrified eyes looked onto the ragged, panting form of Remus Lupin. The silence was suffocating- already full of Dread and Mourning- as chocolate eyes darted from one pale gaunt face to another, before the brunette woman is known as Hermione Granger finally spoke in confusion, "Who's the Vindice? And why would they take Neville?"_ _

　

* * *

 

　

In Bermuda's memories, Neville was stocky, shy child constantly pressured beneath the expectations of his Grandmother's constant attempts to turn him into his Father. The blond had only just begun to come forth from his shell - _choosing to swallow his fear in favor of believing in a friend-_ when Harry had _'died'_. While he had been on his way there, the Shy Gryffindor hadn't quite been the man currently glaring him down _-as though he had spat upon his late Mother's grave_ \- in a silent challenge.

　

_'I care not my own fate, but through the actions of my Great, Great, Great Grandfather: Samuel Longbottom; you owe My Family a **Life Debt** Bermuda von Veckenschtein and I **will** see it fulfilled. I **know** you have him, Veckenschtein. You will tell me where Harry Potter is, You **will** allow me to see him, and you **will** make a vow to me on **your life** that you will protect him for **any** who seek to his harm.'_

　

 _Yes, this was not the God Brother he left behind._ Emerald eyes observed the wizard before him closely as his mind pondered over matter. The Vindice Warden didn't know how Neville knew- _though he suspected Family Magic-_ Bermuda knew he couldn't allow the other to leave with such knowledge; least it ends up in other hands.

　

_**"Very well, Neville Longbottom, I shall allow you to see Harry Potter-"** _

　

"And grant me the Vow."

　

_**"-and grant you the Vow should you still desire it after meeting with him; but in turn, you will never leave the Halls of Vendicare again. "** _

　

Bermuda was not asking _\- nor was it optional-_ and it was clear by the firm look within those earthly eyes, Neville understood that as well. Whether he took this accord or not, Neville would never be allowed to leave.

　

"Then lead me where Harry is. I want to see him, **Now**."

__

_**"Very well then."** _

　

Bermuda could feel the sharp spike of his magic as he forms began to shift- _tearing away the bandages that restricted him_ \- before allowing a smirk to appear on his face as his Inhumane Eyes glowed brightly. It was fascinating watching that serious _'I will kill you if you try screwing with me'_ look slowly fade away as earthy eyes widened into plate-sized portions and Neville's jaw seemed to unhinge itself before stuttering like a school girl before her crush.

　

"H-H-Harry?"

_Ah, there was the Shy Lion Bermuda had left behind though one would think the blond saw a ghost with how pale he was becoming. The Vindice Warden could feel his smirk widening- showing far too many teeth to be considered friendly- as Inhumane emerald stared down upon the other as though he was a plump, juicy prey before a starving predator._

_"Actually Neville, its Bermuda. **Bermuda von Veckenschtein."**_

　

Bermuda watched amused as Neville opened and closed his mouth several times- _trying to form words that wouldn't come_ \- before the other's earthy eyes rolled into the back of his head. **Thud**!

　

　

* * *

 

**Chapter 24**

_**"But what about Voldemort?"** _

_****"Neville, Voldemort is still a man. Horcrux or no Horcrux, an idiot could kill him if you gave them the right materials to do so."** ** _

_**"But the prophecy-"** _

_****"Prophecies only become true if one believes or acts upon them. I have done neither therefore it is null and void. As far as I'm concerned if Magical London is not willing to fight for itself then it does not deserve to survive. "** ** _

　

"This is the garden. From now on this will be your domain."

　

Neville couldn't help but raise a brow as he stared out at the skeleton hand trees and the pitch black grass- _Was it even possible to kill grass to that point-_ that filled the landscape before him. _Why was there a graveyard in the middle of the garden?_

　

"You call this a garden?"

　

"It used to be-"

　

"Bermuda, there's a _graveyard_ right in the middle of the _'garden'_."

　

Though Neville couldn't see it, emerald eyes glance his way in annoyance. _What was it with people and interrupting him lately? Surely, they knew he had removed tongues for less. Then again, Neville was new to the Staff of Vendicare. He likely hadn't been warned yet so for this time -and this time alone- Bermuda allowed it to pass._

　

"If you would allow me to finish, I was going to say it used to be before Jack decided to turn it into a living Plants VS Zombie Simulation."

　

"...Is that even possible?"

　

"Its Jack," Bermuda couldn't help but deadpanned as though it explained everything leaving Neville rather baffled. _Surely this 'Jack' couldn't be that bad...Right?_

　

Later, Neville would curse himself for tempting Fate. Jack, as it turned out, wasn't that bad, despite his best intentions the redhead was **worse**.

　

* * *

 

　

_**"Giotto, I swear to whatever God is out there, if you don't get back inside your ring I will exorcist you."** _

　

"But Bermuda, I missed you~"

　

A large smile formed on the spirits face as it once more attempted to hug the Vindice Warden only to fall through him causing a shiver to race down the other's spine as emerald eyes twitched beneath the Ex-Night Arcobaleno's bandages. _That Cheeky Brat had to be doing this on purpose._

　

"You know Bermuda, I thought about you every day while I was trapped away inside my ring," The blonde Primo spoke as though it was the most natural thing in the world, "and all the necessary Cuddle Therapy you've been silently suffering without since I died-"

　

_**"I was not suffering nor do I need 'Cuddle Therapy' Vongola."** _

　

"-I tried to convenience My Successors to come and complete the Therapy in my stead but none of them would. I don't know why but they seemed terrified of the idea."

　

Though the other couldn't see it, Bermuda shot the Blond Spirit an _'Are you serious?'_ look before deadpanning, _ **"I wonder why."**_

　

Primo's smile brightened as his orange eyes seemed to shine with happiness, "Me too. I asked them but they keep saying something about Vendicare, Vindice, and you needed _'Personal Space'_ whatever that is."

　

Bermuda couldn't help but sigh as he resisted to urge to bang his head through the nearest wall. _It appeared the Cheeky Brat was still an idiot and not even Death could cure that. Maybe it wasn't too late to apologize to whatever God he had offended -for surely he must have offended one if they decided to trap him with this idiot centuries after the said idiot's Death._

　

"-Thankfully Tsuna-Chan agreed with me, though he said I'd have to distract you first-"

　

 _Wait... What?_ Bermuda couldn't stop his emerald eyes from widening as he heard the shifting of air behind him and barely managed to throw himself across the room before an orange blur crashed into tree he was sitting under.

　

Bermuda would spend the rest of his day being chased around the outer gardens of Vendicare by a _'Dying Will Mode'_ Tsunayoshi and a pleased Giotto, who was constantly encouraging the Brunette to _'Save Bermuda with Cuddles, Tsuna-Chan!'_

　

Jager was most displeased - _and made it known-_ upon finding the Spirit and his Descendant upon Vendicare Property. Especially upon realize the more they distracted _-God Damn it, he thought he got rid of that Cuddling his Lord issue when Giotto died and lost a physical body_ \- Bermuda from his Paperwork, the more the golden-eyed man would have to help with. Neville's reaction to the state of the Garden would be even worse.

　

　

* * *

 

Stars- _Beautiful and bright as they filled him with a comfortable warmth that always made his head spin-_ they were all Bermuda could see and if he was honest, all he wanted to see at the moment.

　

"Bermuda, have you seen Jag-"

　

Though he didn't want to, the eternal teenager opened his eyes _\- making the stars vanish but not the warmth_ \- as Jager pulled away and as one the two looked towards Alejandro, who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else but there at the moment.

　

"Yes, Alejandro. I've seen Jager, do you need him for something?"

　

The platinum-haired Vindice shifted slightly before giving a nod, "Incident in the Sealed Levels I'm afraid."

　

Mentally sighing, Bermuda slowly relaxed his grip on the golden-eyed man's shirt. _Damn it. Sometimes Bermuda would swear Vendicare was sentient and purposely suffered incidents every time he and Jager had a moment to themselves._

　

"Thank you, Alejandro, we'll be there in a moment. "

　

The dismissal hadn't even fully left the Vindice Warden's lips before the Doll Maker vanished into a burst of Night Flames. Though Bermuda paid it no mind, nuzzling his face into Jager's shoulder with a soft groan, "Its a conspiracy." _Every time Bermuda got close to reaching 'third base' something- ranging from cannibal goldfish to global disasters that would literally rip the world into pieces unless dealt with- would always happen and force them to focus on other matters._

　

A soft chuckle and slight tightening of arms wrapped securely around his waist were the emerald-eyed teens only answer.

　

* * *

 

　

**_The Vindice._ **

_**The Vindice:** XXXXXXX Dark Class Unknown_

_**Origins:** Unknown_

_**Abilities:** Unknown_

_**Weaknesses:** None_

_**Recommended Action upon Contact:** For **NO** reason shall one interfere with their work. Should you stubble across a Vindice it is recommended you flee and hide until such a time they are no longer within the area._

_Creatures of pure darkness who has existed from the dawn of time, silently keeping watch over the Muggle world and the Magical One while enforcing even the oldest of Unspoken Laws; Those who break these Laws are usually taken by the Vindice and never seen again._

_Its believed that Dementors were created through the Vindice after a spell of a wizard traveled though it's target- as though it was but an illusion that had sprung to life- and severed the creatures cloak. According to eyewitnesses, the redhead Vindice touched the torn piece of its' cloak only for it to spring to life; a husk of a demon that instantly sought the souls of others and instantly sought out the nearest Magical. The Vindice sealed it inside a castle that is now known as **Azkaban Prison.**_

　

 _That was it, no matter where_ else Hermione Granger searched she could find no more than that half a page of information within one of the oldest books within the Black Library. Honestly, it was no wonder she had never heard of the frightening creatures- _for what else could be seen as one of them Created Dementors?-_ before, seeing as Wizards seemed determined to ensure they were solely believed to be _myth._

　

Though she thought it as unfair and unjust none of the Muggleborn were warned of their constant observes _-Merlin, how many laws had she tiptoed with Harry and Ron, yet never quite managed to cross without so much as a warning 'The Golden Trio' was constantly placing their freedom and Very Souls upon the line-_ the brunette could not deny the Wizarding World's Logic- _'What sane Muggleborn would dare to set a foot in our world after learning about them?'_ \- after all, her eleven year old self wouldn't have dared to set a foot in this world either had she known about the Creatures born of the Darkness that were undoubtedly watching her right at this moment. The thought alone had shiver of dread racing down the Witch's back as her chocolate eyes darted towards the shadows. _For some reason, she no longer wished to be alone._

　

After all, they had stolen Neville right out of the Heart of Longbottom Manor- _from the midst of centuries worth of wards, runes, Family Magic, and defenses-_ who was to say she was safe even behind the Fidelius Charm that surrounded Order Headquarters? _Most likely they wouldn't even notice it- tearing through it like wet paper- should the creatures truly desire to target those cowering behind its so-called 'safety'._

　

* * *

 

　

_He would not laugh. He would not laugh._

　

The golden-eyed man could feel the corners of his lips twitch _-though he would not laugh. Outright refusing to allow so much as a snicker to leave his lips_ \- as he stared between His Lord's _'Why Me?'_ expression towards the object Luna and Jack was offering the younger. By all rights it wasn't anything much, just a handmade clock almost identical towards the His Lord's Trademarked one.

　

_Almost, but not quite._

　

The only difference was the colors; while Bermuda's cloak was usually a shade of Midnight Black with matching Feathers, the thing within the two Guardians hands looked as though a Rainbow had spat upon its cloth and a bright neon pink flamingo had donated its feathers. The constant sparkles ever time the light managed to hit the _\- unholy_ \- creation didn't help matters either.

　

 _No, he was not going to laugh. He was not going to laugh..._ At least, not towards His Lord's face that is. Once the younger's back was turned would be a different matter entirely.

　

"Do you like it?"

　

The blond Mist asked hopefully, eyes blown wide _\- full of pride and in anticipation for Bermuda's judgment upon her hard work_ \- as a smile stretched across her lips. Jack held a similar look, though Jager would swear he saw that damn tail wagging behind the other again, like an overeager puppy.

　

The Strongest Vindice Warrior watched in silent amusement as His Lord's Inhumane eyes darted from one eager face to the other before offered them a - _rather pained-_ smile as he wet his lips before speaking, _**"I love it."**_

　

The two didn't hear the obvious stress in His Lord's tone- _far too busy being overjoyed the Vindice Warden had appreciated their efforts_ \- as one they both turned towards the emerald-eyed Chibi with bright eyes and large smiles, "Can we help you put it on?"

　

_No, he would not laugh no matter how hard His poor damned Lord made it._

　

Though it was obvious, Bermuda didn't desire to allow the cloak within fifty feet of his being, The Ex-Night Arcobaleno wore it with a sense of nonchalant pride. Even when Vongola attempted to once more break into the Halls of Vendicare. It had been handmade for him after all and wearing it seemed to make Jack and Luna happy _-if the tight suffocating hugs and overly bright smiles they gave every time they saw him meant anything-_ so he didn't really mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 25**

_**"Sometimes when we talk I question your sanity."** _

_**"Oh?"** _

_****"Then I remember who I'm talking to and realize I can't question something you've Never had."** ** _

　

 _ **"Tsunayoshi-kun,"** _ Bermuda spoke bluntly as he met the glowing orange eyes of the Vongola Decimo head-on, _**"if you attempt to break into My Prison once more, I shall personally ensure you never leave."**_

　

_They needed a new plan._

　

It was obvious to the brunette Decimo that Bermuda had officially had enough of their constant efforts and would all too happily throw them into the darkest abyss Vendicare had to offer if they attempted to grace its darkened halls once more. _He hadn't meant to set Bermuda's office on fire, Honest! It just happened. How was he to know the Vindice Warden had just finished a months work of sadist torture... Err... He meant paperwork. Nothing that could be classified as sadist or torture there. Yep, nothing at all._

　

"Dame-Tsuna, how long do you plan to hide under your bed? Its unfitting for a Mafia Boss to cower."

　

Not when a furious Bermuda von Veckenschtein wanted your skin on his wall- _the brunette would forever swear he saw Hellfire burning within the Chibi's visible Inhumane eye-_ though despite what Reborn assumed, Tsuna wasn't cowering... He was just checking for assassins that may be waiting for them to lower their guards.

　

"Reborn, I'm not cowering. "

　

"Oh? Then you won't mind coming out then, will you?"

　

Though it was phrased as a question, Tsuna could already hear the soft click of his sadist tutor's gun in a silent threat that scream _'If you don't get out from under there now, I will shot you'._

　

**"Of course not!"**

　

Though he had all but shouted the words with a fearful confidence, the brunette didn't move outwards instead he seemed to be shirking inwards like a turtle retreating into its shell. Silence filled the room as neither occupant stared upon one another before Reborn slowly raised a brow, "Well Dame-Tsuna, I'm waiting."

　

"..."

　

Sighing softly, The chibified hitman leveled his gun at the bed's mattress and in turn the brunette cowering beneath it.

　

"You have to the count of three Dame-Tsuna."

　

"..."

　

"One."

　

"..."

　

"Three."

　

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

**"HHHEEEIII!"**

　

* * *

 

　

All he could see was crimson- _a mixture of bright red and dark maroon that clashed as they swirled together into a beautiful piece of Priceless Art_ \- that filled the air with a metallic scent so strong he could taste it.

　

The precious life liquid dripped from bandaged hands onto the dull tile floor as a body soon followed, inhumane emerald eyes didn't even bother to watch their newest victim as he moved onto the next unfortunate soul to cross his path. If Bermuda was honest, he knew The Famiglia while deserving of an upper level of Vendicare didn't deserve to bear the brunt of his fury- _Oh no, it should have been Vongola-_ yet the Vindice Warden couldn't bring himself to care.

　

That Brat, _Giotto 2.0_ , had somehow managed to set his office on fire- _in the five seconds he wasn't looking_ \- and turned a months worth of work- _done in quill of all things-_ into ash only moments after the Ex-Night Arcobaleno had **just finished it.** Then the Ex-Night Arcobaleno had to deal with these suicidal idiots- _for what else would one call it when they had been warned to resist would result in Death and still chose to fight_ \- only moments after finally finishing cleaning up the disaster that was his Office.

　

He needed stress release and these idiots had all but begged for it while throwing themselves at his feet. _How could he possibly be cruel enough to deny their silent requests?_

　

Ducking beneath a sword aimed to cut him in half, the Vindice Warden swiped at the brave- _or stupid. Most likely stupid_ \- man who dared attempt to attack him. Though none could see it, emerald eyes shined as blood-spattered and two separate pieces crashed to the floor.

　

When Bermuda finally returned to Vendicare - _Bandaged hands dyed crimson yet not a speck of the darkening color could be seen anywhere else upon his being and not a single soul in sight-_ it was to the sight of the Vindice's Strongest Warrior holding a triple layered Dutch Dark Chocolate Cake with a chocolate covered strawberries and truffles topping.

　

"Jager, I love you."

　

A smug smirk found its way to the golden-eyed man's face, "I know."

　

* * *

 

　

"Luna, "The emerald eyed Chibi spoke softly despite the headache he could already feel forming behind his temples," tell me you did not steal a heard of Pegasi."

　

The blonde in question just smiled that distant smile of her's as she lounged in the air as though she didn't have a care in the world- _knowing Luna, she probably didn't,_ "Alright Bermuda. I did not steal a heard of Pegasi."

　

"Then where did these come from?"

　

The Vindice Warden raised a brow _-curious to see what her excuse would be-_ as emerald eyes darted around what had once been a majestic ballroom yet now might as well have been a Stable with the number of winged horses inside it.

　

"Silly Bermuda, I didn't _steal_ them. I _liberated_ them."

　

_Well, when she put it that way..._

　

"You will be cleaning the Ballroom without magic later, Luna"

　

All the blonde Mist did was smile.

　

* * *

 

　

There was something wrong.

　

Reborn couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was... _Off_ , so to speak.

　

The World's Greatest Hitman knew what he wanted and he knew how to acquire it but His Flames _-for the first time since he was thirteen_ \- refused to obey. No matter how much he pushed, shoved and all but screamed at them, his Sun Flames refused to form a Guardian Bond with his Brunette student.

　

It wasn't that Dame-Tsuna's Sky was too weak to hold him or that his Sun was too strong for brunette's Sky instead if the chibified Hitman is blunt; His Flames seemed _Repulsed_ every time he tried for forge anything more than what they already had. It was ridiculous, besides Luce- _who was long lost to him-_ Tsuna had the Purest Sky Flames Reborn had ever stumbled across.

　

Which was why the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno was certain something was wrong.

　

There was no solid reason for his Flames to be so repulsed with the idea of Bonding with Tsuna's. The only reason the Hitman could think for them to be doing such a thing was: _An outside influence. Somehow, someone was tampering with his Flames._

　

Pitch Black eyes narrowed in disgust at the thought as small hand momentary tightened around Leon before relaxing.

　

If that was the case- _once he found the person behind it_ \- Reborn swore to kill them. Happiness had always alluded him and now it was right there- _So close that if he reached out he could touch it. So close he could taste it-_ and he refused to allow another to compromise his chance at finally acquiring it.

　

* * *

 

　

"Jager."

　

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

　

"I just want in on record I believe this is a horrible idea," The Vindice Warden stated bluntly while eyeing the contraption _-Death Trap_ \- before him.

　

"You have to learn eventually, Lord Bermuda. Now is as good a time as any."

　

No, he didn't. Bermuda had no need for the death trap people call _'Vehicles'_. He could drive a carriage, ride horses, use Flame Portals and Fly. _Not to mention various magical transports he was fully capable of using. What use did he have for a box of metal and glass on wheel?_

　

"Can we just say I did and Not?"

　

The golden eyed Vindice couldn't help but sigh before granting His teenage Lord a firm look usually reserved for when the other had been younger- _Judging by the slight shifting it was still as effective as it had always been-_ before deadpanning, "No."

　

"But-"

　

"No."

　

Jag-"

　

"Lord Bermuda, you will be learning how to drive today if I have to chain you to the steering wheel to ensure it. "

　

As though to emphasize his point, the elder's _-rather famous and not the least bit terrifying when aiming for you-_ chain all but materialized into bandaged hands. Inhumane eyes slowly glanced from the serious gleam to the elder's visible golden eye than towards the chains and back.

　

"...So, which side is the driver's seat again?" _No, he was not scared of a chain, Bermuda just held a rather healthy amount of respect for one when in Jager's hands._

　

An hour later found the two Vindice staring down from the Cliffside upon the burning inferno that had once been Venice, Italy.

　

"We never speak of this again."

　

"Agreed."

　

* * *

 

　

"Of course I know where Harry Potter is," Byakuran answered with his Cheshire Cat smile all but splitting his face into two as he plucked another marshmallow from the bag within his lap, "He's my _Best Friend_ after all."

　

Asking Byakuran had been a stroke of genius- _thought of by Lambo of all people-_ as far as Tsunayoshi Sawada was concerned. After all, the Silverette could see the outcomes of all possibilities and Time Lines. Surely he, if anyone, would know the Fate of Harry Potter.

　

"Where is he?"

　

The brunette couldn't' help but lean forward, a clear eagerness burning within his eyes _-finally, he would get an answer that wouldn't involve that Hellhole knew as Vendicare or the unspoken horrors that lied waiting within-_ as Byakuran swallowed his marshmallow and spoke as if obvious.

　

"Safe."

　

"Safe?" Tsuna couldn't help but repeat dumbly as the other nodded.

　

"He's currently at the _Safest_ Place in the _World_."

　

"And that is?"

　

"Home," slender fingers plucked another marshmallow as that unnerving smile never faded.

　

"And where is home?"

　

"Where he lives."

　

 _Of course._ Taking a breath, Tsuna closed his eyes before choosing his words carefully, "And where does he live?"

　

Slowly that Cheshire Cat smile widened _-showing far too many sharp white teeth-_ causing a chill to race down the brunette's spine.

　

"Why Vendicare, of course~ Where else could someone Checkerface killed live? It's not like he can leave Bermuda's side to live in Hawaii."

　

_Vendicare? Checkerface Killed? Can't leave Bermuda's side?_

　

Tsuna felt as though someone hit him upside the head with a brick as the facts of what he just heard rammed into the Vongola Decimo: _Harry Potter must have been a Former Arcobaleno as those where the only ones Checkerface killed by stealing the pacifiers, only for Bermuda to bring him back as a Vindice like he did for the others. The only Vindice Tsuna knew of that was similar -but not identical- to the information Viper gathered on Harry Potter was..._

　

**"HHHHHHEEEEEEIIIIIII!"**

　

* * *

 

　

**Chapter 26**

_**"So what's your favorite part of living in Vendicare?"** _

_****"The Screams."** ** _

_******"!"** ** ** _

　

"Bermuda, I know the truth."

　

Though none could see it, the Ex-Night Arcobaleno couldn't help a brow at the stern voice of the Vongola Decimo as he spoke with an utmost confidence.

　

_**"Oh? Do you now?"** _

　

Bermuda knew what the Decimo was searching for and where it was, but a part of him was curious of wither or not the Brunette was actually onto him. Tsunayoshi-kun granted the Vindice Warden a certain- _full of reassured confidence but not an ounce of arrogance_ \- look as the two stared down - _or at least he believed they were. It was hard to tell with those bandages-_ one another.

　

"Yes, I know."

　

_**"Know what?"** _

　

"I know **Jager is Harry Potter!"**

　

Silence filled the office as Bermuda stared blankly at the Vongola Decimo before speaking bluntly, " _ **Wrong**_." _Wrong on so many levels. Seeing as if Jager was him and he was him, their marriage would take a whole new level to awkward._

"So you don't den- Wait... **What do you mean wrong?! All the clues point to him!"**

　

_What type of clues had this child -teenager, was there a difference- been looking at?_

　

_**"Tsunayoshi-kun, listen carefully. I don't know who your Source is but you need a new one seeing as Jager is not Harry Potter. Despite their hair color, they don't even look alike."** _

　

"But Byakuran said Harry Potter was his Best Friend." _Huh, did being Cake Buddies make them Best Friends?_

　

 _ **Tsunayoshi-kun,"**_ The Vindice Warden spoke slowly as though to a toddler, _**"Jager hates Byakuran. He tries to kill him every time their paths cross. I don't know why you assumed Byakuran's 'Best Friend' was Jager but if he overhears you shouting that I doubt even I will be capable of finding enough pieces to identify your corpse."**_

　

_What? It was nothing but the truth as for some reason, Jager really hated the Silverette and anyone so much as mentioning the marshmallow obsessed teen within his presence. Bermuda shredder to think of what would have happened to the Vongola Decimo had The Vindice's Strongest Warrior actually been here for this meeting like the golden-eyed man was supposed to. Judging from the rapid paling of his skin tone, Tsunayoshi-kun understood his barely missed Fate as well._

　

Elsewhere, Jager couldn't help but narrow his eyes. For some reason, the golden-eyed Vindice had the sudden to locate the Vongola Decimo and rip him into microscopic pieces.

　

* * *

 

　

This must be a joke and a horrible one at that.

　

Slowly Inhumane emerald glanced from the letter in his hands towards His Guardians, who had crowded themselves into his office once they noticed the owl heading for their Lord.

　

"It's from Riddle. He wants the Vindice to side with him."

　

Silence filled the room as multiple brows rose and others scowled.

　

"That's a joke, right?" Alejandro questioned bluntly, a hint of _'who does he think he is'_ within the platinum Vindice's voice. Bandaged hands plucked the letter from Bermuda's own as golden eyes trailed over the transcript, with every word he read Jager's scowl seemed to deepen, "No."

　

It was all there: _Politeness, arrogance, promises of wealth and fortune, subtle threats, the whole nine yards and all directed towards His Lord. Judging by the slight shaking of the words a Pureblood -and one Bermuda was quite familiar with- wrote the letter as the Half-Blood 'Dark Lord' spoke it aloud._

Though most might as saw it as a sign of importance- _this was only so if it was done but Royalty or those holding a higher status then the ones they were writing to-_ Riddle was a minor Lord; just barely over a fourth class civilian and therefore lacked such status to have someone else write the letter to them. For the so-called _'Dark Lord'_ to do was a sign of arrogance, lack of education, and worse in Jager's opinion a clear insult addressed to His Lord.

　

"What will you have done Lord Bermuda?" _This could not be allowed to go unpunished._

　

The Vindice Warden leaned back in his chair slight, _**"The Malfoy's are a main support in Riddle's Finical Support for his 'Crusade, "**_ Inhuman emerald eyes darting from one Vindice standing before him to the other, before turning towards the Doll Maker and speaking, _ **"Alejandro, you were originally supposed to inherit the fortune but were denied due to not fitting the Clause of Having Magic. Now though, is another matter."**_

　

Bermuda could feel his smirk growing as understanding slashed within the other's silver eyes, _**"I want to present yourselves to the Goblins and undermine the Malfoy's hold on their wealth, strip it all away except the bare minimum necessary. Let's say; four gallons a month."**_

　

* * *

 

　

"Jack?"

　

"Yes, Bermuda?"

　

"Why are the Dementors running the halls and not within their own castle?"

　

For a moment, the redhead glanced up from where he had been cuddling several of his Soul Eating Pets with a sheepish smile, "The Dark Lord tried recruiting them by promising them all the Souls they could eat. "

　

Though the other couldn't see it, the emerald-eyed Chibi raised a brow, waiting for the other to continue.

　

"And I might have promised them they could stay here so he couldn't harass them."

　

 _Of course. What else could it possibly be?_ Jack had all been all but begging to bring the creatures into the Halls of Vendicare and now that he actually had a solid reason the redhead all but jumped upon it.

　

"In that case; Carry On. Though I expect them to stay down here, Jack." _After all, it wouldn't do for the Dementors to 'accidentally' eat the prisoners before their sentence was over._

　

The smile the rouge granted him was all but blinding as the other held one of the Demons to his chest like it was an adorable kitten, "You won't regret this Bermuda. I promise."

　

He was so going to regret this. Bermuda just knew it.

　

* * *

 

　

"Lord Bermuda."

　

"Yes, Jager?"

　

The soft scratching of quill upon parchment filled the air as the Vindice Warden continued to work without looking upwards. He was already backlogged thanks to Tsunayoshi-kun, the emerald-eyed Chibi couldn't afford to waste a moment least he ends up buried alive.

　

"There's a Princesses at the gates, demanding we hand over her fiancée to her."

　

 _What was it with everyone and demanding they hand over their prisoners?_ _Be it common thief or Royal Prat, Bermuda refused to hand over anyone-... Wait a moment,_ The scratching stopped as the emerald-eyed Chibi hovered his quill over the wood of his desk. The slight twitches of the bandages were the only sign of the scowl forming beneath.

　

"Jager, we haven't arrested a Prince in two hundred years," Reaching into his desk, The Ex-Night Arcobaleno pulled out a small mirror before allowing his Flames to seep inside it. Instead of a two hundred plus-year-old woman was a young woman of no more than twenty-six; glaring at their gates while all but verbally chewing Small Gia to bits.

　

"Jager, isn't that the child we rescued twenty years ago?"

　

"Actually Lord Bermuda, **you** recused her. I was all for leaving her behind," the golden-eyed man confessed as though he was talking about the weather instead of leaving a child to a slow painful death- _if the fire didn't kill her first, the collapsing building would have seen her buried alive and well out of anyone's reach-_ before granting His Lord a pointed look, "Which is why she's demanding we hand **you** over to her."

　

Bermuda couldn't help but blink, "I beg your pardon?"

　

 _Surely he had misheard._ Jager had earlier claimed the woman was here for her Prince. The last time Bermuda checked- _just this morning_ \- the Vindice Warden wasn't a Prince.

　

That lone golden eye granted the younger a piteous, "Apparently because you rescued her, you now fit the requirements of a 'Prince'. The Princess is rather stubborn about it; claiming she will marry you and you alone. I believe she said something about 'Soul Mates'."

　

_Oh God, not again._

　

　

* * *

 

**Chapter 27**

_**"My Clan has served the Vindice for Millennium. I have Personally dealt Business with Bermuda von Veckenschtein for centuries, so tell me; why should I be afraid of Self-Proclaimed Dark Lord who couldn't kill an unarmed infant?"** _

　

He blames Jack.

　

While Bermuda's not sure how the other had done it, this current _'Issue'_ had the redheads name all over it. The rouge had probably gotten drunk and stood on top of a metal pole while shouting challenges at the Gods again- _the other had somehow managed to get struck by lightning twelves time in the three minutes he was screaming curses towards the sky_ \- or maybe he had raided Small Gia's Hand Crafted Elixirs _-coughPosioncough_ \- and spiked The Vindice's drink?

　

_**"Achoo!"** _

　

A soft groan slips through the Vindice Warden's lips as he curls beneath the overwhelming pile of blankets attempting to cook him alive. _This was all Jack's fault._ Bermuda didn't know how and he didn't really care. It was far too much of a headache attempting to place logic to the rouge's actions.

　

"I'm going to dismember Jack," A soft voice speaks out with the undertone of misery from next to the emerald eyed Chibi causing the smaller to roll towards the source and bury his face into the golden-eyed man's side.

　

"Get in line. "

　

While Bermuda didn't know how Jack had done it, he certain the redhead was behind this: After all, no one else the Ex-Night Arcobaleno knew could manage to get a living corpse- _fueled solely by Night Flames-_ sicker than a dog?

　

　

* * *

 

A Vindice.

　

His Grandson _-His Beautiful Lilly's Son-_ was a _Vindice_. Just the thought alone caused Kawaria's stomach to churn as he stared at the Vongola Decimo, who was being torn into for comforting the Vindice after obtaining the information by Reborn.

　

"-Stupid ideas! What if you had been right about Jager?! They would never have allowed you to leave in anything but a casket if that was the case, Dame-Tsuna!-"

　

The Ex-Sun Arcobaleno was shouting more but the white-haired Atlantean couldn't hear _-everything sounded distant as though he was submerged beneath heavy waves-_ anything but the pounding of his heart.

　

His Grandson was a Vindice. Which meant His Grandson was a Former Arcobaleno and that in turn meant he had indirectly killed His Grandson _\- even if he did it unknowingly-_ by taking the Pacifier. If not for that Monster, Bermuda...without Bermuda...

　

Honestly, Kawahira didn't want to think about it- _He could already taste bile in the back of his throat-_ as the humanoid couldn't bring himself to image the horrific images that came to mind when he thought about the results of taking the pacifiers. _Twisted and burnt. Skin peeling off the bone, leaving vital organs and inwards for the world to see. The horror, anger, betrayal in their eyes as he torn away from their Flames and in turn a part of their Soul. Twisted and Mutilated bodies fueled by a desire for Revenge and The Devil's Night Flames. Yes, Kawahira did not want to think about it. Yet..._

　

Somewhere underneath those bandages and cloaks that hide the horrors of his Crimes, was a Vindice who once bore **His** Grandson's face

　

Still, the question remained; which one and how could he possibly separate- _save for **His** Grandson must to terrified enslaved to Bermuda-_ Harry from the Devil when only Bermuda's Night Flames still kept His Grandson alive, if one could call it that.

　

* * *

 

　

There was a reason Bermuda didn't cook.

　

it wasn't that he couldn't nor that his food came to life and attempted to eat everyone likes Jack's did. If Bermuda liked to think his cooking skills were rather decent, he had plenty of experience after all. The problem was...

　

"It mine!/ Touch that plate and I'll blow your head off!/ Over my dead body!/ We're already dead you idiot!"

　

A soft sigh left the emerald eyed teen- _sometimes the Ex-Night Arcobaleno wondered if the Vindice were actually the greatest of their times or just oversized children-_ as Bermuda was certain if he turned around he would find a small army of Vindice Warriors surrounding the plate of cookies he had just set out to cool with weapons already drawn and dressed for war.

　

This happened each and every time the Vindice Warden allowed himself time within kitchen.

　

If the Vindice Warden was honest he couldn't see what the fuss was about _-his cooking was rather plain and dull in his own opinion-_ seeing as Jager's cooking was a million times better then his own. _Though Jager's cookies only caused minor brawls not all out riots like Bermuda's always seemed to do._

　

"Those cookies are mine!/ Like Lord Bermuda would waste his time baking for you!/ And what makes you think he did it for you? If anything cookies are meant for a woman!/ Like hell they are!"

　

"Actually," The teenager spoke- _bluntly ignoring the Blood Lust and Killing Intent flooding the air around him-_ of his hands paused in the midst of molding the freshly made dough, "Those cookies are for Jager."

　

The golden eyed Vindice would deserve something warm once he finished capturing those Mafioso attempting to hide from them in Antarctica.

　

　

* * *

 

_**Despite what you Wizards like to think, a Dark Lord is not a title that one can just claim with a bit of Death and Destruction. There were certain requirements one must meet to become a Dark Lord and then they have to present themselves to a True Dark Lord to decide wether or not they are worthy of such entitlement.** _

　

"As the Dark Lord Voldemort, I demand you to tell me where the Vindice are located-"

　

"You're not a Dark Lord and I highly doubt your mother named you _'Voldemort'_."

　

"-d so I may enlighten them upo-... **What do you mean I'm not a Dark Lord?!"** _Did this creature not notice the trail of Death and destruction that trailed in his wake? Did it not witness the fear and terror of those around it? How could he- who had a whole hidden society terrified of uttering so much as a symbol of his name-_ **Not be a Dark Lord?!**

　

The Goblin, Shadowheart, granted the creature - _for surely this thing could not be fully human let alone wizard-_ a blunt look as he ignored the magic swirling threateningly around the creature, "Refrain yourself for another outburst, Thomas Riddle, Least I have you thrown out on your backside. "

　

The Humanoid Snake like Creature just gapped for a moment at the Goblin before his eyes flashed a darker shade of crimson, **"Do you _NOT_ know who I am?!"**

　

_Was this creature too stupid to realize the danger that stood before it?_

　

"I know who you are Thomas Marlovo Riddle," Shadowheart answered honestly, leaning over the corner so dark eyes would meet crimson, "I just don't care. **Next!"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those of you I know will point this out:   
> Small Gia is a London Branch Malfoy, who separated from the Main Branch in France. Despite their attempts though, they're still apart of the Main Family. Alejandro was once Heir to Main Family but for now managing to reach all the requirements to inherit for His Time Period. Thankfully though he was never actually removed from the family and has had the last hundreds of years to reach said requirements. 
> 
> Also, I'm aware of Riddle's real name. Shadowheart was just screwing with the so called 'Dark Lord' by indirectly implying he wasn't important enough to remember his real name. Therefore don't expect him to call Tom by his real name anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 28**

　

**_"Byakuran-kun?'_ **

_"Yes, Bermuda-Chan?"_

**_"How would you like to come live in Vendicare?"_ **

_For a brief moment, a serious looked replaced the other's mischievous smile,"...Do you have marshmallows?"_

**_"Yes."_ **

_"Sure!" The younger's smile was practically blinding as he removed another marshmallow from the top of Bermuda's cake, "Why not?"_

"Tell me you **Did Not** bring him home with you."

　

"I did not bring him home with me."

　

"Bermuda, **Don't lie to me."**

　

Unseen to the elder a brief frown found its way to the younger's face, "I can't do both Jager. Do you want me to tell you _I Did Not bring him home_ or do you want _the truth_?"

　

"... Truth."

　

"Alright, I brought Byakuran-kun home with me and offered him to live here."

　

**"Absolutely Not!"**

　

If Jager was still capable of it, the golden-eyed man was certain he would have had a heart attack. It was bad enough His Lord insisted upon eating cake with his _'Almost Killer_ ' from the 'Future that Never Was' but now he expected them to live with him?

　

No, Nein, Nyet, **Absolutely Not!**

　

Judging from the slight shifting within the shadows and the rapid appearance of what appeared to be every Vindice in Vendicare _\- each of them baring a chain and some even more than that as they attempted to drown the Silverette in Killing Intent_ \- Jager was certain he wasn't the one baring such thoughts.

　

"Jager, I-"

　

"Bermuda, I don't care what ditch you pulled him out of; Just put him back."

　

"I can't-"

　

"Then tell me what rock he crawled out from under and I'll throw him back himself."

　

Though none could see it, Bermuda could feel his eyes twitching beneath the bandage as he glowered up at the older, **_"Jager, Let me finish."_**

Silence consumed the room as the two glared each over down before a resigned sigh left the golden-eyed man, "You have five minutes and not a second longer."

　

Even though he was allowing His Lord time to explain himself, The golden eyed Vindice was already planning the most agonizing way of throwing the Silverette out of the darkened halls and sealing the gate _-maybe even sealing the prison itself into its personal dimension, better safe then sorry after all-_ as there was nothing His Lord could say that would convince him to allow that Devil into their homes.

　

"Tsunayoshi-kun is attempting to use Byakuran-kun's ability to look into Parallel Worlds to find Harry Potter."

　

**...Fuck...**

　

"You know, Lord Bermuda; if we kill him he can't tell anyone anything."

　

A heavy sigh left the smaller, **_"Jager.."_** as he shook his head- _One day, the Ex-Night Arcobaleno swore he would figure out exactly what Byakuran did to have Jager constantly after the silverette's blood-_ **_"No. Just no.."_**

* * *

* * *

 

"You know, I could always play the part for you."

　

Slowly two sets of heads turned towards the smiling Silverette as he plucked another marshmallow from his bowl with clear amusement in his eyes.

　

_**"I beg your pardon?"** _

　

"Harry Potter, I know every timeline concerning him and how he acted. If you want I can play the part- _a decoy, I suppose_ \- of savior for you."

　

_**"You want to pretend to be Harry Potter...Why?"** _

　

Byakuran's smile grew as he met the toddler Vindice Warden's bandaged face, "Why not? Its a win-win for everyone. Tsunayoshi will leave Vendicare alone, Jager can kick me out without actually having to kick me and You can continue on while everyone else remains obvious."

　

_**"And what do you get out of this?"** _

　

"Me?" The Silverette's Cheshire Smile slowly grew until it was all but splitting his face, "I get to screw with _everyone_. "

　

Though the other couldn't see it, Bermuda couldn't help but grant the younger a deadpanned look, _**"So, in other words, you just want to Troll everyone."**_

　

If Jager and the rest didn't hate the brat, Bermuda would have offered him a place in the Vindice. _After all, he was already surrounded by oversized children, what was one more?_

　

"Exactly~"

　

For a moment silence consumed the room as Inhuman eyes stared down the Silverette before; _**"It'll never work."**_

　

"Why not?"

　

_**"They know Harry Potter is a Vindice thanks to the information you previously granted Tsunayoshi-kun. Last I checked you were not a Vindice and under constant watch."**_ Still, the silverette's had granted him an idea, _**"The Mafia would know better but London's Magical Community on the other hand..."**_

　

The Vindice Warden slowly trailed off allowing Jager and Byakuran-kun to fill in the blanks themselves. Judging from the widening of the Silverette's smile- _which in turn showed far too many teeth to ever be considered friendly-_ the Silverette was well on the same path as himself. Jager sighed while his lone golden eye glanced towards the ceiling as though it held all the answers, **"May God have Mercy on their unfortunate souls."**

　

_**"I'm sure most of them will survive."** _ Though their sanity, on the other hand, would likely be shredded into God only knows how many pieces... _Oh well, it wasn't his problem._ He had enough of his own, Thank you very much.

* * *

_**"Tsunayoshi-kun, I beginning to suspect you enjoy living within my prison."** _

　

The brunette could feel his face burning bright as he huddled further into the cover one of the Vindice- _which he was at least thirty percent certain had been Jack_ \- all but threw on the mostly naked teenager as the Vindice Warden turned his bandaged face towards him.

　

_**"You are aware Public Nudity is illegal unless within certain premises, are you not?"** _

　

"Y-yes."

　

_**"Then I always trust you're aware Destruction of Property is also illegal?"** _

　

"Y-yes, but it wasn't that bad.. I mean surely we can fix it so-"

　

Though he couldn't see it, Tsunayoshi could all but feel the other's inhuman eyes all but piercing his very soul.

　

_**"Tsunayoshi-kun, you sunk an entire island. There's nothing left to fix."** _

　

_Oh..._

　

_**"Do you know how many cities were on that island? Villages? People?"** _

　

"Well..." The brunette couldn't help but shift uneasily at the others lecturing tone- _feeling much like a child who had just been caught with their hand inside the Forbidden Cookie Jar-_ as he looked anywhere but at the infant sized warden across the table, "No-"

　

" _ **There were seven major cities, Thirteen villages and Two hundred sixty-four thousand nine hundred and three people. Six hundred of those people are still missing and the rest are now homeless thanks to your actions; Tsunayoshi-kun."**_

　

A heavy silence filled the office as chocolate eyes finally glanced back to the Ex-Night Arcobaleno, "I'm not leaving anytime soon, am I?"

__

_**"No, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're not."** _

　

The younger of the two couldn't help but slump into his seat- _half wishing the floor would swallow him whole or that he at least sunk with the island-_ before sighing in defeat, "I'll show myself to My Cell then."

　

Though at this rate, it might as well be referred to as the second bedroom- _he spent more time in there then he did his own bedroom at the Vongola Mansion._

　

_**"I'll inform Jager. Since you've already missed lunch, he'll have to bring you something to eat and some proper clothing by, so do try not to get lost again Tsunayoshi-kun. We recently added to the lower levels after all."** _

　

Had Tsunayoshi had x-ray vision he would have noticed the rather amused grin upon Bermuda's face at his rather paling skin; as the brunette nodded quickly before rushing from the office in hopes of locating his cell before whatever was now wondering the lower floors decided the visit the upper.

　

Once he was certain the Vongola Decimo was well out of hearing range; Bermuda turned his head slightly so he could glance at his shadow from the corner of his eye.

　

_**"Jager, bring me Reborn-kun next. "** _

　

After all, the _'World's Best Hitman'_ had shot the Dying Will Bullet that started this whole disaster _-and therefore helped cancel his and Jager's plans for a peaceful vacation back in their island_ \- it was only fair he shared in Tsunayoshi-kun's punishment.

　

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

* * *

 

_"- Therefore conquering the world so I can make eating anything but marshmallows are forbidden. So... what is your New Years Revolution, Bermuda-Chan?"_

**_"Me? I just want one week- seven whole days and nights- without having to deal with Vongola's insanity."_ **

_"I could help with that."_

**_"Oh?"_ **

_"All you would have to do is give me back the Mare-"_

**Crash!**

**_"...Jager, what have I said about kicking people out the window?"_ **

**"...To open it first..."**

_A soft sigh left the Vindice Warden as he looked away from the remains of the shattered stain glass window, " **Well at least he landed in the lake this time."**_

　

There was someone in his prison.

　

Of course, that was no surprise, there was always someone in Vendicare- _be it guard or prisoner-_ since its founding; but there was someone wondering his halls that did not belong. Someone Vendicare itself did not wish to be inside.

　

_Left. Hurry. Escaping._

　

Bermuda does not hesitate to follow the soft unspoken whispers as the teen swiftly darts down another hallway; eyes narrowed in concentration as he searches for something he does not know and cannot explain. He'll know when he sees it, of that he's certain.

　

_Third door. Left. Hurry._

　

He's sprinting down the iced over hallway as the sound of shoes clashing against marble reaches his ears. The Vindice Warden could just barely make out a humanoid figure rounding a corner ahead of him and into another, that is nothing but darkness. There is no light, there is no help; just an eternal darkness that clouds all from view.

　

_Hurry._

　

He does not hesitate to follow. The darkness consumes him; he cannot see anything- _not even his own hand before his face-_ yet he does not stop. He cannot stop, even as his sprinting turns into all-out running; the sound of footsteps on marble still in the distance. Yet no matter how fast he runs he cannot catch up, the figure continues to allude him; forever staying just out of his reach.

　

**"-Bermuda-"**

　

There's a voice calling in the distance; a familiar one at that. He knows it _\- just hearing it causes a warmth to replace the rigid ice that all but consumes him-_ yet he cannot place it. A part of him wants to turn around, to forget the intruder and finds the voice instead; yet he continues to run.

　

**"-Bermuda, wa-"**

　

_Run. Hurry. Escaping._

　

Vendicare whispers her wishes into the back of his mind yet the other finds himself slowly down as Inhuman eyes glance the direction he had just run from and where the voice was coming from. There's something _really_ familiar about that voice, something _important_. Something that makes him want to stop and hear what it has to say, no matter the consequences.

　

_You must run._

　

**"Lord Bermuda, Wake up!"**

　

Emerald eyes dart open in an instant. The first thing the Ex-Night Arcobaleno notices is that the darkness is gone- almost as though it never existed- yet he's still standing in that same hallway. The second thing he notices is worried golden eyes staring down at him from a concerned face as strong hand firmly grip his shoulders.

　

"Jager?"

　

Relief enters the elder's eyes as the tension in his shoulders all but melts away, **"Lord Bermuda."**

　

"What are we doing down here?"

　

_Matter of fact, wasn't this level supposed to be sealed? How had they even gotten inside?_

　

**"I was hoping you could tell me. Some Magical from London attempted an attack on the prison. Somehow one of them managed to reach your room but you weren't there. I found you running down these hallways in your sleep"**

　

Confusion entered His Lord's eyes, making it clear the younger had no idea what the golden-eyed Vindice was speaking of causing Jager to sigh softly; _Maybe His Lord was overdue a vacation?_ It wasn't healthy to be running patrols in one's sleep after all. Shaking his head, the golden eyes warrior picked up his Lord, carrying the other as though he weighed nothing- _the teen had always been far too light-_ before slowly making his way back to the upper levels.

　

**"Do not worry yourself with it, My Lord. I will deal with everything. "**

　

Starting with the so-called _'Ministry of Magic'._

　

Neither of them quite notice how the torches would automatically alight themselves or doors that would open and shut each time they needed to pass through one. _After all, Vendicare had done this since it was built. What was there to think about?_

　

The very halls of Vendicare itself - _on the other hand_ \- hummed with pride at having successfully lured and sheltered its teenaged Warden away from the danger.

* * *

 

_**"So tell me, Cornelius Fudge,"** _ Though he couldn't see it, the Minster could feel the heavy gaze of the creature before him piercing him like a hot knife through half melted butter _ **, "Which would you rather have: Your 'Trusted Advisors' or Harry Potter?"**_

　

Silence consumed the room as several sets of eyes widened as the cowards of a magical they called _'Minister'_ sputtered.

　

"H-Harry Potter? That's Impossible, he died!"

　

The toddler-sized creature upon the throne turned its head slightly in the direction of the creature standing at its right.

　

_**"Bring me, Harry Potter."** _

　

The taller of the two granted the creature a slight bow before vanishing into the darkness, as the toddlerized creature turned its head towards them once more.

　

_**"I assure you Harry Potter is very much alive; though he may no longer be exactly as you recall seeing as we were a bit late transferring him from the Veil of Death and to our halls instead."** _

　

"Transferring?" Madame Bone- _Susan's Aunt if he remembers correctly_ \- questioned with a curious glint in her eyes.

　

_**"The Veil was our gift to the London Wizarding Community centuries ago. It serves as a Holding Cell of sort. Any Wizard who entered is meant to be sent to Vendicare immediately. We shall not question why you sent us a child but his sentence is over.. Or will be, if your Minster chooses wisely."** _

　

It was complete and utter _bullshit_ but the gleams in their eyes made it painfully clear they actually believed him. Idiots.

　

It was at that moment, Jager chose to reappear once more throwing a rather beaten and bruise Silverette to the ground- _okay maybe sending Jager wasn't his best idea-_ as the Vendicare's Strongest Warrior clutched tightly to his chain as though tempted to strangle the younger. Knowing Jager, he probably was.

　

It was like watching a play; seeing Byakuran play the part of what once was him as though he was put a puppeteer pulling the strings from behind the curtain instead of acting the Main Piece in person. Had he not known better; Bermuda himself might have been convinced the Silverette was actually him.

　

_**"So Cornelius Fudge, what is your choice? Will you chose Your Savior or those who believe you to be Their Savior?"** _

　

It was obvious from the panic in the _'Ministers'_ eyes he was trying to find the perfect chose that would affect him- _and his position-_ in the least. Unfortunately for the cowardly man, there wasn't a _'Perfect'_ Choice.

　

If he chose Harry Potter, he would return with The Wizarding World's Savior but lose his _'personal'_ support completely. Yet if he chose his 'Advisors and word got out about him refusing to _'save Harry Potter' -Bermuda had no doubt it would. Especially with that beetle clinging to the side of the 'Minster's sleeve-_ he would lose the Magical London's support and all but start a riot that would forcibly remove him from office.

　

Either way, the Fudge would be losing something after today.

　

_**"I suggest you hurry Cornelius Fudge or I will take your silence to mean you chose neither."** _

　

In the end, Bermuda wasn't all that surprised by the Wizard's choice- _After all, it was all part of the plan_ \- though by the screaming pleads of his _'Advisors'_ as they were dragged into the rifts, they actually were.

　

The stage was set; Act One could finally begin.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 29**

_"Bermuda?"_

**_"Yes, Jack?"_ **

_"Why is Jager crackling like a Mad Man?"_

**_"Because he's a Mad Man."_ **

　

_He's surrounded by idiots._

　

Of that Hibari, Kyōya is certain as he listens to the Omnivore dubbed Sawada Tsunayoshi and his pack plot to rescue Harry Potter from the darkened halls of Vendicare and the clutches of Bermuda von Veckenschtein. _Again_.

　

_They couldn't possibly be that dumb, right?_

　

It was rather obvious to the dark haired teen who they were looking for _-and last he checked the other really didn't need to be rescued from himself_ \- seeing as it was common sense. After all, he may not have seen the other's true form long but from he did see; Bermuda von Veckenschtein was identical to the description of Harry Potter _-Though maybe not so weak, soft-hearted or a pushover. Let alone a Golden Boy-_ in looks if not personality.

　

Yet everyone changed with time and if his theory is correct; The Night Flame user had plenty of time to adjust himself into what he had become for the sake of his pack.

　

Still, it's frustrating having to listen to their countless plot- _knowing no matter what they'll fail and he'll once more end up spending months away from his beloved Namimori due to their own stupidity or plan refusal to even consider the truth-_ that is doomed to failure. Sometimes the Cloud finds himself tempted to scream the truth at them while beating the idiots upside the head with his tonfas, yet he holds his silence.

　

It wasn't his fault they obviously lacked two brain cells to rub together to come up with the obvious nor that they never bothered to ask for his opinion. If anything this is a prime example of why they need **True Carnivores** like himself _-seeing as even the infant, yet not a true infant, carnivore was rather obvious in his own ways seeing as he couldn't even tell his real pack from his cub's pack-_ to protect them from the other predators lurking both in and out of sight.

　

"-and then -"

　

He's tempted to sigh, yet Kyoya resists the urge as he stands and silently makes his way out the door- _though several glances his way, none try to stop him-_ He's already been away from Namimori too long. Who knows what type of scum was trying to steal his territory as they further delude themselves.

　

　

* * *

 

**_The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-Vendicare!_ **

****

**_By: Rita Skeeter_ **

　

_That's right folks, you read it correctly: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was recently discovered residing within the darkened halls of Vendicare!_

　

_**Boy-Who-Lives-to-Defy-Death! Credits Marshmallows.** _

__

_**By: Reba Johnson** _

__

_You read it correctly Wizards and Witches; when asked how young Harry Potter- having been assumed dead since his accident with the Veil of Death- survived not only the falls but the Vindice; the Savior credited Marshmallows of all things_.

　

_**The Vindices' Mortal Weakness: Marshmallows?** _

__

__

_**By: Johnathan Ryder** _

　

_After spending years within the clutches of the Vindice's 'care' Harry Potter shares his secrets to keeping alive and sane within a "Hell on Earth"._

　

**"I'm going to kill him."**

　

A soft chuckle was the only answer to the golden-eyed man's statement as the teenager nestled into the elder's side glanced up at his fuming companion- _Bermuda could feel the elder's Night Flames raging beneath the caramelized skin; just waiting for a reason to reach out and annihilate everything around them_ \- as a hand reached upwards softly brushing against the other's cheek instantly drawing the other's attention to the younger of the two.

　

The Vindice Warden didn't bother to say a word- _words were never needed; just a waste of breathing when it came to Jager-_ as his own Flames reached out to smooth and pacify the other's while his hand continued to caress the elder's cheek with a rather unnatural single-minded focus. Okay, maybe he had a _slight_ issue when it same to Jager being whole and well- _or as well as they could get-_ and being capable of feeling smooth skin under his fingertips without having to worry about accidentally knocking the other's jaw off.

　

It wasn't hurting anyone or anything though and he could stop _anytime_ he wanted to... Bermuda just didn't want to. Not when that nagging voice was always whispering in the back of his mind- _constantly pointing out this could be nothing more than another dream-_ even after these last few years.

　

The younger was disturbed from his thoughts by a strong hand pushing slightly against the small of his back _-had Jager always been that close? He thought there had been more room between them-_ as another wrapped securely around his waist.

　

"I believe I know a way to keep us both preoccupied," The elder's tone was like silk- _sending a slight shiver down the younger's spine with its unspoken promises-_ as a familiar smirk twisted onto his lips, "Something we can both enjoy."

　

"Oh? That sounds... _interesting_."

　

Deep chuckles seemed to vibrate through the golden-eyed man as he leaned in closer- _eyes focused upon the slightly parted lips that would be his prize-_ to the point he could feel His Lord's breath upon his own lips before-

　

**Sheeeiiiirrkkk.**

　

The sound of an alarm pierced the air- _all but deafening him_ \- swiftly followed by flashing red lights which could only mean one thing: _Another Prisoner was attempting to escape._

　

**God Damn It.**

　

A soft curse lips through His Lord's lips as annoyance flashed through inhuman emeralds, "They're doing it on purpose." Yet even as he spoke those words the younger's grip on his shirt- _when had His Lord even grabbed him?-_ loosened as the younger slipped off his lap, stretching as he took a step back to grant the golden-eyed man his own space.

　

Though the golden-eyed man didn't say a word- _eyes too focused on the pale skin visible before him_ \- Jager swore if that was the case; he would kill the bastard behind it. They would have a special spot on his _Personal Hit List_ right **before** Byakuran of the Millefiore Famiglia.

　

* * *

 

　

_**"Jager."** _

__

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

__

_**"How did we get dragged into this madness again?"** _

　

A heavy sigh left the older as golden eyes followed the chaos playing out before the two Vindices, **"Honestly, Lord Bermuda; I don't have a clue."** Though he couldn't see it, the elder could feel the infant-sized Chibi- _residing upon his shoulder-_ slump slightly in on himself.

　

_**"I was afraid of that."** _

　

Honestly, Bermuda thought he was long done with battle to decide the Fate of the Earth when Giotto died though he could now see that was a foolish hope- _Apparently all the psychos were just waiting for Giotto 2.0 to come of age before finally deciding to crawl out of the woodwork once more-_ as he watched the Earth itself open beneath The Ex-Arcobaleno's feet causing the darkness beneath to swallow them whole.

　

**"I don't suppose we could just pretend we didn't see that and leave them?"**

　

Oh, how Bermuda wished to do just that yet he knew they couldn't, they were duty and honor bound to at least attempt to arrest the culprit for daring to break Their Laws, _ **"Unfortunately not. Whoever is behind this has not only involved civilians but they have also broken Omerta with this blunt display of Flames for the world to see.** _ " _It was going to be a nightmare cleaning up the aftermath of this disaster._

　

**"I was afraid of that."**

　

Yet even as he spoke, The Vindice's Strongest Warrior found himself moving closer to the edge _-and the dark abyss below that had swallowed both the Ex-Arcobaleno and Vongola-_ before jumping into its waiting embrace without so much as a second thought. Neither of the two could feel the harsh icy wind- _as it collided against their bandages_ \- slowly warm the further they fell.

　

One minute turned to two. Then two into three, yet they continued to free fall deeper and deeper into the abyss that surrounded them.

__

_**"Luna started trapping prisoners into video games. I had to remove her from the Guard Shift since the prisoners were beginning to enjoy her sessions."** _

__

**"Jack accidentally created an army of living Furbies down in Mexico. Last I heard they had started to colonize an old abandoned city near the gulf."**

　

Ten turned into eleven and eleven into twelve.

　

_**"Two of Alejandro's Gingerbread Dolls have eloped and asked me to marry them. I'm unsure if I qualify as a Priest and last I checked I'm not actually supposed to have a shotgun while wedding them though."** _

__

**"I caught Small Gia and Big Pino watching a recording of the London Branch Malfoys reactions to the fact even the Weasleys have more money than them. You should see it sometime."**

__

_**"Shadowheart sent me a 'Thank You' letter. Apparently since his 'discussion' with Riddle; he's been making a fortune off of those sent to 'make an example of him'. I'm thinking about ordering a raise for his entertainment value alone."** _

__

Twenty came and went yet they continued to fall without showing a sign of ever stopping.

**"What I don't understand is why we just don't warp to the bottom-"**

_**"Jager, the sooner we get there the sooner we have to deal with Vongola. I'm not sure about you but I'm rather enjoying the constant freefall over that headache."** _

**"...On Second thought, I don't suppose you know a way to slow us down further?"**

　

_**"Byakuran-kun started a cult worshiping marshmallows."** _

**"Marshmallows?"**

_**"It has a rather large fan base."** _

Though Bermuda couldn't see it, he can all hear the bafflement in Jager's words; **"If that's the best the Magical Community has to offer, How are they not extinct by now?"**

　

Bermuda could only shake his head, **" _They like using infants as living shields when danger approaches."_**

　

Exactly thirty minutes after they first jumped into the abyss, there was a soft thud as Jager's shoes gently touched down onto the green grass below. Golden eyes glance at the grass below- _taking in the slight imprint and bent strands-_ before disappearing into a flash of Night Flames.

　

When the two finally stumbled across Vongola Decimo and His Guardians, Bermuda is half tempted to warp back to Vendicare. After all, nothing- _not even their Duty and Honor-_ was worth dealing with both Vongola's Decimo and Primo; the later of which had somehow acquired his _own physical body_ outside of the ring completely separate from the former's.

　

* * *

 

　

He was **never** going to live this down.

　

Of that Bermuda was certain as he woke within a rather dingy looking cell with a massive headache and no Jager in sight despite the last thing the Vindice Warden could recall was sitting upon the elder's shoulder.

　

"So they got you too."

　

The familiar voice cuts through the silent throbbing of his mind causing Inhuman eyes behind the shield of bandages as they glance towards _'The World's Greatest Hitman'_ as the other pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. _Of all the Ex-Arcobaleno to end up with..._

　

" _ **Unfortunately**_ ," though the Vindice Warden doesn't want to acknowledge it there's no point in deluding himself from the obvious:

　

_He- like the rest of the Ex-Arcobaleno- had official been kidnapped._

　

"I'm surprised they managed to reach you," the Hitman wasn't the only one, "Usually that Guard Dog of yours never lets anyone close enough to so much as breathe the same air."

　

Though Reborn couldn't see it, a scowl twisted onto Bermuda's lips as the toddler sized Vindice floated off the ground- _Jager was not a dog, Thank you very much, the golden-eyed man was just extremely loyal and maybe a bit overprotective_ \- choosing instead to focus upon the cell around them. Honestly, it wasn't all that impressive in the Warden's opinion. It held a medieval design to it- _stone floors and wall with shackles, chains, even a torture rack in the corner yet no door or windows. Most likely it was concealed from the inside._ \- with a few modifications in ancient runes, wards, and suppressants which were probably meant to keep them trapped inside.

　

_He had seen better-_

　

Bermuda allows his Flames to flicker to life- _ignoring the rapidly glowing patterns that begin to appear on the walls, floors, and ceiling-_ as he summons his chains. His small hand tightens on a piece of chain as he faces the closest wall followed by the sound of the air being cut in half as a corner of his chain darts forward.

　

"It's not going to work, I already trie-"

　

**BOOM!**

　

_-and if they wanted to actually hold him, they were going to need better._

　

Slowly Bermuda turned his head from the crumbling rubble- _that had once been a wall_ \- in favor of glancing towards Reborn, whose jaw was almost touching the floor- _God, what he wouldn't give for a camera_ \- before seeming to realize he was being watched and quickly snapped his mouth shut.

　

_**"I'm sorry. Did you say something, Reborn-kun?"** _

　

* * *

 

　

The first thing Jager notices upon waking is the lack of weight upon his shoulder; more specifically the shoulder his Lord _always_ resides upon.

　

He is _alone_.

　

He does not have to look to know His Lord is gone- _Missing, Taken, Kidnapped. Stolen out from beneath his very nose_ \- as his Flames scream for blood the golden-eyed man finds himself all too eager to spill. His Lord- _His Life, His Reason, His Purpose, His Bermuda, His Everything-_ is no longer at his side and someone will pay dearly for it.

　

_Even if he had to dye the whole world red to ensure it._

　

Elsewhere, Bermuda cannot stop from visibly shivering as a sense of _'Someone's pissed off Jager. Run for your lives'_ dread fills the Ex-Night Arcobaleno.

　

"Is something wrong?"

　

_**"Jager just woke up."** _

　

Spinning on heel, Bermuda swiftly began heading in the opposite direction the two had previously been set upon causing Reborn to tilt his head slightly as he watched the other, "You're heading the wrong way."

　

_**"No, I'm taking the Scenic Route. "** _

　

"Oh? Why?"

　

_**"I'd rather not get caught in the crossfire."** _

　

"Crossfire?"

　

The Ex-Night Arcobaleno didn't bother answering the Hitman as he continued floating away- _If Reborn wanted to prove the suicidal tendencies that were on him. Bermuda would take no part in it by foolishly placing himself between Jager and a soon to be corpse_ \- ignoring the other's calls and curious looks directed at his back.

　

* * *

 

If he's honest, Reborn couldn't quite explain why he followed the Vindice Warden instead of continuing onwards with his original plan by himself like he usually would have done.

Maybe it had been curiosity?

　

Maybe it had been his instincts screaming at him to get as far away from the previous direction he had been traveling in as possible?

　

Or maybe it had even been his Flames? _Soft whispers telling him not to allow the other to leave. To stay close. To just reach out and grab the Vindice before the other could leave him behind._ Whatever the reason, Reborn couldn't quite help himself as he found his feet moving- _following the black cloak that fluttered behind Bermuda's small form as the other floated further away-_ before his mind could make its final decision.

　

_It was a tactical decision,_ the hitman told himself as he attempted to question the other, _He could keep a better eye on the Humanoid Monster if he was actually with the other instead of on the other side of the forest. He could build a better profile on the Ex-Night Arcobaleno this way. He would ensure the bandaged toddler didn't harm any from Vongola; or its allies, should they cross paths with them._ No matter what His Sun Flames claimed or demanded it was all Tactical _\- nothing more, nothing less-_ Otherwise he would **never** permit himself to be within a hundred feet of Bermuda von Veckenschtein.

　

Later Reborn would find himself thankful he deiced to follow the Vindice Warden as he stared at a crimson dyed corpse filled yard with a burning inferno background that had been the Famiglia's underground Headquarters. No matter what anyone else would claim, Reborn would swear on his Life, He did **NOT** flinch the moment a blood-soaked Jager all but materialized next to Bermuda- _with Hellfire still clear in his eyes as strong arms swept the smaller into a firm hold as the elder of the two muttered softly to the Vindice Warden-_ with the Famiglia Don looking as though he was dead within the golden-eyed Vindice's chains.

　

Bermuda, on the other hand, didn't seem to even notice- _let alone care about-_ the blood smearing onto his own bandages and clothes as he reached out a small hand; gently placing it against Jager's cheek in a soothing gesture.

　

* * *

 

　

**Chapter 30**

_Mutant Marshmallows Attempt to Eat Hogwarts Students!_

_Prank Gone Wrong or Assassination Plot?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

**_"Jack."_ **

_"Yes, Bermuda?"_

**_"Why did you send Byakuran-kun a pack of homemade marshmallows?"_ **

　

**"This is why we don't leave Jack in charge. "**

　

Bermuda could feel his headache building as he stared down from his throne and towards his sheepish Redhead Guardian- _who looked as though he was just waiting for the floor to swallow him home-_ while half listening to Jager's ranting. Not that Bermuda could blame the golden-eyed man, coming home to a mass of drunken prisoners sprawled across the hallway- _as though they were attending a teenager's wild party and not in prison for unspeakable crimes-_ wasn't the Vindice Warden's idea of a _'fun time'_ either.

　

" _ **Jack**_ ," The Ex-Night Arcobaleno finally spoke up; cutting off Jager mid-rant while drawing the attention back to himself, _**"First of all; you have half an hour to clean up this mess and return all the prisoners back to their cells. Afterward, I expect you to locate Jager; so he may get a full detail report on how this happened and where exactly the rest of the Vindice have disappeared to. Then you are to report directly to me, so I may decide your punishment."**_

　

Bermuda had half a mind to get the other fitted for a prisoner uniform so he could throw the rouge back into his personal cell but on the other hand... Jager did claim he needed some aid in less than savory chores that had been building up over the years... _Maybe he would mix the two together?_

　

_Prisoner Jack on Community Service_ had a nice ring to it.

　

Though wither or not the other Vindice would be joining the redhead would solely depend on where they were hiding out and what they were doing that was so important they couldn't check in on Jack at least every half hour. Though if Bermuda discovered they had so much as an indirect hand in this...

　

"Yes, Bermuda. I shall see to it right away. "

　

Inhuman eyes watched the rouge all but flee the room before drifting back towards a rather frustrated looking Jager- _who kept clenching and unclenching his fist as though resisting the urge to strangle someone_ \- as the elder paced a small corner of the room while mumbling darkly to himself about rather creative ways he wanted to torture _-if not outright kill-_ the redhead _'menace'_.

　

_Somethings,_ it would appear, _never changed._

__

_**"Jager."** _

__

**"Yes My Lord?"**

__

_**"How do you feel about accompanying me out for dinner tonight?"** _

　

* * *

 

　

"Absolutely.. **Not**."

　

Shadowheart deadpanned as he stared across his platform towards the _'respected'_ Wizard before him with a clear _'Try me and I will end you'_ gleam to his sharp eyes, "The Potter Vaults are _Sealed_. None, except Lord Potter, may have excess to them nor may funds be transferred from them into any other account unless a potionless, spelless Lord Potter, _himself_ , is here to oversee any and all transactions."

　

Twinkling blue eyes narrowed slightly- _which most likely have gone unnoticed had the Warlock been facing any being other than a highly trained goblin-_ as the man's joyful tone pierced the unsteady silence, "Surely that's not necessary. Harry Potter is a very busy boy; far too busy to make such a trip. Which is why I have a permission form sign by young Harry himself for the completion of previously said transactions."

　

For some reason, Shadowheart highly doubted that yet he still held out a clawed hand for the slip of paper.

　

Its a rather official looking document - _well worded so there were plenty of loopholes for those receiving the money to grant themselves more should they play their cards right-_ yet there is one thing that sticks out the most: _The signature._

_Harry James Potter_

　

By all rights, its the Boy Hero's signature... From when he was in his fourth year, that is. The shaky signature before him was _nothing_ like the one Bermuda von Veckenschtein nor Byakauran Gesso was known to sign with.

　

For a moment, Shadowheart just stares at the forgery- **riippp** \- before swiftly shedding it into pieces. "Unacceptable. Harry Potter will show up in person within the next two hours or these transactions will not be accepted; let alone completed."

　

"Harry doesn't have the time for such tri-"

　

"Listen here, Albus Dumbledore; If Harry Potter does not find himself standing before me within the next two hours I will take it as a sign you fully intended to steal from my charge. Should that happen I will personal close all your accounts for a full head on audit; so I suggest Lord Potter makes the time. **Next**!"

　

　

* * *

 

For a while, everything seemed to smooth down for a bit - _Oh, don't get Bermuda wrong; Vongola was still a nightmare that caused far too much paperwork in his opinion-_ but at least they were no longer sinking islands every other day which in turn allowed The Ex-Night Arcobaleno to catch up on his paperwork.

　

" **Lord Bermuda?"**

　

_**"Yes Jager,"**_ He does not bother to glance up from his paperwork as his quill moves over parchment with a well-practiced ease. _They really needed to see about investing in computers or something._

　

**"Why do you insist upon wearing that pacifier?"**

　

There's something bitter in the other's tone that causes the Vindice Warden's quill to still as inhuman emeralds glance towards the older from behind the safety of bandages before slowly drifting down the to weight around his neck; his pacifier.

　

_**"Because,"** _ the word slips pass his lips as he stares almost hypnotically at the swirling dark flames that consume the artifact, _**"I don't know what will happen if I take it off."**_

　

It's nothing but the truth.

　

For so long that pacifier- _and the flames trapped within-_ had supported his very life to the point Bermuda fount himself nervous to even consider taking it off. _What if he took it off and lost his Night Flames? What if he took it off and died?_ If that was the case; the other Vindice would swiftly follow him into their graves; so he does not dare to risk it. He does not dare to risk **them**.

　

**"You do not know the worse shall happen."** Jager, like always, could read him like an open book; knowing instantly what plagued his mind.

　

_**"I do not know it shall not."** _

__

**"We could try-"**

__

_**"No,"**_ Bermuda cut down the other's suggestion swiftly before it could ever leave the elder's mouth, _**" I will not gamble your lives just to take off a necklace, Jager."**_

　

He might not be _'pure'_ like he once way, but he is still their Sky. No matter Bermuda would give it his all to protect them from anything and everything. Which included cursed artifacts that may or may not kill him _\- and in turn slowly kill all the Vindice once their stored Night Flames ran out-_ should he dare to consider taking it off. While he would enjoy not having to wear a constant reminder of what Checkerface had done to them and countless others; Bermuda dared not risk it. If it had been _just his life_ on the other hand... Well, that would have been another story altogether; but it **wasn't**.

　

A heavy sigh leaves the elder, **"Nothing I say will change your mind?"**

****

**_"Nothing."_ **

****

**"And If I try to remove it from your neck myself?"**

****

**_"Then I shall remove your hands, myself, as you will obviously have decided you no longer have need for them."_ **

****

**"Very well, Lord Bermuda, but if you change your mind-"**

　

_**"I won't. "** _

　

Not unless he was _absolutely certain_ they would not find themselves at risk, right alongside him.

　

**"...So, how was your time with Reborn?"**

　

_Of all the subject, Jager could pick..._ Slowly Bermuda allowed the quill to touched down on parchment once more _-only when certain Jager wasn't going to fling himself across the room and attempt to forcibly remove the pacifier from his neck-_ before humming softly as the trademark sound of soft scratches filled the air.

　

_**"It went well enough. "** _

__

**"In other words, He still hasn't figured it out."**

__

_**"Correct."** _

__

**"-and he calls himself the 'Word's Greatest Hitman'. How can anyone miss something so obvious? Does he not listen to his Flames at all?"**

__

_**"Most likely not,"**_ Bermuda cannot help but deadpan as he continues on with his work. While Bermuda wasn't flashing his Flames, the Vindice Warden hadn't exactly been hiding them either this past year; instead allowing them to the cautiously surface every time his path crossed with Reborn's own- _He didn't want to scar or force His Sun's Flames into fully accepting a Bond with him; this was something Bermuda wanted the Hitman to choose himself, not be forced into-_ yet despite that the other seemed rather obvious concerning the matter.

　

**"Are you sure we can't just kidnap him for you?"**

A soft sigh leaves the toddler sized Chibi, _ **"For the last time, Jager. You may not kidnap Reborn-kun. If he comes it shall be on his own terms, not ours. "**_

**"... You do realize we are more likely to turn to dust before that idiot figures out the truth."**

_**"Then we'll turn to dust. "** _

**"I was afraid you would say that."**

　

* * *

 

_It does not take the humanoid known as Checkerface long to discover the resurfacing of Harry Potter in Magical London. It takes the white-haired Earthling even less time to discover that is not Harry Potter._

_That is **not His** Grandson._

_That is **not** His Lilly's son._

_He does not know what Byakuran is up to nor does he care._

_For if Byakuran is here; his Grandson is still with the Vindice._

_The time for playing nice is over. Either the Vindice would return to him his Grandson or he would tear Vendicare down around them; brick by brick._

　

"Where is he?"

　

_**"Where is who?"**_ Bermuda cannot help but ask as his eyes focus solely upon the figure in his doorway.

　

"Do not play dumb with me, Bermuda von Veckenschtein," The white-haired humanoid all but snarled like a wild beast as he slowly entered the office. His icy emerald eyes never leaving the figure observing him from behind the desk, "Where is my Grandson?"

　

_**"Grandson?"** _

　

_Checkerface was a grandfather? Scratch that, Checkerface was a parent? Who in their sane mind would allow a creature like that near **any child?!**_ Just the thought should be illegal- _Hell Bermuda was already considering making it so-_ considering the other's rather bloody history involving children; more specifically Child Skies.

　

For a moment, silence consumes the room as the humanoid stares down the toddler sized Vindice. He didn't know... Bermuda did not know he had a grandson and he - _being the genius he was_ \- had just stormed into Vendicare demanding said grandson... _Fuck_.

　

"That doesn't matter," He all but growls in an effort to cover up the urge to bash his own head through the nearest wall, "Just tell me; where is Harry Potter?"

　

_**"Harry Potter has already been returned to Magical London."** _

　

"You and I both know Byakuran Gesso is not Harry Potter. Where is he?"

　

The only warning Checkerface had was a small twitched of a bandaged finger before _**-BOOM!-** _ the area he had just been standing upon was violently vaporized by intense Night Flames; that just barely missed dragging him along with it.

　

_**"Tch."** _ Bermuda was no longer behind his desk- _instead of floating in the air before it-_ as the rattling of a Night Flame covered chain filled the otherwise silence of the room, _**"I missed."**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 31**

**Run, Run _as fast as you can_**

**You can't _escape_ me**

**For I know your _sins_**

That bastard had a lot of nerve- _daring to enter his prison, his domain, and make demands out of him-_ of that Bermuda would grant the Humanoid although nerve alone would not be enough to protect the _'Last True Earthling_ ' from him _. He wants that Bastards head on a pike and so help him; Bermuda would have it one way or another._

Which is how the Vindice Warden finds himself flying after the humanoid at inhuman speeds as his Night Flames flood the halls of Vendicare in a twisted game of Cat and Mouse. It does not take long for other Vindice to join in as they come to investigate the - _unfortunate and likely soon to be dead-_ source of their Lord's irritation only to find their Lord chasing the creature that was behind all their pain and sorrow. For a moment, none of them remember the so-called ' _Peace Treaty'_ Vongola Decimo had written in hopes of preventing this very moment from happening as chains and furious Night Flames cut through the air.

　

Even had they remembered it was doubtful any would have cared, Checkerface had trespassed into their home- _their domain_ \- and would pay the price for it one way or another. Yet, even despite their numbers, The ' _Last True Earthling_ ' is not defenseless as Mist Flames saturates the air only moments before Bermuda catches sight of Vincentius falling to the ground _\- his legs suddenly missing-_ from the corner of his eye. _Witnessing the act only fuels Bermuda's own Night Flames and the desire to rip the humanoid limb from bloody limb._

As the chase continues, more fall _-Alicia, Gabriela, Raphael, Big Pino, Small Gia, Jack and so many more-_ as they suddenly find themselves missing important limbs or knocked through several walls yet Bermuda is stubborn and spiteful _-if nothing else_ \- as he follows the other into the lower levels with Jager _\- who had a rather strange gleam within his visible eye_ \- firmly on his heels.

**"Lord Bermuda."**

_**"Yes, Jager?"** _

**"I believe Checkerface Kawahira is a pedophile, so I would appreciate it should you not face him alone."**

Bermuda would forever deny tripping on thin air- _and would likely get away with it seeing as Jager was the only witness-_ as his head snapped towards the other, " ** _What? Pedophile?"_** Sure, The Devil was a bastard but not even he could sink that low.., _Right? Then again, the bastard was already a child murderer._

**"Lord Bermuda, he came here demanding what he assumes to be a child. Seeing as the Arcobaleno are no longer needed the creature lacked any proper reason to even breathe the same air as one, "** Jager stated bluntly as his lone eye visibly scanned his Lord's form, **"Seeing as your the size of a toddler I would rather not tempt the Devil by leaving you alone with him for any period of time."**

_And suddenly Bermuda no longer desired five minutes alone with the creature in an isolated room. After all, ninety percent of the time, Jager's hunches were always right and it would explain why The Arcobaleno always looked like two-year-olds besides the power overload issue._

　

Jager doesn't say a word as one of His Lords chains wraps tightly around his wrist, pulling the elder closer.

　

_**"When we catch him, I want that bastard buried beneath Vendicare. "** _

**"As you wish My Lord."**

* * *

 

The moment Jager hits the floor, all Bermuda can see it red.

　

In that moment- _that split second of time_ \- the world itself seems to slow for the Vindice Warden as he watches his Lifelong Companion bounce once, twice, three times against the harsh marble floors before stilling- _lying before him completely motionless-_ as something deep inside the Ex-Night Arcobaleno - _something primal_ \- snaps.

　

Distantly Bermuda's aware of the feeling of the feeling of flying and the sound of what could only be his ribs snapping as he collides with something solid only for his body to jump back to his feet and rush the white-haired humanoid once more- _as though his leg wasn't broken and his ribs weren't puncturing his lungs-_ before the Screams of His Flames - _demanding blood and retribution-_ alongside that Primal Urge to tear Checkerface limb from limb _\- before shoving said limbs down the humanoids throat so he could choke on them-_ completely consumes the Vindice Warden once more.

　

After that everything fades into a blur of Furious Night Flames, Blinding Rage and the unmistakable copper scent of Blood.

　

Honestly, Bermuda's not even sure it was him moving his body after that _-It was more like he was just a spectator than anything_ \- but what he does remember is ripping Checkerface's arm from his socket and trying to literally beat the other to death with it and those icy emerald eyes- _so dark they were almost black-_ staring at the Ex-Night Arcobaleno in wide-eyed horror as the bandages on the teenager's face were torn away by one of the creature's Mist Attacks.

　

What the Vindice Warden is aware of is waking within his own bed with a rather worried set of Guardians crowding the room and Jager- _safe, whole and sound through a little bruised-_ at his side.

　

* * *

_He could only stare in horror as his Mist tore away the bandages that hide the savage Devils face from the world- later the white-haired man would find himself wishing he had never aimed to sever the Demon's head- as he found himself staring at the face of a teenager, though slightly different, he knew all too well-_

　

Honestly, A meteor could have stuck Checkerface, _aka Uncle Kawahira_ , at that moment and the white-haired man doubted he ever would have noticed considering how numb he felt. _It wasn't possible. That wasn't possible. It had to be some sort of trick._

　

_-After all, Harry, while having his father's coloring, looked so much like his Mother; like his Beloved Lilly._

　

It had to be a trick, it had to. Bermuda von Veckenschtein was not Harry Potter. He could not be- _Kawahira refused to even consider it for if the Vindice Founder was...-_ yet those eyes... _Those Inhuman eyes that seemed to pierce through his very being and into his soul as they burned with unholy fury._

There was no mistaking the eyes of those with Atlantean blood as their heritage would never allow it. _Maybe Bermuda was a bastard child? Maybe he was a test tube child? Maybe he was a time traveling Atlantean from before the fall of Atlantis attempting to blend into modern day society?_

　

Honestly, Checkerface didn't care, how wild his theories sounded- _even to himself-_ as **Anything** was better than the alternative of Bermuda von Veckenschtein having once been Harry James Potter. _After all, if Bermuda was Harry..._

_'I'm searching for the Strongest and you are three of the seven I seek.'_

_'Thank you for all your help these last few decades, but I will be needing the Pacifiers back now.'_

_'You should be dead by now.'_

　

Kawahira quickly dismisses the thought, doing his utmost best not to think about the pacifier that still hung around the other's neck like a heavy noose.

　

After all, Bermuda is not Harry Potter - _Its a trick. A nasty trick by the Devil meant to break him down_ \- the Vindice Warden just cannot be. _He refuses to even consider the possibility. He did not kill Lilly's Son. He did not sacrifice His Grandson._

　

* * *

 

"So what set off Mt. Bermuda this time?"

　

Alejandro couldn't help but question as the blue-haired man leaned against the stairway next to Jager _-unable to pry his eyes away from the Mass Destruction playing out before him._ The golden-eyed man didn't bother glancing the others way as he took a deep breath - _eyes glancing towards the heavens as though praying for patients_ \- with a heavy sigh, "They ate Lord Bermuda's cake."

　

"Ah, I se- **What**?!" The doll maker couldn't help but choke as his mind registered the elder Vindice's words.

　

_They ate Lord Bermuda's cake?!_ Where they insane- _or just outright suicidal-_ no one touched Lord Bermuda's cakes for any reason. It was _literally_ the **Third Law** of Vendicare.

　

"Apparently," Jager continued- _ignoring the blood curing screams echoing in the background with a well practiced ease_ \- onwards, "they didn't expect Lord Bermuda and I to return early today and hoped to replace the devoured cake with an identical one before he discovered the truth. Unfortunately for them, Vongola Decimo's Cloud has a good control over Namimori making out task easier and there _'replacement'_ cake won't be done for another hour. "

　

Lord Bermuda having to wait half an hour- _fuming the whole time_ \- for his cake that should have already been ready to devour... Just imagine the results sent a shiver down Alejandro's spine.

　

"Will there even be a Vendicare left standing in half an hour?"

　

"Only if he can be distracted long enough."

　

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

　

After all, it wasn't easy to distract Lord Bermuda from his anger, let alone his cake or rather lack of in this case. A confident smirk found its way onto the golden-eyed man's face as his chains all but materialized in his bandaged hands, "I may know a trick or two."

　

* * *

 

"I'm not like him, I'm not."

　

If Bermuda was honest, the Vindice Warden was aware he was in all but full-blown hysterics; yet how could he not. He had finally taken the moment to go over security footages only to find something he would rather not even consider.

　

_Grandson... Harry Potter..._

　

Why would he ask about one after the other if they were not connected? So logically Harry Potter was the Humanoid's Grandson and him... He was Harry Potter. Which meant Checkerface was his Grandfather.

　

Checkerface.

　

He was related to **the Devil.**

　

Distantly Bermuda was aware of strong arms wrapping firmly around him- _a silky voice whispering in his ear to calm down, to breathe_ \- yet couldn't find it in himself to listen despite the warm - _safe, secure_ \- hold.

　

"I'm not like him. "

　

"You're not."

　

"I'll never be like him."

　

"You won't."

The voice sounded so sure as though it was just stating the obvious- that a part of Bermuda just couldn't help but believe them, "Promise?"

　

"My Lord, I promise you on my Undead Life: If you become **anything** like that Monster; I **will kill you myself."**

　

* * *

 

If Reborn was honest, the Hitman would admit he was mildly impressed _\- and maybe a bit jealous_ \- as he watched Shamal work on reattaching Checkerface's arm. _Oh, what he wouldn't have given to have recorded the moment or at least been the one to tear the Humanoid's arm off in a rather violent attempt to beat the Atlantean to death with his own severed limb._

　

"So Bermuda-san did this?"

　

The white-haired man didn't answer- _not that he needed to as anyone with common sense could identify the faint echo of furious Night Flames still clinging to the open wound-_ choosing instead to observe the ceiling as though it held all the answers.

　

"So what did you do?" The World's Greatest Hitman added a hint of curiosity to his voice as his black eyes gained a wicked gleam that sent chills down Tsunayoshi's spine. _The Vongola Decimo knew that look, it was one Reborn only wore right before he unleashed his rather destructive form of chaos that would end with a leveled city and the Vindice on their doorstep_ , "Walk in on him and Jager?"

　

"Him and Jager?" Checkerface couldn't help but speak the foreign words as though tasting them for the first time with a clear hint of confusion in his icy eyes.

　

"They do make a rather **Extreme** Couple, do they not?!" Decimo's Sun Guardian questioned with a bright smile as he punched a bandaged fist into the air.

　

_Couple?!_

　

A numbness crept in the Last True Earthlings bones as horrific images filled his mind- _Not that he cared. Bermuda was NOT Harry. It was just a sick prank. Nothing more, nothing less.-_ leaving the white-haired humanoid feeling rather faint. _Now that he thought about it, he **always** did find Bermuda with Jager._

　

"It's an **Extreme** shame we couldn't attend the wedding! Maybe they'll **Extremely** hold another if we ask nicely?!"

　

**Thud!**

**BEEEEEEEPPPPPP!**

**"HHHEEEEEEIIII!"**

　

Next to the bedside, Reborn couldn't help but crackle like a madman as he listened to Shamal curse and Tsuna run around like a chicken without its head in blind panic.

　

_**Chaos.** _

　

* * *

 

**Chapter 32**

_**"Jager."** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

**_**"I don't suppose you're going to put me down anytime soon?"** _ **

******"No."** ** **

_****"I know how to walk, Jager. I don't need to be carried everywhere."**** _

****"And I know how to break your legs."****

_**"...On second thought, there's nothing wrong with being carried after all. "** _

**"I knew you would see things my way."**

　

It's likely a trap, a darker part of the Vindice Wardens mind whispers, after all, he was **never** summoned to the Arcobaleno _-or rather Ex-Arcobaleno-_ meetings, _Why would they bother requesting his presence now if not to lure him out?_

　

Honestly, even without the voices input, Bermuda does not want to be here - _The Ex-Night Arcobaleno would rather be anywhere else in the world then here_ \- but there were times one had to swallow their pride and personal comfort for the betterment of others. This just happened to be one of those times for heaven only knew what stupidly they would do to draw his attention should he not show.

　

_Already images of sinking islands, world disasters and even espionage attempts against Vendicare danced their way through the dark-haired infant's mind._

　

Taking a breath, Inhuman eyes glance upwards at the heavy oak door before him. He could do this- _he was already here anyway so there was no real reason to turn back now-_ All he had to do was just reach out a hand and knock...which he would... any minute now... Slowly the Vindice Warden lifted a bandaged hand to the door only to stop centimeters from the wood before allow said hand to fall back at his side.

　

The other Ex-Arcobaleno had held these meetings so long without him, _surely they did not need him to attend them now?_ They likely wouldn't even notice he wasn't there and he had better things to do then sit and listen to their nonsense rambling; like keeping Jager from finally finding a way to actually murder Jack, watching Neville attempt his hand at courting Small Gia through deadly man-eating plants or even ensuring Alejandro's pets didn't eat him... Again.

　

Without even _thinking about it, Bermuda took a step backward into a wormhole of Night Flames- Either way, his Intuition was all but **deafening** him with its screams for him **not** to open that door. That some **horrid** fate- a living nightmare- was waiting for him just inside_ \- which transported the bandaged infant back into the safety of his office in Vendicare.

　

"You're back early, Lord Bermuda. "

　

"My intuition wouldn't let me open the door..."

　

"Oh?" Though the smaller couldn't see it, Jager raised an eyebrow, "Any idea why?"

　

_It wasn't often Lord Bermuda's Intuition wouldn't allow the toddler sized Vindice to do something, though usually when it did it was for good reasons._

　

"Something about a Fate worse than death."

　

"...Curious...I wonder what it could have possibly meant..."

　

Inside the Arcobaleno meeting room: Giotto Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada and several halves drunk Ex-Arcobaleno couldn't help but sneeze as they waited for the- _late and still missing-_ Night Arcobaleno to finally arrive. _After all, how could they 'convince' the Vindice into a pact with them if the Vendicare Leader and Founder never bothered showing?_

　

* * *

 

　

Screams.

　

If Byakuran was honest, the ear-piercing shrieks really didn't bother the Silverette. _He had almost conquered the world and lived in Vendicare for a time with homicidal Vindice, after all. Screams were nothing new to him._ In a way, it was kind of amusing; watching hundred of fully trained Magicals flees in blind panic from just a small handful in full body nightgowns.

　

Smiling as he watches the Chaos explode around him, Byakuran ponders if they ever considered the possibility of ganging up on the so-called Death Eaters and overcoming them, if not by skill, then by numbers alone... _Probably not._

　

_That would require them to **actually** have two brain cells to rub together after all._

　

Several young adults _-that he recognizes from the DA-_ rush forward wands already alight as they throw spells left and right yet he stays back _-he's rather curious to see how far this will go without his interference-_ as he pulls a packet of marshmallows from his pocket while bluntly ignoring the screams, flashing lights, and destruction playing out around him. _What to do? What to do?_

　

_On one hand, he should have already rushed into combat if only to hold up the 'Golden Boy' image the sheep people held of Harry Potter. On the other, he was supposed to be 'damaged' from his time in Vendicare..._

　

_Playing a traumatized hero wasn't easy. Thankfully he had his divine marshmallows- for no matter what Bermuda-Chan claimed marshmallows were the food of the Gods, not cake- to help his thought process along. Keeping his Cheshire Cat smile in place, slender fingers gently pried open the bag-_ **BOOM** _!-_ only for it to explode upon being hit by a stray spell.

　

"...My marshmallows..."

　

Later Bermuda would raise a brow as he read the Daily Profit:

　

_Slaughter in Diagon Alley. Boy-Who-Live Swears Vengeance for Those Lost._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

　

_For some reason, the Vindice Warden had the strangest feeling Byakuran-kun was most likely the one behind the slaughter and that the Silverette wasn't swearing vengeance over the lives lost like the Magicals seemed to assume._

　

"Hey Bermuda, A hundred gold says marshmallows are somehow involved in this."

　

"Do I _look_ that _gullible_ to you, Jack?"

　

" **Kekeke**!"

　

"Jager, please hit Jack for me."

　

"My Lord, it would be my eternal pleasure."

　

**CRASH**!

　

* * *

 

A gentle smile twisted onto Jager's lips as he watched His teenage Lord stroll beside him.

　

Finally, a moment to themselves outside the halls of Vendicare- _as the golden-eyed man had taken notice of all the trouble that struck whenever they attempted to have personal time together-_ and instead within a quite nature path with Clear blue skies as far as the eyes could see and a soft spring breeze- _gently kissing the earth as it traveled-_ for company.

　

No Vindice.

　

No Prisoners.

　

No Alarms or people to intrude on them.

　

Nothing, but each other and the peaceful nature around them.

　

Everything was perfect.

　

Jager could feel his smile growing- _threatening to split his face in half-_ as a smaller hand brushed against his own for a moment before entwining delicate fingers with his own. For a moment, Golden eyes flickered over to His Lord, who continued looking forward as Inhuman emerald tracked a doe and fawn ahead of them.

　

_Beautiful_.

　

He was so lost in his own thoughts, Jager's hadn't even realized he had spoken said thoughts aloud until his Lord spoke up, "I have to agree. Nature is rather beautiful this time of year, isn't it?"

　

"It is," the golden-eyed man spoke slowly as turned slightly to face the younger, "But who said I was talking about Nature? After all, I have something much more breathtaking to look at right next to me."

　

Most would have missed the brief flush within His Lord's face with how swiftly it disappeared, but not Jager- _He had been with His Lord from the start and spent a millennium all but bound to the other's side; leaving him fully capable of reading Bermuda as if the other was an open book_ \- who gently gripped His Lord's arm; pulling the younger flush against him as golden eyes locked onto the younger's slightly parted lips.

　

_This time there would be no distraction, no interruptions as there were **nothing** and **no one** to interrupt them._

　

"Jager," His Lord's voice was soft like a gentle breeze with a hint of curiosity but the golden-eyed man didn't both explain as he leaned down- _causing a sense of pleasure run down the elder's spine-_ when His Lord... His Bermuda leaned forward to meet him halfway.

　

It was pure instinct- _finely tuned by a millennium of outright paranoia and caution-_ that had the two pushing away from each other only moments before either could achieve their goal and jumping backward as far as they could before- **BOOM**! - a loud crashing sound- _the shrieking of metal as it was forcibly reshaped, the soft sizzling of heat, the Thundering of the earth as it was cracked open like an egg -_ pierced the air as the ground shook beneath their feet.

　

For a moment, all the two Vindice Founders could do was stare at the rubble- _that was still quite visibly a satellite_ \- before both head simultaneously turned towards the clear blue skin which didn't so much as have a cloud in sight.

　

"Jager?"

　

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

　

"Do you know if its possible to get a restraining order against Deities?"

　

If so, Jager swore to be second in line to do just that. After all, _someone_ out there was screwing with them considering the _odds_ of a _satellite_ of all things _falling from the heavens_ and almost crushing them at _that_ exact moment.

　

* * *

 

　

_**"Tsunayoshi-kun, what am I going to do with you?"** _

　

Bermuda couldn't help but question as he stared at the brunette across from him, who in turn seemed to be attempting his best effort at becoming a living tomato as the brunette hitched up the wedding dress he was wearing. Strangely enough, it rather suited Vongola's Decimo.

　

"I swear, it's not what it looks like!"

　

_**"Oh, and what exactly does this look like to you Tsunayoshi-kun? Because if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were attempting to flee a wedding- your wedding- after being tricked into signing the contract while drunk."** _

　

"How did you-"

　

_**"Know? I like to think its because I know you Tsunayoshi-kun... and no, I'm not reading your mind. "** _

　

Judging from he skeptical look, the Brunette didn't quite believe him but didn't bother to call Bermuda out on it; instead choosing to grant the other his best pleading look, "Please, Bermuda-san, you have to help me!"

　

_**"Actually Tsunayoshi-kun, you'll find I don't have to do anything. After all, you haven't committed any crimes against Mafia Law recently... Have you?"** _

　

"Wha- but-"

　

_**"Its a Yes or No question Tsunayoshi-kun, there are no 'but's about it."** _

　

"You're the Vindice, Bermuda! You're a Law Enforcer! Shouldn't you help people who ask for it?!"

　

_**"Its because I'm the Vindice, that I can only help you by arresting you Tsunayoshi-kun. Which in turn will cancel out the contract; therefore I cannot help you unless you committed a crime beforehand."** _

　

Well, that and the fact Bermuda was all but openly fishing for intel on a recent crime he **knew** Vongola was behind yet currently held **no** true proof for.

　

"Well.. Yes, there was Public Intoxication-"

　

_**"Not good enough."** _

　

"Public Nudity, Destruction of Public property-"

　

_**"Better but I'm afraid it's not enough, Tsunayoshi-kun. All those crimes can easily full under the local Law Enforcement,"**_ Bermuda pretended to gain a pondering tone as he titled his head slightly- _thankful for the bandages that hid the sadist smirk on his face... Okay, maybe Jager had rubbed off on his a little after all_ \- as he inclined his bandaged head every so slightly, " _ **Surely you've done something worse. Like... maybe Stolen something of importance? From... Let's say, a known protected area?"**_

　

It was difficult resisting the urge to crackle as the younger's skin seemed to lose all color- _resulting in Tsunayoshi-kun resembling a ghost-_ at both Bermuda's _'example'_ and the sound of running followed by shouting voices growing closer to their location. _ **"Tick. Tock. Tsunayoshi-kun. You're almost out of time."**_

　

An audio gulp left the brunette as his chocolate covered eyes glance from the toddler sized Vindice before him, then to the pathway behind Bermuda and back onto the infant. So far, neither of his options were looking rather appealing: A sadist toddler sized Vindice or being forcing forced to marry one of the most horrifying examples of the female gender he had ever seen. _Seeing as he knew Female Vindices- who were literally living corpses beneath their cloaks and bandages- that was saying something in Tsuna's opinion._

　

"We...I _might_ have taken an artifact from a temple."

　

The moment the words left his lips, Night Flames flared to life as the world seemed to shift and change before his very eyes; from a deserted pathway in Africa to the familiar inwards of the Vendicare- and more specifically: His Cell.

　

**_"That's all I wanted to hear."_ **

_Though he couldn't see it; Tsuna was certain Bermuda was smiling like a demon beneath those bandages._

　

Later, Bermuda would lean back in his office chair- _a pleased air in the room_ \- as the Vindice Warden chuckled at the forged Wedding Contract containing Sawada Tsunayoshi's signature, _**"My apologies Vincentius; It appears you won't be capable of hosting a wedding today after all."**_

　

Without a second thought, the Vindice Warden threw the Marriage Contract into the fireplace's hearth; leaning back in his chair as he watched it- _and the evidence of his ploy-_ burn to ashes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 33**

_"Bermuda?"_

**_"Yes, Neville?"_ **

_"What's this I hear about Harry Potter being 'rescued' and now causing waves of chaos in Magical London?"_

**_"Oh, that."_ **

_"Yes, **That."**_

**_"Well since I didn't wish to return and I'd rather not deal with Magical attempting to invade Vendicare every other day; I sent an insane, AU traveling, marshmallow obsessed maniac in my stead."_ **

_"...You know Bermuda, this is why we can never leave you alone."_

Harry Potter was insane. Vendicare had driven Harry Potter insane.

It was the only explanation Albus Dumbledore could think of considering the result of **That** fateful day.

_Blood. There was so much blood it dyed the street crimson as the elderly wizard rushed towards the sound of destruction, tying his best to ignore the bodies- of both Light and Dark Wizards- that only grew in numbers the further he came to the source. To be honest, Dumbledore had expected to find Voldemort himself at the end of the trail, not a white-haired teenager -who's trademark smile had vanished only to be replaced with a fierce scowl- holding an unholy gleam to his eyes._

It wasn't loyalty that had triggered the young man into action. Nor was it vengeance for a fallen companion, let alone a sense of Justice. Instead, it had been marshmallows which had been vaporized by a stray spell.

_Marshmallows..._

So many lives- _who could have been reformed if given a chance_ \- had been lost over a bag of sweet fluffy snacks one could easily buy from a store for a Knut...

Thank Merlin the people of Magical London were all but sheep as Dumbledore doubted anyone would truly follow young Harry into battle had they known what he had done; let alone what he was truly swearing vengeance for.

Of course, there lied the other problem as well.

How was he to get Harry to fight- _and die by Voldemort's hand_ \- when the younger only fought to seek vengeance for marshmallows? It wasn't as though Tom had declared war on the sweets _\- if anything the two was more likely to bond over their little obsessions with the fluffy treats then attempt to kill each other-_ nor would he.

A soft sigh left the Headmaster as he plucked a Lemon Drop from the bowl on his desk, Life - _and his plots_ \- had been so much easier before young Harry had the nerve to fall into the Veil. Now it was just Chaos; plain and simple.

Yet, _if nothing else,_ Albus Dumbledore was determined that - _insanity or no insanity-_ he would win this war, even if he had to throw Harry Potter in front of a Killing Curse himself. He had to win no matter what- _or who-_ the elderly wizard was forced to sacrifice.

_It was -like everything else he did -For the 'Greater Good' after all. Now if only the goblins would understand that._

* * *

  
To be honest, Bermuda is mildly surprised when he- _and the Vindice as a whole-_ receive an invitation to another of Vongola's Traditional Balls. _Hadn't the results of the last one taught them anything or did Vongola just like watching their Headquarters burn to the ground?_

Despite most likely having been sent in good faith, the invitation opens up a problem the Ex-Night Arcobaleno could have lived without.

After all- _besides himself and Jager_ \- only five out of the remaining Vindice can accompany them seeing as the rest would have to take care of Vendicare while they were gone- _It wouldn't do for the prisoners to get any 'smart' ideas due to all the guards being missing. Thus lies the problem..._

_Who was coming with them and who would have to stay behind?_

_The moment Bermuda's issue registers within the other's minds, Vendicare descends into utter chaos._

It wasn't often they were willingly invited to social events _-Who but Vongola would have the utter nerve to invite Demons into their domain?-_ and none of the Vindices wished to be left behind now that some naïve fool had done so.

**"Jack's not coming."**

Jager speaks up bluntly causing the redhead's eyes to automatically dart towards the golden-eyed man.

" _ **Agreed**."_

"What?! Why?!"

_**"Vongola put it down as the one exception: 'Seven of those who reside within the halls of Vendicare may attend this Gathering as long as one; Jack of the Vindice, is not to accompany them in any shape, way or form. Which includes anything and everything touched by said being.' I believe they're still upset those covers you granted them to replace their destroyed ones turned out to be Lethifolds."** _

Of course, they had honestly been actually blankets until Jack had touched them... For some reason, Vongola as a whole- _minus Tsunayoshi-kun_ \- didn't believe him in the least.

* * *

  
"I thought you didn't bring Jack."

The voice instantly drew Bermuda's attention as a bandaged head turned away from his cake in favor of glancing at _'The World's Best Hitman'_.

_**"I didn't."** _

"Then how do you explain that?"

The dark-haired child gestured his hand out at the Chaos - _where Fire rages amongst the rubble, blood stained the everything and anything it could reach, screams of the Damned and creatures of the Unknown consumed the once majestic Ballroom-_ surrounding them.

_**"I brought Luna."** _

"Luna?"

Bermuda doesn't bother with words _\- as there were none he could think of to describe His Mist that would do her 'Chaos' Justice_ \- instead of taking another bite of his cake as a bandaged finger points towards the crackling Lovegood standing next to Decimo's Mist Guardians. _Damn it, he thought he warned Small Gia not to let those two meet...Speaking of which, where was said Vindice?_

For a moment, Bermuda complete forgot about Reborn in favor of searching for Gia and Pino _-He really hoped they weren't trapped in Luna's 'Wonderland' again seeing as The Vindice Warden himself was the only being willing to play therapist for the two-_ before the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno decided to make his presence known once more.

"You brought one of your **psychotic prisoners with you?!"**

_**"Of course not, Luna's a Guard."** _

"...Tell me you at least brought a camera."

_**"Of course,"** _ Bermuda couldn't help but shoot the other a pointed look- _despite knowing he couldn't see it-_ as he pointed directly above them, _ **"Jager's filming Everything."**_

"Can I have a piece of cake to watch the show with?"

_**"No."** _

"You have six whole cakes-"

_**"Reborn-kun, if you touch even one speck of icing on my cakes; they'll never find enough pieces to identify you with."** _

"..."

* * *

  
"I'm scared."

Jack couldn't help but admit as he watched The Vindice Warden crackle- _he couldn't quite say like a madman for the rouge as even they would sound sane in comparison to the noise leaving the Inhuman eyed infants lips_ \- as said Warden held an official-looking document from Gringotts. Out of the Ex-Night Arcobaleno's Guardians only Jager was brave enough to near His Lord- _and no, the other Vindice did not simultaneously choose to sacrifice the golden-eyed man. They were just respecting his position as Their Lord's right hand, Honest!-_ though there was a sense of caution to his every step.

Usually, the _only_ thing that could make his Lord so pleased was the idea of Checkerface going the personal Hell they spent almost a millennium crafting solely for the creature.

"Lord Bermuda, may I ask what has happened?"

The bandages covering His Lord's face shifted slightly- just enough for the golden-eyed man to see the outline of what he recognized to be His Lord's _'I'm about to make someone's life hell and enjoy it'_ Slasher Smile.

"Jager," There was a tone of sadist pleasure in the younger's tone as the other turned his body so to show the Vindice's Strongest Warrior held his full attention, "The Goblins have sent us a copy of an Audit they perform." Without a thought, Bermuda held out the paper towards the taller- _who carefully took it as though he expected it to explode in his face or maybe come alive and attempt to devour him_ \- watching as the golden eyes scanned over the document before a gleam of determination and sadist pleasure filled golden jewels.

From the corner of his eye, Bermuda noticed how the rest of His Guardians slowly took a step back as they themselves recognized the gleam- _through the dark chuckles that vibrated from deep within the elder's chest might have also had something to do with it-_ in Jager's eyes though chose to ignore it in favor of basking in his own sadist enjoyment.

_After all, it wasn't every day he was literally handed all the information necessary to utterly annihilate a well known- and usually untouchable- figure such Magical London's 'Leader of the Light'; Albus Dumbledore._

Now the question was: How did he wish to proceed?

Should he drag the so-called Light Lord here immediately- _so he could hear the torturous screams of the wizard as soon as possible yet risk the chance of the Headmaster becoming a Martyr-_ or slowly draw it out while crushing even aspect of the Wizards carefully built reputation to the point his own _'Empire'_ was willing to throw the unseen dictator to them?

_The next morning the Daily Prophet published a paper with a topic none would have suspected:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Light Lord or Dark Lord in Hiding?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Byakuran chuckled softly within the privacy of his bedroom as the Silverette stared upon his copy of the Morning Paper. He was willing to bet his precious marshmallows that Bermuda-Chan was somehow behind this._

* * *

  
The Estraneo- _it would seem_ \- never learned their lesson.

To be honest, Bermuda's stopped counting how many times The Vindice had raided and burned that specific Famiglia to the ground; yet they somehow always managed to bounce back within a decade or so. For a Famiglia so dedicated to the advancement of Humanity- _or at least those within their Famiglia_ \- The survivors just **never** learn their own lesson.

So the Vindice Warden would like to believe he would be excused for skipping over the Trail altogether _-He already knew all their defenses like the back of his hand_ \- in favor of chunking the whole lot of Scientist Mafiosos down into the lower levels. Jack had been complaining about the Dementors being rather lonely recently and personal Bermuda just didn't care if any of the Prisoners from that Famiglia lost their souls. _After all, you can't lose something you don't have and many 'accidents' can occur within Vendicare's darkened halls, especially for unfortunate prisoners who open their unlocked cells._

**"Lord Bermuda, what would you have us do with the children?"**

_And there was the other issue._

Though the Ex-Night Arcobaleno would like to claim the Vindice were capable of anything- _impossible never did seem to exist within the Halls of Vendicare_ \- there were somethings not even they- _with all their experience, wisdom, magic, Flames, Ectra..._ -could fix. Somethings just couldn't be undone and a third of those children would never be allowed to leave Vendicare for both their and the outside world's safety. Another third would likely spend centuries trapped sleeping within Cryogenic Suspension - _due to their own bodies destroying themselves. Slowly killing the children that were kept alive just to be observed as Lab Rats_ \- until their Genetic Coding could be stabilized.

As for those that manage to fit the requirements to leave: a quarter of them would commit suicide before twenty, a quarter would end up back within Vendicare as Prisoners, and the rest would somehow manage to find enough Will to live on. Out of those in the latter group, only a small handful of them would even go further than _'just surviving'_ by- _having families, making friends-_ actually Living.

It was an ugly cycle yet there was nothing Bermuda could do about it that he hadn't already done. For no matter how powerful he may seem to others, no matter how many times everyone looked to him for answer, Bermuda wasn't God and he openly acknowledged that he didn't have all the answer. He didn't know how to fix everything. Of course, he would never admit those thoughts aloud, especially outside of the safety of Vendicare where they were believed to be Death Gods.

_Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, now would he?_

A soft sigh leaves the infant sized Warden as he gently rubs his cheek against Jager's bandaged one, _ **"We do what we always do."**_

* * *

  
They must think he's an idiot.

If he was anyone other then Bermuda von Veckenschtein, the Vindice Warden would have been tempted to facepalm as he stared at the dark chocolate cake laying on the ground with a giant box and an arrowed neon sign reading _'Free Cake! No, it's obviously **Not** a Trap'_ above it. Honestly, it looked rather similar to something one would have found in an old black and white cartoon.

_Did they actually expect him to fall for this?_

It was insulting.

Sure, Bermuda would acknowledge he might have a _slight_ obsession with cake and that one did look rather appealing with its thick layers of dark chocolate icing expertly sheltering a what he could make out as a tender and moist three-story velvet cake that would most likely melt in his mouth with a single bite... But he wasn't an idiot. All logic pointed to that cake being nothing more than a tempting deception meant to lure him into what was so obviously a trap it was painful.

_The cake was a lie._

_A horrible, horrible lie._

He _does not_ need the cake.

It's not like he needed the rich dark chocolate nor did he need the _'melt in your mouth'_ velvet cake. It's not like it was calling out to him- _begging him not to abandon it-_ or anything...

_Still,_ The Vindice Warden could feel his Night Flames surging beneath his skin, _if he couldn't have it; no one would._

Not too far from The Vindice Warden, a blond-haired Vongola Primo openly wept as he watched the results of hours of hard work burn into ashes within pitch black flames. Next, to him, the Vongola Decimo gently rubbed his ancestors back while trying to reassure the man it wasn't a bad plan at all.

It's not like any of them would have suspected Bermuda to have set the cake on fire. _Maybe he just didn't like Velvet Cake?_

* * *

  
**Chapter 34**

_Dear Vongola & Co.,_

_I'm currently on my way to torture and kill you. So for the sake of inconvenience please have your funeral arrangements prepared within the next five seconds or you shall be cremated upon my immediate arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Bermuda von Veckenschtein_

_"...You don't think he knows we lost Jager, do you?"_

**_BOOM!_ **

_Tsuna barely managed to grab ahold of his office desk so as to prevent himself from face planting onto the wooden floor as the whole of the Vongola Mansion shook beneath furious Night Flames._

_"..I'll take that as a yes..."_

"Is he still out there?"

"I'm afraid so, Lord Bermuda."

A heavy sigh left the Ex-Night Arcobaleno as he allowed his head to thud back against Jager's chest, "Do you think we should apply for a Restraining Order?"

"Honestly," The golden eyed Vindice's paused in their attempt to smooth his teenager Lord's unruly hair, "It would be pointless seeing as we would have to enforce the Order. Unless of course, the Mafia has somehow gained New Enforcers without us knowing."

_In other words; It would never happen. Whatever Gods were out there just hated him too much to allow him a moment of Peaceful -Vindice Caused ONLY- Insanity._

Though Bermuda couldn't see it, a soft smile found it way onto Jager's face as the other slumped further into his chest, "Jager, how do you kill Gods?"

"By becoming a God, Lord Bermuda. Then you enjoy the satisfaction of being capable of murdering them in person."

_Tempting._

"And how does one become a God, Jager?"

"They die."

A soft chuckle left the golden-eyed Vindice as he watched His Lord develop a sudden twitch. **_"Those Bastards!"_ ** A dark growl left the younger's throat as hands clenched and unclenched while black smoke like flames drifted from his eyes.

To Kill the Gods, he had to become a God.

To become a God, he would have to do the one thing he couldn't do: **Die.**

Knowing his Luck, The Gods had probably preplanned everything just so he couldn't ascend- _if only to strangle them with their own intestines.-_ Let alone deliverer his own manner of Divine Justice- _coughToturecough-_ upon them.

"You know, Lord Bermuda, we could always attempt to kill your stalker."

Sure, the Creature would probably escape like it always did but when had that ever stopped them from trying?

* * *

  
_Albus Dumbledore: Goat Molester_

_By: Xenophilius Lovegood_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Tempts Children to the Dark Side with Snacks_

_By: Alice Kingston_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Creator of Lord Voldemort_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore Charged with Attempted Line Thief_

_By: Jessica Warton_

For a moment, all Bermuda could do was stare at the paper in slight confusion. He would admit to sending the information for the Creator of Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore's charges to the Daily Prophet but _what was this about tempting children and molesting goats?_

Though he had to admit it was pretty creative- _and not that all inaccurate_ \- seeing as there was that one incident with a teenage drunk Dumbledore and his Brother's goat but he hadn't even thought to use it. Feeling a sense of smug satisfaction creep into the room, the emerald-eyed teen turned his attention towards the one person he knew was Sadist enough to destroy someone in such a way.

  
"Jager," The golden eyed Vindice was learning over the back of the younger's chair- no doubt reading over his shoulder _... Again. Bermuda supposed he could let it slide this time.-_ with an all too pleased smirk on the other's face.

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"I think I love you."

"Think?"

"Well if you kiss me, I'll know for sure."

_What could he say?_ Bermuda found he really wanted to kiss His Sadist for that Twisted Mind of his.

A deep chuckle left the golden-eyed man as his eyes gleamed with open amusement, "I can do that."

Elsewhere, a silver-haired teenager couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he read the paper. There was no doubt in his mind who was behind this and why.

"If he thinks I'm going to just back and permit him to out Troll me that easily, he has another thing coming."

He was the _Biggest Troll_ on this side of the Universe and nothing _-Not even the Living Dead-_ would take that from him.

* * *

  
"I would like to form an alliance between Vongola and Vendicare-"

For a moment, all Bermuda can do is stare at the brunette before him with a blank look beneath his bandages. _Those words_...  He had heard those words before from a certain Primo a long time ago.

"-benefit towards both organizations-"

_How sure where they Tsunayoshi-kun had actually been born from a womb and not a test tube?_

" _ **Tsunayoshi-kun,"** _ The Ex-Night Arcobaleno speaks suddenly, cutting off the brunette's well-rehearsed speech- he likely had been forced to spend hours in front of a mirror by Reborn-kun until he could speak the words without hesitation- in favor of voicing one question he still didn't have a proper answer to, _**"Are you sure you're not a clone?"**_

"Huh? Clone?"

Though the other couldn't see it, Bermuda grants the Decimo a firm look as he slowly nods his head in an _'I said what I said and I'll stand by it till I'm dead'_ sort of way, _**"Are you Giotto Vongola's Clone?"**_

This many similarity shouldn't be allowed unless it was reincarnation- _which it wasn't seeing as there was a blond-haired Primo eavesdropping on them._

"Bermuda-san, I'm not a clone!"

_**"Are you sure?"** _

Maybe Sawada Iemitsu had problems performing to his wife's satisfaction _-like he seems to do with everything else-_ so they used the Brats DNA to sire the man a son and Vongola a spare Heir? It made a lot more sense than the thought of the man has managed to actually reproduce like a normal human being, especially seeing how his son looked nothing like him and everything like a Brunette version of Vongola's Primo.

* * *

  
_**"Reborn-kun, why are you sulking outside my Prison?"** _

"It's in there."

_**"Pardon?"** _

"The thing messing with my Flames," The Hitman clarified as he narrowed pitched black eyes, "It's in there."

_Really now?_ A part of Bermuda couldn't help but feel amusement as he watches his sun glared Death at the majestic walls of Vendicare, _ **"Is that so?"**_

"Yes. "

_Strange, The Ex-Night Arcobaleno had been rather certain he was currently outside at the moment but if His Sun wished to glare at a ghost- or echo whichever people called it these days- of his Flames, who was Bermuda to stop him?_

_**"I see. We have a blizzard rolling in tonight so I suggest you do not overstay your welcome, Reborn-kun or I fear you shall never leave."** _

After all, if His Sun's stubborn pride almost causes him to freeze to death, Bermuda doesn't think he'll have it within himself to allow His Sun outside of the safety of Vendicare's darkened halls and the Vindice's enteral watch.

_What?_

He was all for allowing his Elements all the freedom they desire just as long as their freedom wasn't a danger to own beings.

After all, he was Their Sky and while Elements was usually used as tools to protect the sky; _especially in these modern days_. A Sky was also meant to protect their Elements from anything and everything they could including themselves should the need be necessary. It was one of the older rules, Bermuda could agree with and still followed after all these centuries just as long as it was _within reason_.

The Vindice Warden couldn't help but openly pity the poor naïve- _and soon to be dead-_ fool that ever attempted to force his Guardians to stop fighting and avoid all combat- _for it sure as Hell wouldn't be him. The Vindice Warden liked to trust his Elements enough to know they knew their own limitations without him having to hold their hands and baby them all the time_ \- After all; His Elements were quite the bloodthirsty sadists at times.

"I'll keep that in mind."

_**"See that you do, Renato."** _


	18. Chapter 18

　

**Chapter 35**

　

_"Bermuda," Jack spoke as the warped his way into the other's office, "We have a proble-"_

_**"If it has anything to do with Vongola, Giotto or Tsunayoshi-kun; turn around NOW Jack."** _

_"...How did you know it involved Vongola?"_

_A soft snort left The Ex-Night Arcobaleno as he buried his face into Jager's shoulder, **"When does it NOT?"**_

　

Peaceful.

　

Bermuda supposed if he had to describe his day so far it would be chaotically peaceful.

　

Jager was sitting next to him _'helping_ ' with paperwork- _otherwise known as the elder man slipping his paperwork into the younger's own pile little by little everything His Lord wasn't looking._

　

Alejandro was chasing his newest pet- _a horse sized Manticore that had somehow managed to eat Jack while the rouge was sleeping-_ around the halls of Vendicare. Though Judging from the muffled threats echoing from within its stomach, the rouge had woken _-probably by the stomach acid attempting to digest him_ \- and was rather displeased with his current position.

　

Last Bermuda saw of his Mist Guardian, Luna had been with Rokudō Mukuro...

　

For the sake of his remaining sanity, The Vindice Warden decided he didn't want to know what they were doing. _He was still haunted by horrifying thoughts of purple haired silver eyed children attempting to destroy the mafia and therefore trapped inside his prison from the last time he asked._

　

Small Gia was with Neville, last, The Ex-Night Arcobaleno had seen of the two they had been in the gardens on a Luncheon that should have been classified as a triple X feature for multiple reasons. _He had immediately attempted to obliterate himself but Jager must have a six sense for such occasions as the Vindice Warden was willing to swear on everything he held sacred that Jager had not been behind him seconds before._

　

Big Pino was in his Lab- _no doubt taking the moment of peace to work on his inventions-_ where no one quite dared to disturb the Vindice least they ended up a piece of charcoal like the unfortunate Guard on Lunch Duty. As for the rest of the Vindice, they were running their shifts: guarding prisoners, patrolling the halls, having a massive food- _which might have also involved acid and explosives_ \- fight in the kitchen.

　

By three in the afternoon, Bermuda managed to finish a good portion of his paperwork- _the Ex-Night Arcobaleno could actually see his desk and floor for a change-_ and allowed himself to take a break - _more of Jager threatened him with personal training lessons if he didn't-_ for a late lunch while overlooking the papers.

　

_Albus Dumbledore Streaks through Ministry of Magic Birthday Suit_

_By: Jasmine Carter_

_Albus Dumbledore Moons Minister_

__By: Johnathan O'Neil_ _

_Albus Dumbledore: Nudist_

_By: Elizabeth Writhe_

_Albus Dumbledore: Leads Charge for Nudist Activist_

__By: Michael Antigo_ _

_Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

__Should He be Allowed Near Our Children?_ _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

Shaking his head, Bermuda placed down his papers as Jager lifted him from his recliner and carried the toddler sized Vindice over to the table where a steaming plate of roast was already waiting for him.

　

"Anything of interest in the papers, My Lord?"

　

"Apparently Dumbledore is a Nudist. Remind me to add Public Indecency to his charges, Jager."

　

"Of course, My Lord."

　

All in all, it was a perfectly peaceful day within the walls of Vendicare.

　

* * *

 

_Renato._

_How long had it been since someone call him that? How long had it been since he's heard his birth name muttered by another's lips?_

　

Pitch black eyes narrow as a scowl finds its way onto their owner's face.

　

It didn't matter, either way. Vendicare- _and those that reside within its Living Hell_ \- could not touch him and he had plenty of time to look into the meaning of speaking that name later... Once he figured out how the other had even known it.

　

_It shouldn't have been possible._

　

They couldn't possibly know. No one had ever connected Renato Sinclair and Reborn in all his time as the later. He had done a very thorough job of erasing all his connection and contacts- _anything and everything that could possibly connect the two-_ from this plane of existence.

Yet somehow He knows, which means _They_ know.

The Vindice knew and had known for only God knows how long.

　

So why mention it now- _Was it a threat? A clue? A promise? If so, what was the treat/clue/promise Bermuda had all but whispered into his ear?_ \- what could the Vindice possible have to gain from it? _Why show a hand, they didn't even attempt to play?_

　

It didn't make sense, then again, nothing involving the Vindice ever did. Sighing softly, the child-sized hitman pinches the bridge of his nose in vain hopes to drive off the oncoming headache he could already feel building in the back of his mind. The bastard probably did it just to get underneath his skin.

　

"I should have shot him when I had the chance."

　

Though it likely wouldn't have done anything to the Vindice Warden- _for some reason bullets never seemed capable of touching the Vindice or maybe it did and they just didn't notice? It's not like he ever asked._ \- but it sure as hell would have made Reborn feel better to just empty his the ammunition within his pistol into the other's brain. He just needed something to take his frustrations out on.

　

**"HEEII-!"**

　

Slowly, Reborn turned towards his closet and the source of the cut-off scream as a demonic smirk found its way onto his angelic face. _Oh, would you look at that:_

_A volunteer._

　

"Dame-Tsuna, A Mafia Boss should never be caught eavesdropping."

　

**BAM!BAM!BAM!**

**"HHHHEEEEEIIIIIII!"**

　

* * *

 

 "-and there's a possibility my Grandson is the Devil. A devil I created because I didn't do the job right and worse: He's _Married_ ," The white-haired man stressed the word as though it was the most horrible thought in existence," My Lilly's son, _married_ to that golden-eyed Guard Dog of His-"

　

Nana couldn't help but shake her head as she listened to Kawahira's ranting.

　

The poor man was having a hard time recently, especially now that he finally had a proper lead on the location of his lost grandson. Only to find the poor boy had already carved out his own life with his own two hands, _much like her Tsuna-Chan had done with Reborn's Torturing and constant aid_. A part of her wondered if this was the fate awaiting when she would finally meet her older son- _Bermuda_ \- again.

　

It had been so long since she had last seen her eldest, he was likely a grown and handsome man by now with his own beautiful wife to come home to and maybe a child to keep his wife company while he worked to support them all like all good husbands should- _for she knew her son and Bermuda was a good boy which had no doubt become a good man and a better husband/father. Especially as her oldest son had her beloved Jager-kun to be his model on what a true man should be._

　

_Deep within the bellows of Vendicare, both Bermuda and Jager couldn't help but freeze as a cold 'Nana is thinking about me' chill ran down their spines._

　

It's ridiculously easy to break into Hogwarts despite the school being deemed within Magical London.

　

Then again, not even the _'Safest Place on Earth'_ could keep him out- _He's like a shadow within a midsummer night: Silent, deadly and gone within a heartbeat._ \- once he's decided he wants in. Its help Hogwarts itself feels much like Vendicare _-as stairwells move on their own, a stone gargoyle jumps to the side as to permit him passage and a door opens to grant him further access-_ to the point its nostalgic. So really it's no surprise when he manages to locate his target rather swiftly- _its almost as though the castle had led him to them_ \- instead of having to spend hours searching the building from top to bottom.

　

Just seeing the Magical cause the blames beneath his skin to flare with silent vengeance yet he does not allow it to surface. He cannot allow it, as His Lord does not know he's here and if he had it his way, Bermuda never would.

Still, Jager was never one to lie to himself, so the golden-eyed Vindice can say without a doubt, he _loathed_ the continual existence of Albus Dumbledore. There was a heavy grudge residing deep within his undead heart against the elderly wizard, _a very personal one._

　

This was the man- _who shared a spot with Checkerface and that bastard Byakuran on his Most Hated List-_ that was the puppeteer behind it **all**.

　

_The creation of not one but two so-called 'Dark Lords'._

_The deaths of thousands of Magicals._

_The so-called Prophecy that damned the Potters; a whole family wiped out leaving only one to be all but strangled upon invisible strings._

_Harry Potter..._

　

No, His Lord never spoke about his Life as Harry Potter-  _Bermuda never even acknowledged being the child-_ but His Lord never needed to.

　

Jager wasn't blind and though his Lord would never know it, there was a cell within the lowest sealed level of Vendicare that held two corpses like prisoners that had once been a horse of a woman and a whale of a man. His Lord might have turned a blind eye to his past and let them get away with the outright abuse and thief they committed against him as Harry Potter but Jager _never_ would.

　

It was a shame he wouldn't be capable of completing his _'Justice'_ just yet though, but he could not kill Albus Dumbledore- _Not yet at least-_ nor could he spirit the other off without Bermuda noticing so he settled for what he could do:

　

_Complete and Total Destruction of the Reverend Man Magical London worshiped as the Second Coming of Merlin._

_And if he got to fuck with that silver-haired bastard while he was at it..._

_Well, that was just an added bonus._

　

The next morning saw several new articles being printed across Magical London.

　

_Albus Dumbledore: Hairless_

__Is it a new trend?_ _

__By: J.T. Boone_ _

_Albus Dumbledore: Loses position as Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_By: Jasmine Carter_

_Today Albus Dumbledore lost his potion as Headmaster of Hogwarts of spontaneously confessing to an attraction towards several children residing underneath him as students while in the midst of a meeting with the Hogwarts Board, Minister of Magic and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Though he claims its most likely a students prank against him, Dumbledore has been temporally arrested until investigations are complete. Filius Flitwick is now acting as Headmaster of Hogwarts due to the close bonds between Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore causing many to question whether or not it is wise to leave a close associate of Dumbledore's in charge._

　

_Albus Dumbledore: Past Sins Affecting Magical London_

_Responsible for Not One but Two Dark Lords_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

　

Gritting his teeth, a Byakuran crumbled up his paper.

　

He didn't know how Jager-kun had found the time to set all this up overnight _-The other was a Vindice for God's Sake! They rarely even had time to eat so how could he make time for this?!-_ which meant he was going to have to pull off something impressive if he didn't want that bandaged corpse to keep outclassing him at his own game.

　

* * *

 

_" **Jager?"**_

**"Yes My Lord?"**

_**"Why did the Wizards find Byakuran-kun tied to a stake and covered in pig's blood in the middle of a dragon's reserve?"** _

**"I don't know My Lord, why?"**

_**"Jager... Stop trying to feed Byakuran-kun to dragons. They're not going to eat him."** _

**"I'm sorry My Lord, I have no idea what you're talking about."**

　

For some reason, Bermuda highly doubted that- _it might have had something to do with the rather pleased air around the elder or the smug satisfaction hidden deep within golden jewels-_ but he knew Jager better than he knew himself at times and this... _This had Jager's signature written all over it to the point the golden-eyed man might as well have written his name on Byakuran-Kun's forehead in bright neon colored sharpie._

　

Still, Bermuda doubted anyone else would make the connection besides Jack _\- he had been an almost victim too many times not to recognize the elder's handiwork-_ who was more inclined on giving the Golden-eyed Vindice advice than trying to stop him from committing a proxy murder via hungry dragons. A heavy sigh leaves the Ex-Night Arcobaleno as he tilts his head back just enough to see the sky, _**"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"**_

**"Love me."**

**" _I already do that, Jager."_**

**"Love me enough to overlook murder."**

　

Sometimes Bermuda wonders if Jager remembers if they are the Vindice. Besides revenge against that creature Checkerface, Enforcing the laws have been their purpose for almost a millennium. It was difficult to overlook any slight though for Jager...

　

Bermuda supposes he could lessen the other's conviction to house arrest instead of throwing him inside a cell. Maybe even put him on Community Service- _CoughKitchenDutyCough-_ after a firm lecture on how to be subtle when attempting to commit murder.

　

* * *

 

　

**Chapter 36**

 

_"I think I'm in love."_

__" **Oh?"** Though he knew the other couldn't see it, Bermuda raised a brow and gave the other a curious look, " **Someone I know?"**_ _

_A soft wistful sigh left the Silverette as he leaned against the Owlery window as slender fingers absentmindedly plucked a marshmallow from the Vindice's slice of cake, "Luna Lovegood."_

_Bermuda would forever deny choking on his cake as the silverette's words registered within his mind._

_Luna Lovegood? His Mist Guardian? They meet and the word wasn't in flames?!_

_**"And how did that happen?"** _

_"She punched me for almost killing you."_

_**"...Almost Killed me?"** _

_"In my defense, you weren't the original target. Just an unfortunate bystander."_

_"_ **_You know, that does explain why My Vindices seem to want your head on a pike outside our gate_."　**

_"..."_

_**"..."** _

_"... I'll buy you two cakes every year for the rest of our lives as an apology and another two if you don't let your Guardians kill me."_

**_"I don't know you did just confess to attempted murder."_ **

_"Four cakes as an apology and ten for my continual safety as long as I stay within the law. That's fourteen free cakes of your choice every year as long as we both shall live."_

**_"Jager would make me twenty cakes a month if I let him put your head on a pike."_ **

_"...Good point. That one really hates me...How about thirty cakes every two weeks I'm not dead?"_

　

If Bermuda's honest, he doesn't want to know how he was dragged into the madness that currently consumed everything around him but somehow- _someway_ \- The Vindice Warden is certain he can trace it all back to Vongola. After all, when something went wrong nine times out of ten Vongola was behind it.

　

_And only Vongola level Madness could somehow manage to set all of Rome on fire during a single trip_. Gods, just the thought of the paperwork for this disaster had the inhuman eyed Chibi wanting nothing more than to reach over and strangle the sheepish brunette that at least had the common sense to stand a good five feet away from the fuming Ex-Night Arcobaleno. Yet no matter how tempted he was, Bermuda knew he couldn't; Jager would kill him if he started another Mafia War over a few scraps of paper.

　

"Bermuda," The source of all his current problems speak hesitantly while shifting slightly upon his heels as he managed to draw the toddlerized Vindice's attention. "You're on-"

　

_**"Not one-word Tsunayoshi-kun."** _

　

Whatever excuse Giotto 2.0 had, Bermuda didn't want to hear it. He would much rather just stand there, daydreaming all the inhumane ways he could torture Giotto for daring to have children in the first place- the _bastard had reproduced solely to spite him through the Vindice Warden still held the firm belief Tsunayoshi-kun was actually the blonde's clone_ \- while Rome burned to ashes in the wind around them.

　

"But-"

　

_**"No."** _

　

"Its-"

　

_**"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm warning you."** _

　

"You're coat's on fire!" The brunette blurted out the words while shirking into himself - _and as far away from the Vindice Warden as possible-_ upon feeling the overwhelming killing intent that filled the air around them. Slowly, the Ex-Night Arcobaleno turned his head towards the teenager standing next to him, _**"In case you haven't noticed, Tsunayoshi-kun: thank you and your Guardians all of Rome in on fire. Therefore: I. DON'T. CARE."**_

　

"But-"

　

_**" If you say one more word, Tsunayoshi-kun; I'll rip out your tongue. There will not be another warning."** _

　

* * *

 

　Light.

　

Its the first thing Bermuda notices as the Vindice Warden finds his mind slowly drifting up from the darkness known as sleep and that alone is enough to set off silent alarms within the Warden's head. After all, his bedroom was in the middle of Vendicare where no light could reach- _Jager had bluntly refused to allow him a room with a window for fear of assassins and Hitmen using said window to murder him in his slumber-_ let alone manage to wake him.

　

He's tempted to groan in misery- _and had he been a lesser man, Bermuda might have-_ yet The Ex-Night Arcobaleno kept silence as an inhuman emerald eyed pried itself open. The wooden walls are the second sign that something is _off_. Vendicare is making of stone, marble and precious materials; look all you want, one would never find wooden floors let alone walls. The third sign and probably the most telling one of all was the pale skin- _his skin_ \- visible for the world to see.

　

No longer bothering with suability, the dark haired teen pushes himself so he's sitting on his legs as inhuman eyes stare down at his own skin and lack of bandages. Only two people alive - _or more of undead-_ knew Bermuda infused his bandages with his Flames making it impossible for anyone but someone with a certain frequency of Night Flames to remove them. Bermuda, himself, was one such person and the other was-

　

"Jager."

　

"Good Morning Lord Bermuda. I trust you slept well?"

　

Slowly, the Vindice Warden allows his eyes to dart towards the doorway _-or more specifically-_ the dark-haired, golden-eyed man standing inside it that was soaked to the bone with only a towel hanging loosely off his waist.

　

_Dear Gods, If that towel slips I will forgive you for everything expect Checkerface's existence._

　

"-Lord Bermuda?" Distantly, Bermuda could hear the concern in Jager's tone but his mind was a bit distracted at the moment, watching as the towel moved further down ever so slightly as the man walked closer.

　

_Fine. I'll forgive you for Checkerface's existence as well._ Unfortunately for Bermuda, the Gods didn't seem to be looking for forgiveness that day as the towel stayed upon the elder man's hips.

　

The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky as a soft breeze kissed over the land and warm water lashed gently against the pale sand. All and all, it was a beautiful day; Bermuda couldn't help but think as the teenager leaned against Jager's chest as a pair of strong arms wrapped against his waist and the other's chin rested on top of his head.

　

Their island was quiet and peaceful as there was no Vongola, Mafioso, or his Vindice insight to cause him untold headaches. There was no paperwork, natural disasters of the Giotto/Giotto 2.0 kind, no _'Jack'_ _incidents_ around the corner, no mythical creature having escaped Alejandro's clutches just for another attempt to devour the unsuspecting Vindice Warden. Instead, it was just him, Jager with but Nature itself for company.

　

_All in all, everything was perfect._

　

"I should let you talk me into a vacation more often."

　

Bermuda bluntly refuses to acknowledge the fact he had been kidnapped and somehow smuggled out of Vendicare by his ever loyal Right Hand. As far as he was concerned it was just Jager's _'unique'_ way of requesting a vacation in a sort of why the Ex-Night Arcobaleno couldn't refuse- _as he was already there_ \- even if he wanted to.

　

A deep chuckle echoes above his head as arms tighten to the point Bermuda felt as though he was but a stuffed animal being cuddled by an oversized child, "That you should, My Lord."

　

Meanwhile, the darkened halls of Vendicare had descended into utter chaos as the inhabitants of Vendicare discovered that both Their Lord and His Right Hand was missing. It would be the start of a worldwide manhunt that would tear apart of the Mafia World and last for eighteen months before the two finally reappeared back upon the doorstep of Vendicare as though they had never left.

　

* * *

 

　

_" **Reborn-kun."**_

_He needed better security._

　

Strangely enough, that was the only thought going through Bermuda's head as the Vindice Warden glanced up from his never-ending torture known as paperwork towards the child-sized hitman in his doorway. If Bermuda was honest, the first sign something was off was the lack of the Hitman's usual cocky response- _the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno **never** missed a chance to prove how much of a smartass he really was-_ instead, it was replaced solely with the slight narrowing of pitch black eyes.

　

Sighing softly, Bermuda gently set down his quill _-Jager had ruthlessly crushed any and all hope within the Ex-Night Arcobaleno of acquiring a real pen anytime this century with some nonsense excuse about tradition-_ choosing to focus on the Hitman.

　

_**"Can I help you with something, Reborn-kun?"** _

　

"You." The world that slipped past the hitman's lips was more of a growl then an actual word as pitch black eyes seemed to glow ominously and a steady rise of killing intent filled the air between the two Ex-Arcobaleno.

　

_**"Me?"** _ There's a hint of faulty innocence within the Vindice Warden's voice as the Ex-Night Arcobaleno's bandaged head tilts ever so slightly to the side in what most would have considered honest confusion, but not Reborn. As far as the ex-Sun Arcobaleno was concerned, the other was openly mocking him.

　

**"You bastard-"**

　

_No one mocked him._

　

_Click_. Reflexes alone had the Vindice Warden wrapping away as a rain of bullets shredded his chair.

　

_**"If this is about the espresso, I would like to point out that Turnabout is fair play. You stole my cake, therefore, its only fair I steal your espresso."** _

　

**BAM!BAM!BAM!**

　

Honestly, Bermuda couldn't help but sigh softly as he shook his head while warping out of the rain of bullets once more, _Reborn-kun could be such a child at times_.

　

Later, Jager would enter the office carrying another stack of totur... paperwork for His Lord- _he completely meant to think paperwork. After all, he would **never** torture his Beloved Lord no matter how many times the other worried him halfway back into his grave every time Bermuda left the safety of Vendicare...Honest! _ \- only to find the room in complete ruin and the bound form of the _'World's Greatest Hitman'_ unconscious on the floor with a sticky note to his forehead reading:

　

_Jager, I know what you're thinking so just to be clear; Reborn-kun did it. -Love, Bermuda_

　

Bermuda himself was nowhere to be seen.

　

_Within a small cake shop in Namimori, A bandaged infant stilled slightly as a faint scream- that sounded remarkable a lot like he always imaged Reborn-kun would have he been born a woman- echoed throughout his Night Flames. Bowing his head slightly, Bermuda allowed himself a moment of silence for his poor unfortunate Sun- hopefully he wouldn't need a new one once Jager was finished with the Hitman. He was rather fond of Renato, though he felt no guilt for leaving other to Jager's 'tender care'.- before refocusing back on his beloved cake._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 37**

_Inhuman emerald eyes narrowed beneath bandages watching the child's hand as it hovered over one of Jager's Homemade Dutch Chocolate Cakes._

_"You know addiction is bad for you, right Bermuda?"_

**_"Reborn-Kun, if you so much as lay one finger-"_ **

_"Don't worry though, I know how to save you."_

**_"Reborn!"_ **

Bermuda couldn't stop the slight twitch of his fingers as the Ex-Night Arcobaleno continued on with his paperwork despite his intuition all but whispering warnings in the back of his head.

　

_You're being watched. You're being watched. You're being watched. You're being wat-_

　

Over and over the warning just keep repeating itself - _like an eternal loop on a broken surround sound that someone forgot to turn down the volume to_ \- despite the fact he had heard it the first time. For not the first time, Bermuda pondered on wither or not it's possible for one to mute their intuition. It didn't matter to the Vindice Warden how long he could hold the mute- _You're being watched. You're being watched. You're being watched. You're being watc_ \- he was just in desperate need for a moment of silence least he starts eradicating everything within reach.

　

_You're being watched._

__Yes, I'm aware._ _

_You're being watched._

__Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. Now if you would just do something useful..._ _

_You're being watched._

__If I decapitate them will you be quiet?_ _

_...No, You're being watched._

__If you don't stop repeating yourself, I'm going to hang myself._ _

_... You won't._

_Oh? What makes you say that?_

_Jager._

_... I hate you._

_Yes, I love you too. Now, where was I?... Oh yes, You're being watched. You're being watched. You're being watched._

　

Though none could see it, Bermuda could feel his eye twitching as his quill snapped within his grip. It was times like this the Ex-Night Arcobaleno loathed having Hyper Intuition.

　

* * *

 

　

It feels as though someone had pulled the world out from beneath him.

　

A _Sky._

He has a _Sky._

　

And it's **not** Dame-Tsuna.

　

Honestly, Reborn would be lying if he said there wasn't a bitter feeling inside him at the thought, especially upon learning who his Sky was. After all, Bermuda von Veckenschtein was a monster of a man trapped within the body of an infant and the last being- _dead or alive_ \- the dark eyed curly haired hitman would want for a Sky. _Maybe he was still nursing that grudge over his wounded pride and Jager's almost assassination on his Student. It didn't help the Chibified Vindice had all but sacrificed him to his golden-eyed guard dog._

　

After all, Bermuda was the exact opposite of Tsuna, who Reborn _himself_ had deemed the _perfect example_ of what a Sky should be. Though... Reborn would reluctantly - _very reluctantly at that_ \- admit, the Night Arcobaleno had _some_ redeeming qualities.

　

For starters, the Vindice Founder was loyal to the point he would willingly place himself in-between the danger and what was His once they couldn't fend for themselves.

　

_'Tsuna, finish it.'_

_The Sun Arcobaleno couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction as he felt his students flames build within his palms. Should they hit, they would no doubt degenerate the downed Vindice that had taken out so many of their own yet before Tsuna could release them, The Night Arcobaleno had floated so that he was between Tsunayoshi's attack and the paralyzed man._

**_'I won't allow you to. Present Please.'_ **

　

The Vindice Warden was protective but not to the point of suffocating. Instead, he trusted His to know their own strengths and be able to handle themselves without him having to constantly baby them or hold their hands.

_Are you not going to help them?'_

**_'They'll be fine. If we appear now, we'll only be getting in the way.'_ **

_'They're losing.'_

**_'Nein, they're playing.'_ **

_'They're losing, Bermuda. Can you not see that or are you so heartless you just don't care?'_

**_'If it was needed I would intervene but it's not. Just watch, Reborn-kun_.'**

　

Then there was the Chaos Factor- _yes, it fully deserved capitals_ \- that surrounded both the Vindice and Vendicare- _Had he not spent so much time locked in a cell, Reborn might have considered the prison a physical wet dream with the amount of utter chaos that roamed its darkened halls_ \- as a whole. The beautiful, beautiful chaos that sent shiver of pleasurable delight down his spine.

　

_Still..._

　

Despite this, Bermuda wasn't the Sky Reborn had _wanted_. Yet, he was the Sky Fate had decided to throw at the Hitman so maybe- _just maybe_ \- the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno would grant the other a chance to show him, how The Night Arcobaleno had managed to win over his Flames without Reborn ever noticing.

　

_Which was why the World's Greatest Hitman had snuck into Vendicare- once more. Gods he spent more time here than at home- and was currently watching the Vindice Warden work... Or rather slowly suffering through what appeared to be a psychotic breakdown._

　

_Huh_ , the hitman tilted his head slightly as the Night Arcobaleno's quill- _honestly who still used those in this day and age?-_ snapped within a toddlerized hand, _I wonder what triggered it?_

　

* * *

 

_Albus Dumbledore: Murderer?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_New Evidence indicates Albus Dumbledore had hand in the Countless Deaths Involving the Original Order of the Phoenix from the First War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

　

"Jager, what did that unfortunate paper ever do to you?"

　

A growl rumbled within the elder's chest as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind and a cheek brushed gently against his own. Closing his eyes, Jager allowed himself to relax within His Lord's arms while slumping deeper into his chair. In all honesty, it wasn't the paper that was annoying the golden-eyed man; just the fact his next card had been pulled from his hand by an outside force.

　

"Its nothing, Lord Bermuda."

　

If anything, Jager supposed he should be pleased that the whole world wasn't a complete bust- _the Bones woman must have inherited the brain of the community-_ through the golden-eyed man still felt cheated. _So much for animating the corpses so that the victims themselves would have a chance to file the charges_. In the end, though, it was probably best this way: _Bermuda would kill him if he pulled a 'Jack' and accidentally started a Zombie Apocalypse just to snub that damn Silverette._

　

"Jager?"

　

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

　

"Why do I have the sudden urge to hit you?"

　

"Jack did it."

　

In a way, Jager fount it a bit saddening that His Lord just up and accepted his word without a second thought- _it seemed even His Lord was completely resigned towards the actions of the rouge menace, the younger couldn't even muster up the strength to ask what exactly Jack had done-_ as a heavy sigh left the inhuman eyed teen, "Whatever Jack did, I don't want to know. Which means I don't expect to see a speck of paperwork on the matter, Jager."

　

"I'll personally ensure to it that you don't My Lord."

Carefully, Jager folded his paper and stuck it within one of his inner pockets while thanking whatever Gods were out there His Lord hadn't stumbled across him while he had been reading _-And no, no matter what Jack said: he was not smugly gloating-_ over the article headline for the second page. After all, it would have been rather difficult to explain how _'Harry Potter'_ almost ended up as the Main Course for a tribe of Shifters in the Amazon.

　

* * *

 

　

_**"I feel naked. "** _

**"You look fine, My Lord."**

　

Bermuda couldn't help but shift uneasily as he tugged on the cufflinks of his suit only for tan fingers to slap his own pale ones away, **"Apologies My Lord, but as you said yourself a _'Vindice does not fidget'_. "**

　

He was enjoying this too much, Bermuda decided as he stared up into amused golden eyes, **_"A Vindice also does not wear one these modern contraptions-"_ "I believe its called a _'Suit'_ , Bermuda." _"-Nor do they leave Vendicare in anything but their uniforms,"_** Bermuda stubbornly continued onwards as though the elder hadn't spoken a word, _ **"Which may I point out consist of bandages, a proper suit, and a traveling cloak. This is not a proper uniform, Jager. "**_

　

Shaking his head, the elder of the two once more attempted to smooth out any wrinkles His Lord had produced by tugging upon the fabric.

　

**"I occur, we really shouldn't leave in anything but a uniform,"** After all, it wouldn't do for the unworthy to lay their eyes upon His Lord, **"But I'm afraid My Lord that you promised Vongola we wouldn't arrive in Uniform this year so to limit the amount of panic and chaos our presence causes. "**

　

A scowl twisted upon the teen's face as his inhuman eyes seemed to glow within the dim lightening of the room, _ **"If Vongola wishes to stop the mass panic he should stop inviting us."**_ Uniform or no uniform, Bermuda was willing to bet a years supply of cake this would end in some type of disaster- _like it did every year._ \- that would once more level somehow manage to leave Vongola HQ as a smoking crater in the earth.

　

" **He is a bit of an Optimist-"**

　

_**" I thought he was Masochist-"**_ It would explain a lot about young Tsunayoshi-kun in Bermuda's opinion. _After all, Reborn spent years torturing him and they somehow become close companions. Bermuda and the Vindice attempted to kill them- or at least as far as Vongola knew- and somehow Tsunayoshi-kun considered them 'friends'. Then there was the boy's actually friends, who more than half of them actually attempted to assassinate the boy upon first meeting. Hell, at least two of the Decimo's Guardians attempted to murder him before becoming brainwashed by his charisma alongside the Purity of his Sky Flames._

　

**"Well that too, Lord Bermuda,"** Jager admitted as he looked over his handiwork," **but the point is we both know the Decimo feels entitled to at least attempt to reach out towards us since everyone else within the Mafia are too terrified to."**

　

_**"In other words, Tsunayoshi-kun lacks common sense."**_ Bermuda deadpanned as he permitted Jager to attempt to tame his hair.

　

**"I believe its a side effect of having Hyper Intuition, My Lord. I've noticed that everyone I have stumbled across with Hyper Intuition seems to lack a majority of Common Sense while attracting trouble."** For a moment, Bermuda fount himself about to agree- _it would explain a great deal concerning Giotto and Giotto 2.0-_ before another fact struck him.

　

_**"...Are you trying to apply something, Jager?"** _

　

Inhuman eyes narrowed despite the fact Bermuda was unable to currently unable to see the elder man. _After all, he too had Hyper Intuition._

　

**"you know exactly what I'm applying, Bermuda. "**

_**"I do not lack-"** _

**"Waking the Creature slumbering within the Hills of Sweden."**

　

_**"-How was I supposed to know their 'Great Evil' wasn't just a Folklore Myth? I didn't even do anything but pick up a rock to examine the Runes engraved upon it."** _

**"And by doing so, not only awoke the Creature but released it as well."**

_**" I don't see while your complaining, Jager, I resealed the 'Great Evil'. "** _

**"Only after it destroyed half the town and ate half of the population."**

__

_Okay, maybe that hadn't been his best day. Still, the Vindice Warden couldn't help but scowl as he glared at the wall across from him_ **_,_ _"One time proves nothing, Jager. It was just a series of unfortunate events is all. "_**

**"Oh, how about the Sinking of Mu? "**

_**"That was an accident-"** _

　

**"Purposely warping the Valley of Kings into the middle of the desert-"**

　

**_"Even you were tired of dealing with petty thieves, Jager."_ ** _What, it had been a rough year- no thanks to Checkerface- and it was either that or committing Mass Genocide, **"It's not like I hurt anyone. "**_

　

**"My Lord, You convinced the Egyptians you were a God. "**

　

_**"I did nothing of the sort,"**_ Bermuda couldn't help but frown as he crossed his arms over his chest, _**"They just assumed I was their 'Kek' and you dragged me away before I could correct them-"**_

　

**"The Great Fire of The Alexandria Library-"**

_**"-I saved all the books-"** _

**"You still burned the Library down, Bermuda."**

　

_Okay so maybe- just maybe- Jager was onto something after all._

　

　

* * *

 

_They can't be human,_ Tsuna decides as the brunette stared at the group which had just arrived at Vongola's Annual Christmas Ball.

　

It was a small group of four or five- _one of them appearing to be the same age as himself-_ yet if the brunette was honest it consisted of the most ethereal looking people Tsunayoshi had ever seen and judging from the silence of the ballroom upon their arrival; he wasn't the only Mafioso to think so.

　

"Dame-Tsuna, A boss should always greet their guest upon arrival."

　

_Where they his guests_? Honestly, Tsuna would like to think he would remember inviting such people- _who looked as though they had walked out of a mythical painting or some supernatural, legendary folklore though he wasn't quite certain. He_ had handwritten hundreds of invitations- _some of which were to newly formed Famiglia's he had never meet-_ upon Reborn's insistence so for all he knew, they could be guests.

　

Nodding slightly, the brunette took a steady breath before making his way towards the group. The youngest of the group most of heard him, Tsuna decides as inhuman emerald eyes glance his way before he can say a word, "Good Afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun."

　

For a moment, his mind doesn't register the silky voice as he finds himself distracted by the teen's Fae like features- _Raven black hair, unnatural emerald eyes, and skin as pale as moonlight-_ but when it does; something catches his attention. The Teenager had called him Tsunayoshi-kun.

　

**No one** called him Tsunayoshi-kun- _It was always Vongola, Decimo, Dame-Tsuna, and Tsuna-_ except Byakuran and... Orange tainted eyes widen as realization stuck the brunette like a bolt of lightning.

　

**"HEEEIII! BERMUDA!"**

　

"There is no need to yell, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not deaf. " _Yet._

　

Behind him, Tsuna could hear several people choking- _no doubt those who had been present in the Representative Battles and knew exactly who Bermuda was_ \- and the sounds of several bodies collapsing to the floor yet he pays it no mind. Instead, his attention has moved onto the group surrounding the Fae Teenager- _Bermuda_ \- the unearthly men around the other.

　

The man directly on Bermuda's right appeared to be a prime example of Genetic Favoritism: _Tall, well built, broad shoulders with wavy Ebony black hair, tanned olive skin and piercing golden eyes._

　

"Jager?"

　

His voice comes out a bit weak- _almost a whisper_ \- as he stared at the golden-eyed Aphroditius on Bermuda's right- _who gave a slight nod of greeting before focusing upon glaring back those in the crowd with wondering eyes_ \- before it seemed to click exactly who the other's were. After all, only certain Vindices were allowed to attend these parties due to... _Past Issues._

　

"Alejandro, Small Gia, Big Pino."

　

Each of the alluring men granted a slight nod towards the Brunette as a form of greeting, confirming his theory:

　

_The Vindice._

_But How?_

　

Unfortunately, that would have to be a mystery for another day as Tsuna's mind had officially decided it couldn't take much more and swiftly shut itself down.

　

**Thud!**

　

_The next person he caught ogling His Lord was going to lose their eyes, Jager decides as he took half a step closer- completely ignoring the Vongola Decimo's unconscious body upon the floor- towards his beloved Lord. Beside him, his Lord sighs softly in resigned acceptance, "Honestly Tsunayoshi-kun, you were the one who insisted we didn't wear our uniforms."_

　

　

* * *

**"I do not have attachment issues."**

_Reborn couldn't help but raise a brow as pitch black eyes glazed over the burning inferno of rubble that had once been Vongola Mansion before soulless black eyes locked onto the golden pools across from him._

_"Its either Attachment Issues or Anger Issues. Unless of course you just enjoy leveling Vongola for no reason."_

_Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno if that was the case. After all, every time the Vindice attended a function at Vongola HQ they didn't leave until the mansion was nothing more than a smoking crater within the Earth._

**"They were asking for it by ogling Lord Bermuda."**

_"Well, he's not wearing a ring, Jager. How were they to know he off the market?"_

_The 'World's Greatest Hitman' couldn't help but point out as he raised a brow._

　

"Bermuda?"

　

The teenager couldn't help but blink as he leaned his head back so to meet the others gaze. It wasn't often Jager just called him _'Bermuda'_ instead of _'Lord Bermuda'_

　

"Yes, Jager?"

　

"Marry me."

　

"We're already married Jager."

　

"That's not what I mean Bermuda, Marry me properly. A proper service, a proper wedding- priest and all- without a cloak and dagger theme."

　

For a moment, all the Vindice Warden could do was stare at His every loyal companion as his mind tried to figure out exactly what brought this about. Sure their wedding had been a bit rushed- _and maybe a bit 'cloak and dagger' themed_ \- to the point they never bothered with rings but Jager didn't usually care for such things.

　

It not like Bermuda needed apiece of jewelry to show him how much the golden-eyed man loved him; Jager did that himself just by being there- _for better or worse_ \- and never straying far from his side and Bermuda had done the same for the elder man.

　

_So what had changed?_

　

Bermuda pondered as he stared into golden pools as he made up his mind, "If it'll make you happy, I don't see how it could hurt. How does Saturday sound for you?"

　

_Gods he loved it when Jager smiled at him like that._

　

"It sounds perfect, Bermuda, absolutely perfect."

　

_Good, that left him three days to kidnap the Pope and acquire them a reasonably sized audience. The rest he would leave up to Jager and His Guardians- after all, he did enjoy a pleasant surprise every now and then._

_Later, after dealing with Vongola's so-called Recuse Attempt to Save the Pope which somehow led to them remaining as witnesses, Bermuda would find himself staring at the silver ring Jager had granted him in an attempt to figure out why the golden-eyed Vindice Warrior had seemed so smug- The Ex-Night Arcobaleno hadn't missed that look Jager had sent Reborn- the moment it was resting upon the Vindice Warden's slender fingers._

_To this day, he still hasn't figured it out._

_After all, as far as Bermuda was concerned it was just a piece of jewelry. The only thing that made it different from any other rings was His and Jager names engraved in gold upon the inside. All he knew was it made Jager happy when the other saw him wearing it; so the Ex-Night Arcobaleno didn't see any harm in continuing to do so- though sometimes he had to place it upon a necklace as a toddler's fingers were much too small for such a ring._

 

* * *

**Chapter 38**

" ** _Just do me a favor, If it comes down to being rescued by anyone from Vongola; kill me."_**

_"Shouldn't you be telling me to surrender while I have the chance?"_

**_"Nein, if its Vongola, Just kill me. I would rather die than owe them a debt."_ **

_"Good point."_

The stupidity of Magicals- _especially those from Magical London- never_ failed to surprise Bermuda. Though none could see it, a scowled marred Bermuda's face as the infant size Vendicare Warden glowered down at the Dumbledore's precious Order Members _-Some he recognized and some he didn't_ \- Jack and Alejandro had dragged before his throne.

　

First had been the Ministry, then Voldemort's Death Eaters and now The Order of the Phoenix; was there no one with a brain inside their hollow skulls residing in Magical London? What did they all do: Gather together and play *Rashambo over who's turn it was to prove their suicidal tendencies alongside a startling lack of survival instincts and intellect- _for why else would they decide breaking into Vendicare was a 'brilliant' idea?_

"Trespassing is considered a Criminal Offense. Trespassing into Vendicare is both a Capital Offense and an Outcry for those withholding Suicidal Intentions. Usually, I would permit you to attempt to explain your presence within our halls but considering you are the third batch of London Magicals we have captured this week, I believe we all are fully aware of your intentions. Therefore there shall no individual trails but a mass Trial with one of your own representing the rest. You have twenty-four hours to present me your case until then though; I believe we have some old friends of yours within the lower levels that would love for the opportunity to be reacquainted."

　

_Dementors- as it turned out- were rather social creatures once one managed to overlook the constant chill and attempts to devour other souls. Bermuda, himself, had been rather surprised when he had discovered himself attending a game of Poker with Jack and his creations. For the sake of his remaining sanity, The Vindice Warden did his best not to think too much on the matter especially when he caught the redhead attempting to teach them how to use something called 'Social Media'_.

It's only when the room is empty of even the echoes of his newest prisoners' screams does Bermuda allow himself to relax into his throne. Bloody Magicals, he wondered what present they would send him next.

　

Jager only glanced down at His Lord before outright pretending he didn't hear the ominously deep laughter that rumbled from within the other's chest. _Huh, last he checked it was supposed to be a sunny clear day, so where was the lightning coming from?_

　

* * *

 

　

This wasn't something you saw every day, Skull couldn't help as he stared at Verde as the green haired nine years old shuffled around a rather large shipping box.

"Verde, what are you doing?"

Where were the gadgets? Where were the electronics, killer robots and ominous crackling that one usually associated with the scientist when he was usually working on an 'Important project'- as he had insisted he would be working on earlier this morning- within his Lab?

And why of all things was the Ex-Lightning Arcobaleno staring at a **_cardboard_** _box as though it was the Holy Grail of all Scientific Discoveries?_

"I need to get inside Vendicare."

_Oh, was that it?_ For a moment there, the Ex-Cloud Arcobaleno had been concerned the older child had finally lost what little bit of his mind he had left.

"Oh, I see. Good Lu- **Wait, What?!"**

Verde paid no mind to the wide-eyed Cloud flailing in a corner of his lab as he placed a plush blanket into the bottom of the box for both warmth- _against the harsh weather he knew would be waiting for him-_ and insulation, "I said I need to get inside Vendicare."

"BUT WHY?!"

"You saw The Vindice as well as I did, Skull. They weren't those living corpses we fought against at the Representative Battles but solid, whole beings. Just image the scientific discovery lurking inside that Hell Hole, waiting for someone brave enough to discover them."

"And that's exactly why you _shouldn't_ go there! **They're the Vindice!** Nightmare so horrifying even Death wouldn't touch them! Do you really think they'll just sit still and permit you to run test on them like Lab Rats?!"

A soft snort left the green haired child as he placed a small duffle bag into the box, "Of course not, that's why I'll run the test while they're sleeping."

_Was this what suicidal tendencies looked like?_ It was obvious Verde finally snapped _\- not even the Maddest of Mad Scientists would dare to venture into Vendicare for anything including science-_ and this... This must be his cry for help. Verde was silently asking- _no the green haired child was begging-_ Skull to help him.

Was he the right person for this though? Surely there was someone better.

Yet he was the only other person here- _the only person around to hear the silent plea-_ therefore it had to be him. Taking a breath, the Stuntman straightened his shoulders while allowing a strangely serious expression to take over his face.

He could do this. He had to. There was no time for his usually cowardly tendencies, Verde was counting on him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left now and the green haired child ended up dead or worse, a new prisoner of Vendicare.

"Verde, I understand."

"You do?" Verde couldn't help but pause as emerald eyes moved to the purple haired child giving him a rather strange look. Honestly, he had expected more resistance towards his plans- maybe shouting and a fight or two but not just outright acceptance- _though it was nice to be proved wrong for a change._

"Yes," Skull answered as he nodded firmly, "Don't worry though, I'm here to help you now."

　

_For a moment, all Bermuda could do was stand there within the snow as he stared at the package outside the Vendicare gate as the strangest sense of Deja Vu filled the Vendicare Warden. After a moment chain wrapped tightly around the box, shaking it violently so to activate the bomb that was no doubt waiting inside before tossing it into the frozen wasteland without a care._

* * *

 

"Bermuda-Chan~!"

　

Though Bermuda hated to admit it, he froze- _not even caring that his quill was dripping ink onto his paperwork-_ as that horrifying sweet voice reached his ears. No, it couldn't be. Slowly- _oh so slowly_ \- the toddler lifted his bandaged head while praying to any God out there that would listen that he was just losing his mind. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as emerald eyes locked upon a smiling brunette woman standing within his office door next to the Vongola Decimo and The ' _Cured_ ' Arcobaleno.

　

Though none could see it, emerald eyes widened in horror at the woman as a dreadful silence filled his office. He should do something _\- Bermuda knew he should_ \- yet he couldn't quite bring himself to breathe; let alone move and judging by the absolute silence that had filled the room neither could the rest of the Vindice who had been in the midst of delivering a report only moments before.

　

The horrified silence was finally broken when Jager- _His beloved Sadist Angel who Bermuda should really see about getting Sanctified_ \- snatched the Vindice Warden from his chair while calling out, **"EVERY VINDICE FOR HIMSELF!"** before vanishing with the younger into a burst of Night Flames which set off the Vindice left behind.

　

To be honest, neither Tsuna or the Ex-Arcobaleno had seen a room clear so swiftly in their lives as the Vindice _\- The Demonic Shinigami of the Mafia- seemed to vanish before their eyes by any means necessary: Some jumping out unopened windows, some breaking down a wall since they decided the door wasn't close enough, some climbing into vents that logically they never should have been capable of fitting into, some remembering their unique flames and disappearing within the Rift of Night Flames._

Slowly, every head turned to the smiling brunette housewife who was attempting to help a Vindice to his feet _\- the unfortunate soul having tripped over his own feet in his blind panic-_ only for the ' _Demon_ ' to rapidly scrambling across the floor into an awkward attempt at a crab walk as though the woman's touch was a fate worse than death. The housewife didn't seem to notice in the least as she reached a hand down towards the cowering Vindice _\- which drew out a rather girlish scream from the so-called 'Demon'_ \- but never quite reached him as a chain darted out of a rift of Night Flames, wrapped tightly around the Vindice and dragged him in so swiftly Tsuna almost got whiplash just from watching.

　

Nana didn't seem to seem to notice the cautious eyes observing her- _nor how there was suddenly a rather large gap between her and several of the 'cured' Arcobalenos-_ as she sighed wistfully, "Ah, Bermuda-Chan is such a hard worker. Every time I see them, he and Jager-kun they always seem to be rushing to work."

　

Slowly the woman's chocolate brown eyes moved onto her son, full of an intensity that had him stumbling backward, "Though I must admit I'm surprised to find your working alongside your Elder Brother, Tsuna-Chan. It's almost like a dream come true."

　

**"HHHEEEIII!"** Tsuna screamed as multiple voices shouted, " **BROTHER?!"** and even Reborn raised a brow.

　

_The more he learned about her the more interesting Sawada Nana seemed to become._

　

* * *

 

　

_It shouldn't be possible. For a moment, all Bermuda could do was stare with blank inhuman eyes as his mind tried to wrap around the childish form just outside the Gates of Vendicare. Usually, it would have been strange to see a child outside their gates- after all, what sane parent would permit their child wonder a frozen wasteland?- but this..._

_Considering the fact they were currently in another dimensional plane..._

_Well, it should have been impossible. Yet there it was. A small child- dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt- shivering as his lips rapidly turned a dark blue. Sighing softly, Bermuda reached upwards towards his brooch before unfastening his cloak- as he kneeled in the snow -before wrapping it tightly around the young one._

_"Come, Little One, Let's get you inside."_

_The little one said nothing, choosing instead to snuggled deeper into Bermuda's hold much to the Vindice Warden's Surprise- usually, the only time children were near him it involved screaming and crying upon first sight- though he paid it little attention as he carried the younger into Vendicare._

**"Lord Bermuda,"** Jager spoke slowly his eyes never straying from His teenage Lord and the small... ' _Package_ ' sitting within the Vindice Warden's Lap, " **Please tell me you did not kidnap a child."**

"I did not kidnap a child."

　

**"Then where did that one come from?"** The golden eyed Vindice questioned- still not quite sure he wanted the answer- as he waved a hand at the small bundle with a pair of golden eyes.

　

_**"Honestly? I have no idea,"**_ The Ex-Arcobaleno answered without a moment's hesitation, **_"He was cuddled against the outer gate when I went for my morning walk."_**

**"...How... We...I... We're trapped within an empty dimensional plane until the alarm settles!"**

_**"Trust me, Jager, I know."**_ He knew all too well as The Vindice Warden, himself, had spent hours pondering over the confounding issue while checking over the toddler for frostbite ** _, "I believe the little one attempted to use magic beyond his understanding and it backfired."_**

**"Magic? A Wizards offspring?"**

_**"More like a witch and werewolves. Neville recognized him as 'Teddy Lupin'."** _

**"Lupin..."** Jager mumbled softly as what many would consider an ' _unsettling_ ' gleam appeared within his golden-eyed, **"Dumbledore's Mutt?"**

　

_**"One and the same."** _

Bermuda confessed as the gleam within the elder's eyes darkened to a dangerous tone as it always did when Dumbledore _\- or anyone who was associated to the elderly wizard_ \- was mentioned within the same vicinity as The Vindice's Strongest Warrior.

　

**"Let me guess,"** Jager deadpanned as he moved closer towards His Beloved Lord and the Toddler, **"The witch is also in his pocket."**

　

_**"One of his 'Precious' Order Members to be exact."** _

**"..."**

_**"..."** _

**"We're keeping him."**

_**"I was hoping you would say that Jager,"**_ The emerald eyed teen admitted as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file of papers, **_"Now if you would just sign these adoption papers for me, I can finish finalizing everything."_**

 

_Later, Jack would take one look at the Dark haired, golden-eyed child in Jager's arms before giving the two Vindices a bland look, "Tell me you two did not kidnap a child. Better yet, how in The Nine Hells did you manage to do so when we're trapped outside of the fabrics of Reality itself?!"_

　

* * *

 

**Chapter 39**

_"A is for Axe which I use to chop off cheerleaders' heads with. B is for Blood which is a pain to clean from bandages. C is for Cannibal whom you should never accept a dinner invitation from. D is for-"_

_"Small Gia, what are you doing?" Jager couldn't help but question as he stared down at the platinum-haired Vindice crouched beside a sleepy looking toddler._

_"I'm teaching this Little Morsel his ABCs of Course."_

_His only warning to what was to come was a slight twitch of the Golden-eyed Vindice's hand only seconds before the platinum-haired Vindice fount himself sailing through the harsh environment's chilling air._

_Ignore the new 'Small Gia' size hole in Vendicare's stain glass window, Jager picked up the small toddler while making a mental note to have a word with Bermuda concerning his Rain Guardian._

_**"Jager?"** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

_**"What are toddler supposed to eat?"** _

For a moment, all Jager could do was stare at His Lord as though the emerald-eyed Chibi had whacked him upside the head with a fish, " **Please don't tell me you adopted a toddler without the slightest clue on how to care for him."**

　

**_"Alright then,"_ ** Bermuda spoke after a moment of silence **, _"I won't tell you."_**

　

**"BERMUDA! I.. You!... How did you even manage to get the adoption papers for that child if you don't know how to care for him?!"** Last Jager checked, there had been a law instated that clearly proclaimed: _Anyone wishing to adopt a child would have to meet certain requirements before taking several tests to ensure they knew how to properly tend to their ward._

_**"..."**_ A heavy silence filled the air with a sense of dread filled the Vindice's Strongest Warrior as His Lord refused to speak a word, let alone hold his gaze. _He knew that look- he had seen it so many time while watching the other grow up- it was a look the younger only ever gave him when the younger had done something he knew Jager wasn't going to like._

" **Bermuda, tell me you took the test."**

_**"Kind of..."** _

**"Kind of?"**

_**"The Receptionist sort of screamed the moment she saw me before fainting. No matter how many times I attempted to wake her she would just take another look at me before passing out so I decided to help myself and just took the papers,"**_ Bermuda confessed as he noticed the slight twitching of the golden-eyed Vindice's brow.

　

**"I just can't leave you alone, can I?"** Jager questioned as a heavy sigh left the Vindice. If he didn't know better, he would swear His Lord- _His Beloved Lord who apparently couldn't do anything the normal way_ \- was purposely screwing with him.

　

_Now, What did one feed a toddler?_

　

_"Here give the Brat this," It was reflex alone that had Alejandro catching the object the rouge had thrown before allowing his eyes to glance towards it._

_"Jack, what is this?'_

_It seemed to be some sort of bottle filled with the dark crimson liquid that seemed rather strangely familiar. He's seen this before but for the life of him, the blue-haired man just couldn't place where exactly._

_"Well, from what I understand they're called the 'Innocent' so it only makes sense they would require the Blood of the Innocent for their continual existence. "_

_"Jack, I don't think that's how that works."_

_"Nonsense," The rouge haired Vindice snorted softly, "You feed the brat the blood so that they stay both Innocent and Satisfied."_

　

* * *

 

"Who's an adorable Little Vindice? You are!"

　

"There's something disturbing about this," Neville mumbled softly to Luna as he watched Alejandro coo over the small toddler dressed from head to toe in the Vindice's uniform. The blond-haired Mist gave a soft hum as she tilted her head ever so slightly in thought.

　

"How is Teddy breathing with all those bandages covering his nose and mouth?"

　

"..."

　

"..."

　

**"Teddy!"**

　

It took a moment for what had spoken to process through Neville mind but once it did the past Gryffindor jumped to his feet before rushing towards the blue-haired Vindice and the toddler he now realized was actually flailing instead of playing as he first assumed.

　

Luna, on the other hand, just kept smiling as she floated about the room with her tea glass in hand. Such a strange little family Bermuda had built for them.

　

_There was a child in his lab._

_Big Pino couldn't help but stare at the toddler for a moment as he contemplated what to do: On one hand, Logic demanded he removes the child from the premises before something managed to go horribly wrong._

_On the other hand, toddlers were said to learn swiftly at this age and it had come seeing him out instead of the other way around._

_Maybe it was interested in his work? In which case it was logical enough to think for itself and therefore should be entitled its own opinion._

_"PIPIPU?"_

_In response, the small one beamed a bright smile at him._

_Well, that was good enough for him- as it was obvious to Pino the little one wanted to be here- Big Pino decided as he reached down and plucked the toddler off the ground and placing him upon his shoulder instead._

**"Excuse me, are these the Parenting Classes?"**

　

"Why yes," The receptionist spoke allowing a smile to form on her face as she spun her chair to face the newest visitors, "How may I-"

　

Both her words and her smile died instantly as she stared at the cloaked, bandaged wrapped being before her. _Vindice_...

　

Blue eyes widened in horror as her mouth moved but no sound left the blond haired woman. Instead of the usual three pairing, the Vindice seemed to use; _there were seven of the Mafia's- Her- worst nightmares... In her office..._

**THUD!**

　

**"KEKEKE!** No offense Jager, but I really don't think this plan of yours is going to work **. KEKEKE!"**

　

**CRASH!**

 

_Meanwhile, back at Vendicare_

_"Vincentius, Jack left with Lord Bermuda, Right?"_

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_Alice shifted slightly as she stared outside the window, "If Jack left with Lord Bermuda then does that mean he's not responsible for the army of Yetis outside our gate?"_

_"Obviously-," The dark-haired swiftly sat up from where he had been half asleep on the floor only a moment before, "Wait, What?!"_

_Yetis?_

_Wrapping to the nearest window, crimson eyes widened seeing nothing but a mass of white- moving, breathing, and apparently not as mythical as people believed- fur marching towards the gates of Vendicare. For a brief moment, Vincentius swore he saw a flash of emerald before it too was consumed by the endless white fur._

_When Bermuda and his Guardians finally returned to Vendicare- Parenting classes had been a complete failure of an idea as everyone who saw them gapped like a fish out of water before fainting- The Ex-Night Arcobaleno was confounded to discover every room, hall, and cell in Vendicare had somehow managed to require their own white fur rugs._

_"Vincentius, where did you get all these from?"_

_"An army of Yetis, My Lord."_

_"..."_

_For some reason, Bermuda had the strangest feeling he didn't want to know. Judging from the silence of his Guardians, neither did they._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Interesting fact of the day: Roshambo was originally a method of settling disputes between assorted parties (usually consisting of men) were they would kick each other in the balls over an object, the last one standing wins. Now and days though it refers to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Three guesses on which version Bermuda was referring to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 40**

**_"I don't think I'm doing this right. "_ **

**"I don't think you should be allowed near Children."**

_**"I don't understand,"** A slight frown formed beneath bandages, " **The guide said to shake well..."**_

_A soft sigh left the golden-eyed Vindice as he prayed to the heavens for their newfound offspring would survive the 'Guardianship' of his newfound parental units,_ " **Bermuda, I believe it meant to shake the bottle, not the child. "**

_" **Jager** ," Slowly the Ex-Night Arcobaleno turned his head- tilting it slightly on its axis- to his ever-loyal right hand, " **What a bottle?"**_

_Oh, Gods above. Jager could feel his eye twitching slightly as he registered His Lord's question._

**"Bermuda,"**

**_"Yes, Jager?"_ **

**"Hand me the child."**

_**"But,"** The Night Arcobaleno began to protest- he was sure if Jager would grant him a little more time Bermuda could figure out exactly what this 'bottle' was and how to acquire one- only to be cut off but a firm 'Do not argue with me' tone._

**"NOW."**

_**"Jager?"** _

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

_**"Have you seen Jack recently?'** _

Ever since they had returned from their parenting classes _-if it could even be called that seeing as none of the so-called teachers couldn't even stay conscious long enough to speak a proper sentence-_ Bermuda couldn't help but noticed how his rouge haired Storm had all but vanished into thin air. At first, the Ex-Night Arcobaleno had paid it no attention _\- His Guardians had a habit of disappearing for 'Personal' reasons which Bermuda would rather not know of considering the mental scarring he was still suffering from the last time his curiosity had gotten the best of him_ \- but after a month...

Well, the silence was getting to him. _It was quiet. Too quiet considering he was currently within the Heart of Vendicare._

**"Oh that,"** The golden eyed Vindice spoke after a moment with a dismissive wave of his hand **, "Jack signed up to be a Mail Ordered Bride for Martians."**

For a moment all Bermuda could do was stare at the golden-eyed man in confusion, _What the Hell was a 'Martian'?_ The word seemed familiar- _as though he had heard it before some time ago-_ but for the life of him, The Vendicare Warden couldn't quite place exactly where he had heard the term.

_**"Jager, what's a Martian?"** _

**"A Martin is a little green man from Mars likely to be no taller than yourself, Lord Bermuda."**

_Jack left them to be a mail ordered bride for a little green man -from outer space- who looked like a toddler?_ For some reason, Bermuda was finding that a bit difficult to believe though that might have had something to do with the rather Vindicated gleam within those golden eyes more than the idea of Jack actually attempting to marry someone from Space.

_After all, marrying an extraterrestrial would be right up Jack's alley._

_Its only after another week of futile searching does Bermuda finally find a dismembered Jack buried within multiple graves within the Vendicare Graveyard. Within the coffin holding the rouge's head the Night Arcobaleno also discovers a life-size replica of what appears to be a humanoid green bobblehead with large, oversized black eyes._

_Ah, so that's what a Martian was supposed to be._

_With a soft resigned sigh, the toddlerized Vindice picked up the severed head of His Storm Guardian, **"Jack, you do realize that *Ghost Marriages only works if you die and pass on, Correct?"**_

_Bermuda pretends not to hear the sputtering denials of the severed head as he carries it back towards Vendicare._

* * *

 

 

_There's a method to his Madness..._

_Okay maybe not much of a method- after all their madness was natural instead of forged for a greater purpose- but if nothing else The Vindice Warden did have his reasons for permitting it to run amuck within Magical London. Which was why the Night Arcobaleno fount himself at his desk -for once without a shred of the accursed paperwork in sight- instead a piece of parchment lied before the toddlerized Vindice as he stared upon the neat cursive wording that would set off a rather explosive chain reaction:_

_Byakuran-kun,_

_Commence Act 2_

_Without another thought, the Vendicare Warden folded the paper and sealed it inside an envelope before dropping it into a wormhole of Night Flames before flaring his Flames in the known pattern of Summons._

_A moment later found the room crowded as bandaged figures of every Vindice residing inside Vendicare slowly clawed their ways from the shadows within his office. The toddler-sized Vindice waits for a moment- until he could feel the ever faithful presence of his eternal shadow- before speaking._

_"Tonight it begins-"_

_On the other side of the world, a Silverette many would claim to be 'Harry Potter' allowed his smile to grow- stretching it into disturbing portions that showed far too many teeth to be friendly- as he stared upon the short letter which had been resting innocently upon his nightstand._

_It would seem the time for his 'Games' were coming to an end._

**CRASH!**

_Oh Father above he was going to die._

Tsuna could feel all the color fade from his face as silence instantly consumed the room - _making the sound of shattering glass even louder then what it should have been-_ and several wrapped faces turned his direction with an aura of horror about them. Slowly _\- ever so slowly-_ wide organism brown eyes glanced upwards from the shattered plate in front of his face towards the toddler sized form standing before him with now empty hands.

"B-b-Bermuda," The word came out a choked whisper as the brunette attempted to scramble his way to his feet as several Vindice slowly began to edge their way towards the shadows.

_Of all the people for him to trip into..._

Honestly, Tsuna could already see his life flashing before his eyes as the Vindice Warden's bandaged face stayed turned towards his shattered plate of what had once been a deluxe Red Velvet Cake with dark chocolate icing and miniature Dutch chocolate flowers on top but now looked like a splatter of mud upon the floor.

Reborn had always claimed his clumsiness would get him killed but this...

_He really should have kept his mouth shut,_ Tsuna's Hyper Intuition all but screamed at him as a bandaged face finally snapped towards him at the sound of his voice making the black fire that had been leaking through the Vindice Warden's bandages visible to all.

_**"Vongola!"** _

Tsuna couldn't help but jump at the snarl _\- the dark promise of death filling the other's unnaturally deep voice, especially for one of his current size_ \- before an explosion of furious Night Flames filled the ballroom.

**"HHEEEIII!"**

This wasn't exactly how he imaged his end.

_Later when Vongola HQ- and the surrounded ten miles on all sides of it- have become nothing more than a smoking creator and ashes in the wind, Jager runs his fingers through his sulking Lord's hair while whispering sweet nothings towards His Lord Bermuda in hopes of calming the younger's raging flames._

_If Jager was honest, he loved His Lord's temper- the inferno that would burn like the sun itself within the other's eyes as he tore apart everything in his path- and would usually permit it to shine its fullest upon the unfortunate souls who managed to lure it out; but this time the golden-eyed Vindice knew he couldn't least Vendicare- and all those that resided within its halls, including Teddy- suffer the same fate as Vongola._

* * *

 

 

_Albus Dumbledore to Stand Trail_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My Fellow Wizards and Witches, recently there has been a steady string of unfathomable skeletons dug from the darkest depths of the closet of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Ex-Header Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ex-Grand Sorcerer of the Order of Merlin, First Class; Ex-Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Ex-Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot) that has ruined the once great image of what was believed to be a Benevolent Guide towards the future._

_For those poor souls out there that once believed in this monster of a man, I ask you to brace yourself for Albus Dumbledore is no Benevolent Guide but rather a Ruthless Dictator responsible for the deaths of Thousands of Magicals, the Theft of hundred of Bloodlines, the Creation of not one but TWO Dark Lords, The Complete Slaughter of Pureblood Linages, The Purposefully Negligence of Muggleborn to further his own ends, ectra..._

_(For Further Information Upon Charges see PG: 4)_

_So it has been decided Albus Dumbledore, youngest son to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore will face Trail against a Full Wizengamot On July 31st for crime too heinous to mention._

"Jager?"

"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"

"Exactly when did you get time to set this up?"

A pleased smirk found its way onto the elder Vindice's face as he all but purred, "You'll find with the right motivation I'm capable of practically anything, Lord Bermuda."

"Oh, what type of motivation is that?"

Seeing how well Jager's _'motivation'_ seemed to be working The Ex-Night Arcobaleno couldn't help but hope that maybe they could mass produce it for the rest of the Guards of Vendicare to use as Neville had stormed Bermuda's office earlier that day threatening to dismember the next Guard who stole their extra _'Motivation'_ from his Private Gardens.

"Whatever type keeps that damn Marshmallow Pixie down the longest and you in my bed."

_Oh..._

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't mass product that after all- _The Vendicare Warden had the strangest feeling it wouldn't work as well for others as it did for Jager_ \- and Neville could use a bit of practice protecting his garden from the undead anyways.

_**"HEEII, Kaa-san; you kidnapped Bermuda?!"** _

_"Don't be silly, Tsuna," Nana answered her flailing son with a soft smile and a distance gleam to her eyes, "I rescued him. You should have seen him Tsuna, standing outside in the rain staring right at me through the café window. I knew the moment I saw him he was meant to be my son and what type of Mother would I be if I left him stranded out there?"_

_"So, he just went with you willingly?"_

_Nana offered an obvious smile, "Of course Not, he kept insisting he was there on business. He only came with me when I offered him cake."_

_Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his mother with wide horrified eyes as she prattled on about her 'adoption'- coughKidnappingcough- of the Vendicare Warden, as though it was an everyday occurrence for her to lure what she believed to be a toddler into her home with sweets before dismembering the Unfortunate Vindice- and suddenly the Vongola Decimo completely understood why Jack flung himself out of a twelfth story window rather than meet his mother- sent to collect him._

* * *

 

**"There."**

Jager couldn't help but sigh in relief as he gently set the smaller toddler onto the floor. Honestly finding proper clothing for the toddler wasn't easy- _all Vendicare had was guard uniforms, bandages, and the prisoner's uniforms. While the little one would have looked adorable within the convicts uniform; Jager would rather not risk the little one accidentally being mistaken for one-_ but he managed thanks to Alejandro.

The blue haired Vindice, it appeared, was brilliant was making more than just dolls.

Teddy just beamed at him- _his eyes changing from silver to gold-_ as he spun in place causing the bottom of his _"Vindice Guard Style'_ dress _-minus the bandages least they almost suffocate the little one again-_ to rise towards his knees as soft giggles echoed about the room.

_Now all they needed was a crown for Their Vendicare Princess..._

Humming softly in thought, Jager allowed one of his hands to vanish into a mist of Night Flames only to reappear a moment later holding a small crown of silver which he gently placed on top of the toddler's head.

_There, everything was **perfect**._

Smiling beneath his bandages, the golden-eyed Vindice picked up the child and began the track towards the Throne Room. The moment they enter all eyes- _both seen and unseen_ \- darts towards the Vendicare's Strongest Warrior and his _'mini-dress wearing'_ copy- _the little one seemed to have devolved a hobby of becoming a Mini Jager whenever the other was nearby_ \- in his arm before exasperated groans fill the air.

"Jager, you're going to give the brat identity issues if you keep dressing him up like that."

"Forget the dress, I wouldn't be surprised if that brat actually believes its Jager in the future considering how much time it spends as his clone."

"Lord Bermuda, shouldn't you do something about this?"

An unnerving silence fills the room as all eyes focus upon the throne, awaiting the verdict of Their Lord.

For a moment, Bermuda says nothing instead just staring at Jager and the miniature version he knew was Teddy as thoughts of what could have been flashing through his mind. The Little One doesn't seem to realize the atmosphere as he glances towards The Vindice Warden with a bright smile and soft laughter- _small hands grabbing at the air as though he could somehow grab the other from across the room-_ before his golden eyes turn emerald leaving Bermuda staring at a miniature Jager with His unnatural eyes.

_**"I see nothing wrong here. You may continue as you see fit, Jager."** _

_Somewhere in Italy, a Strom by the Title: Prince the Ripper raged violently against both friends and foes alike, certain at least one of them was behind the sudden theft of his precious crown._

* * *

 

Jack knew he wasn't the best person when it came to children- _and that they should probably be kept far away from him as he didn't quite know how to deal with_ \- let alone care for them but he would be damned if he didn't try.

Which is why he had bought- _coughStolencough-_ a book titled _: An Idiots Guide to Parenting_ in a moment of what he would like to consider _'Genius'_. _After all, no one else had thought to acquire such a book- not even Jager or Bermuda seemed to have considered the idea so it must have been selective genius- to help aid in their newly discovered parenthood_. So far the books had been a great help in aiding him with identifying the child and how to care for them:

The Little One was a Neither child- _neither boy or girl as they kept changing every time the rouge haired Vindice thought he had finally pinned the other's gender-_ named Brat- _apparently one was supposed to grant their offspring with a loving name to help shape their future_ \- that feed on the blood of the innocent when hungry so that they may stay innocent themselves.

Honestly, the rouge felt as though he was gaining more ground them the others when it came to caring for the young one- _shame none of the other guards besides Gia would actually permit him to teach them about proper childcare but that was their lost-_ which was why he didn't bother telling the rest exactly where he was taking the innocent one out for a _'Playdate'_ _-According to the book playdate and constant communications with new people was vital to a child's growth_ \- though he did leave a note on Bermuda's desk as a _'Just in Case'._

"Alright Brat, this is an Iron Maiden," Jack spoke firmly as he stared down at the small beaming child, "And this," Yanking on his chains, the rouge didn't so much as bat an eye when one of the prisoners fell from the shadows landing before his feet, "Is your new playmate."

The rouge haired Vindice couldn't stop a sense of pride from blooming within his chest as a sparkle of what could only be excitement appeared within the toddler's eyes. _Now then_ , according to his book he was supposed to explain a toy and exactly how it worked before the Little One could play with it so that there would be no accidents.

"Alright Brat, play close attention because I'm only going to explain this once."

_By the time The Vindice Warden had finally discovered Jack's notice within the monstrosity known as paperwork- and once more managing to avoid getting his arm ripped off by sharp dagger-like teeth- it was late noon and the toddler had been with the rouge for a good six hours. So to be honest, the Night Arcobaleno isn't all that surprised when he finds a blood-splattered room- with a rather alarming pile of corpses that he would swear were once Vendicare Prisoners- awaiting him on the other side of his Night Flame Portal._

_The red-haired doesn't seem to realize he's there as the small toddler pushing against the lid of an Iron Maiden with his whole body while giggling happily at the praises being piled upon him by the Rouge Vindice cheering the shapeshifting toddler on from the opposite corner of the room._

_For a moment, the toddler-sized Vindice just stares as the lid finally manages to slip close and crimson seems down upon the little one who is swiftly swept off the ground and spun around in the air by an overly proud looking Jack before allowing a resigned sigh to slip past his lips. For despite how pleased the Little One looked, Bermuda couldn't shake the feeling of 'I'm going to die a slow painful death for this' dread that filled the room the instant Jager stepped out of a Portal of Night Flames behind him._

_**"JACK!"** _

_Well if that wasn't a neon-colored clue to get the hell out of Damnation, Bermuda didn't know what was._

_Without a second thought, the Vendicare Warden warped forwards and snatched the child for his redhead's hold before disappearing in a burst of Night Flames._

* * *

  **Chapter 41**

**_"Jager?"_ **

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

**_"When did we go from being the most feared organization within the Mafia to a babysitting service?"_ **

 

_Hermione Granger._

If Bermuda was honest, it had been decades since the Vendicare Warden had lost thought of the bookworm Gryffindor that made up a third of the _'Golden Trio'_ of his once youth. In his faded memories- _worn down by the harsh strands of time_ \- she had been but a child holding naïve expectations, bookworm tendencies and buckteeth who was always trying to prove she belonged; that she could be useful to those around her.

_Hermione Weasley was **not** the child of his memories._

The woman that stood before his throne- _glaring rebelliously at him and the few guards within the room_ \- was no naïve child wishing to prove their worth but someone else entirely. Someone who had seen and suffered through both the best and the worst around them- _Bermuda was willing to bet His Homemade Cake from Jager that the scars on this woman were deeper than just the physical ones marring half her face._ \- but here..

_None of that mattered._

He was Bermuda von Veckenschtein, **not** Harry Potter.

He was the Founder and Warden of Vendicare who sought only Justice and Revenge- _for he would never forgive that damn Checkerface Bastard no matter how many 'treaties' Vongola Decimo created-_ and she... She was but another _criminal_ in his halls.

They might as well have been strangers.

**_"Hermione Weasley, you have been chosen to represent your people, to act as their voice and conscious, speaking solely for their future. Do you accept this responsibility and all that which it entitles?"_ **

"I do."

**_"Then stand."_ **

For a moment, her eyes darted over towards the wizards on the ground beside her before slowly- _cautiously as though preparing for a physical blow- makes her way to her feet. The moment she's standing Night Flames as several Guards began to pull the other wizards_ \- who struggle futility as though somehow expecting to escape their fates- into black portals.

"Hermione," The flame-haired wizard at her left all but screams, clawing against the floor as he struggles to find purchase and force his way back to the brunette's side. It's not all that difficult for Bermuda to place who this man once was even before the brunette screams back at him- _Honestly did they expect if they screamed loud enough they would acquire what they wanted?_

"Ron," Chocolate eyes widen before narrowing as the woman spun back to face him with a sense of furry marrying her face, "What are you doing?! Why are you taking them away?!"

_Does no one listen these days?_

An icy chill fills the air from behind the Vendicare Warden as the shadow looming over the toddlerized Vindice seems to grow- _Bermuda doesn't have to look to know Jager's eyes had likely turned as red as the blood the elder wished to spill but he cannot allow that-_ so the Night Arcobaleno holds up in a hand in a silent command.

_**"Shalt thee raiseth thy voice to me again I shall not standeth ho Jager from removing thy tongue."** _

She grants him a strange look and it takes Bermuda a moment to realize he has slipped from modern English into that of his- _and Jager's-_ childhood. Taking a silent breath, Bermuda turned his bandaged face so there would be no doubt he was looking at her, **_"Listen, Witch. You have agreed to be their voice and conscious. I have no need for the Wizarding Body, therefore, they have been returned to their cells."_**

"You can't just expect me to decide their fates without consulting with them!"

_**"You will not decide their Fates,"**_ Bermuda speaks bluntly, allowing his flames to seep into the room to both calm Jager and frighten the Magical before him, _ **"I will. You, depending upon your current actions and choice of words will decide who will leave and who will stay, who will die quickly and who will suffer for an eternity within our halls."**_

_Though he had not been 'living' for quite some time, Bermuda is certain no one amongst the living is supposed to be that pale._

 

_"Bermuda?"_

**_"Yes, Neville?"_ **

_"Are you sure you can go through with this?"_

_Blinking, Bermuda allowed his eyes to dart away from young Teddy and towards the brunette sitting across from him before tilting his head in silent question._

_"I mean," the man took a breath as though to steady himself before pushing forward, "They were your friends Bermuda."_

_Oh, that. Sighing softly, the Vendicare Warden permitted himself to relax once more against Jager's chest- enjoying the proximity of the elder and soft finger gently running through his hair- as inhuman eyes darted back towards his ward who seemed to be playing some sort of game with the Devil's Snare._

**_"Neville, I am not the Harry Potter you once knew. There will be no problems from me concerning their sentence as they were justly rewarded."_ **

_After all, no one broke into Vendicare without suffering the consequences of their actions._

_"But.. They were your Best Friends-"_

_Though he knew it was rude to interrupt, Bermuda couldn't help himself, " **They're not."**_

_As far as the inhuman eyed Chibi am concerned they are but strangers wearing familiar masks._

_"Huh?"_

_The Night Arcobaleno didn't have to look to see the confusion upon the other's face as he could clearly hear it within the once Gryffindor's voice," **You are thinking of Harry, Neville. I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein. My best Friends are Jager and Jack."**_

_Strangely enough. Sometimes Bermuda wondered if he should have spent more time outside Veckenschtein Manor as a child._

**"Lord Bermuda, my apologies for interrupting you but I do not believe a child is meant to turn that shade of purple."**

_Blinking the Night Arcobaleno glanced upwards towards the source of the silky voice- taking a moment to wonder whether or not that was actually a pleased smile beneath Jager's bandages- before glancing towards the toddler who was being swung around by the Devil's Snare which held a firm grip on the little one's neck._

_Neville, in a surprising burst of speed for someone so pale, seemed to all but materialized on the opposite side of the courtyard,_ **"TEDDY!"**

* * *

  _"M-monster.."_

_The wheezing voice- struggling to breathe with shredded lungs- croaks out yet his smile never fades. Honestly 'Monster' wasn't the worst thing he had been called within the twenty years- actually, it was rather tame considering the names that had followed him since early childhood- of his life but Byakuran paid it no mind as the words of a dead man meant nothing when they fell on deaf ears._

_Humming softly, the silverette's slender fingers reached into his precious bag of treasure before pulling out a rather softer than normal marshmallow- that squished perfectly between his pointer and thumb without turning into mush- as he made his way towards the double oaken doors at the end of the hall._

**BANG!**

_The door cratered into the wall as Byakuran allowed his smile to grow at the cowardly figure attempting to hide behind his desk._

_"Oh, Minister~ I have a message for you~"_

_The next morning Jager couldn't help but scowl at His Lord's copy of the Daily Prophet upon seeing the Main Headline:_

 

**_Massacre in Ministry of Magic_ **

_To be honest, Jager finds himself tempted to alight the paper- that he was certain was a silent mockery from that damn Silverette- with his Night Flames before putting a permeant end to the brat yet he cannot bring himself to do so._

_Bermuda always glanced over the paper- a sense of amusement saturating the air around the toddlerized Vindice as inhuman eyes would glance Jager's way upon seeing what chaos the Night Arcobaleno just knew his ever loyal shadow was behind- and His Lord required that Marshmallow Addict to help further their plans. Therefore- unless he wished to cause complications for His Beloved Lord- the Silverette was untouchable to him..._

_For now._

 

For a moment all the white-haired humanoid could do was stare in barely concealed disbelief at the impossibility before him.

_Was he in the right place? Had he somehow walked into a Mist Illusion actually strong enough to ensnarl him without him noticing? Was this even his reality?_

After all, there was no way that giggling impossibility _\- with its dark wavy hair, caramelized skin and inhuman emerald eyes_ \- playing along with the Namimori Park Trial less than five feet before he could possibly be real. Just because those two were apparently together in a more.. _personal_ means then he originally believed did not mean this impossibility was theirs- _after all one of them spent a vast majority of their time as a toddler while the other was a corpse and both were technically dead._

The giggling toddler _\- cooing softly at a snake it fount in the bushes, Really where was it guardians?_ \- couldn't possibly be the result of that golden-eyed Hell Hound and His Lilly's Child. Even if Veckenschtein was Satan incarnated even he could not have possibly be tainted in such a way- _the Guard Dog from Hell took its job of protecting its master very serious and surely its honor wouldn't permit it to steal that last shard of innocence while the inhuman eyed Devil looked like a toddler_ \- that the young one before him could be the end result.

_Yes_ , the humanoid creature permitted the tension to slowly fade from his shoulders, _this was all just a coincidence._

Taking a breath, the Last True Human kneels in front of the little one- _who's parents would require a strong lecture on child care if they thought allowing their offspring to play with a poisonous serpent was an acceptable pastime-_ before offering the little one with His Lilly's and The Devil's eyes a gentle smile.

"Hello there Little One."

For a moment, the toddler pauses in its _'play'_ as inhuman eyes seemed to bore into his soul before the creature known as Checkerface suddenly found himself with a snake latched onto his face- _his hands instantly attempted to pry the creature off only to find its fangs had latched themselves firmly into his skin_ \- as a high pitched scream filled their air and small feet kicked at his shins.

As though to make matters worse, Night Flames flooded the air as one of those familiar dead tone voices- that could only possibly belong to those living corpses which all but worshiped the Devil- called out, " **Teddy!"**

It was instinct that had the humanoid jumping back as the Vindice's chain colliding with the Earth he once stood upon- _creating a large crater large enough to fit him, the impossible child and the Vindice comfortably inside-_ before the Vindicated soul could attempt its hand at making him a crimson splatter upon the ground.

When the dust settled- _after the humanoid was forced to pry the serpent from his face_ \- both the impossible child and the Vindice was gone.

"Remember not a word about this to Bermuda or Jager," Vincentius spoke softly- _yet his tone stayed firm_ \- as he gently set young Teddy upon the marble floor of the Vendicare Kitchen.

_**"Don't tell me what, Vincentius?"** _

Had he any blood flow within his undead body, Vincentius was certain he would have lost all color in his face as he quickly spun on heel only to find himself staring at an annoyed looking Jager- _who was all but glaring death at him even as he attempted to straighten his clothes-_ as Their teenaged Lord's inhuman eyes glanced over the golden-eyed Vindice's shoulder from where he appeared to have been pushed between the other and a wall.

_**"Well? I'm waiting."** _

**"Yes Vincentius,"** Jager's silky voice spoke up- _with a hint of spite barely hidden within its smooth tones_ \- as the other took a step away from his beloved Lord and raised a brow, **"Exactly what is it you wished to tell us?"**

* * *

 

**Chapter 42**

_"For a moment there I thought you were going to save the cake over Jager."_

_**"Of course not,"** Though he knew the other couldn't see it from beneath his bandages, Bermuda couldn't help but grant the brunette an insulted look, **"If I saved the cake I could only eat it once but if I saved Jager I can eat it anytime I want."**_

_"..."_

_Slowly Tsuna couldn't help but look at the taller Vindice who seemed especially proud of his Master's reasoning, "Are you actually okay with that?"_

**"Of course, "** _The golden eyed Vindice spoke without a moment's hesitation,_ **"Bermuda is Bermuda, nothing will change that but even if he doesn't say it, his actions speak louder then his words."**

_"...He saved you so you could slave away and bake him cakes..."_

_What type of actions was that?_

_What was that supposed to say about Bermuda that made Jager so pleased?_

_Surely he wasn't the only person who saw something wrong with that logic... Right?_

_The corner of the Strongest Vindice's bandages tilted ever so slightly in a way that Tsuna just knew meant the elder was smiling._

**"Nein. Bermuda could have saved the cake and devoured it while I saved myself but in his panic, he went for me instead."**

Even as the Earth was being torn asunder all Bermuda could think was:

_Vongola._

_For who else but that brat and his possible clone could be behind this worldly disaster?_

Scowling as Vendicare shook once more- _and the terrified screams of prisoners reached his ears-_ Bermuda pushed the toddler- _who cling tightly to him as soft cries of fear left the little one. There had better be one hell of a reason for this or he would murder Giotto 2.0 for waking the little one after he had finally gotten Teddy to sleep_ \- from his hold and onto the nearest Vindice's- _Alexi's-_ hold before barking out orders, _ **"Jager, come with me! Jack, seal the prison once we leave. Alexi, watch Teddy. Vincentius, gather a team and clam down those prisoners."**_

Not waiting to see if anyone listened- _he knew they would. Even if they had become a bit outspoken as of late, they still obeyed his orders without thought or hesitation_ \- Bermuda floated down onto Jager's shoulder as a rift of Night Flames lacerated the air before them as the older took a step into the darkness. The first thing that greeted the two upon exiting the Portal was a harsh backlash of Pure Sky Flames clashing against Tainted Ones causing the ground beneath their feet to split open as though it was but an eggshell.

**"Lord Bermuda, this is-"** A soft mumble left the golden-eyed Vindice as he eyed the magma surging from the fissures- _which was slowly but surely_ \- consuming the land.

_**"I know."** _

_He was going to skin Tsunayoshi-kun for dragging whatever World catastrophe- the brunette had likely created on a whim- to His and Jager's Island._

Tsuna couldn't help but pant as he laid against a piece of solid ground feeling worn, exhausted yet satisfied concerning his _'by the skin of my teeth'_ victory against the current psycho that had attempted their hand at World Domination.

The world and whatever mystic powers that laid on this island- _which strangely enough only appeared at a place where they found a cottage at random times within the last decade_ \- would be safe from those seeking to abuse it. Now all they had to do was find said _'mystic powers'_ and place them somewhere no one else holding such ill intentions would ever discover them.

_For now though... That would have to wait_... Until he could at least keep his eyes open.

With a final soft sigh, The Vongola Decimo allowed the dark abyss known as sleep to claim him.

When conscious comes to visit him again, its a fickle thing so fragile he can't even pry open his eyes- _he's enervated to the point his eyelids feel as heavy as steel_ \- yet he can still hear though he's unsure if that's a good thing the moment he hears silent footsteps _\- that had he not been focused he would have easily missed_ \- slowly moving towards him.

"Maybe we can throw them into the ocean before they wake?"

A voice he recognizes- _though he could really do without hearing at such a time he couldn't even open his eyes, let alone defend himself_ \- speaks after a harsh moment of silence.

"They're not fish, My Lord."

A resigned- _yet something tells I'm this person isn't all on his side_ \- voice speaks after another moment where Tsuna is sure eyes had been glaring into his form and for a moment the brunette allows himself to hope.

"So?"

"We can't torture them for waking Teddy if we throw them into the ocean and they drown."

_On second thought, maybe the ocean wasn't so bad and who was 'Teddy'?_

There is no verbal answer but the sound of chains unwinding and creaking is all but damning for the Vongola Decimo's Fate.

* * *

 

**"HEEEIII!"**

The brunette Decimo couldn't help but shriek in terror as he swiftly darted forwards, grabbing the poor innocent child before Small Gia's knives could land upon their target- _clutching it tightly to his chest -_ as he spun to face the annoyed looking Vindice, **"What do you think you're doing?!"**

_Why was he throwing dangerous weapons at a toddler and better yet why was there a toddler in Vendicare?!_

"Me?" A hint of annoyance crept into the platinum-haired Vindice's voice, "I should be asking you that. What do you think you're doing interrupting the brats playtime?!"

_Playtime?_

He always knew Gia was a psychotic but to consider torturing a child _'playtime'_ was something not even Tsuna would have suspected from the undead man. Glowing Pumpkin Orange eyes narrowed dangerously as Tsuna could feel his Dying Will alighting and an uneasy calm flooding him, "I won't let you torture this child."

"Torture?" Honest confusion and a sense of insult crept into the underline tone within the other's voice, "What the hell do you mean Torture?! We were just playing Tag before you jutted yourself into our game."

_What the Hell?_

**"That's not how you play Tag!"**

Tightening his hold on the little one, Tsuna allowed his eyes to dart past the Vindice and at the empty hallways around them in search for a quick exit least the other lash out at having his rather unnatural parental skills criticized- after all, maybe this was how the Vindice raised their young?- yet only silence filled the hallways as the other tilted his head in thought.

"You know how to care for children..."

wasn't a question but rather a statement that had Tsuna's instincts screaming at him to _'Get Out'_ and ' _Get Out Now'_. Unfortunately for the brunette, he wouldn't have the opportunity as he suddenly found himself- _child and all-_ lifted clear off the ground by Night Flame infused chains. Gulping softly, Tsuna's orange-tinted eyes glanced back toward Gia who was now supporting a rather bloodthirsty grin, "Now, now. No need to leave just yet. After all, I still need to pick your brain."

Shivering softly _\- he could still remember Gia's 'Brain Prick' from the Representative battles-_ The Vongola Decimo glanced down at the toddler nestled against his chest to help regain his resolve only to still as he finally got a good look at the Little One he had saved.

**"HEEEIII!"**

"Hey, don't scream in the Brat's ears!"

Bermuda- _not to mention Jager-_ would torture him in the slowest way possible- _to the point, Death would be a mercy he would all too happily beg for-_ before finding the most agonizing way to kill him if that brat went deaf while left in his care.

_Later, Bermuda would silently raise a brow as an over pleased- and slightly smug- Gia laid a thick pamphlet- was that blood on it?- on his desk. Silently, The Vindice Warden flipped what he thought to be the results of an integration open- inhuman eyes darting through the multitude of words staining the parchment- before allowing a smile to form on his face as he shut the document._

**_"See to it everyone receives a copy."_ **

_"As you wish, Bermuda."_

_There's a hint of disappointment in his Guardian's voice but The Vindice Warden is already refocused upon his paperwork- reading over documents that Jager had deemed too important to wait till morning. Leaving Bermuda to wonder, and not for the first time, who was really in charge of Vendicare: Him or Jager?- until His Guardian is halfway out the door before Bermuda speaks again._

_" **And Gia,"** The other pauses mid-step, **"Good Job."**_

_The Night Arcobaleno doesn't have to look upward to know there's a creepy smile upon Small Gia's face as the other's - pleased yet psychotic sounding- laughter echoes throughout his office._

* * *

Alejandro couldn't help but frown as he glanced over his Guide for Child caring Small Gia had delivered him. According to it, children required pets to help teach responsibility though it never said what type of pets were suitable for the young one- _and there was no way in Hell he was letting the toddler within ten feet of one of their prisoners after what happened to Jack_.

_Maybe if he lined up all his option then let the child chose for himself... After all, wouldn't the little one know what type of pet suited it best?_

Satisfied with his decision- _for surely nothing could go wrong and he would not be sharing Jack's rather gruesome fate_ \- Alejandro permitted a smile to twist onto his lips as he began to gather some of what he deemed his _'safest'_ creatures into a room.

An hour later found one Nono de Vongola staring in disbelief as what looked to be a minotaur rushed by his cell with a small toddler and a blue-haired Vindice _\- who seemed to have lost both its legs and an arm-_ clinging to its back as what could only be described as Golden-eyed Death pursued them radiating righteous fury.

**"Alejandro!"**

Death incarnated all but bellowed as several dolls- _he swiftly recognized to be Gingerbread Dolls_ \- dropped on top of him from the rafters in an effort to save their _'Father'_ from certain Damnation only to be swiftly cut down- _and into thousands of little pieces-_ by the Golden-eyed Vindice's chains. Still, their effort was not in vain as there was no trace of the mythical creature, the child or the other Vindice by time the taller one had made his way back to his feet.

_And to think, they had charged **him** with Child Endangerment._

_Bermuda just raises a brow as he watches the a mythical creature rush by his office with his Ward and partially dismembered Guardian only moments before his ever loyal Jager follows radiating the promise of a slow, agonizing death should he catch them._

_After a moment, the Vindice Warden sighs softly before glaring down at his paperwork which was currently gnawing upon his arm- exactly why did he think it was a good idea to permit Jack to deliver it again?- in a vain attempt to save itself from the Night Arcobaleno's quill._

**_"Keep this up and I'll give you to Jager."_ **

_What the creature might have assumed to be a threating snarl filled the air as- Bermuda would swear -it purposely sunk its dagger-like teeth further into the toddlerized Vindice's arm. Beneath his bandages, inhuman eyes narrowed dangerously only moments before his quill sunk completely through the parchment that made up the creature's midsection- and halfway into his desk- as the Vindice Warden's hand 'slipped'._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Chinese Tradition, a ghost marriage is a marriage in which one or both parties are deceased and have spiritual moved on into the afterlife.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 43_ **

_"Small Gia?"_

_"Yeah, Alejandro?"_

__The psychotic Vindice questioned as he continued to look into the sky almost as though he was searching for something._ _

___"Where's Teddy?"_ _ _

__"Ah, about that," the Torture Specialist spoke slowly- If Alejandro didn't know better he would swear the platinum-haired Vindice was a bit hesitant- even as his eyes never strayed from the night sky above the two, "The Brats currently getting a first-hand experience at exploring the hemisphere."__

__"Ah, that's nic-" The Blue haired Vindice choked over his words as the other's statement finally registered,_ "What?!"_

__"Ow, Watch it! Are you trying to deafen me?!"__

_"Deafening you will be the least of your worries if Bermuda finds out about this."_

_Shaking his head, Small Gia granted the blue-haired Vindice a pitying look, "He won't. See when the brat comes down I'll catch him and then no more 'Upsy Daisy'. No one will know if you keep your mouth shut. "_

_Meanwhile, up in Bermuda's Office the Night Arcobaleno couldn't help but blink as he stared out his window._

**_"Jager?"_ **

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"**

**_"Why is Teddy hanging from the perch outside my window?"_ **

　

_**"Jager?"** _

_**"** _ **Yes, Lord Bermuda** **?"**

_**"Who is this 'Santa' the Guide speaks of?"** _

**"Santa is a jolly fat man which the holiday of Christmas is dedicated. On Christmas Eve he breaks into people's homes while they're sleeping, devours their milk and cookies before leaving behind bribes- usually as toys for children since he mainly targets Family Homes though sometimes adults as well- in the form of 'Presents' so they don't press charges against him."**

Jager spoke firmly _\- an air of confidence and self-assurance all but oozing off the golden-eyed man-_ and without a moment's hesitation. With every word he spoke, his beloved Lord's inhuman eyes would darken a shade- _a clear sign of concern for anyone who actually knew how to read the younger as Jager himself did-_ as they bore into his loyal companion.

　

_**"Parents actually allow this?"** _

　

They allowed a strange unknown _'Jolly Fat Man'_ into their Homes- _the place their children lived and slept-_ to do whatever he wanted while they were sleeping? How could they be sure that aside from Breaking and Entering; stealing their cookies and milk was the only thing the man was doing?

_What is the 'Jolly Fat Man' was a pedophile like prisoner Birds? What if the presents were his way of ensuring the children didn't inform their parents about what he was truly up to? And what if he made the ones his bribes didn't work on be 'Spirited Away'?_

　

After all, Bermuda had a six whole files of Missing Children Cases of Little Ones that had disappeared without a trace the same night as this _'Christmas'_ and all the witnesses had shared a common story which involved _'Santa'- who according to Jager was the Jolly Fat Man._ Some of those children, Bermuda still had yet to locate. Some of them, he had only located their remains and few- _a sparse handful-_ had been granted a _'Happy Ending'._

　

**"I fear they do more than 'allow', Lord Bermuda. They encourage it."**

　

For a moment, a tense silence filled the room before His Lord's Night Flames flared in an unspoken signal ordering the Vindice to him. In a matter of mili-seconds, the once empty office found itself filled to the brim of what appeared to be every Vindice within the Halls of Vendicare.

　

" _ **Bring me the head of this: Saint Nicholas Clause,"**_ Bermuda spoke firmly, his inhuman eyes trailing over each and every Vindice within his office before finally landing upon his ever Loyal Shadow, _**"I don't care if you have to sever it to do so but I want it before the stroke of midnight upon December twenty-fourth."**_

 

* * *

　

　

_Breakout in Azkaban: Albus Dumbledore Missing From Cell!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

　

_Dumbledore or Houdini?_

_Ex-Headmaster Escapes Azkaban!_

_By: Susan Wreight_

　

_Albus Dumbledore: Missing_

_By: Johnathan Filious_

　

Inhuman eyes narrowed as they glanced over the titles once more as small toddlerized hands tightened their grip upon the paper- _barely resisting the urge to set it aflame in his silent rage-_ as a scowl twisted onto Bermuda's lips, _**"Jager."**_

　

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda?"** The golden-eyed man spoke softly, relishing in the furious twist of Night Flames that danced beneath His Lord's skin which promised pain and death- _he adored this side of his Lord the way the younger's bloodlust would curl around him in a silent promise of an unsung lullaby which sent pleasant chills down his spine while stirring his own thirst for Death -_ to the unfortunate source of His Lord's ire.

__

_**"Find him."** _

　

_Break him,_ is the unspoken command- _one Jager finds he would be all too happy to comply with-_ shining clearly within those inhuman eyes.

　

**"I would be my _Greatest_ _Honor_ , Lord Bermuda,"** Jager speaks firmly- _a steel resolve within his silky voice-_ as he threads his hands through His Lord's hair to calm the other's temper. For while he loved it, Teddy- _the innocent toddler obvious to what was going on around him, focused instead upon his 'coloring book' that was once His Lord's paperwork-_ did not need to see that side of Bermuda.

　

It worked like a charm as the tension seemed to all but evaporate from His Lord's small shoulders and the younger leaned further into the golden-eyed man's chest with half-lidded eyes listening to the silky voice whispering unspeakable- _especially within a child's presence-_ promises into his ear.

　

_Now if only the universe didn't seem so against maybe then Jager could do more than just sweet whispers._

　

Mourning silently to himself, Bermuda allowed a resigned sigh to slip past his lips as he knew he was running out of reason not to tell the older man of the surprise which greeted him this morning.

　

_**"Jager?"** _

**"Yes, Bermuda?"**

_**"I've been invited to live with the 'Cured' Arcobaleno."** _

　

For a moment, an unnerving- _yet strangely comfortable_ \- silence filled the room before, **"WHAT?!"**

　

**"Man the Gates! Arm the cannons, sharpen your swords, polish your chains and get ready for war men!"**

　

_Jack couldn't help but blink as the rouge haired Vindice watched Jager shout as he stormed pass rows of Vindice- who had originally been called for an Important Meeting instead of the preparation for war- which stared at their Lord's Right Hand in open signs of confusion or 'He's finally lost it' pity lootings._

_"Jager, what the hell is going on?!"_

" **This** ," _The golden-eyed man snarled as he shoved a letter directly under Jack's nose, forcing the rouge to step back so he could actually read it._

_'Bermuda von Veckenschtein_

_Night Arcobaleno, Founder and Warden of Vendicare, Leader of the Vindice;_

_You have been cardinally invited to live within the Arcobaleno Mansion with your Brethren under your Shared Sky of Former Sky Arcobaleno; Yuni de Giglio Nero.'_

_They thought that Brat was Bermuda's Sky?_

　

_"Jack, what's going on?"_

_"Jack, what does it say?"_

　

" _The Fucking 'Cured' Arcobaleno are attempting to steal Bermuda from us!" The rouge haired Vindice rages as his eyes steamed with Night Flames, "They want to Harmonize him with that Giglio Nero Brat!"_

_Alexi could only watch as the room around him descended into Chaos as hoards of Vindice attempted to arm themselves and Vendicare with as many 'protections' as possible. Almost as though they were expecting the 'Cured' Arcobaleno to storm Vendicare right then and there in an effort of stealing their Lord._

_"If those 'Cured' Arcobaleno want a War, it's a War they'll get!"_

_Alexi, unable to help himself, joined in the cheers of agreement._

_This place is Paradise, a small eight-year-old 'World's Greatest Hitman' decided as he watched the chaos unfold beneath him. And to think all this glorious Chaos had been caused by a single letter._

　

* * *

 

If Reborn was honest, he _liked_ Vendicare.

　

Sure it was a hellish prison run by the Undead- _all of which appeared as though they truly belonged in a Mad House, though the World's Greatest Hitman wondered if they had always been that way or had time, their Curse and their unique Flames drove them insane_ \- but there was a sort of charm to the Chaos that resided within its Walls.

　

It was _addicting_. He wanted to be a part of it yet at the same time, he **_loathed_ ** it.

　

It was everything he ever wanted within those halls but _it was the wrong group, the wrong Famiglia, the wrong Sky_. He wanted this Chaos with Vongola and Tsuna, not with the Night Arcobaleno and his undead Guardians.

　

The Soulless eyed hitman knew he wasn't being fair- _Despite everything, Bermuda was a Good Sky, yet Reborn couldn't help himself. He was a man used to getting what he wanted- being it willingly or by force-_ yet now here was something he couldn't fix by pointing Leon in the _'issues'_ direction.

　

It frustrated him, but Reborn dared not break the bond.

　

He recalled how easily the Vindice had all but annihilated them all during the Representative Battles _\- where they had barely been using a fraction of their true strength so what would happen if someone granted them enough reason to take matters seriously?-_ and dared not risk severing the bond and drawing their ire.

　

Not until he had a good, solid- _As in so solid not even that bastard, Checkerface would find a way out of it-_ reason to do so at least.

　

_What?_

　

He rather liked living and would love to continue doing so without having to constantly look over his shoulder or a sudden fear of shadows as only God knows what would be lurking inside, waiting for him to lower his guard.

　

_Elsewhere in Namimori, a white-haired 'Last True Earthling' sneezed suddenly knocking his beloved ramen onto the earth._

_"Damn you, Bermuda," The Creature knew as Checkerface scowled as he mourned the loss of his favorite food._

_Couldn't that Devil wait until he was done eating before attempting to curse him to utter Damnation?_

_Within the Halls of Vendicare, Bermuda von Veckenschtein couldn't help but scowl as a sudden sneeze caused him to knock over an inkwell onto his just finished paperwork, completely ruining it._

****

**_"Damn you, Checkerface."_ **

　

* * *

 

　

_'Dear Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi- kun,_

_We, the Vindice, are currently on Vacation. Whatever World Disasters you have currently caused and have traveled out here to beg for our Aid, we suggest you fix yourself for if we have to do it for you, we will charge you with Harassment and Purposeful Endangerment of a Minor._

_Considered yourself warned._

_Sincerely,_

_The Vindice'_

　

**"Vacation?!"** The brunette couldn't help but shout as he stared with wide orange tinted eyes at the letter he had found pinned to the sealed Gates of Vendicare. **"Can they even do that?!"**

　

_They were the **Vindice** , the Mafia's Worst Nightmare, bogeyman and Law Enforcers. How could they just up and leave without so much as a warning?! What if someone- like he currently did- needed them?! Who was keeping the Law if not them?!_

　

"Everyone is entitled a vacation, Dame-Tsuna."

　

"But they're the Vindice!"

　

"So?"

　

"They're living corpses! What do they need a vacation for?!"

　

"Maybe its because they're living corpses they need a vacation, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke bluntly as soulless eyes stared down his student, "Seeing how long they kept the Peace and upheld the Law, I believe they are long overdue a little vacation time to relax and enjoy themselves."

　

"But-"

　

"Dame-Tsuna, how would you like doing the same thing every day for centuries?"

　

The Brunette couldn't stop his jaw from clamping shut at the thought of him spending centuries trapped behind his desk with a never-ending- _and possibly breeding_ \- pile of paperwork before him- if he recalled correctly wasn't the Vindice's paperwork alive? Hadn't it tried to eat Hayato and Lambo the last time they broke in?

　

"Fine," the brunette mumbled more to himself than anyone, "Maybe they are overdue a vacation. "

　

**Click.**

　

"A Mafia Boss does not mumble, Dame-Tsuna. Nor should they be inconsiderate of those around them and sulk over the fact someone else won't clean up their messes."

　

"But... I-"

　

**"BAM!BAM!BAM!"**

**"HEEII!"**

　

_Once the sound of gunfire and high pitched screaming disappeared, Jager allowed himself to sigh in relief as he relaxed the firm hold he held upon his Lord. That had been a close one but thankfully they had realized the Arcobaleno would attempt to use the Vongola Decimo as lure to draw Their Lord out._

_Bermuda- on the other hand- sighed softly as he allowed inhuman eyes to dart to his office ceiling in thought._

_For the Life of him, The Night Arcobaleno couldn't figure out what was wrong with His Vindice lately- they had been stalking him everywhere and Jager had forged a letter with his signature just to ensure Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't attempt to talk to him. Honestly, what was going on in their heads?_

_"Don't worry, Lord Bermuda. We won't let them have you?"_

_What?_

　

_Inhuman eyes stared blankly at the golden-eyed Vindice- didn't seem to notice- as he mumbled about manipulative Arcobaleno and deceiving Decimo's attempting to steal something or another._

_Maybe it was time Jager- and the rest of the Vindice- took a proper vacation as their work was obviously beginning to get to them_.

　

* * *

 

　

**Chapter 44**

　

_For a moment, all the brunette could do was stare at the empty space before him -that once held the Vendicare Warden -in utmost horror as a numbness filled his being and a now open scroll at his feet._

_Jager is going to kill him; in the slowest, most painful way the golden-eyed Vendicare could think of and if - by some miracle- the golden-eyed warrior didn't the rest of the Vindice would._

_He was a dead man walking to the point he might as well go dig his own grave and lay down in it to save everyone else the trouble of doing it for him. He was so dead, even the dead wouldn't recognize him once the Wrath of Vendicare fell upon his shoulders._

_"Dame-Tsuna, calm down."_

**"Calm?!"** _The Brunette all but shrieked as his horrified eyes moving onto his mentor,_

_"How can I 'calm down' Reborn?! **I just killed Bermuda!"**_

　

_This was all Vongola's fault..._

　

No, the bandaged infant would like to think he wasn't being biased- _Vongola just had a bad habit of being the source of a large majority of his countless headaches-_ after all, who else but Vongola's Decimo would somehow mistake 'a _scared, forbidden scroll that should never be open least one wishes to suffer an unspeakable fate'_ into _'Please open me as soon as the Vindice arrive to collect and reseal me'?_

　

_No one, that's who. Unless, of course, you happened to be named Sawada Tsunayoshi._

　

The Ex-Night Arcobaleno supposed one could say that Vongola's Decimo suffered another of his rather infamous _'Dame-Tsuna'_ moments through the Chibified Vindice was keeping firmly to his belief the brunette had done it on purpose- _he could imprison the other longer if it was a premeditated assault instead of being a complete accident._

　

Still, planning meant nothing if he couldn't reach Giotto 2.0 to strangle...eeerrrr imprison- _He meant imprison. He had absolutely no intentions of wrapping his small hands around that fragile neck and wringing it until even bone broke; leaving it with a rather similar impression to a wet noodle... **Honest**!-_ the brat. Which meant he really should get off the ground and figure out where the hell he was. Jager was probably committing enough blood murder against Vongola for the both of them anyways.

　

After all, he could literally feel the worry, rage, and righteous fury- _It was all but screaming for their blood. For the golden-eyed Vindice to brutally Murder them with his own two hands...And while Bermuda could have sent a calming pulse to ease the other, the infant sized Vindice didn't bother_ \- coursing through the other's half of their Bond.

　

The first thing the Ex-Night Arcobaleno noticed was the trees _\- a dense forest that somehow felt off for any he had seen before_ \- that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

　

The second thing The Vindice Warden noticed was the large tiger- _which was more the size of a horse than an actual tiger. What were these things eating?-_ lunging for him as though he was a free midday meal and maybe too it, he was.

_Just to be crystal clear, this was **all** Vongola's fault._

　

Bermuda could feel his Flames surging beneath his skin yet before he could actually release them from their confinements- _and show the creature exactly why he wasn't on the menu_ \- the soft platter of sandals on wood reached his ears followed by a heavy Killing Intent saturating the air around them.

　

"A brat? How the Hell did you get in here?!"

　

Turning his head ever so slightly, the Vindice Warden was greeted to the sight of a dark blue- _to the point it looked purple_ \- haired woman wearing a tan overcoat that was left open to show a fishnet shirt and a miniskirt. Beneath his bandages, Bermuda allowed himself to blink in confusion:

　

_What was a Lady of the Night doing alone in a forest like this?_

　

**_"HHEEEIII! Reborn Help!"_ **

_"If you have time to scream you have time to run, Dame-Tsuna," The 'Worlds Greatest Hitman' deadpanned, "Unless you want Jager to catch you?"_

_Sometimes Reborn wondered how Jager of the Vindice could have ever been the Rain Arcobaleno when he was so obviously that of a Cloud in terms of personality._

* * *

 

The Vindice Warden has been in this so-called _'Hidden Village'_ for a week and already he wants nothing more than to burn this village to the ground before dancing upon its ashes.

　

First of all, everyone kept treating him like a toddler - _He rightfully decides to place the blame upon Checkerface and the creature's Arcobaleno Cruse which left him with the body of a two-year-old that looked more one then two-_ by talking over his head and discussing his future.

　

Though Bermuda fount he could overlook such treatment _-if The Night Arcobaleno's theory was correct the scroll Tsunayoshi-kun had open had somehow transported and stranded him in an entirely new world then what he once knew. The Night Sky had been especially telling when he glanced upwards only to realize it was completely foreign to him and everything he knew about it -_ in favor of using it towards his advantage.

　

Next was the Healers- _who's hand would glow with a strange energy that was neither Flames nor magic and far too many needles for his liking_ \- with an unholy tendency to poke and prod him like a lab rat.

　

Something about a _lack of chakra_ , whatever that was. How they missed he didn't have a pulse let alone a heartbeat was beyond the Mummified Chibi though he once again laid the blame at Checkerface's feet. After all, when all goes wrong: _**Blame Checkerface** for somehow- one way or another- the creature was behind everything._

　

He spent three days in their _'tender' -coughHellishcough_ \- care before being sent to an orphanage once they deemed he wasn't just going to keel over dead. Afterward, they had them moved into an orphanage.

　

_An orphanage..._

　

_They put **him** in an orphanage._

_They left **Him** surrounded by hundreds of young impressionable children that spent half their time shrieking their lungs out of existence or slobbering on anything they could reach. Unfortunately- due to his toddler-sized body- that included himself..._

　

Mentally, the Chibi sized Vindice swore vengeance against both Tsunayoshi _-kun -for opening the scroll that got him into this situation- and Checkerface for somehow- someway- the Night Arcobaleno's Instincts were screaming that creature was behind this.. Well, that and just outright existing._

　

If he actually got around to burning down the village, Bermuda was starting with the orphanage- _hopefully when the Matron and Minders were all sleeping inside. If needed he could easily use his Flames to wrap out the children_ \- as his sense of Law and Justice- _Not to mention Vindice Pride_ \- demanded that building went first.

　

_Vendicare or no Vendicare to throw the perpetrator inside, Child Abuse **would not** be tolerated._

　

Bermuda only spends a half a night within the confinement of the orphanage before using this Flames to wrap away and into an alleyway nearby where he was welcomed by a pleasant night breeze.

　

_Jager is going to kill him._

_And he toughly deserves it, Bermuda decided as he thanked the deities he didn't need to breathe._

_"YATTA!"_

_The blond haired toddler- who looked no more than two yet was still taller than the Night Arcobaleno, much to his internal annoyance- all but deafened the Toddlerized Vindice as he crushed the infant in a tight hug while completely ignoring the lifeless bodies littering the alleyway around them._

　

* * *

 

　

_"Oh Dear."_

_Hearing the soft voice, Tsuna's head snapped towards the white-haired man sitting across his desk with dark inhuman eyes focused solely upon the scroll he had been attempting to decipher._

_"You know what this is?"_

_"Of course," Checkerface answered while nodding his head, even as petite finger plucked the scared artifact from Vongola Decimo's clumsy hands, "I made it. "_

_"HEEEIII! Then you can find Bermuda!"_

_Bermuda?_

_Now that he thought about it, the Vendicare Warden had been unnervingly quiet as of late. Why even the daily attempts on his life had all but come to a cold stop._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun," The Last True Human began slowly through the brunette stayed obvious to the danger- consumed by a small sense of hope and relief that maybe just maybe he would get out of this alive- in the creatures tone as dark eyes peered over at him from the rim of the creature's glasses, "Exactly what have you been doing with my scroll?"_

_"I... You see... I didn't mean to, it just... It just opened and Bermuda was there and then he wasn't...then Jager found out despite us trying to hide it from him... "_

_Oh, Gods Above._

_Had his hair not been naturally white, Kawahira was certain it would have turned so as he listened to the Vongola Decimo's sputtered explanations on exactly what happened to The Devil- and his beloved Lilly's Son- known as Bermuda von Veckenschtein._

_"So," Tsuna began hesitantly as orange tinted eyes darted from Checkerface to the scroll in his hands, "What is it?"_

_"This," The white-haired humanoid held up the scroll so it could be seen better, "Was the results painfully crafted for an Atlantean Woman by the name of Kaguya who so desperately sought to leave this world- alongside all the pains and sorrows it held for her- behind."_

_He took a breath, as he chose his next words carefully least the extra presence lurking in the shadows- with barely contained Killing Intent- took ill to his answer, " This Scroll is a teleportation scroll keyed to another world, another planet entirely."_

**"HHHEEEIII!"**

　

"I don't have a name. Everyone either called Demon or Fox."

　

For a moment silence filled small room- _beneath the bridge Bermuda had discovered the child was using as a home. A toddler without a proper home that had been kicked out by the orphanage for being a 'Demon'. One way or another, Bermuda swore he would burn that hellhole until there weren't even ashes left for the wind to cart off-_ before the Night Arcobaleno stood with a stiff nod and headed for the flimsy sheet that served as a door.

　

"Bermuda-san, where are you going?"

　

The blond questioned nervously- _Had he already driven off the strange infant? Was Bermuda-san going to leave and ignore him like everyone else did? He hoped not, despite how unsettling the other made his gut feeling he rather liked the strange creepy infant-_ as he stood to follow.

　

_**"To burn down this Village."** _

　

Corruption like this _could not_ be allowed to exist.

　

"That's a joke, right?" The blonde toddler questioned but only silence served as the damning answer which caused Blue eyes- _looking much like the morning sky_ \- to widened considerably as the small blond began to race after the other, "Bermuda-san, **wait! You can't do that**! **It's illegal!"**

　

Pretending not to hear the toddler's shouts, Bermuda quickened his pace while marking the best place to began the unholy bonfire he intended to release upon this cesspool of a Village.

　

**"Bermuda!"**

　

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 45**

_The 'Police' here is a joke, a mockery at its finest and an insult to any and all Law Enforcers._

_They are distant people- not by choice but through isolation and distrust caused by those around them- yet they Lord themselves over everyone, not seeing the subtle- and not so subtle- jabs and whispers that follow their backs at every turn._

_For a clan that all but worships their eyes- placing such emphasis upon them and their 'activations'- they are rather blind as they seemed incapable of witnessing what was beneath their very noses._

_Personally, Bermuda gave them three more years- at the max- before the rest of the population either drove them off or -since the village's population likely knew their abilities and wouldn't wish their enemies to acquire them- Massacred the Clan._

_It was the only logical choice and the Vindice had witnessed it happen too many times amongst Allied Famiglia- which this whole village reminded him of: One Giant Famiglia crafted from hundreds of smaller ones-not to consider the option._

**_"You need a name."_ **

"Nani?" The blond haired toddler glanced upwards from the small Bermuda-Chan had granted him in an effort to teach him to read.

"Well I can't keep calling you _'Blonde'_ forever and I outright refuse to call you _'Boy'_."

"You," The blond spoke slowly- _hesitantly_ \- with eyes seeming to swell as water built in the corners, "You want to give me a name?"

 _ **"Yes,"** _ Bermuda confirmed while nodding his head only to find himself trapped within another Death Grip of an over-emotional toddler- _Gods above, this child seemed desperate to crush the very life out of him_ \- who kept repeating _'Arigato'_ over and over.

Well, at least he had manners. Now, exactly what was he going to call the child?

"So, what is it?"

Wide blue eyes glanced into the infant's bandaged face as Bermuda's mind raced; he needed an answer but not just any. He _needed_ a strong name for the child- _which could carry him throughout life-_ that would suit him.

_**" Amara Blaz"** _

"Amuru?"

_**"No, It's not Amuru but Amara. A-ma-ra."** _

"Amara," The blond haired toddler repeated slowly as though testing the word against his tongue before granting the bandaged infant a smile as bright as the sun- _Gods above was it natural for someone to be able to smile so brightly? -_ only seconds before Bermuda fount himself crushed within the child's death grip once more.

**Crack!**

Thank Gods he was already dead- _and therefore incapable of feeling pain-_ otherwise, the Night Arcobaleno had a feeling that rib puncturing through his lungs would have been considerably more agonizing then annoying.

* * *

 

  
_Multiple Stores on Kohona Main Street Burn to Ground in Mysterious Fire_

"Bermuda-San?"

_**"Yes, Amara?"** _

"What does My-ste-ri-ous mean?"

The blond haired child slowly pronounced the word with a furrowed brow as curious sky blue eyes bore into the bandaged infant as though attempting to see through him and into his very soul. It was a waste of effort in Bermuda's opinion as he found himself unsure the dead even had souls left to peer into.

_**"Mysterious mean it was difficult to understand, explain, or identify. They don't understand the fire or what caused it so they just use 'mysterious' to prevent themselves from sounding like complete idiots."** _

Unfortunately actions spoke louder then words to the Vendicare Warden, no matter how _'competent'_ they attempted to make themselves sound he was already aware of the True Natures and Savage Undertones that consumed this village- _rotting it slowly from the inside out like a plague as its hold infectiously effected the younger generation that sought shelter with these walls._

_Of course, the fires weren't nearly as 'Mysterious' as the papers made them out to be._

The Night Arcobaleno had spent the previous day having Amara attempt to take him shopping- _the toddler needed food, proper food, and Bermuda had 'conveniently' stumbled across quite a bit when taking compensation from the little ones attackers the previous day_ \- while keeping a mental note of what stores permitted the child access into their business and which ones outright refused, which overcharged the blond and which were grudgingly fair. _Out of the hundreds of stores, he had the child attempt to shop in only five would allow the blond-haired toddler inside and only three of those five were grudgingly fair; therefore only three found themselves exempted from being a smoldering ruin._

Which left the Night Arcobaleno with a new issues: Exactly what was he supposed to do with the supplies he had _'liberated'_ as he very well couldn't just leave it to become kindle- _it would have been a waste to just leave it there only for it to become ashes in the wind when he could find use for it and he couldn't just leave it within a wormhole of Night Flames forever-_ for the fire.

"So they think its a Magical Fire?"

 _Well, that's one way of looking at it_ , Bermuda glanced towards the toddler as its voice broke through his thoughts of his handiwork.

_**"Yes."** _

_That night as the toddler sleeps safely beneath a blanket of Night Flames, Bermuda takes to the street. To be honest, he doesn't know what he's looking for but his instincts are rather instant he searching for it and so he does; if only to save himself an unnecessary headache._

_Eventually, his feet lead him to stand outside a gate with some type of Blood Seal on it, so he does what any rational person would do:_

_He Ignores the Seal and Opens the Gate._

_Inside he finds a darkened Manor which is all but concealed by the overgrown garden._

_In the end, Bermuda doesn't know- doesn't care- who Namikaze is as it's obvious the manor has been abandoned for some time which meant either people had forgotten it existed or just didn't care._

_Either way it rather suits his need and with a bit of work would be the perfect place for Amara to live- anywhere would be better than under a bridge that could collapse on his head any day- so with a determined nod; The Night Arcobaleno heads for the gate._

_He chooses to pretend he doesn't see the transparent couple- a blond and a redhead- watching him from one of the manor's windows._

* * *

 

  
Soulless black eyes slowly blinked once, twice, thrice and Four times just to be safe.

Nope, the creepy baby- _wearing some type of cloak and covered completely with bandages_ \- was still smack dab in the middle of his bedroom. Slowly, the young child's dark eyes scanned the room. _Maybe this was some sort of prank by Cousin Shisui?_

Yet nothing seemed out of place and there was no sign of a Genjutsu to be detected. Slowly the dark-haired child took a step forward before kneeling in front of the infant with a soft smile, "Hello, are you lost?"

For a moment silence was his answer as the soulless eyed child mentally reprehended himself- _After all, not all children were as smart as he had been at that age. Just look at his precious Otouto, who for some reason still kept attempting to eat his hair every time it was in reach despite his valiant efforts to explain why he shouldn't-_ as hand reached to gently pick up the little one only to be cut off by a deep voice that had no right to be leaving such a small form.

_**"I've decided. You'll be the one."** _

_Huh?_

For a moment all the soulless eyed child could do is blink in confusion as instinct forced him to jump away from the infant yet it must have been expected- _or it was what the strange infant was waiting for-_ as the moment his feet left the ground chains seemed to appear out of nowhere; constricting tightly around him in such a way it prevented any movement yet not tight enough to hurt.

He tried to struggle- _honest-_ though for some reason he could no longer feel his chakra and the longer those chains held him the worse his fatigue would grow- _For a moment he wondered if this is what civilians always felt like with a sense of pity building towards them. To always be so blind, so slow, so weak. No wonder they needed a Ninja Village to survive-_ before what he could only call some type of portal crafted solely of darkness opened beneath him.

He didn't even have time to scream before he suddenly found himself falling an abyss.

_When he wakes it's in some type he doesn't recognize with a small blond toddler with hopeful bright blue eyes- there was something rather familiar about this boy yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it- staring at him as though he was the answer to all the world's problems._

_"Are you the new friend Bermuda-san promised me?"_

_Bermuda-san?_

_He opens his mouth to question the toddler though he found it difficult were to began- only to be cut off by that demonic voice._

**_"Yes. Amara meet Itachi Uchiha; he's going to be your new friend from now on."_ **

_And suddenly the infant- if it was even that and not a demon in human skin- was there, sitting upon the brightly smiling toddler's shoulder._

_Itachi finds he barely has time to register this before he's buried underneath a small toddler -with suspiciously wet eyes and an ungodly grip -who clings to him as though afraid he would suddenly disappear and prove to be nothing but an illusion._

_A week later fount Bermuda confused as the Uchiha Heir- he hand chose to be Amara's first friend -presents him with a handwritten notebook holding the Title:_

**How to Properly Aid Your Brother in Making Friends**

**By: Uchiha Itachi**

_PS: If you have to kidnap them, you're doing something wrong and truly need the advice inside this book._

**_"Is this a Joke?"_ **

_Bermuda asks the wind as the Uchiha Heir had already been dragged off by an overexcited Amara. After all, his method worked perfectly so The Vendicare Warden honestly didn't see any reason to change his tactics._

* * *

 

  
Jager was well aware he had _'issues'_ when it came to His Lord.

It was hard not to be aware when every fiber in his being screamed at him to splattered the Vongola Decimo's blood on every surface- _to paint every wall a copper red with the blond of the almost man who dared steal his Home from him until all he could smell was the metallic scent of death_ \- yet he was also a rational man.

He understood what an accident was.

_There wouldn't have been an accident had the brunette actually listened to others for a change and left 'unknown powers' alone instead of trying to collect them for 'the sake of everyone'._

He understood the brunette hadn't intended to open the scroll.

_But he did and because of his 'Dame-Tsuna Moment' His Lord- His Home, His Safety, His Bermuda- was gone. Faded to nothing but faint flickers in the back of his head._

He understood the need for Secrecy for who knew what would happen should word of his 'incident' spread.

_Yet why did they activity attempt to hide it from him? Did they really think he would not notice? That he did not know where His Lord was heading and why?_

He understood he needed Sawada Tsunayoshi and his ungodly luck if he wanted His Lord back.

_Otherwise, the next time he enjoyed a glass of wine, the golden-eyed man would be drinking it form the Vongola Decimo's polished skull._

So the golden-eyed Vindice pushed down his urges- _his instincts_ \- in favor of progress. For now, he needed the Vongola Decimo- _alive and whole-_ but once His Lord was safe- _either securely on his shoulder or locked within the heart of Vendicare. Preferably his shoulder-_ Jager would be paying a rather 'personal' visit to the brunette.

After all, some lessons had to be learned through physical means rather than verbal ones. For now, though, Jager would just have to take his temper out on something else.

_Hidden deep within the lower levels of Vendicare, a prisoner shivered as once sparkling blue eye though now dull darted nervously around the room that creature- which had all but waltz into and stolen him right out of the heart of Azkaban as though it was a daily stroll. Though according to the papers he had 'escaped' on his own might- had sealed him in._

_Nothing._

_Yet for some reason, that horrible 'someone is plotting my agonizing death' feeling never wavered in the slightest._

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 46**

_He was **not** paranoid._

_There was something in the shadows,_ Of that the man known as Shimura Danzo was certain.

It was always there, always watching- _Yet he never seemed capable of sense anything or anyone-_ nowhere was safe, not even at where he was surrounded by hundreds of his operative at the Heart of Root Headquarters.

The old War Hawk's hand tightened its grip slightly upon his cane as he swore he saw inhumane eyes peer- _silently judging him for anything and everything he had done in a way that made him want to scream his defense in hopes those eyes would look away-_ from the darkness of his office.

_**"Shimura Danzo."** _

A deep voice- _that reminded him of silk, a starless sky and unforgiving blizzard-_ that couldn't possibly belong to anything but a Demon from the darkest depths of Hell echoes from where the inhumane eyes are causing every hair on his body to stand on edge as an icy chill- _which reminds him of Death itself-_ consumes his very being.

He wants to run- _to flee-_ yet he cannot even bring himself to breathe as his mind- and _every instinct he has_ \- screams at him not to draw this creature's attention; so he does the only thing he can, he stares into the inhumane eyes while keeping a death grip on his cane.

_When the Council Meeting is called Danzo would briefly believe he would be safe from the creature that had taken to shadowing his every move; though that belief is swiftly crushed as he finds the pair of inhumane eyes observing him from Hiruzen's shadow._

_He spends the meeting frozen- unhearing to the world around, unable to focus on anything but those inhumane eyes- causing him to completely miss whatever topic the Council was currently voting upon. He does not wish to admit that though when it's his turn to Vote; so he agrees with Hiruzen without a clue to what he just agreed to._

_It doesn't matter what he agreed to, not while those Inhumane eyes are still there; still observing his every move from the shadows._

_Hiruzen, on the other hand, finds himself both mildly surprised and pleasantly pleased that his Old Rival had agreed with his plan by permitting the Uchiha Clan to teach at the Academy as a way to help gain standing within the village once more._

_Maybe the Old War Hawk had finally realized Hiruzen wasn't going to change his mind and would stop attempting to Strong Arm the Third Hokage into his "Massacre the Uchiha Clan" plan the War Hawk had been ranting about since the Nine-Tails attack?_

* * *

 

  
_When he had chosen Itachi to be Amara's Friend, Bermuda had done so because the Uchiha Heir's sharp mind, isolation from his peers and obvious Pacifist Nature- though the child wasn't the least bit hesitant to gut a man to protect what was 'his'._

_It helped the Soulless eyed child had some sort of 'Brother Complex' that latched onto those younger than him._

_It in a way, watching the dark hair boy attempt to teach Amara from his old 'Academy' Books with that sweet yet 'I will gut you if you fail' smile in place reminds the Night Arcobaleno of Jager. The thought alone sends a chill of dread down Bermuda's spine as the image of his Loyal Right Hand and the Uchiha Heir meeting materializes inside his head._

_He doesn't believe any world would be able to survive the meeting of two Sadist Angels._

_"I got a feeling I should be doing something about this."_

Itachi spoke slowly as the ten-year-old stared upon the massive prison Bermuda-San had somehow acquired- _who in the right mind permitted a toddler to buy the material to build such a structure as Itachi was quite certain his prison hadn't been here before-_ in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

 _ **"Ignore it,"**_ Bermuda spoke without a moment's hesitation as he stared upon Vendicare 2.0- _What? Vendicare was a good name and every world needed at least one_ \- with a sense of fondness, " _ **It'll go away after a while."**_

_"That's not very reassuring."_

_**"It wasn't supposed to be though I supposed you could always do what Amara's doing."** _ Bermuda shrugged off the Uchiha Heir's worries as he gestured to the laughing child playing in the snow while only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

 _"Amara!"_ Itachi shouted as he rushed towards the blond- _somehow pulling a thick jacket from nowhere-_ in hopes of covering the other before he became sick from exposure. _Honestly, whoever thought Bermuda-san was a good 'caretaker' executed as this level of incompetence should not be allowed to permit itself to affect the gene pool._

Bermuda- _pleased his plan to distract Itachi though his Brother Complex worked-_ allowed a smirk to appear beneath his bandages.

_**"By the way, that napkin I had you sign a week ago was actually a contract stating if I could create Vendicare you would join the Vindice and as Vindice Vendicare is our Home. Oh and I also located you a talking bluefish to serve as one of your partners."** _

_"Sure,"_ Itachi began absently mindedly as he wrapped the toddler tightly in as many clothes as he could get onto the younger, " _If that makes you hap_ **\- Wait for what?!"**

  
The soulless eyes child turned to face the toddler only to find snow instead of the creepy infant he was expecting. Strangely enough, there were no footprints leading anyway; almost as though he had just vanished into thin air.

Feeling his eye twitch, Itachi gritted his teeth as he carefully picked up the toddler- _who had fallen onto his back while the older child's attention was elsewhere and was waving his arms around frantically as wore too many layers to pick himself back up-_ before heading towards the prison _'Vendicare'_.

 _Whoever looked after Bermuda before them must have been a Saint for being capable of putting up with his antics,_ Itachi decided as he trod through the snow.

_"Bermuda-san?"_

**_"Yes, Itachi-Kun?"_ **

_"Why are the Civilian Council and all but three shop owners from Konohagakure in the lower cells?"_

**_"They broke the Laws."_ **

_Bermuda stated rather bluntly not bothering to inform the Uchiha Heir that said where from His Vendicare and he honestly had no idea if they even existed- if not he would just have to recreate them- in this one._

_It's not like Itachi-kun needed to know such a minor technicality after all._

_"But they're-"_

**_"No one is above the Law, Itachi-kun."_ **

* * *

 

  
_If Hoshigaki Kisame is honest, the rouge mist ninja isn't quite sure how he suddenly appeared inside the strange prison though if he had to guess the shark like man would say it had something to do with the creepy infant that had suddenly appeared in the 'Mizukage' Office right before he could confront the 'Kage' about his suspicions._

The humanoid- _for there was no way that creature was human_ \- infant had tilted its bandaged head slightly in the Swordsman's direction- _completely ignoring the most likely mind controlled Kage behind it-_ as though it was peering into his soul and Kisame couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine as what had to be a Demonic voice left the small figure.

_**"You'll do."** _

If asked the blue-skinned quite explain what had happened:

_One moment he was in the Mizukage office and the next he was standing inside an office- that he later learned was the infants- in this strange prison._

Not long after the humanoid baby had appeared and to his dying day; Hoshigaki Kisame would swear he had become possessed _\- for he could not think of any other reason why his instincts screamed at him not to permit this chance to slip through his fingers. That this moment was important and if he let it go he would forever regret it_ \- when he accepted the infants offer to serve as a _'Vindice'_.

It's only when he meets his raven-haired partner- _a child only a couple of years younger than himself that causes his face to turn purple when he has the younger's full attention-_ does the teenager understand why his instincts were so insistent he accepted this position. It was a shame though, that the other had to go home daily while he guarded the prison as Kisame fount there was suddenly not enough hours in a day.

The swordsman cannot help but chuckle as he _observes the soulless eyed child lecture the creepy, bandage-wrapped infant about how 'You do not kidnap people you want me or Amara to make friends with'_ though the creepy baby doesn't seem to pay the teachings much mind.

_Kisame doesn't blame him. The Tactic while strange and exotic seemed to work rather well for it and as the saying goes:_

_'Why fix what's not broken?'_

_Within Ami a masked man- who mask strangely resembles a lollipop of all things- rages as his carefully placed plans fold slightly in on themselves with the sudden and rather unexpected- for honestly who expects some creepy infant to just appear out of thin air and steal away the current target after years of permitting the intended to see slightly behind the curtain of control he had on his pawn in hopes of luring the swordsman in- disappearance of what should have been his Knight for the upcoming years._

_Even worse though, that creepy baby had done something to the Mizukage and now his control over the Kage had disappeared as though it had never existed. Leaving a Village Leader- and undoubtedly soon to be a Rebel Leader- knowing more than they should at this stage of his Master Plans._

_And then there was the final- and most important- issue:_

_Why hadn't his Kamui worked on the infant?_

_He had touched him, Tobi was sure of it. He could feel the bandages beneath his hands yet instead of being sucked up the other just floated there for a moment as an awkward silence filled the room._

_"This usually works by now," Tobi had spoken slowly- embarrassed- after a moment._

_**"Ah,"** The infant spoke with a rather deep voice that had no right leaving something so small, " **Performance Issues. Don't worry, it happens to even the best of people."**_

_He had sputtered in embarrassment- much like he used to do before he was Tobi- at the double meaning of the infant's words; wondering if it was aware of how it sounded and if so what its parents were teaching it._

_"Are you sure you don't feel anything? A slight tingle maybe?"_

**_"No."_ **

_"..."_

**_"..."_ **

_"This is embarrassing," He finally mumbled when the silence became too much for him._

**_"If you want I can leave and you can try again the next time we meet."_ **

_He had agreed without really thinking about it- instead rather pleased someone was willing to overlook another of his issues unlike Bakashi who would have thrown his failures in this face at every possible chance- and didn't realize what he had agreed to until the creepy baby was already gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Amara Blaz is a German name meaning "eternal unwavering protector".
> 
> The name Amara is a baby girl name. The name Amara comes from theGerman origin. In German The meaning of the name Amara is: Eternal.
> 
> Blaz. The name Blaz is a Male meaning: The name Blaz is aGerman baby name The German meaning of Blaz is: Resolute/Unwavering protector.
> 
> It can also be spelled Blasius or Blazek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 47**

_"Jack."_

_"Yeah Gia?"_

_"Why is Jager crackling?"_

_The Platinum haired Vindice asked slowly as two sets of eyes moved towards the Vindice's Strongest Warrior who was currently in the process of making a Mad Hatter seem sane._

_"Considering this is Jager we're talking about.."The rouge Vindice spoke slowly an unnaturally serious look in his eyes that had Small Gia standing at attention; leaning forward to better hear whatever wisdom the other was about to part with, " I'd rather not know."_

**_Crash!_ **

_The once storm couldn't help but smile beneath his bandages as he observed the twitching form on the floor._

"Verde-Senpai."

The green haired mad scientist couldn't help but mentally sigh as the purple hair Cloud's voice reached his ear _\- honestly why was the cloud suddenly so focused on him? Even if Skull offered to aid him; the other really couldn't do that much-_ despite the welding tool roaring in his hands, "Yes Skull?"

"I found something to help you."

For a moment emerald eyes blinked behind safety goggles before a child's hand darted out from beneath the machine the Cured Lightning Arcobaleno was working on- _making a clear 'give me' motion_ \- only to feel something light and smooth be placed in his hand. Judging from the texture it appeared to be some type of ...

Notebook paper? _Maybe Skull had written down his idea since it was something so ridiculous even the stuntman fount himself too embarrassed to actually speak it?_

Pulling his hand back, Verde held up the wielder to use as a torch.

For an awkward moment silence filled the Greenette's Lab before Verde spoke rather bluntly, "Skull, this is the Suicidal Hotline Number."

The silence seemed to grow as Verde's genius mind sprung into process:

Was Skull trying to tell him something? Was this some great secret the other finally wished to tell someone? When he thought about it, the stuntman always did smile and laugh everything off while taking Reborn and Colonello's abuse as though he was used to it... Was this what people called a silent cry for help?

"I know."

Oh, Science, what did he do?! What did he say?! Why of all people did Skull choose to come out to him?! Everyone knew he was the socially adept person... Wait maybe that was why Skull came out to him.. Skull knew he didn't understand these things- yet wanted to inform someone - yet thought he wouldn't care which meant.

_The Cure Cloud Arcobaleno was even worse off then he originally believed! This was likely a last chance thing and if he ignored it the next time he saw the purplette would be in a coffin being placed six feet in the ground!_

Sure he didn't like Skull- _the other was always too loud and obnoxious-_ but he didn't want him dead therefore he had to think of something- _he couldn't just let the other leave with such a mindset-_ but what?

Skull, unable to take the awkward silence that had filled the lab, slowly began to make his way towards the door, "Well... I'll just...go... It was nice talking to you Verde."

The purple haired stuntman never made it to the door as he found himself tackled by a green blur of a missile with wild- _so unlike his usually utterly focused and determined-_ eyes.

"Don't worry Skull, **Science will save you!"**

_After all- in Verde's mind- with enough time, observation, theories, tests, and studies; Science could fix anything._

**"Huh?!"**

_Maybe giving Verde that number wasn't the best idea, Skull decides as he found himself standing- dressed within an almost identical uniform to the Vindice- within the harsh snow outside Vendicare next to the Mad Scientist who utterly refused to let the Cloud leave his line of sights._

_"Now remember," Verde spoke bluntly giving the purple haired stuntman a look, "Leave the talking to me."_

_Without waiting for a reply, the Cured Lightning Arcobaleno knocked upon the heavy gates of Vendicare._

_For a moment a heavy silence filled the air- only pierced by the drumming echo of what had been a rather soft knock- before the door parted slightly and a tall Vindice peered down at them with a lone visible goldeneye. It took Skull a moment to recognize this Vindice as Jager though by time he did so the other had already spoken before even Verde could breathe a word._

_"Cute," He mumbled softly even as he dropped a severed head into Skull's arms- causing a shriek to leave the Cured Cloud Arcobaleno as he dropped it into snow as bandaged hands vainly attempted to wipe the blood off his arm- and closed the gates in their face._

_"I thought you were supposed to give children candy on this holiday," Vincentius spoke after a moment of watching the Vindice's Strongest Warrior walk away without batting an eye._

_"You are. Unfortunately, Jager has always been a little unstable without Bermuda to ground him," Jack confessed with a soft sigh, "Why do you think we forbid him from helping take care of Teddy?"_

* * *

 

  
**_Goblins CLOSE and Hoard Selves Inside Gringotts!_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter_

**_Azkaban Overthrown!_ **

_By: Michael Wood_

**_Known Death Eaters Disappearing Without a Trace!_ **

_**Foul Play or Heroic Cleanup**?_

_By: Susan Midas_

Jack couldn't help but sigh as the rouge haired Vindice placed down His Lord's Daily Paper.

He knew Bermuda planned to recreate Magical London with that Mare Brat's aid but honestly he hadn't expected things to escalate- He blamed Jager, the man had deemed himself in need of a distraction and had taken up the task of tearing down Magical London in Their Lords' Stand- to this point just yet.

_It doesn't surprise him thought, Jager has always been very thorough when it came to his work._

"PIPIPI?"

Crimson eyes darted to the bulkier Vindice as Jack shook his head, "No, Let Jager have his fun." Gods know they didn't need that Cloud Instinct directed towards them for getting in his way.

"PIPIPIPIPI."

"If only we were that lucky."

 Unfortunately, there wasn't a soul in that backward society that could lay a hand on the Bastard Mare- _let alone murder him-_ and they all knew it. If the silverette's Death was suspicious Bermuda would investigate it with an unrelenting attention- _sometimes it didn't pay to have a Leader so dedicated to Law-_ until the Truth unfolded before him.

_And it would; it **always** did._

"PiPiPi."

Huh, now that was an idea. If it succeeded they would be one step closer to regaining their Lord and if it failed... Well, no skin off their back.

_"Beeerrmmmuuuuddddaaa-Chan!"_

_Itachi couldn't help but stiffen- swiftly lifting Amara from the ground least it be an sudden attack- as he silver blur barrel from seemingly out of nowhere onto to impact against the Demonic Infant- causing them to roll a good ten feet -before taking to the sky._

_For a moment, all the Uchiha could do was blink- mouth gawking slightly as the blur becomes visible enough to identify as a silver-haired teenager with wings- An angel? They actually existed?- which was cuddling the Creepy Bandage wrapped baby tightly against his chest._

_**"Byakuran-kun."** Bermuda speaks softly in greeting at the same moment blue eyes brighten with excitement, "Bermuda-Nii, you never said you knew an angel!"_

_**"I know no angels** /Bermuda-Chan's a Jealous Lover~ He doesn't want anyone to steal me away~"_

_"Lover?"_

_Innocent blue eyes blinked up at the two who had spoken in synch with one another._

_"Yes, I'm Bermuda-Chan's Lover~/ **You are not my Lover."**_

_For some reason, Itachi found himself believing the Demonic- blackmailing, manipulative, Unholy, Slave driving, Sadist- Infant over other Angel._

_"Fine, Bermuda-Chan's not my Lover," the Silverette haired angel pouted while resting its head against the Demonic Infant's hat,"But only because his Undead Hell Hound tries dismembering me every time we have a date together."_

**_"We've never had a 'date' Byakuran-Kun."_ **

_"Of course we did! What do you think you were doing every time we ate cake together?"_

_**"Accepting a Bribe."** _

_"Oh, my heart~"_

_**"What heart?"** _

* * *

 

  
**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**

_Small Gia couldn't help but take a step back- eyes darted swiftly to his fellow Vindice who had done the same- in an effort to place more room between himself and the furious golden eyed Warrior who appeared to be attempting to murder them twice over with his glare alone._

_"We..," Jack coughed for a moment as he licked his suddenly parched lips, "used the scroll on the Mare Bastard."_

_"_ **You,"** _Jager spoke with a voice with such a calmness it that reminded the torture expert of the eye a storm- a rather bloody and violent storm -that would wipe out entire countries within the few short moments it lived, "_ **Used the scroll; the same scroll that made our Lord disappear might I remind you; on that Marshmallow Bastard?"**

_"Yes?"_

_Jack answered hesitantly with a hint of confusion as to why the other seemed to upset. He wasn't the only one; Small Gia himself couldn't figure out why Jager seemed upset- after all, he was always going above and beyond when it came to assassinating the Silverette while staying in Bermuda's careful restrictions. Maybe he was upset they found a loophole and beat him to it first?- over the matter._

**"You do realize,"** _Jager spoke slowly, his lone eye narrowed dangerously as Night Flames surges beneath his skin, "_ **You just sent that Marshmallow Bastard to where ever Bermuda may be. "**

_"Of cours- Wait.... What?!"_

**"You just sent that Marshmallow Freak- who almost murdered Lord Bermuda once- directly to him while he's in alone and completely Isolated within an unknown location that none of us can reach!"**

If Byakuran was honest, the first time he catches sight of the two children Bermuda-Chan had somehow- _most likely illegally-_ acquired he wants to laugh.

For standing before him, is none other then a ten year old future mass murderer with a Suicidal Issues that become intertwined with a rather strong Brother Complex and a rather adorable toddler Jinckuriki who- _despite being broken in millions of pieces and glued back together to fit the image of what certain people believed 'Uzumaki Naruto' should be-_ would one day save the world.

_Or at least he did in the few worlds where this one collided with their own; though the blonde aways seemed incapable of getting along with The Vindice on anything that could be considered remotely friendly as his pesky morals clashed with  Bermuda-Chan's Justice. It would be rather interesting to see how the Vendicare Madness effected those poor damned souls when there wasn't a chance to escape; not even through Death._

Smiling the Silverette teenager allowed his feet to gently touch the ground- smiling _his best smile at the naïve souls before him. What? They thought he was an angel; what type of horrible person would he be to break their delusions?-_ as he kept a tight grip on his precious little bundle of misery, "Hello, my name is Gesso Byakuran. Thank you for looking after Bermuda-Chan."

Naïve sky blue eyes stared upwards at him as though he was the greatest thing in the world- a look that was usually only directed upon him by Yuni-chan- causing the Silverette to mentally preen.

_He knew an angel._

_Amara couldn't help but stare at the creature holding Bermuda-Nii -as he had taken to mentally calling the other- against its chest while seeming to puff itself out; much like some of the boys he knew do when girls were nearby yet the blond didn't pay it much attention as his childish mind raced:_

_Bermuda-Nii- while a bit strange at times- had been the first person to ever aid- let alone acknowledge him._

_The Infant had appeared out of nowhere like a vengeful shadow that brought swift justice upon the ungodly sinners who had been determined to 'finish the Fourth's Work'-whatever that meant- that night in the alleyway._

_Then- as if that was not enough- the other had granted him acknowledgment, food, sheltered, a home, a friend, wisdom that he had not have to pay in blood for first, a purpose and now..._

_Bermuda-Nii knew an angel._

_Which could only mean that Bermuda-Nii himself was an angel!_

_A vengeful angel- who brought swift justice to the ungodly- but an angel none the less._

_After all, everyone knew Angels would never befriend a Demon and the Silver-haired Angel had claimed he was Bermuda-Nii's best friend._

_Sky blue eyes couldn't help but stare at the bandaged infant- trapped within the other angel's hold- in utmost reverence._

* * *

 

  
**Chapter 48**

_"Bermuda-Nii," Amara spoke drawing the Night Arcobaleno's attention onto the four-year-old, "When I grow up will you marry me?"_

_**"No."** _

_"Is it because I don't have a ring? If so I can get one from the candy-"_

_**"No."** _

_Bermuda's spoke bluntly cutting off the toddler's frantic words only to be meet by misty eyes much to the Night Arcobaleno's confusion. What had he done wrong now?_

_But why-" Amara began only to be cut off by the Silverette angel as he floated above the blonde's head._

_"Silly Amara-Chan, you can't marry Bermuda-Chan. He's already married~"_

_Sky blue eyes widen, Someone else had already married his angel?_

_They couldn't! He wouldn't allow it!_

_Bermuda-Nii was his angel and suppose to marry him so they could live together and be happy forever!_

_What if this other person- probably some hideous troll and a big bully that liked to push Bermuda-Nii around- attempted to steal his angel away from him and locked him up in some tower like that storybook Itachi-Nii read to him?_

_What if the evil troll made Bermuda-Nii cook, clean and slave away for him?_

_What if he was planning to kill Bermuda-Nii and devour his heart like the one woman from the stories?_

_"Don't worry, Bermuda-Nii, I'll save you!"_

_The blond haired toddler declared- already imaging himself slaying this Great Evil like one of the Ninjas in the stories- as he latched himself firmly onto the bandaged infant._

_**"I'm going to kill you."** Bermuda finally spoke once the toddler had fallen asleep -clinging to the Vendicare Warden like a leech- only to be answered by a Cheshire Cat smile, "No you won't."_

_**"Oh, what makes you say that?"** _

_"I'm holding a cake. "_

_**"..."** _

"Itachi?"

_"Yes, Tou-san?"_

"Is there something you wish to tell your mother and I?"

Slowly the Uchiha heir placed down his chopsticks granting his parents a concerned as Sasuke leaned further into his side, _"No, I do not believe so."_

"Are you sure?" His mother- _no not his, he was His Father's, the Clan Sacrifice; and Sasuke was her's-_ questioned, her dark eyes boring into him as though attempting to look into his very soul to locate whatever it was she was currently after.

_"Positive."_

To be honest, he was clueless as to what brought this sudden onslaught of attention about- _maybe Shushi had started some rumors concerning him but it wouldn't be the first time-_ as they usually only paid him attention when they wanted their 'Perfect Heir' to spend more time in Private Lessons or to show off their _'Family Genius'_ at the sparse few social gatherings.

"Itachi," His mother spoke after a moment of silence, "What I'm trying to ask is: Why do you have a baby with you?"

For a moment, another awkward silence filled the table as soulless eyes locked onto the bandaged infant sitting on his other side. _Oh, right._

Itachi had forgotten he had invited the strange infant for dinner- _he really needed to lecture the other on properly caring for siblings as the Uchiha Heir wasn't certain his heart would be capable of walking in on Amara playing with a live explosive tag again_ \- before turning back towards his parents.

 _"Bermuda-San isn't a baby,"_ Itachi speaks bluntly ignoring this parent's obvious confusion, _"He's the Shinigami Incarnated."_

It was the only thing that made sense in the mind of Uchiha Itachi, unfortunately, his poor naïve parents- _who like many other's falls for that infantile form-_ doesn't seem to agree as his Father's sputters and his mother straightens with a stern lecturing tone, **"Itachi!"**

He doesn't apologize despite his parent's insistence- _nor will he take his words back_ \- he knows the truth after all while they are blind to what lies beneath their very noses.

Honestly, he's not sure if he envies or pities them for their ignorance.

_"Maybe we should set a playdate up between Bermuda-Chan and Sasuke-Chan?"_

_His mother suggests with a bright obvious to the sheer terror that appears in his older son's widening eyes._

_"No!"_

_Itachi didn't even hesitate as he swiped his younger- precious, naïve and oh so innocent- younger brother from his pillow and lunged out the nearest window- curling around the younger to protect him from any stray shards of glass- by time his parents rush to the window and stick their heads out, there is nothing but strands of glass shards upon the Earth below._

* * *

 

  
_**"Itachi-Kun, is that coffee?"** _

_"It is," Itachi spoke slowly- almost hesitantly- as dark soulless eyes observing the Demonic Infant that -had he not been wearing bandages- the Uchiha Heir was certain would be staring rather intensely at the cup of coffee in his hands, "Do you want some?"_

_By time noon fount, Itachi- rather ragged and worn down- fount himself within the ceiling rafters of the Third Hokage's office as the Kage took a slow steady breath before focusing upon his most trust and loyal Ninjas._

_"Would someone kindly explain to me exactly how half of the village ended up in Flames today and the other half looking like a neon nightmare come to life-" Hiruzen questioned slowly as he felt his eye twitch dangerous upon watching his crystal ball float out of the open window, "-And who or what decided to cut off the Gravity!"_

"I thought we were going to keep the Brat away from him."

Small Gia mumbles softly as the platinum-haired Vindice popped an eye back into its socket while the other observing the Vindice's Strongest Warrior as he carried around his Chibi.

"We were," Jack's muffled voice was the only answer as the rouge Vindice glanced up from where he was attempting to stick his own arms back onto his body with his teeth, "At least until Jager deemed us _'Unfit'_ to watch a goldfish, let alone an actual child."

"PiPiPu?" Big Pino's severed head questioned as it's seven hands skittered across the floor towards its direction- _reminding the torture specialist of a spider gliding across glass-_ and his legs slowly wormed their way back towards the man's body.

Jack shook his head, "Alejandro got off with a _'If I find out you had anything to do with this you'll be next'_ warning since he was with the brat at the park when it happened. Last I saw him, he ordered his Gingerbread to help me look for my other leg in the lower levels while Jager dragged him to the kitchen. "

For a moment an unnerving silence filled the room only to be broken by the Vincentius' hesitant voice, "You don't think Jager ate him...Do you?"

"Nah," Small Gia waved his hand dismissively, "He probably feed him to the brat."

"But didn't you say he gave him a warning!"

The rouge haired Vindice blinked at the rather pale Alexi before shrugging, "Yeah but... When we first created Vendicare, I broke protocol," _The rouge could easily recall that day: he had been charged with getting a prisoner- a Mafioso who had a tendency of kidnapping children to rival Famiglia's, torturing them while recording the 'sessions' before killing them; all of which were in the most gruesome and slowest ways possible- to his cell... The man never made it there alive_ , "Since Bermuda was busy, Jager was left to deal with the issue. He gave me a warning...right before he ripped off arm and used it to punt me out a window."

_Honestly, sometimes Jack believes the Mafioso got off light considering what Jager had planned, though Jager didn't really care that he killed him. Only that he killed them before he was inside his cell and therefore Legally sentenced where all 'accidents' couldn't be held against them. As none knew they had the Mafioso it was easy to cover up Jack's little 'mistake' without anyone investigating the matter._

_Once he managed to drag his corpse back into the door, Jack had then found himself getting a first-hand experience of what Bermuda suffered through- while he usually laughed and mocked- even time the Golden-Eyed Vindice decided to teach the Night Arcobaleno something..._

_Personally, Jack fount he would rather be dismembered and eaten by one of Alejandro's pets then allow Jager to tutor him on anything._

_"Jack?"_

_"Yeah," The rouge answered absentmindedly as the voice pierced his memories._

_"I fount your heart."_

_"Huh, where?!"_

_A crimson eye darted around the room in searching for the missing organ as Vincentius pointed a bandaged finger towards a corner of the room were some type of minute alter had been built by..._

_Wait a moment, weren't those the cookies he baked for the Brat yesterday? Where they..._

_"You Fuckers, stop eating my heart!"_

* * *

 

  
_**"Can I keep you?"** _

_For a moment a the sniffling of a toddler stopped as a pair of sea-green eyes glanced upwards at a small infant wearing bandages, a top hat and a cloak despite the unbearable heat._

_"You," The child spoke hesitantly a gleam of dim hope appearing in his eyes, "you want me?"_

_Someone actually wanted him? This wasn't a trick or another plot to lower his guard?_

_**"I would not have asked otherwise."** Fine, he might not have asked period but he had promised Itachi-kun he would try not to cause an international incident in exchange for the Uchiha Heir and the Blue Fish looking after Amara-Chan while he was gone._

_"Bermuda-San?"_

_**"Yes, Itachi-Kun?"** _

_"Why is the KazeKage in a Cell?"_

For a moment silence filled the air as a bandaged head turned towards the direction of the Uchiha Heir, _**"Oh that.."**_

" _Yes_ ," Itachi gritted out- _ignoring his amused partner while resisting the urge to beat his head into the nearest wall-_ as a soulless eye twitched, _"That. Bermuda-san, what part of 'Please do not cause an International Incident' translates into 'Please kidnap the KazeKage and throw him into Vendicare' for you?"_

 _ **"First of all,"** _ Bermuda spoke a serious tone to his voice as he prepared to defend himself, _ **"I kidnapped no one-"**_ This time at least. After all, he did give his word and his word- _the Vindice's Words-_ were Law. _**"- I arrested the KazeKage for attempted assassination of a toddler and the child came with me willingly."**_

_"Child!"_

Seeing nothing wrong, Bermuda patted what Itachi had originally believed to be a bag but now realized to be a toddler dressed in full Vendicare uniform- _with only blood red hair and a sea green eyes visible-_ that was sitting at the foot of the Vendicare Warden's chair, _**"Itachi this is Gaara; Vendicare's newest Vindice. Gaara this is Itachi-kun, he'll be your friend alongside Amara."**_

_Wait a moment..._

_"Isn't Sabaku no Gaara the name of the Kazekage's youngest son?"_

_Oh Kami, please tell him Bermuda did not kidnap the Kazekage's son._

_**"Yes, though he's also the toddler the KazeKage was attempting to assassinate. Which is why we're changing his name to Vindice de Gaara. Originally I wanted to change it to Jack JR; maybe even Junk-"** Please don't,_ no child deserved such a name in Itachi's opinion, _**"but the child likes his first name as his mother gave it to him."**_

_He needed to fix this._

Somehow- _someway_ -Itachi had to get the Kazekage out of the cell the Demonic Infant had thrown him in and back to Suna. Konoha needed Suna, they were Allies and relied upon one another; it was his Duty as a ninja to retrieve the Kage at all costs but...

It was also his Duty as a Vindice to uphold the Law- _A Law the Kage had broken when attempting to stage a four-year-olds death-_ to the utmost of his ability no matter who or what was upon the other side of those unnatural chains. If he freed and returned the Kage he would be breaking Vendicare Law but if he didn't he would be breaking the Laws of Konoha and its Treaties...

_So no matter what he did, Itachi would be breaking some Oath- some Law- so which one mattered more to him:_

To Konoha was he was the Uchiha Heir and Pride, The Perfect Shinobi, the Perfect Weapon and Child Genius or Vendicare were he was just Itachi-kun, a brother, a friend, Just Itachi and a Vindice surrounded by the other growing insanity and chose of one Bermuda von Veckenschtein?

_"...I cannot believe I'm going to do this."_

_Bermuda-san's obvious insanity must be contagious._

_**"So, Itachi-Kun, how would you like to meet the other children?"** _

_Other... "Children?!"_

_" **What?"** Bermuda spoke as he tilted his head on its axis as an obvious sign of contemplating confusion, **"You didn't really think I would spend a whole week in a desert, did you?"**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 49**

 

_"Isn't this illegal?"_

_Amara questioned hesitantly as he glanced upon the Silverette angel floating above his head with a confused look only to be rewarded by a large smile and bright mirth filled eyes._

_"It's only illegal if Bermuda-Chan finds out~"_

__"So, if Bermuda-Nii doesn't find out..."_ _

___"Anything is legal~"_ _ _

 

_**"-the kid currently ripping out his spine next to Byakuran-Kun is Kimimaro-kun. I picked him up in Kiri after I slaughtered his kin when they decided to resist arrest-"** _

_To be honest, Bermuda knew he had been capable of dealing with them without having to spill a drop of blood but those savages had long since abandoned even a thought of humanity- driven mad but their own bloodlust and bloodline- left inside them; sometimes a 'Mercy' Killing was necessary within his line of work._

**_"-The Pixie and Giant in the gardens are Fu-Chan and Hans-kun. I picked them up on the borders of the Land of Waterfall after dealing with an attempted coup d'état in the Land of Spring-"_ **

_Honestly, humanity fount the strangest of things to fight over consider the coup d'état had been over some considering the 'Treasure' was nothing more than a giant generator which melted the snow from the Land of Spring._

**_"-Then there's the blind princess I indirectly rescued from a would-be kidnapper-"_ **

_That one had been an accident. He hadn't been aware there was a child in the sack as he had originally believed the man- rushing down the streets with a still yet oversized sack over his shoulder- had been a bulgur attempting to make a run with his stolen good. Unfortunately- for the man- once he had dropped the bag, a small toddler size blue with dark blue hair- around Amara's age- had fallen halfway out._

_While the Night Arcobaleno could overlook a simple burglary- should he be in a good enough mood- kidnapping he would not._

**_"-And the man playing Dolls with her is Sasori-kun. I picked him up when I was leaving Suna. "_ **

_The -almost- puppet reminded Bermuda a bit of a redhead Alejandro to the point it seemed impossible to leave the rouge behind- despite his numerous protest and refusals- so Bermuda hadn't._

Bam! " _Kami-"_ **Bam!** _"-Why?"_ **Bam!**

**_"Itachi-kun, if you keep hitting the wall like that you'll give yourself brain damage."_ **

　

The Night Arcobaleno couldn't help but grant the Uchiha Heir a concerned look- _not that anyone could see it beneath his bandages_ \- as the dark haired boy ignored him in a valiant effort of breaking the obsidian- flame enforced, Rune warded-wall with the brute force of his head alone.

　

_Maybe he should wait to tell Itachi-kun he also kidnapped his brother?_

　-----------------------

　

_"-Bermuda-Nii's the Bestest Brother."_

_"Its best and everyone knows its Itachi-Nii."_

_"Bermuda-Nii!"_

_"Itachi-Nii!"_

_"Bermuda-Nii!_

_"Itachi-Nii!"_

_"Bermuda-Nii times a million!"_

_"Itachi-Nii times a zillion!"_

_'Aw, Minato look, Naruto's made his first Frienemy!~'_

　

_With a high pitched War Cry, Amara launched himself at the dark-haired toddler-breaking the glaring completion the two had silently entered- as he attempted to suffocate the other by using the snow around them._

　

Ghost- _or spirits as some took insult to be called 'ghost' something about wither or not they looked like they were wearing sheet-_ while useful for gathering information- for _dead man and woman they sure told plenty of tales-_ were also a constant thorn in the Night Arcobaleno's psyche.

　

Especially when the redhead woman kept making cooing noises at him while attempting- _futilely_ \- to pinch his cheeks while whining to what Bermuda assumed to be her husband.

　

_'Look how adorable our Naru-chan's Bermuda-Nii is Minato~'_

　

He was a patient man; one had to be when they spent a millennium patiently awaiting the chance- _the perfect moment_ \- to extract one's revenge. He was...detached; calm- _or as calm as he ever could be_ \- so his judgment- _unrelenting without an ounce of mercy_ \- could never be clouded. Still...

　

If that woman attempting to pinch his cheeks or coo at him one more time, Bermuda swore he would exorcist her.

　

_'Kushina, I don't' think he likes that.'_

_'Nonsense Minato.'_ The redhead sighed as though aspirated, _'He can't see us. Watch.'_

　

Without another word, the redhead spirit lunged towards the Night Arcobaleno with a bright smile and arms open wide in a gesture the Vendicare Warden had only witnessed directed towards him from one other person _\- usually tall, blonde and going on about 'Cuddle Therapy'-_ so Bermuda would like to think he would be forgiven as he bodily flung himself away from the spirit.

　

_**"I swear to all that is Holy, I will find a way to rip off your arms and feed them to you should you try that again."** _

　

_He already had Giotto and Giotto 2.0 -CoughTsunayoshi-kunCough- The Night Arcobaleno did not need- want nor desire- a Giotto 3.0 to add to his collection._

　

_'...Kushina, I think the creepy baby can see us.'_

_'He ...can...see...us?'_ The rouge haired woman questioned softly before her eyes seemed to lighten while a large- _overly familiar-_ smile twisted upon his lips.

　

_'Kushina, Don't!'_

　

_'Sorry about Kushina, she tends to get a little overexcited about things,' The blond haired man offered a soft yet sheepish smile- one of his hands rubbing against his purple cheek and his wife clung to the back of his cloak- to the creepy bandaged infant, 'So could you maybe.. You know... Put down the chains, slowly.'_

_To be honest, Minato wasn't sure how the creepy baby had managed to scrape his cheek- it hadn't even directly touched him yet he still had a bruise the size of a grapefruit... Maybe it was some type of Jutsu?- but seeing how the chains had turned a mountain into nothing but a pile of dust and rubble upon contact..._

_It would be in their best interest to pacify the infant before the young one perfected his aim._

_'Are you an Uzumaki?!'_

_Unfortunately, his beloved wife didn't seem to realize that as she suddenly surged past him with bright hopeful eyes and all but rushed the infant once more._

　------------------

　

**_"I don't care if your God himself, I utterly refuse to call Amara 'Naruto'."_ **

_It wasn't anything personal against the spirits' obvious lack of naming skills, it was just that every time the Vendicare Warden heard Naruto he thought of Ramen. Every time he thought of Ramen the Night Arcobaleno's mind would instantly link it to Checkerface as nine times out of ten the bastard would be holding or eating the stuff as though it was God's Gift to Mankind._

_Every time he thought of Checkerface..._

_Well, at this rate;, Iwa was going to have to change its name as Forty percent of its mountains mysteriously disappeared overnight; leaving nothing but an empty crater behind._

　

"Jager," Tsuna spoke slowly- _mentally cursing Reborn for placing him in this situation-_ as golden eyes fixed upon him, "I... What I mean to say is.. If you want, we can look after Teddy for you?"

　

A heavy silence filled the air as the brunette squirmed beneath the focused gaze of Vendicare's Strongest Warrior- _who appeared to either be glancing into his soul or attempting to mentally kill him-_ as the Vongola Decimo felt a sweat build on his brow.

　

**"Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

　

"Yes?" The brunette instantly straightened in attention as his voice attained a high pitch squeak many would associate with an unfortunate toddler's as the unformed Vindice physically turned to face him.

　

**"If you so much as breathe on my Son, I will gouge out your eyes and feed them to you."**

　

**"HEEEIII!"**

　

The Vongola Decimo shrieked as he felt his skin rapidly pale- _his Hyper Intuition all but gleefully informing him should he do so Jager would not hesitate to do just that_ \- before placing hands over his mouth as wide orange eyes darted around nervously as though expecting the miniature Jager with those inhuman eyes to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

　

_What?_

_The toddler was a mixture of Jager and Bermuda- both who had this unnerving habit of appearing randomly at the worst of times and dragging Reborn Level Chaos that would leave the unfortunate victim questioning their sanity alongside the very fabrics of reality, in tears and behind Vendicare Bars with them- therefore in his mind, it was a rather reasonable, logical fear._

　

 **"If you scream like that near my Son I will rip out your tongue,"** Jager spoke bluntly before turning on heel and heading for the office door.

　----------------------

　

"If Byakuran made it why can't we as well! We could go now and-

　

"Byakuran only made it because of the power the Mare Rings granted him," The white-haired man spoke bluntly as he stared upon the Omnivore- _who wilted slightly in on himself_ \- cutting off the other mid-rant, "Anyone else would have died before they reached the halfway mark."

　

 _This was why he didn't surround himself with Herbivores,_ Kyoya Hibari decided as he watched the escalating voice that rapidly filled the Vongola Decimo's Office, _there wasn't a single brain between the lot of them._

　

"Maybe we could-"

　

"-what about Tsuna-Sama?"

　

"-anyone who attempts to use that scroll with die-"

　

Honestly, in Kyoya's opinion, the answer to their situation was rather obvious. Unfortunately none of those around him- _the Herbivores, Omnivore or even the Baby Carnivore_ -seemed to realize it. It just proved the Herbivore's Stupidity was contagious and he should spend less time here and more time protecting Namimori least he himself become infected.

　

All they had to do was call The Vindice Carnivores.

　

_If the issue was the transportation killing everyone before they made it to the other side, it was only logical to send someone who was already dead. After all, the Vendicare's Carnivorous Infant had made it through without any issues; therefore so should the others like him._

　

Well, that or they could throw the Carnivore known as Checkerface to the other side.

　

_The Scroll had been made and used by a 'Last True Earthling' before- though the Vendicare Infant was likely to murder the white-haired Carnivore should he find his way there- so why wouldn't it work twice?_

　

Mentally sighing, Kyoya closed his eyes- _wishing he had stayed in Namimori_ \- as the conversation descended into insults which descended into an all-out brawl.

　

Opening his eyes, the Cloud scowled upon the mass of bodies, "For disturbing my peace, I will Bite you to Death."

　---------------------

　

**Chapter 50**

　

_"I'm sorry Sensei," The white-haired hermit spoke after a moment while hopping from foot to foot, "I have nothing; my Spy Networks have nothing. Whoever the Vindice are, they're complete unknowns."_

_It was worrying really._

_Especially when one took into consideration how these bandaged creatures could just suddenly appear out of nowhere- as no one within the Elemental Nations knew where they had come from let alone what they were. It wasn't Natural, someone should have known something yet no one did- like shadows prying themselves from the ground only to sweep across the Elemental Nations with a harsh, unrelenting hand._

_"How is that possible?"_

_"You know, I asked myself that same question."_

_"And what answer did you come up with," Hiruzen questioned as he raised a brow at his Student._

_"The Shinigami is pissed at us."_

_Minato had probably discovered a way to fasten the Deity on them for the mistreatment, disappearance and possible Death of His and Kushina's son._

　

"Bermuda-Nii, I don't want to go to the Academy."

　

The feminine blond haired five years old pouted at the infant- who strangely enough never seemed to grow- sitting at a desk surrounded by those strange papers Bermuda-Nii called _'Torture'_.

__

_**"And I don't want to deal with Idiots but I fear the world doesn't always give us what we want Amara."** _

　

"But, can't I stay with you in Vendicare?" Amara begged softly giving the other his pleading _'Kicked Puppy left in the Rain'_ look Saskue-Teme helped him perfect, "I promise I'll be quiet and stay out of your way. I'll sit in the corner of the room and you won't even know I'm there!"

　

_**"I will not know you're there because you won't be there. Education is important if you wish to amount to anything, Amara."** _

　

"But, Bermuda-Nii, can't you just teach me?"

　

 _ **"No,"** _ Bermuda spoke bluntly not even bothering to glance up from the cursed paperwork that seemed to follow him everywhere he went, _**"While I could teach you basics, I have no Chakra and no proper understanding of how it works-"** _ The spirits had been no help on that matter. The redhead using too many words like _'Pow', 'Bam', 'Boom'_ and _'Kick-Ass'_ while the blond had sputtered and attempted to simplify words The Night Arcobaleno had never heard before. _**"-You need a proper Tutor outside of Itachi-kun."**_

　

"But-"

　

_**"No."** _

　

"I-"

　

_**"Absolutely not."** _

　

"Kisame-"

　

_**"Has a mission out in The Land of Water."** _

　

"Itachi-"

　

_**"Is rather busy."** _

　

"Han-"

　

_**"Patrolling the lower levels all week."** _

　

"Gaara-"

　

_**"Will be attending school here."** _

　

"Then why can't I?!"

__

_**"You promised Sasuke-kun you would attend the Academy with him."** _

　

"I lied-"

　

 _ **"No,"**_ Amara couldn't _help but still as an icy chill filled the room and Bermuda-Nii's voice deepened- for once actually sounding like the Demon Itachi-Nii always accused Bermuda-Nii of being_ \- as a bandaged head snapped to face him directly, _**"Your Word is Your Law Amara. Once given it must always be followed through and can never be taken back. It is why one must be cautious when handing it out. "**_

　

"W-" The blond haired child nervously licked his suddenly chapped lips- _Had it always been this hot in here?_ \- as Sky Blue eyes locked upon the Vendicare Warden, "Why?"

　

_**"If You cannot abide by Your Word, Amara, how can you expect Other's to do the Same?"** _

　

"I-" Amara began only to cut off with a slight frown, "But not everyone does. "

　

 _ **"It does not matter what everyone else does Amara,"** _ The Night Arcobaleno spoke bluntly; a sharp serious edge to his tone, _**"We are The Vindice, Our Word is Law. Therefore you will attend the Academy with Sasuke-kun as you promised even if I have to drag you there myself."**_

　----------------------

　

_If asked Bermuda would confess- in one of the most indirect, mystifying ways possible- that he wasn't a good person- there was no point in lying to oneself after all- nor did he try to be._

_He had done and seen too much to pretend._

_But what he was-and always would be-was a Possessive Bastard when it came to what was HIS no matter how indirectly that connection may be._

_So when the blanked masked 'Shinobi' came to forcibly recruit Uchiha Shushi under the orders of their- ever-growing paranoid- Leader they fount themselves greeted by an infant dressed in the same uniform as the growingly infamous Vindice._

_After all, Shushi was Itachi's and Itachi was His, therefore, Shushi was His and no one- not even the one eye War Hawk- was permitted to touch what was His._

_The Root Operatives never even had a chance to scream as Black -that radiated silent fury, rage and killing intent- Flames consumed all._

　

"ITTAAACCCHHHII, HEEELP MEEEE!"

　

Itachi had to confess when he had returned to Vendicare from his mission in Kumo; the first thing he had expected to see was his beloved brother- _who for some reason seemed to adore the prison_ \- possible Amara or even the Demonic Infant.

　

What he had not expected to see though was his playful cousin: Shushi running away from a giant that was swimming through the air as though it was water.

　

For a moment all the Uchiha Heir could do was stare in utter silence before he found his voice- which had all but abandoned him for a moment- once more, " _Bermuda-San?"_

　

_**"Yes, Itachi-kun?"** _

　

The infant's voice somehow rang above the cries from his cousin while keeping its mellowed, gentle tone- as the bandaged Arcobaleno continued onwards with his paperwork; not even bothering to glance up from the Devilry least it attempts to breed again.

　

_"Why is My Cousin running away from a Flying Shark?"_

****

**_"I would like to think its due to his preference to stay amongst the living."_ **

_"And the shark is flying because?"_

_What?_

　

He was curious and who wouldn't be seeing as not only was the creature somehow surviving outside of water but it was flying without the use of Charka and Jutsu. By all rights, it shouldn't be possible even when one applied Shinobi Logic to the situation.

　

_**"It most likely got tired of swimming in the ocean. Not that I can blame it seeing what humanity throws in there these days."** _

　

The Night Arcobaleno spoke as though it was the most obvious answer in the world as he grabbed another piece of parchment from the middle of the large stack of papers towering over his small form without causing it to so much as shiver.

　

" _Bermuda-san,"_ Itachi spoke slowly granting the infant a concerned look, _"Exactly where did you come from again?"_

　------------------------

　

**"You mean to tell me, You forgot you had Your portion of the Night Flame Mirrors on you this whole time?"**

　

_Resisting the urge to fidget underneath the fierce scowl and judgmental eyes of his Right-Hand man- or rather his reflection?- Bermuda slowly nodded his head, **"Yes..."**_

_It wasn't as though he expected it to work in another world after all..._

_Jager couldn't help but sigh heavily as he ran a bandaged hand through his hair before focusing his gaze upon the dark-haired soulless eye twelve-year-old standing slightly behind His Beloved Lord._

**"Please hit Lord Bermuda for me. I'm afraid with my absence the stupidly of those he insists to surround himself with has begun to run amuck."**

_There would be 'Lessons' the moment he awaiting his Beloved Lord for this amount of stupidity -that damn Marshmallow Bastard was most likely Ground Zero for- which had obvious infected the younger with now that the golden-eyed Vindice wasn't there to shelter Bermuda from it._

　

_"Of course."_

　

 _Jager could never be allowed to physically meet Itachi-kun,_ Bermuda decided as he observed the two converse over the Two Way Mirror.

　

**"My sincerest apologies for any trouble Lord Bermuda may have-"**

　

_"-Understand completely-"_

　

**"-unintentional chaos-"**

　

_"-difficult-"_

　

No, he was not sulking...

　

Okay, maybe slightly but that was to be expected as the hope that swelled his chest moments before was ruthlessly crushed when Jager informed him he was to be _'grounded'_ upon return- _was that even possible? He was well over a millennium, The Vendicare Founder and Vindice Leader; therefore he was too old, to mature to be grounded...Right?-_ alongside the golden-eyed Vindice's _'Lessons'_ to _'cure'_ him of _'stupidity, forgetfulness, and any and all... Ill side effects long-term exposure with the Marshmallow Bastard has caused'_.

　

Honestly, one would think Byakuran-kun was an unholy Plague considering the way Jager was reacting.

　

"Oi, Jager! Is that Bermuda's voice coming from your mirror?!"

　

A voice the Night Arcobaleno recognized as Small Gia suddenly questioned from the background causing all sound on the other side to cease.

　

**"Yes-"**

　

The golden eyed Vindice didn't get any further as he was suddenly tackled out of sight- _the mirror thankfully began caught by a bandaged hand before it could shatter upon the marble floor-_ by what appeared to be a dozen Vindice in their rush to see.

　

For a moment all the Uchiha Heir and the Vendicare Warden could see was an up-close to white bandages- _soulless eyes briefly glanced towards the infant with a clear 'are they always like that' with him. The Night Arcobaleno could only grant a brief nod in answer-_ before everything shifted and suddenly Bermuda was staring into the face of a familiar blue-haired Vindice with clear relief in his eyes, "Lord Bermuda."

　

_Huh, now that he looked it appeared the other had fled the Great Hall in favor for his workshop._

**_"Alejandro... I take it Jager is a bit preoccupied?"_ **

　

"I would not know," Alejandro confess the sides of his bandages shifting slightly as they concealed his obvious amusement, "I did not care to stay and find out, least I also face his wrath. Though I figured you would like to see Teddy while you have the opportunity."

　

Teddy...

　

His and Jager precious Little One.

　

 _ **"That I would,"**_ Bermuda confessed; bluntly ignoring the confusion that flashed within the depths of Soulless Black eyes. He didn't need to answer when a toddler- _strange, the little one didn't seem that much older than he did the last time Bermuda last saw him. Maybe there was a difference in the time streams?-_ suddenly joined Alejandro in the mirror with a bright happy smile, "Daddy!"

　

Had he not already been dead, Bermuda is certain he would have stopped breathing at the happy voice-which reminded him so much of how his used to be before it changed with age- pierced his ears.

　

"Daddy," He Toddler spoke again, his smile growing as Teddy all but bounced in place and small hands grabbed ahold to the mirror, "Home!"

　

_Daddy...Home..._

_Had Teddy already begun to learn speech? Teddy had already spoken his first word and he......He had missed it._

_Beneath the bandages, cloak, and skin of a toddlerized Vindice; Night Flames raged._

_He didn't care if a War came out of this, Bermuda swore as the infant hurled an empty bottle of whiskey at a wall-listening to the glass as it jingled against the ground- before burying his unbandage face into his arm._

_The moment he was back in his own world, he was going to_ **KILL** _Tsunayoshi-kun in the slowest, most agonizing way his Vindicated Mind could create._

_\----------------_

　

**Chapter 51**

　

_"Dobe, why are you wearing a dress?"_

_Amara could feel his skin all but blister beneath the heat that flooded it as sky blue eyes glared death at the Uchiha while small hands attempted to smooth the skirt of his dress._

_"Amara, Today is picture day. If this is a prank you choose a bad time for it."_

_"It's not a prank Teme!" Amara glanced away from the other's dark eyes in embarrassment, "I.. I threw a tantrum about Bermuda-Nii not being capable of attending today and... I stained my suit ... There was no time to clean it and Bermuda-Nii said we didn't have any extras so..."_

_"No extras?"_

_Pitch black eyes couldn't help but stare in confusion, Didn't Bermuda-Nii buy Amara a whole wardrobe full just last week ago? Exactly how many suits did Amara ruin during that tantrum?_

_"That's what I said Teme!"_

_Meanwhile, back within the Halls of Vendicare 2.0 Itachi couldn't help but sigh as he watched Amara and his brother argue through the mirror Bermuda was holding while trying to will his headache away. Honestly, he didn't know what was worse, the idea Bermuda had actually lied to Amara just so he would wear the dress- after all there was a whole closet of suit just down the hall- or the fact Amara didn't even question the small infant- let alone investigate for himself- instead just taking the other at his word without a second thought._

_"I don't think Amara is going to be well suited to be a Ninja."_

_He was too bright, too trusting, too open; their world would tear him apart._

_**"Nonsense, "** Bermuda spoke bluntly without a seconds hesitation; choosing to ignore the protesting spirits who seemed to take offense at Itachi-Kun's words, **"Amara is perfectly suited for Shinobi Life."**_

_Not that it mattered, in the end, the child would be Vindice, not a 'Hidden Village' Shinobi._

　

_**"-and this is how you properly hang a man with his own intestine. If done right it should take three agonizing days for the victim to bleed out while slowly being suffocated by his own organs."** _

　

Bermuda speaks in a lecturing tone as he tugs slightly upon the brunette's large intestine within his small hands- _ignoring the blood as it stains into his bandages_ \- causing its owner to give out a gurgled choke as his feet propel helplessly at the air beneath him.

　

Honestly, it was a bit of a tricky skill to learn- _You had to be careful how you tied the noose otherwise the Victim's own weight would cause their neck to snaps in minutes instead of slowly tightening every couple of hours while slowly pushing the victims organs further up his chest cavity every time it tightened until the Damned Soul was spewing them out like yesterday's leftovers_ \- but quite useful once perfected.

　

_Especially against Pedophiles who couldn't keep their hands to themselves._

_"Bermuda-san,"_ Itachi speaks after a moment of looking as green as the children hiding behind him, _"Maybe this is a lesson better learned in the future?"_

**_"No."_ **

_"But-"_

**_"Itachi-kun,"_** Bermuda speaks firmly as a bandaged face turns towards the Uchiha Heir's direction," _**Pedophiles target children. This Unfortunate Bastard here targets children; he was targeting Amara-Chan and Sasuke-Kun. The sooner they learn the safer they will be."**_

_"They're safe with us-"_

**_"We might not always be there, Itachi-kun."_ **

　

Had the two not been observing the younger two within his mirror it was likely the man would have committed the act before either of them knew about it- _let alone actually had time to show up and intervene as they did_ \- and they could not always be watching; both he and Itachi-kun had their own Duties and Responsibilities to uphold.

　

_It was better the two learned to defend themselves from such vermin now instead of regretting trying to shelter them and causing them to be another faceless victim later down the road._

　

_"They're only five-"_

**_"And that will be their advantage."_ **

　

No one really expected such brutality from children after all; therefore they would never see it coming- _None had ever seen Bermuda himself coming when Jager taught him this Lesson upon his fourth birthday after an incident which came a bit too close for the elder's comfort_ \- until they had already torn out their would-be assailant's throats.

　

_"They-"_

　

"Itachi-Chan, its pointless arguing. Bermuda-Chan will teach them how to do it anyways so you're just wasting breath~"

　

Using his Night Flames to stake the intestine he was holding against a wall, Bermuda turned towards the white-haired Gesso only to raise a brow- _despite knowing none could see it_ \- upon finding the other holding serval bags of what appeared to be assorted take out.

　

_**"You're late."** _

　

"Sorry~" The Silverette smile brightly- _does he actually think they'll believe he's 'sorry' when he smiles like that-_ as he held up his bags, "I heard traumatized children usually like food afterwards for comfort so I went shopping since I knew you two didn't need my aid in dealing with this."

　

**_"How's Teddy?"_ **

_"_ **He's doing well, Lord Bermuda. According to the Guide, I should enroll him into preschool soon,"** _Jager spoke softly ignoring the way His Lord's image seemed to hunch over as though shot,_ **"Though I do not believe I will."**

_There weren't that many schools he could send Teddy to -as Vendicare did not exist outside of the Magical and Mafia Worlds and the Golden-eyed man wouldn't trust either world to watch a Goldfish let alone an actual child- and he had plenty of experience of teaching children seeing as he had taught Bermuda and Jack when they were younger._

**_"Understandable. Though we may have to pick up a few modern texts so the child has a modern day education."_ **

_"_ **Yes, Lord Bermuda,"** _It wouldn't do for their child to become a mockery like Basil of CEDEF, "_ **How is Amara?"**

_**"Green."** _

_For a moment silence befalls the two as a golden eye pierced His Lord's being like a needle pinning a butterfly while a brow finds its way into Jager's hairline,_ **"Green..."**

_**"I taught him and Sasuke-kun how to deal with Pedophiles,"** Bermuda grudgingly confessed, **"and now Itachi-kun refuses to leave me alone with them."**_

　

_Honestly, Bermuda didn't think he would ever be capable of understating the Uchiha Heir and his strange 'moral guidelines' the dark-haired teenager seemed determined to shove down the Night Arcobaleno's throat._

_"And how do Amara and Sasuke feel about this?"_

_The teenager couldn't help but beam- his inhuman emerald eyes glowing within the darkness of his room- as a pleased 'insane serial killer' smile stretched across his lips, " **They asked me to teach them how to do it with a rusty Kunai."**_

　------------------------

　

_"I demand a refund."_

**_"Itachi-kun?"_ **

_Bermuda couldn't help but glance up in confusion as the silence- if one ignored the steady rhythm of a quill on parchment- was broken upon the Uchiha Heir storming into his office._

_"Bermuda-san, please go back to your world and permit Jager-san to take your place within ours."_

**_"...I don't think it works that way, Itachi-kun."_ **

_"Then make it work!"_

_Itachi wasn't sure how much more of his sanity could handle Bermuda von Veckenschtein before it cracked like an egg on the sidewalk._

　

There was a baby stalking him.

　

No, Fugaku Uchiha was not man or paranoid- _despite what his wife would claim when he confined within her-_ he was really being stalked by an Honest to God Infant; A creepy ' _Crawl out of the depths of your worst nightmares just to drag you to Hell'_ infant at that.

　

No matter what he did or where he went, it was always there. Lurking in the shadows like some sort of bandaged demon just waiting for the moment he would lower his guard so it could devour his Eternal Soul or drag him to utter damnation. Noting- _as he meant nothing_ \- seemed to dispersive the creature:

　

 _Meeting with the Hokage?_ The Creature would be right behind the man- _seemingly invisible to the elderly man and his hidden guards_ \- as its bandaged head followed Fugaku's every move.

　

 _Council Meeting?_ The Thing was right behind Danzo- _who the Uchiha Head noticed seemed rather stiff and unfocused every single time the creature was near him_ \- all but breathing down the War Hawk's neck.

　

 _Secret Meeting with the Uchiha Naggers... Err, Elders_. _He completely meant to think Elders that couldn't agree on anything inside a secret bunker underneath the Uchiha Shrine which only Uchiha's with the Sharingan should know about?_ Well what do you know, the Demon's in the rafter; its bandaged head titled every so slightly as though in thought.

　

 _Trying to spend quality time with his beautiful wife- and possibly grant Sasuke a little sibling to adore like Itachi adored him- in the privacy of their room?_ The Demon would be there; watching them from a corner of the room in a mockery of confused innocence. The first time he had noticed the creature the Uchiha Head could not help but stare in horror; only to be snapped out of it by his wife slapping him hard enough for his head to ring before pulling her kimono shut and banishing him to the couch for a month.

　

It was a very lonely month with the only the creature- _which was the source for the misunderstanding-_ sitting across from him for company.

　

To be honest, Fugaku's at his wits end. The creature is always there-He had tried everything: Begging, pleading, threatening, bribing, a Fire Ball the size of the Academy. Yet nothing worked as it stayed within the shadows- always watching and he wants nothing more for it to stop.

　

Until **That** Day occurs...

　

It starts out normal enough, he listens to the Nagg- Elders then ate breakfast with his beautiful family before seeing the children off and kissing his wife and beginning his patrols around with Clan Compound. Around Noon though- _as he's ending a lovely lunch with his wife-_ it happens.

　

A body is found, then another and another.

　

There's a man with a lollypop mask storming the compound, killing all- _men, woman, children, infants and the elderly-_ who cross his path.

　

Its a _**Massacre**_ - _They're falling left and right like a Civilian Rookie Genin would against a Kage-_ somewhere deep inside he knows this will be the end yet he still has his Pride and His Family. _Even if this is the End; he would face it like a Proud Uchiha, A Father and A Leader should._ So he rushes Death- _even if only to draw out more time so others can escape and maybe an outsider would notice something wrong and sound the Alarm_ \- only he cannot touch it. Death is a Ghost, impossible to touch; impossible to kill.

　

_Yet he continues to give it his all._

　

Only his all is **not** enough.

　

Fugaku could see his death reflected within the steel blade moving to sever his head from its place amongst his shoulders like a hot knife through butter. He trapped between a wall- _literally_ \- and a blade with no escape in sight. He cannot help but stiffen his shoulders as the blade - _his Death_ \- draws closer without an ounce of hesitation or regret.

　

 _He can only hope he's stalled long enough for the rest of the Clan to find safety_.

　

He expects it to be over quickly so he stands tall and proud- _if he falls it will be faced with dignity. He will not cower before anything; not even Death itself_ \- and prepares himself for the end... Only the end never comes as the blade is stopped a hair's length from his neck by a chain protruding from the shadows.

　

_To be honest, Fugaku has never been so relieved to see a Demon in his life._

　

A thick, heavy silence befalls the three as Death in the orange lollypop mask- _Gods he was never going to live this down in the Pure World. Him, Uchiha Fugaku ; Descendant of Uchiha Madara; murdered by a man who looked as though a five-year-old dressed him with a lollypop mask-_ turns his head to see who has intruded upon his Divine Judgement only to still slightly upon spotting the Demon.

　

Though most wouldn't be capable of doing so, Fugaku hears the masked man taking a deep breath as though trying to gather his bearings as the intruder straightens himself out- _no doubt planning to confront the Demon that had spoiled his perfect execution-_ before turning so it was facing the creepy infant. The Uchiha Head could hear the other's lips part though whatever his would-be murderer is about to say is cut off by a deep voice as cold and empty as the voids of space.

　

" _ **Oh, its you,"** _ It take Fugaku a moment to realize this deep unnatural voice- _that sends chill of dread and fear coursing down his spine -_ is coming from the infant _\- What exactly did that say considering he was a veteran Shinobi, a trained killer; and this toddler was capable of installing fear into his worth just a voice alone?-_ as the chain tears the sword out of the mask man's grip who seemed to falter at the casual dismissal of his presence.

　

"So," The masked menace speaks in a deep voice- _though compared to the infants it suddenly doesn't seem as frightening as Fugaku knows it should_ \- as he stops hunching in on himself in favor of turning to fully face the Demon, "We meet agai-"

　

_**"Did you finally fix your performance issues?"** _

　

The man chokes even as a pair of sharp- _highly displeased and oh so judging_ -Sharingan eyes lock upon him, "Performance Issues?"

　

The Demon better not be meaning what Fugaku thinks he is, otherwise; there would be _Serious_ Issues and even worse Consequences - _Demon or not, the creature was still an infant and as a Father of two beautiful sons; he held an extreme distaste for those that preyed upon children-_ awaiting this masked man in his future.

　

The masked man seems to realize his train of thought as his one visible eye- _a Sharingan of all things that must be stolen as everyone in the clan was accounted for-_ widens and he began to flail around like a panicked child, "It's Not Like **THAT** , I swear! All I tried to do was grab him-"

　

**"GRAB HIM!"**

　

"Wait," The Masked Menace seemed to screech in a high pitch- _rather young and childish-_ voice, "Tobi did not mean it like that! I meant I only wanted to kidnap him so I could keep him-"

　

" _ **Huh, so that's what you were trying to do."**_

　

 **"Hai!"** The masked menace conformed before confusion seeped into his childish voice, "Wait, what did you think I was trying to do?"

　

_**"Well, you were halfway undressed and end up with your hand halfway up my shirt last time we meet."** _

　

Horror creeps into the man's lone visible eyes but Fugaku cannot see it, instead, his mind is reeling: _Performance Issues? Grab? Kidnap? Keep? Undressed? Hand up the infants shirt? Oh, Kami, he tried molesting this obvious Demon Child, didn't he?_

　

A snarl- _sounding as though it came from a wounded animal_ \- tore itself from Fugaku's lips as he breathed a literal fire upon what he was certain was a Pedophile who was probably using this massacre as a way to kidnap poor innocent Uchiha Children to fulfill his sick fantasies. _After all, no one looked for the dead and an Uchiha can copy **Anything** they had seen- even once- with an Active Sharingan._

　

_**"Itachi-Kun?"** _

_"Hai, Bermuda-san?"_

_**"Why does Your Father keep sending me Therapist Ads?"** _

_"Actually, I sent you that one."_

_Though the other couldn't see it, a look of confusion flashed deep within inhuman eyes as the infant size Vindice glanced towards the Uchiha Heir, **"Why?"**_

_"Because even if the man had 'Performance Issues' he still touched you and its healthier to talk about these things than pretend they never occurred."_

_The other spoke with a serious expression upon his face and something dangerous gleaming deep within his soulless black eyes leaving Bermuda feeling even more confused then he had originally been._

_**"But People touch me all the time."** _

_After all, human contact was important to keep a person from falling into a Primitive Mindset._

_To be honest, Bermuda has never seen anyone move so fast within all his years of living- and he had bloody Night Flames that permitted instant transportation!- as he suddenly found himself trapped within the hold of One, Uchiha Itachi, who held a wild yet determined gleam within his eyes as he stormed down the halls of Vendicare 2.0._

　-----------------

　

_If he's honest, Teddy's never seen someone so beautiful, so graceful -outside of his Papa and Father- in his life. Yet there dancing- a beautiful dance of blood, death, strength, and beauty- only feet in front of him is what the five-year-old is certain is An Angel._

_"Excuse me," He speaks only after the last man has fallen into a pool of his own life essence with a polite tone as his Papa taught him to do._

_"Hn."_

_"Can I Mawwy you?"_

_Ignoring the choked sputter of the Omnivore, Hibari Kyoya slowly raises a brow as he flicks the blood from his Tonfas, "Hn."_

_"Weally?"_

_There's a hopeful gleam within the child's visible- unnatural, inhuman- emerald eye._

_"Hn."_

_**"HEEEII! Don't encourage him, Kyoya!"** _

　

In Alejandro's opinion, the Little Lord's crush upon the Vongola Decimo's Cloud was rather adorable though not unexpected when one looked at who his parents- _a once Cloudy Sky and a once Rainy Cloud_ \- were so, to be honest, the blue-haired Vindice doesn't understand why Vongola seemed so freaked out over it.

　

Sure, Teddy was young but children still married young _-... Right?-_ and it's not like they were actually marrying here and now. There was a whole Courtship Process- _which could take years to complete_ \- that had to be fulfilled beforehand to prove Teddy's worth. Who knew, maybe Teddy would grow out of it- _though Alejandro doubted it seeing how stubborn the Bermuda and Jager could be once they set their minds to anything-_ before it ever reached the stage of actually acting out Courtship.

　

If not though, the blue-haired man was already planning a detail list of all of Hibari's Enemies- _and everything he could find on them so to make this obstacle easier for the Young One-_ while deciding how to design the box chest the child would deliver their heads within. _Maybe a mahogany chest with gold and silver accents containing soft crimson velvet inside and a blood seal so only Hibari himself could get inside?_

　

"Oi, Alejandro," Small Gia pushed his way into the other Vindice's _'Study'- coughCreationRoomcough-_ holding up two rolls of fabric, "Do you think the brat would prefer a suit of Mulberry Silk or Charmeuse?"

　

"Mulberry."

　

The response is instant; for as far as Alejandro was concerned there was no need to ponder such a question as nothing but the Best of The Best would every be suited- let alone actually touch- a child of the Vindice.

　

_**"Jager."** _

　

**"Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

****

**_"The next time you see him, arrest Tsunayoshi-kun."_ **

**"The Chargers?**

　

_**"Kidnapping,"** Intentional or not it was Vongola's fault he was here and missing his Child's growth, " **Public Indecency** , " After all, this was Tsunayoshi-kun. The boy couldn't go a week without streaking, " **And denying Our Child happiness**."_

_In Bermuda's eyes, he knew he wasn't a good parent. He didn't understand how to be nor did he think he ever would but what he did know- without a hesitation of doubt- was that Teddy deserved Happiness- All the happiness the world could possibly spare and then some- He deserved the Sun, the Sky, smiles, warmth, and freedom._

　

_And while Bermuda himself could never give Teddy everything he deserved- he considered himself too hollow, too empty to even reach a quarter of what his child deserved - he sure as hell wouldn't permit anyone else from standing between his Child and that Happiness._

_Especially not Vongola._

_Judging from the unholy gleam within golden eyes, Jager completely agreed._

**"Bermuda,"** _the golden-eyed man all but purrs with an undertone voice of silk as a sharp smile- full of razor-sharp teeth and jagged edges- shifts onto the man's unbandage face,_ **"I thought you would never ask."**

 

　--------------

　

_"Bermuda-Nii?"_

_" **Yes, Amara?"**_

_"Will you... I mean tomorrow... Can you... Possibly..."_

_**"Amara,"** A soft sigh leaves the Warden as he placed down his quill, **"Breathe. "**_

_He wants a moment, then two, just to ensure the child would not accidentally send himself into a panic attack, " **Now, start from the top."**_

__

_"Tomorrow's Parents Day," Amara mumbles in a soft whisper, **"** Will you come with me... As you know... Mine?"_

　

_**"Amara, I am not your parent."** Bermuda speaks bluntly, ignoring how the child seems to shrink in on himself and the redhead spirit is all but screeching at him, **"You do know that, right?"**_

_Maybe its cruel of him- maybe its 'heartless' as the spirit is screaming at him- but Bermuda cannot permit a miscommunication like that to stand. Amara had his parents- who oh so obviously loved him if they were still sticking around to be thorns in his side- and Bermuda..._

_How could he consider himself to 'Parent Material' for the child if he was already planning on leaving him behind?_

_"I know but-"_

_**"In that case, I would not mind accompanying you as your brother but nothing more."** _

_So maybe..._

_Just maybe, if he granted the child enough happy memories he would not hold him- would not be so bitter or jaded- against him when Bermuda finally left him behind._

　

Though he would never voice it, the creature known to the world as Checkerface and fewer as Kawahira cannot help but worry.

　

Not that worry was anything new to the white-haired humanoid; he always held a great deal to worry about: _The Balance, the Pacifiers, The Arcobaleno, His Personal Demons- both metaphorically and literally- that hounded him to the ends of the earth._

　

Though he had to admit it was a strange day indeed when the source of that worry was one of those Demons especially when said demon was named Bermuda von Veckenschtein. Sure he worried about the unholy creature- _amongst the thoughts of wither or not today would be the day it stopped humoring Vongola's Decimo and came to rip him into shreds or was it still out there, lurking within those shadows the Devil was so fond of, just waiting for him to lower his guard-_ but never had he every worried _**for** _ it.

　

He blames Lilly.

　

His sweet, innocent, beautiful child who gave so much of herself to that creature he created- _whose faces he still saw reflected within the Devil's. Whose eyes stared back at him in silent acquisition_ \- all those years ago. It would appear, that even in Death, His Precious Child had him wrapped around her little fingers and in turn could not help but worry for the last connection he had to her:

　

_**Her** Child, **His** Grandson, The Devil Incarnated. Oh, how he hates it but he cannot help himself._

　

Maybe in another life, he would have fount Hadrian before the child became a man who becomes a monster but what does 'maybe' matter if it's not apart of reality?

　

The reality of a matter was he had created a Monster- _a demon, a devil from the darkest depths of Hells-_ who was now Missing in another world- _a world without Flames, without protection, without Balance and Security_ \- that for all The Last True Earthling knew could be tearing the Night Arcobaleno into shreds-.

　

_He tries not to think about the Atlanteans who ventured towards other worlds only to be torn apart by the very molecules of their atoms as the world they ventured to either rejected their existence there or try to assimilate them. If asked, Checkerface would forever deny pulling out an old antique mirror- cradling it gently within his hands as though it was the Holy Grail itself- before speaking those five damning words, "Show me; Bermuda von Veckenschtein."_

He was just making sure that world wasn't already burning in black fire _\- Honest! After all, what reason did he have to care for the Devil?_ -and if to that meant to check up on the Devil every now and then what else could he do besides trudging through the torture for the sake of that world?

 

　------------------

　

_"Bermuda-san?"_

_**"Yes, Itachi-kun?"** _

_"Tell me you did not kidnap Iruka-san."_

_**"I did not kidnap Iruka-kun."** _

　

Its the truth, after all, he was Vindice and the Vindice didn't kidnap anyone- _they arrested with extreme predigest and an unholy Will of black fire and icy chains_ \- despite what the Mafia would claim.

_"Then why is he in your office?"_

_**"I recruited him."** _

　

 _How could he not?_ The man- _despite being only a Chunin and Academy Teacher that no one had yet to notice missing_ \- was able to go toe to toe with paperwork on a daily basis and actually manage to win the unbeatable battle that had plagued the Vendicare Warden for a solid Millennium and then some.

　

Only a fool would allow such a rare talent to slip through their fingers and while Bermuda was a lot of things, a Fool was not one of them.

　

_"... I don't suppose there are any other surprises you wish to part with me?"_

Itachi forces himself to ask as he could feel his eye twitching dangerously. To be honest, he doesn't want to know but he has to ask as this is Bermuda von Veckenschtein and if there was one thing the Uchiha Heir had learned about the other it was that the Vendicare Warden never did anything in halves.

　

**" _I'm might have kidnapped a couple of orphans-"_**

_"You did what?!"_

**_"-and recruited a snake."_ **

　

_It was official, Kami had forsaken him, the Universe itself was a Lie and Bermuda was secretly the Shinigami in disguise._

　

_After all, it was the only thing that made sense to the Uchiha Heir as he entered the kitchen later that day only to find Orochimaru of the Sanin; the Snake Sage- Huh, so maybe that's what Bermuda meant by recruiting a snake? - and renown Konoha Traitor Mothering a group of children; Some of which Itachi recognizes as the Vindice Children Bermuda picked up and some of which he does not- like the silver-haired child wearing round glass as he clings to the Sanin's side like an extra shadow- while preparing a large breakfast._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 52**

_"I don't think this is a good idea," Skull couldn't help but mumble softly, purple eyes darting every which direction as though expecting something to jump out of the shadows and attack the two Cured Arcobaleno at a moments notice._

_"Nonsense," Verde mumbled softly- his own eyes scanning the area around them- even as he kept a firm grip on the Cured Cloud's upper arm- What? It's not like he was worried about the other... He just didn't' want cowardly Skull running off on him, honest!- as he continued to half drag half lead the other further down the darker hallway, "Everything is going according to plan."_

_Kind of..._

_They were inside Vendicare but..._

_Well, they might have gotten a bit lost..._

_Though Verde was certain with enough time and effort he could guide them out of the endless abyss of darkness and ankle deep icy water._

_How hard could it be?_

If asked he exactly how he managed to come to this literally prison Orochimaru would forever place the blame of a temporary lapse of sanity.

For that alone and that alone was the only reason The Snake Sanin could think of as to why he agreed to accompany the baby- _who did not terrify him in the least. Nope, not him. He was a Sanin, The Snake Sage, A man even Kages in all their might and power were cautious of. What did he have to fear from a creepy baby with a deep ominous voice and far too many bandages that just appeared before him one day, molding out from the shadows like some sort of unholy demon crawling out of the depths of Hell-_ with the dark whispers of revenge and safety for the children he took in on its lips.

Honestly, while vengeance was tempting- _especially against that bastard Danzo who had used him then set him up to fall-_ it had been the silky promises for those children he held that sold him though he would confess the promises of test subjects in the form of prisoners on Death Row- _the thought that he wouldn't have to use those children who placed their trust in him as lab rats-_ also helped sweeten the pot.

 _What_? Even if he held a fondness for children- _orphans with no home, no family, nothing but death and despair within their futures yet still managed to cling onto that small grain of hope with the fierceness of a Bijuu_ \- he was still a scientist and had another choice not all but presented itself on a golden platter, Orochimaru could not honestly say he wouldn't have betrayed that fragile trust.

 _"So,"_ The Uchiha Heir deadpanned after a moment of listening to the Snake Sanin's reasoning, _"You were Emotionally Blackmailed."_

For a moment the pale face man seemed to slump into himself before attempting to gather his wits once more, "No. I just found a convent comprise-"

_"You were manipulated by a Miniature Shinigami."_

"No-"

_"Bermuda already took the children before he presented this offer to you, didn't he?"_

"Yes, but-"

_"And if you didn't agree you would never see the children again."_

"We don't know that-"

 _"Its Bermuda,"_ Itachi spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world that the Snake Sanin must be blind not to see, _"You wouldn't have seen them again."_

And even if Orochimaru did, there was a high chance Bermuda would have already brainwashed the poor innocent souls like the toddlerized Demon did his poor precious Otouto, sweet naïve Amara-Chan and all those other poor children the creepy infant always seemed to drag back- _some quite literally kicking and screaming the whole way_ \- every time he went outside alone.

Apparently, it was too much to ask for one day- _just twenty-four hours. Hell he would take twelve minutes if the other could manage it_ \- without having to worry about kidnapped children, Bermuda-san, Missing Kages, a paranoid War Hawk, Bermuda, Missing Nin, Clan Elders, His Precious Brother wanting to be a Vindice over a Shinobi, Bermuda, Manhunts, possible Jinckuriki, Iwa blaming them for their missing mountains or any form of chaos of the sort, and did he mention Bermuda?

All he wanted was One Normal Day- _Just one where the most he would have to worry about is attempted assassinations, a Council that couldn't leave well enough alone, an unholy hoard of Fan Girls/Boys that might as well have climbed out of the darkest depths of hell and whether or not he left his kunai within Sasuke's reach_ \- instead of how many silver hairs he suddenly gained within the span of an hour while constantly wondering if today was the day his fragile sanity would finally shatter beneath the weight of Bermuda's madness.

_So why was it he couldn't even manage that? Had he done something to offend Kami without his knowing?_

"Here," Itachi couldn't help but blink as a voice belonging to the Snake Sanin- _Oh right, hadn't he just been trying to draw the man out of his delusional sense of control and acceptance?-_ draws him from his thoughts only to find himself staring at a full bottle of sake, "You look like you could use this."

For a moment, soulless black eyes just stare at the bottle. He really shouldn't-

"The Infantile Shinigami wants to see you-"

Without a moment's hesitation, Itachi snatched the battle from the Snake Sage's hand and threw it back as though it was water _-all the while ignoring the subtle burn in the back of his throat-_ before slamming the empty bottle onto the countertop, _"Another."_

* * *

 

  
_Someone- anyone. Hell, he would even take Checkerface right about now- please kill him._

_Crimson eyes nervously darted around the room- glancing towards the shadows as though waiting for the Devil himself to walk out at any moment- as Jack permitted his gaze to focus on anything but the curious six years old staring up at him with Bermuda's eyes._

_"Uncle Jack?"_

_"I... You...Its...," The rouge Vindice stumbled over his words, desperately trying to figure out what to say- how to answer a question he didn't even want to think about- in a way that wouldn't call down the both Jager and Bermuda's wrath on him._

_Oh, Gods why does this always happen to him?_

_"Yes?"_

_Wide innocent eyes stare up at him- and Oh Gods, he can't do this- causing the rouge to gulp softly before spinning on heel in an attempt to rapidly flee the room, "Ask an adult!"_

_"But Uncle," Large Inhuman eyes blinked up innocently at the rouge Vindice, "You are an adult."_

_"Ask a proper adult!"_

_There was no way in hell he would be the one explain the Birds and the Bees to a six-year-old though when he got his hands on the bastard who let such a word as 'sex' slip around the child..._

_Within the lower levels of Vendicare, Sawada Iemitsu sneezed before allowing a large smile to split his face._

_Ah, his beautiful Nana- the light of his life, the fire of his soul- must be thinking about him again._

"Jager-san?"

**"Yes, Tsunayoshi?**

"Why did you give me a matchbox?"

Vongola's Decimo speaks slowly- _hesitantly_ \- as though he's not quite sure he wants to ask but at the same time fount he had to as orange tinted eyes stared cautiously at the small, old-fashioned brass tinderbox - _Did people still make things like this?... And exactly how old was Jager-san again that he owned such a relic?-_ with some sort of crest in the center that the Vindice had set upon his desk.

**"I believed you would like the remains of your Father if only for your Mother's sake."**

Well, that and maybe- _just maybe-_ now Vongola's Decimo would stop trying to bring his Mother onto the grounds of Vendicare. Otherwise, Jager would have just thrown the Elder Sawada's remains into the nearest cesspool.

**"HEEEII?!"**

_His Father?!_ Wide brown eyes darted from the bandaged jailor onto the brass box and then back again in mild panic. That was a joke, right? Sure, not even he liked his 'always _missing, Famiglia before Family, deadbeat Father'_ but that didn't mean he wanted the man dead if only for the fact the blonde's death would break his Mother's heart.

"T-that's a joke... Right Jager?"

It was probably just a sense of their twisted humor. After all, surely no one- _not even his father_ \- was stupid enough to anger the Vindice to a point his only remains would fit inside a matchbox _... Right?_

The silence was his only answer as the Vindice's Strongest Warrior was already retreating through a wormhole of Night Flames.

"Jager!," The brunette called after the man- _full-blown panic in both his eyes and voice_ \- as he swiftly scrambled to his feet, but it was too late as the other- _and the portal of Night Flames_ \- vanished; leaving a wide-eyed Vongola Decimo standing alone in his office.

Slowly tinted eyes moved from where the Vindice Second in Command had been and onto the boxing match that was now looking far too innocent despite the sinister air surrounding it.

_"Papa," Teddy's soft voice carried throughout Jager's room as the small child clutched his Father's shard of the Night Mirror, "What's sex?"_

_Jager couldn't help but feel a sense of sadist pleasure as he observed the image of His Lord pale slightly- the teen's inhuman eyes darting rapidly towards something they could not see as though desperately searching for an escape route that obviously wasn't there- before straightening in his throne-like seat, "Teddy, Beloved Child of Mine, where exactly did you hear that word from?"_

_Their precious little one just blinked in innocent confusion as he tilted his head ever so slightly- in a gesture Jager distinctly recognized as one of His Lord's ways of informing someone he was listening- before smiling, "I was playing tag with Uncle Gia and there was this blond haired guy, with a really annoying laugh; in a cell talking about everything he missed about his wife to the guy across from him. "_

**_"Jager-"_ **

**"It has already been done, My Lord. The remains were dropped off this morning."**

_"...So what's sex, Papa? I want to know but no one will tell me."_

_Their precious child pouted slightly at the thought of his Aunties and Uncles always seeming to have something else they suddenly had to do- some of which were things Teddy was certain they would never normally do- the moment he asked._

_On some level, Jager knew he should probably distract their child and save His Lord from the younger's obvious discomfort -His Lord's eyes were all but pleading for him to intervene- but on the other hand; a part of Jager rather enjoyed being watching the younger panic and being the center of that pleading look._

_Either way, Bermuda was already missing a great deal of their child's life to Vongola- Alternative Dimension or not, His Lord still needed to contribute to their son's life- and if this was how to drag His Lord back into Teddy's life..._

_So be it._

_Sometimes, if Bermuda is honest, he forgets how much of a Sadist his Angel can be..._

_Then reality always seems to show up only to slap him in the face with a flailing fish- sometimes quite literally depending on the golden-eyed Vindice's current sense of humor- like a bad sitcom._

* * *

 

  
**_"Jack?"_ **

_"Yes, Bermuda?"_

**_"Exactly how did you get here?"_ **

_The Night Arcobaleno couldn't help but a question as he tilted his bandaged head slightly- his inhuman eyes drinking in the rather battered form of his Rouge Guardian- as the redhead shifted slightly in place._

_"Hibari."_

**_"Hibari..."_ **

_Bermuda repeats slowly but for some reason, the Vendicare Warden doesn't feel as surprised as he probably should be- Hibari had always been rather intelligent to the point Bermuda speculated that the Cloud had somehow inherited the sole brain of the Tenth Generation._

**_"Remind me to send him a gift basket."_ **

_At least, the Cloud had the foresight to send him someone useful, Unlike his own Vindice. The most use Bermuda got out of Byakuran-kun was a distraction for the children and his own personal delivery man for his Cakes._

"Bermuda."

**_"Yes, Jack?"_ **

The soft scratching of a quill and the soft snarls of parchment- _Gods, he was already missing the normal paperwork that didn't attempt to have him for an afternoon snack-_ as the toddlerized Vindice continued on with the Hellish Totur- err... Paperwork.

"Can I keep him?"

The Night Arcobaleno glanced up from his paperwork only to the find the rouge directly in front of his desk holding a small redhead child with teal colored eyes as though he was a stray puppy picked up from the side of the street. Not again. Sighing softly, Bermuda _'gently'_ set down his quill- _using the tip to pin the struggling paperwork onto his desk least it attempts to crawl away again-_ before granting the rouge his full attention.

 _ **"Jack,"** _ Bermuda speaks gently tilting his head so he could _'meet'_ the other's _'eyes'_ , _**"You do realize that is a living, breathing child; Correct?"**_

"I do."

_**"And as a living breathing child, it requires constant, mandatory care?"** _

"Yes."

_**"You'll have to provide it with food, clothing, shelter, education, attention and outside care-"** _

"Obviously."

_**"Which you couldn't even provide a goldfish."** _

"Y- Hey! That was an honest mistake!"

" _ **You owned it for no more than five minutes, Jack."**_

Jack had only spent five minutes alone with the creature in a bowl and The Vindice had somehow ended up with: _a dead fish who didn't know how to stay dead... or a goldfish for that matter, a quarter of Vendicare completely leveled into a blazing inferno, a panicking rouge- who kept insisting he had everything 'under control'- and a smug Jager._

God only knows what would happen if Bermuda actually permitted the rouge to attempt his hand at caring for an actually- _living, breathing, flesh and blood_ \- child.

_"Come on Bermuda," Jack whined softy-the corner of his bandages tilting slightly at the reassuring smile the rouge knew none could see- as he tightened his grip slightly, "What's the worse that can happen? I forget something and the brat goes whining to the Snake Freak you fount?"_

_Slowly Bermuda glanced around from the rampaging twenty foot, sandy-brown colored tanuki- with black markings all over its face, body, and tale- instead of focusing upon the rouge openly gapping across from him._

_"I swear," Noticing his Leader's 'stare' was focused his way, Jack slowly raised his hands in mock surrender, "I didn't do it."_

_How was he supposed to know the moment the redhead dozed off that raccoon- a dog hybrid maybe- would suddenly replace the younger?_

_After all, It's not like the brat had a warning label or anything of the sort on him!_

* * *

 

  
_"So let me see if I get this straight," Jack spoke as he stared down the cowering redhead wearing his cloak, "You turn into a raging, bloodthirsty monster at least once a month?'_

_Slowly Gaara allowed himself to grant the older rouge a small smile while shrieking in on himself. Any moment now the other would scream, curse or attempt to kill him like all the others before telling Bermuda-Nii what an abomination he actually was- in his mind, the teal eyed child could already see himself being abandoned once more without a thought or care._

_After all, no one ever stayed once they realized the truth._

_"So... You're actually a woman?"_

_In Jack's mind, it made sense._

_The brat was kind of small and petite; so the rouge supposed he could really be a she. Then there was the fact, every woman he knew -mostly the Female members of the Vindice- turned into a 'raging, bloodthirsty monster' at least once every month. Sure, the Brat had taken it a bit more literally then Jack would have thought possible but for all he knew, the woman was doing the same things behind closed doors._

_Jack could only blink in confusion when he suddenly finds himself sprawled on his back with a sobering child clinging to the front of his shirt._

_Great, what did he do wrong now?_

"Can I keep them?"

For a moment, all Jager could do was stare blankly at the two _'Cured'_ His Little One had dragged before him while barely resisting the urge to just strange the two as a form of stress relief- _Was there some secret club he didn't know about? Some sort of Rite of Passage? A new form of suicide within the Mafia? Or was Alejandro's past stupidly just that contagious?-_ but manages to refrain himself, if only for His Child's sake.

He was meant to be setting a proper example- _apparently the Vindice's usually ways of dealing with an unwanted guest- CoughTotureCoughMurderCough- wasn't a proper example on a young expressional child. Who knew?-_ to help Teddy shape his future. Then again... Maybe if he just maimed the two...

"Daddy~ Please?~ I pwomise I'll take Cawe of them."

**"No."**

"But-"

**"Teddy, No. They're not pets."**

And to be honest, one _'Cured'_ Arcobaleno Hitman and his Pet Decimo constantly invading their home was more than enough for Jager- _he only tolerated such disrespect for Bermuda but outright refused to grant an open invitation towards the others._

"But they'we mine!"

The child flails his arms around- _as though it would somehow make a difference-_ but Jager pays it no mind, instead, he's completely focused on the sense of Harmony that fills the room at the child's exclamation and the two rapidly paling _'Cured'_ Arcobaleno.

Golden eyes flash dangerously as a furious snarl slips past his lips and his Flames scream for blood, death and the utter eradication of those Leeches which had latched onto His Child's Flames **, "You Dare?!"**

_How dare they permit their filthy Flames anywhere near Their Child?!_

Distantly, Jager was aware of his desk snapping in half due to the firm grip he had on it but paid it no mind as Night Flames roared- _flooding the room with the silent promise of a slow agonizing death for the unfortunate souls that drew its ire_ \- before Teddy's voice broke the silence.

"WUN!"

Neither of the _'Cured'_ Arcobaleno needed to be told twice as they rapidly fled the Strongest Vindice's Warrior's Office- _Teddy, on the other hand, flung himself across the ruined desk in favor of clinging to the golden eyes man's waist in a vain attempt to stop the elder-_ as though the Devil himself was lurking inside it. They barely managed to round the corner before the whole of Vendicare exploded into an unholy inferno of Night Flames.

_Hidden within the rafters Reborn carefully set down his camera before crackling like a madman- a large Slasher Grin splitting his face into two- as he watched The Cured Lighting and Cloud Arcobaleno attempt to flee from a horde of furious Vindice out for their blood._

_"Chaos."_

_In Another Word, Bermuda suddenly stilled as a sense of rage flooded the weakened Bonds he held to His Vindice and Guardians as the sudden urge to torture and Murder Verde-kun and Skull-kun filled his head._

_"Bermuda-Chan, is something wrong?"_

_Byakuran asks, raising a brow in wonder at what could cause the man before him to sudden freeze right before taking a bite of cake._

**_"Vongola."_ **

_After all, everyone knew the Cured Arcobaleno belonged to Tsunayoshi-kun and therefore whatever they had done- something to do with Teddy if the violent mixture of feelings he was getting from Jager was anything to go on- feel on the Decimo's head alongside the culprits._

* * *

 

**Chapter 53**

**_If asked Bermuda would confess, Jager was usually the calmer of the two of them._ **

**_Sure, Bermuda's temper had a long fuse but once it burned swiftly and left nothing but death, pain, and destruction once the fuse was gone._ **

**_Jager, on the other hand, had a short fuse that was near impossible to burn- unless you were Jack or Vongola. In which case you were pretty much screwed - but once it did burn out..._ **

**_Well, God helps you because Bermuda sure as hell wouldn't._ **

**_So when he had glanced through his mirror shard to find a rampaging Jager storming down the halls of Vendicare while Teddy futile clinging to the taller man's waist, Bermuda had blinked slowly then carefully closed the connection before the golden-eyed man noticed he was watching._ **

**_What?_ **

**_The Night Arcobaleno had no intention of learning wither or not he was capable of dying again- even if he was in another world, one could never be too careful with Jager's... Capabilities- thank you very much._ **

"Calm down, Skul-"

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" The Cured Cloud Arcobaleno all but shrieked as he stared at the green haired lightning, "How can I calm down when we're going to be brutally murdered by a psychotic Papa Vindice on a rampage?!"

"Because," The Cured Lightning spoke blandly as his emerald eyes narrowed, "He can't murder us if he can't find us. Right now he obviously can't find us or we would already be ashes in the wind, though If you keep screaming you'll lead the _'Psychotic Papa Vindice'_ right to us."

The Scientist explains patiently watching as Skull's jaw clicks shut with a considering gleam to his purple eyes as though this was the first time such a thought had crossed the Stuntman's mind- _if that so, Verde had his work cut out for him. While he was willing to help the Purplette with his Suicidal tendencies he utterly refused to share Guardianship of His Sky with an idiot_ \- before the other forced himself to talk a calming breath.

Good. Panicking wasn't going to help anyone here, not within this Hell on Earth with what might as well be the Devil, himself, after their blood.

Seeing as the Stuntman was slowly calming down _\- and they were less likely to suffer a horrible death due to the other's screaming-_ Verde permitted himself to take a breather while contemplating how the hell they were going to get out of this mess with their lives- _hopefully with all their limbs attached as well. While the Scientist could make new ones he was rather fond of his original-_ as the Greenette doubted their dignity would survive this ungodly encounter.

Thankfully dignity was something he and the Cloud could life without- _all he needed was Science and Well, to be honest, Verde doesn't believe Skull has ever had a form of Dignity before seeing how the Inverted Cloud always acted_ \- unlike their fellow _'Cured Arcobaleno'_.

Now all they needed was a plan. Emerald green eyes darted across the darkened room- _bandages, fabrics, boxes, weaponry, cloaks... Where they in a storage closet?-_ taking in everything for the first before an idea sparks, "Skull, how good are you at Cosplay?"

_"They don't actually expect us to fall for that... Do they?"_

_Neville couldn't help but voice his disbelief to Alejandro as the doll maker leaned against the railing beside him, both Vindice only having eyes for the rather messily dressed 'Vindice' walking- if it could even be called that seeing how they keep stumbling every which direction while running into the walls...Huh, maybe they could have made the green haired one the 'feet' as the purplette didn't seem capable of walking- down the corridor beneath them._

* * *

 

  
_No matter what Bermuda said, he was **not** 'pouting'._

_Instead, Jack found himself contemplating his options- not pouting, men did not pout- how could he not?_

_There was a small child- which reminded him a lot of an adorable, blood thirsty panda- staring up at him with those wide teal eyes and a small hopeful smile gracing his face as the little one gently tugged on one of his chains," Jack, Play with me."_

_Exactly how did Bermuda expect him to 'distant' himself from that?_

Jack meant well, Bermuda would acknowledge that, but sometimes the Former Storm just didn't think things through.

The rouge was the sort of person who thought of the Here and Now while all but screaming for the Future to go screw itself and while Bermuda usually approved of this attitude- _it was better than constantly sulking in enteral depression-_ right now he couldn't help but curse the rouge for it.

How could he not?

The man was all but setting himself and little Gaara up and now Amara was constantly harassing him to pay the blonde more attention- _'Gaara this... Jack that...'-_ before spending hours sulking when Bermuda couldn't.

Then, as if one sulking child wasn't enough, The Night Arcobaleno found himself having to deal with two.

After a slight argument, Teddy was refusing to talk to him because he had sided with Jager concerning the matter of his so-called _'Guardians'_.

Despite what his son seemed to think, Bermuda didn't care the youngers Lightning and Cloud were Cured Arcobaleno- _His son was safer seeing as he knows had two of the world's strongest in his pocket though this was going to be awkward concerning Skull... He had never apologized for punching a hole through the other's brain_ \- but what he did care about was the fact those bastards had the nerve to just Bond with his son without so much as a _'by your leave'._

It was like having his adolescent son show up one holding a baby and informing him _'Congratulations, You're a Grandfather'._

What type of person does that?

 _Oh wait, he did_. Bermuda groaned softly in misery as he resisted the urge to slam his head through the nearest wall. Of all the habits for his Little One to _'inherit'_ from him...

 **"Bermuda,"** Jager's voice admitted from the mirror shard clutched slightly in the Night Arcobaleno's bandaged hands, **"Stop slamming your head into your desk before you break it."**

 _What?_ He said the wall, not his desk.

_**"Why couldn't he take more after you in personality as well as looks?"** _

**"Funny,"** The golden-eyed man's reflection leaned forward slightly as though he about to share some unspeakable secret, **_"I asked myself that same thing, then I realized this was Karma coming back to bite you and dragging the rest of us along."_**

No matter what Jager would later claim; he was not pouting- _A Vindice does not pout. Children pout, toddlers pout, men and women alike may pout, but a Vindice does not pout. They sulk-_ as he granted the older man a pointed look, _**"I never made you fight a Two-Front War against children."**_

" **Two-Front..."** Jager began only for a scowl to twist onto his handsome face, " **Jack."**

He wonders what give it away...

Oh, wait, **_its Jack._**

Six times out of Ten every time something went wrong, the rouge haired Vindice was somehow at fault. Well, that and the fact, Jager always seemed to be of the belief Jack and Vongola - _the second of which Bermuda fully agreed with_ \- was the source of all the world's dilemmas.

Allowing a heavy sigh to slip past his lips, Bermuda ran a delicate hand through his hair- _brushing the fallen strands of ebony locks from his face-_ while granting the golden-eyed man a sullen look, _**"Jack is being a better father then I am."**_

It was something so obvious anyone with eyes could see it and while Bermuda wanted to be good father he just... couldn't invest any more of himself into Amara than what he already had. He wouldn't be the one to break Amara. Not like that.

 **"Of course he is,"** A soft sigh left the reflection in the mirror shard, " **That Idiot just has to overcomplicate everything."**

 ** _"Of course,"_** Bermuda allowed a small smirk to twist onto his lips as a hint of humor gleamed within soulless eyes, " _ **It's his 'Special Ability' after all."**_

**_"Itachi-Kun?"_ **

_"Hai, Bermuda?"_

**_"Are you drunk?"_ **

_"Me?" The Uchiha Heir couldn't help but blink in insulted confusion at the mini Shinigami in disguise," No, I would never drink in front of Sasuke."_

_As though to prove his words, the Uchiha heir tenderly held up his precious package which he had taken to carrying everywhere so to shelter its remaining innocence from the Mini- Shinigami's horrible influence._

**_"Are you sure?"_ **

_"Of course, I'm sure," Dark eyes darted towards the bandaged infant a hint of insult flashing across his expression, "What makes you think otherwise?"_

_Raising a brow, Bermuda's dark eyes stared blankly at the half-naked Uchiha holding an actual duckling- which he had mistaken for his younger brother...Must have been the hair- to his chest as those it was the most valuable thing in the world._

_**"Call it a hunch."** The Vendicare Warden deadpanned as for some reason he was finding it rather difficult to actually believe the younger._

_….Must be the lack of a shirt._

* * *

 

  
_He wasn't good at dealing with emotional children, Bermuda would acknowledge that as everything he said or did seem to backfire in one majestic way or another. What could he say though? He was used to dealing with grown men and woman who usually dealt with their own problems- be in through words or dismemberment... Usually the later- and carried out their duties without needing his constant approval..._

_Apparently, children didn't work that way- who would have thought- for if you didn't grant them constant verbal approval they tended to create these 'Fantasies' and became sobering messes as they threw out wild acquisitions._

_Wild acquisitions Bermuda apparently wasn't qualified to deal with seeing as you're not supposed to tell a child 'If I didn't care for you I would have left you where I found you'._

_This, this right here, was why he needed Jager. Jager would know what to do, what to say. He wouldn't just watch as the blond-haired child rushed from the office in tears leaving Bermuda alone with both his guilt and a marshmallow obsessed maniac._

_"There, there Bermuda. I'm sure you didn't mean to complete insult the child's very existence," Byakuran smiled as slender fingers pinched another marshmallow from the bag, "Though it seems to be a talent of yours."_

**_Smash!_ **

_Bermuda snarled as the white-haired Gesso Heir ducked beneath the glass vase- causing it to shatter against the far wall- before ducking outside the Night Arcobaleno's Study._

Bermuda would confess, there were some things he didn't understand despite all his years of existing;

Women, for example, where one of these things.

Jager's tendency of sneaking into his room to watch him sleep was another and probably the most important one of all- _for this point of time at least_ \- was apologizing. Bermuda sucked at apologizing- _there, he admitted it-_ as for some reason everything he attempted to say would come out wrong and make things even worse than what they already were-

_What could he say? It was a 'talent'._

-So usually he would send Jager to deal with the problem- _the golden-eyed man had a talent of fixing Bermuda's accidental disasters and not just the ones that almost wiped out Humanity-_ Only... He couldn't send Jager as was currently in another world he couldn't access. Well.. Not without ripping a hole in the fabrics of the Universe at least. The backlash of which could cause the utter destruction of either or both of the two worlds on the consisting sides of the portal.

Matter of fact, besides talking to a reflection- _that was currently in the midst of running Vendicare and therefore should not be disturbed for such a piety issues_ \- Bermuda couldn't do anything with Jager. Which was probably why he didn't see an issue with sending Jack to help ease the problem...

_Okay, it wasn't his best idea- he was stressed, overworked, sleep deprived and utterly Jagerless- but apparently, even Jack was better with children than he was so at the time the idea seemed credible. So in all honesty, it really shouldn't have surprised Bermuda to hear the echoes of Jack's voice carrying up the stairwell with his 'infinite wisdom' as he was making his way down._

"And if he doesn't?" Amara's soft voice questioned causing Bermuda to open a wormhole of Night Flames instead of continuing down the stairwell.

"Then you're down an arm, Brat."

_The redhead's chain would never actually rend the toddler of his limbs as only moments before it could a wormhole of Night Flames opened beneath the blonde's feet. For a moment, Jack just allowed himself to stare blankly at the empty spot his victi... err.. Nephew had once been standing before the corners of his bandages shifted slightly; hiding the smug grin beneath._

_Perfect, now all Bermuda had to do was comfort the brat-something His Sky was rather skilled in- then all of Amara's questions and doubts would disappear like the early morning dew._

_Ah, life was good when you held all the cards and knew exactly how to play them._

_Now if only he could figure out what cards played best against Jager..._

* * *

 

  
_"That's simple," Amara offered Sasuke smile as he leaned in closer as though to share a forbidden secret, "Everyone knows the food of the Gods is Ramen/ **Cake**."_

_Wait... What?!_

_The blonde almost granted himself whiplash with how swiftly his head snapped to the side only to find himself staring into Bermuda-Nii's bandaged face with an expression of horrified disbelief, "Heathen! Everyone knows the food of the Gods is Ramen!"_

_**"I'm afraid you're incorrect, Amara,"** The Night Arcobaleno couldn't help but shake his bandaged head in mild disappointment, **"The correct answer is Cake."**_

_"Ramen!_

**_"Cake."_ **

_"Ram-"_

_"Marshmallows!"_

_As one-two heads snapped to the white-haired intruder, who found himself feeling rather fortunate looks couldn't kill, " **STAY OUT OF THIS!"**_

If one was to ask the Vindice as a whole, they would probably tell you there was nothing more dangerous than a bored Bermuda von Veckenschtein. There was a reason the Night Arcobaleno was constantly kept busy wither it be behind a mountain of paperwork or arresting the scum of that Mafia and that reason was-

**BOOM!**

Gritting his teeth the rouge haired Vindice grabbed leaned against the wall- _tightening his grip slightly upon his brats shoulder so little Gaara wouldn't take a tumble down the nearby stairway-_ as what appeared to be a giant octopus/ox creature that was once a man- _who's so-called rapping might as well be a crime itself_ \- was thrown against the outer Gates of Vendicare 2.0 by a toddlerized form causing a minor earthquake.

It didn't stay down for long though, Jack could feel his grin grow beneath his bandages as he watched the massive creature begin to lift itself once more as tentacles _\- Damn it, this was Comedy Gold material all in itself being dropped in his lap and wouldn't you know it? Jack had no one but innocent ears, who wouldn't understand even if he tried to explain, to speak them to-_ vainly attempts to swat the small black from out of the sky.

-there was nothing more dangerous to this world- _or any for that matter_ \- than a bored Bermuda without Jager at the Night Arcobaleno's side.

~X~

**"What do you mean you lost him?!"**

Though he knew he probably shouldn't and it would infuriate the man the reflection in his mirror belonged to, Jack couldn't help but smile, "Calm yourself, Jager, I didn't lose Bermuda. I just don't know where he's currently at."

**"Jack, I hate to burst your bubble but that's the basic definition of losing someone-"**

"But I know where he's been," the redhead interrupted- _pretending not to hear the other speak. After all, he was in another world entirely so why should he have to worry about the golden-eyed Vindice's retribution?-_ as he grabbed a stack of papers from the unholy mass beginning to consume his office's desk, "Let's see... According to this, he was spotted in Suna about four hours ago and somehow, within the span of five minutes, managed to flood the whole country."

**"Suna?"**

"It's a desert county full of idiots. Nothing really important," The redhead dismissed the slight worry he could hear clinging to the other's voice- _After all, why should they care about a country full of idiot holding the same level of intelligence as Vongola Decimo's Lightening Guardian?-_ as he continued to gleam over the reports, "From there he went to Konoha. Managed to start a massive Forest Fire at the border and literally stole what they call _'The Forest of Death'_ and _'The Forbidden Scroll'_ out from under their noses during their panic."

Sighing heavily _\- a hint of reassignment clinging to his form-_ Jager leaned back into his office's chair while making a _'Go on'_ gesture.

"From there he turned to Kiri and pretty much turned every mass of water within the country into either chocolate or vanilla pudding, then made his way to Ame where encountered his pedophile stalker-"

**"WHAT?!"**

"Some guy in a mask named Toby," Jack waved his hand dismissively, "and his stalkers friends who were all named Pain...-How the hell do six separate parents name their children: Pain? -which somehow led to the leveling of half of Country while setting the other half into black flames. After that, he made his way to Iwa where he arrested this old lecher called 'Jiraiya' for peeping into the Woman's Hot Spring but instead of bringing the lecher here Bermuda dropped the old man off within The Kage's office... Strangely enough, that was the only thing he really did there."

_Huh, a part of the redhead couldn't help but feel disappointed. After all this chaos their Sky was trailing across the nations he just gave the Iwa Don an old lecher and left? Where was the fun in that?_

"After that, he was spotted in Kumo kidnapping... "

 **"Kidnapping..."** the golden-eyed Vindice's reflection trailed off, expecting the other to continue onwards with his verbal report.

"A giant flaming cat by managing to get it High on a literal mountain of catnip. According to this, they're still trying to unbury the Country's Kage office."

Though none would notice it beneath his bandages, Jager could feel his eye twitching. A giant flaming cat... _Where the hell did Bermuda even find such a creature?_

**"He's not keeping it."**

Jager had enough issues with Jack's accidental creations, he didn't need to add giant flaming extraterrestrial cats to the list; knowing Bermuda's luck the thing- _more likely than not-_ burn down Vendicare while they were all too preoccupied to notice. Jack just hummed a soft response.

"After that he was spotted releasing mutated rabbits of the Land of Vegetables, spray-painting all the trees in the Land of Iron so they would have a metallic tint, sinking some island off the coast of the Land of Sea where he managed to recruit some type of mermaid named Isaribi, purchased some ruins for some place called Uzushiogakure where he's currently having it rebuilt into some type of Empire for Amara on the insistence of a ghost named Kushina Uzumaki. "

**"Please tell me he has not started another World War."**

"Not yet," Jack couldn't hide the hint of disappointment clinging to his voice. God, what he wouldn't give for another World War like the last one Bermuda accidentally started which ended in the destruction of Olympus and the dethroning of the _'Gods'_... What could he say? They- _the Vindice as a whole-_ had issues with so-called Gods, "but there's still plenty of time left to do so."

**"And what's this about Ghost?"**

"A couple, that used to be Amara's parents, have been clinging to Bermuda for a while. Somehow they convinced him to write out these scrolls that apparently apart of Amara's heritage. Honestly, I don't understand half of what that shit says but the _'Flying Thunder God Technique'_ that belonged to the Brat's Girly Father sounds rather interesting."

Though not nearly as interesting as the Mother's _'Chakra Chains'_ which sounded remarkably similar to their own. To think, once upon a time, there had been thousands of people- _all of which had been redheads and possibly Storms had Flames existed in this world_ \- that had been capable of using techniques similar to the Vindice's own though it was a shame Jack would never meet them. He had a strange feeling he and this _'Uzumaki Clan'_ would have gotten along like _'a house on fire'_.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mirror, Jager couldn't help but feel as though he had just barely managed to avoid a never-ending headache which likely would have involved an oncoming Apocalypse for both worlds.

_On the other side of the world, Bermuda von Veckenschtein glared upon the so-called 'God Tree'._

_According to Legend had been the source of all Chakra- something or another about a fruit of some sort that only bloomed once every thousand years- while leaning against a steel axe he had 'borrowed' back in the Land of Iron._

_In all honesty, he had originally tracked down the source of the Legend to chop down the 'Holy Tree' only now..._

**_"Why the Hell is there a person inside this thing?!"_ **

_And not just any person, a person with Flames- it was rather remarkable considering how Flames didn't seem to exist in this world- that felt remarkably similar to that Checkerface himself. Had he not been capable of telling there was a woman inside the tree, Bermuda would have chopped it down out of spite; but now..._

**_"God Damn it."_ **

_He was going to have to rethink that plan, wasn't he?_


End file.
